<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etrian Odyssey III: High Seas Adventures in Armoroad by HitokiriKurtai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348965">Etrian Odyssey III: High Seas Adventures in Armoroad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitokiriKurtai/pseuds/HitokiriKurtai'>HitokiriKurtai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, Etrian Odyssey Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitokiriKurtai/pseuds/HitokiriKurtai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of short interludes that I'll be writing for my Let's Play of Etrian Odyssey III.  Once again, Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower, journeys onward to Armoroad to explore the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and discover the Deep City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adventures in Armoroad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These chapters will be update every time I upload a new LP episode to my YouTube channel.  If you want to watch those, there's a link in my profile along with a Character Intro page which has a few pictures of the cast.</p><p>Like before, the Character Voices are just for fun and how I imagine how the characters sound when they talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crashing of waves. The ship's hull creaked as it passed over an oncoming wave. With a loud splash, salt water flew all around, sending a light rain onto the ship itself. This ship, called the Godhand, was captained by a Buccaneer, a woman who called herself the "Bandit Queen", Aisha Berosa. [CV: Miyuki Sawashiro] As the ship hit another wave, she noticed that the Hoplite, Aedric Navarre, was top deck and looking into the ocean. [CV: Yuuki Ono]</p><p>"...Slacking off again?" she asked in an annoyed tone, glancing at Aedric with her one good eye. Aedric shrugged.</p><p>"I already scrubbed everything below deck. I could at least use a little break."</p><p>"There are no breaks when you're aboard my ship. If you like the ocean that much, then how about you grab a bucket and return some of its water."</p><p>"...Yeah, yeah." Aedric dragged his feet as he did as he was told.</p><p>After the events at High Lagaard, the group had wandered about the land in search of a way to Armoroad. Much to the party's surprise, most ships wouldn't go near the place. Due to the calamity that occurred 100 years ago, the ocean had changed and there weren't any reliable sea charts that led there. It had taken the party several months, but they finally found someone willing to brave the journey. That person was Aisha. Like most of them, she hailed from the Candelonia region, so they were familiar with her, having several run-ins with one another in the past. Thankfully, Aisha had business in Armoroad, so she was willing to ferry the party there, at the cost of travel fees and helping out as crew members. It had been about a month since they set sail with no clear end in sight. As Aedric passed Aisha, he attempted a little small talk.</p><p>"So, what are you planning to do once we reach Armoroad?"</p><p>"Less talk, more work."</p><p>"Right, right." Aedric groaned as we hurriedly began scooping up water.</p><p>"...But if you must know, Armoroad was once the mecca of the sea. After the calamity, it effectively fell off the map and most ships won't even go there anymore. However, those who do brave the seas are highly valued customers. There is great profit to be made there."</p><p>"Oh? So, you're going straight then?"</p><p>"Who said anything about going straight? I just said that there is great profit to be made there, I never said anything about how I make that profit."</p><p>As the two chatted, three more people came up from below deck. The red-haired Princess, Reannan Leraje Faust [CV: Risa Taneda], the glasses-wearing Gladiator, Faedyn Quartz [CV: Rina Satou], and the 8-year old Ninja, Reika. [CV: Yui Horie]</p><p>"Mm, lunch is ready! Mm!" Reika shouted excitedly.</p><p>"It's that time already, huh?" Aisha stretched her limbs as she stepped away from the wheel. "Faedyn, take over for a minute. We should be arriving soon enough."</p><p>Aisha then stepped over to the ship's mast and knocked on it a few times.</p><p>"How's it looking up there?" she shouted at the person sitting in the crows nest. This person, the group's Arbalist, Olga Ivanov [CV: Kana Ueda], was suddenly snapped out of her daydream and began looking around her.</p><p>"Nothing so fa-hm?" she stopped herself and pulled out a telescope. Peering through it, she saw a familiar looking tree overlooking a island city. There was no mistaking it.</p><p>"I see it! Armoroad is just straight ahead!" Olga shouted with joy as she began to climb down the mast. As she did, a young Farmer, Lillian Rhodes, suddenly burst from one of the barrels. [CV: Ai Nonoka]</p><p>"Armoroad! Really?! ...Ah!"</p><p>Lillian had actually snuck aboard the ship and had been stealthily avoiding the others  this entire time. In other words, she was a stowaway.</p><p>"Eh? Lillian?! What are you doing here?!" Aedric shouted as the little girl stepped out of a barrel.</p><p>"Husband! Lili wanted to keep it a secret but...Lili is here too!"</p><p>"...Husband?" Aisha's eye narrowed as she glared at Aedric.</p><p>"No! It's not what you think! Lillian is the little sister of a friend of ours! That's all!"</p><p>As Aisha accosted Aedric, Reannan walked up to Lillian.</p><p>"Lili, if you're here then does that mean that Gene and Elana are nearby?" she asked the little girl. However, Lillian just shook her head.</p><p>"Lili wanted to go on an adventure herself!"</p><p>"So we're babysitting then..." Faedyn groaned. Reannan ignored Faedyn's comment and grabbed onto Lillian's hand.</p><p>"It's okay, Lili. We'll bring you along with us. We'll also add your fare alongside ours, is that alright?"</p><p>Aisha stopped arguing with Aedric and just sighed.</p><p>"It'll be an extra 1000en on top of the rest. I don't really care anymore," she grumbled as she made her way below deck to get something to eat. Before she could, the hatch suddenly flung open and out stepped a silver-haired Zodiac holding a book. [CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki]</p><p>"I hear that we are nearing our destination," the man spoke as he flipped open his book with a wild gesture. He then took a quick glance at its pages and smiled before snapping it shut. "So it is written."</p><p>"And this is...?" Aedric began to ask as a clearly annoyed Aisha held her head.</p><p>"Serias...you really didn't have to step outside your quarters..."</p><p>"Kuhaha! Perish the thought, Captain. It sounded like there was so much fun to be had up here that I felt that it was necessary to grace them all with my presence."</p><p>"Like I said, you really--"</p><p>"Hear me, mortals! You stand before the very reincarnation of the god of evil himself! The origin of the demonic species! I am Serias himself!"</p><p>The others just stood there watching this clearly crazed man speak of himself and glanced at each other.</p><p>"...Who?"</p><p>"Kuhaha! I am not surprised that my great name is still unknown to you mortal life forms. But some day, I shall cast aside this human shell and return to my former glory! Kuhahahaha!" Serias continued to laugh as he walked away from the group. All eyes fell upon Aisha for some sort of explanation.</p><p>"He's my bookkeeper, okay? He usually stays in his quarters but sometimes he just shows up like that. He's under some kind of delusion that he's the incarnation of some demon lord. Aaaah! It's so embarrassing whenever he comes out..."</p><p>"...Is he really that great at his job if he's...like that?" Faedyn asked. In response, Aisha let out a long deep sigh.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sure you heard it too right? It probably sounded like he was speaking Candelonian to you four."</p><p>This took Aedric, Faedyn, Reannan and Reika by surprise. Candelonia was a region completely cut off from most of the world so it was rare to see someone speak that. And judging by the look on Olga's face, that didn't seem to be the case for her. Aisha continued.</p><p>"He can speak something called the Unified Language. It's the origin point of all spoken dialogue. Whatever he says will sound like our native tongue and whatever he hears will be translated for him. This also means that he can read ancient documents. He can be extremely reliable at times...that is when I can actually get him to work."</p><p>And with that, Aisha went below deck, both to fill her stomach and to rid herself of her throbbing headache.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The ship finally arrived at Armoroad's port. As the party disembarked, Aisha began to chat up the Harbormaster about what business opportunities were available to her. Since this didn't involve the others, they continued on into town to find the Explorer's Guild and make contact with their guild leader, Ashley. As they neared the end of the port, they noticed a strange garbed Wildling looking directly at them. The Wildling, Jaku Weiss, then approached the party and spoke. [CV: Ayumu Murase]</p><p>"Finally! It took you long enough to get here!"</p><p>"Eh? Jaku?! Wait, how long have you been here?!" Aedric stammered while looking at the ragged boy.</p><p>"Aedric-kun...I've been out here for months now. I didn't have any money, so I've been living in the woods, feeding off whatever animals I could find."</p><p>"Um...sorry?"</p><p>"Ah, don't be sorry! It's been a while since I've lived like that so it was kind of nostalgic," Jaku laughed while patting Aedric on the back as hard as he could.</p><p>"Anyways, the new Ashley is waiting for you, just follow me!"</p><p>The party began to follow Jaku around the city, watching the many sights around them as they neared their destination.</p><p>"Here we are!" Jaku cried out as they stopped in front of a bar called the Butterfly Bistro.</p><p>"Their office isn't at the guild hall?" Faedyn asked. Jaku let out a light laugh and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"He said that he liked the bar more. His office should be in the far back, you'll know when you see it. I have other things that I need to take care of around town so go on without me."</p><p>And with that, Jaku wandered off into the town, leaving his guild mates behind. After looking at each other briefly, the party entered the bar. Almost right away, a cheerful woman named Missy greeted them behind the bar.</p><p>"Welcomes! ...Hm? I am not recognizing you people. Are you new explorers here?"</p><p>"Yes, we just arrived in town," Reannan explained, taking it upon herself to represent the group.</p><p>"Well, welcomes to you! This is the Butterfly Bistro, and I am the owner here!" Missy introduced herself, "Once you finish the mission that the old lady gives all the newbies, I can give you work...Until the then time, have some drinkings and chattings with the other explorers here!"</p><p>"I love this place already," Aedric proclaimed as he looked for a seat. As he looked about, Faedyn suddenly shoved him from behind and pointed to the lonely door in the far corner.</p><p>"Focus."</p><p>Aedric slumped over as he followed the others into the door, leaving behind a confused Missy wondering why they wanted to go inside that place.</p><p>Behind this door was a pocket dimension that contained the office of the dimensional mage known as Ashley [CV: Akio Ootsuka], the current leader of Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower. Once again, the party was treated to yet another Ashley, this time a large muscular male. The Ashleys themselves had a habit of traveling to alternate realities and swapping places with one another, usually without prior notice. This typically led to all manner of issues and often annoyed their coworkers.</p><p>"Oh? Ya finally arrived!" he spoke excitedly as he began clearing his desk of clutter, "As ya'll know, I'm Ashley, yer guild leader for yer time in Armoroad. Ya can all call me Ash, if ya like."</p><p>As others introduced themselves to their guild leader, Aedric spoke up.</p><p>"So, why is your office in the bar instead of the Explorer's Guild?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Here, I can wet my whistle whenever I want and there's quite a gorgeous babe out there, if ya hadn't noticed."</p><p>"Oh, I noticed all right," Aedric nodded, clearly approving of Ash's reasoning. This quickly elected a response of Faedyn punching him in the arm and earning a clearly unsatisfied look from Lillian.</p><p>"Back ta business," Ash continued, "As ya already know, 100 years ago, this area was hit with a massive earthquake that the locals call 'The Calamity.' This calamity was so catastrophic that it shifted the topography throughout this ocean and sank a large chunk of this city beneath the sea. The governin' body here, the Senatus, believe that the city below is still functional and are looking for explorers to assist with restorin' Armoroad's former glory. But that's not our mission here..."</p><p>Ash pulled out a large cigar and lit it up.</p><p>"The Yggdrasil tree here...there's somethin' off about it. Maybe it's further down in the ocean, but I can't seem ta get a readin' on a Core in this one."</p><p>"Core...?" Reannan asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Yer all familiar with the Yggdrasil Project, right? That thing that effectively saved the world 1000 years ago?"</p><p>The others all looked at each other in confusion. Upon seeing this, Ash sighed heavily.</p><p>"Sheesh! Did the others really not tell ya? I swear...Short version of it is that the world was on the verge of destruction due to all the pollution in the air. The Yggdrasil Project was created to make seven giant trees that could absorb it. As ya can see, it worked! But once the pollution was gone, the Cores of the trees started to go berserk and looked for new sources of nourishment. I'm sure ya've seen somethin' of the like back in Etria."</p><p>The four from Etria remembered the creature from the furthest depths of the labyrinth, what they eventually called the Primevil.</p><p>"Each of these trees has something of the like. There are fail safes for these things, of course, but..."</p><p>Ash pulled out a map and pointed at a particular spot on it.</p><p>"This is where Gotham used to be. Ten years ago, a counter measure called a Gungnir was launched and wiped it and everythin' near it from the map."</p><p>"...No way. That's what that was..." Reannan spoke in total shock. She then pointed at the midwestern area of the United States.</p><p>"This is the Candelonia region where my kingdom, Valiente, is located. I...I could see the explosion from there..."</p><p>"Then ya understand how dangerous these 'counter measures' are then. Even worse, there was one such thing in Etria too. It was gettin' ready ta launch before ya lot destroyed the Core. If ya'll had taken any longer than that, well, I guess I don't need to get into the details."</p><p>"W-what about High Lagaard?!" Olga suddenly shouted, worried about her homeland.</p><p>"No worries there, thankfully. We didn't see any Gungnir units near that place. The Core, however, is still in the tree, but it seems to be sealed with some kind of ancient magic. That lich back there has been keepin' a close eye on it. I'm sure that creature called Marie is aware of it as well."</p><p>Olga let out a sigh of relief as Ash resumed where he left off from before.</p><p>"As I said, there doesn't seem to be a Core in this tree. I've already sent Jaku to look the tree over, but it's possible that the Core is much further down. I can't seem to get a good readin' too far down, so that's where ya'll come in. The mission is simple, help out the Senatus and explore the labyrinth. Keep an eye out for the Core and, if ya see it, destroy it. I can say this much though, there's definitely somethin' down there. Somethin' very dangerous. Keep yer wits about ya, alright?"</p><p>All at once, the party saluted their guild master as the meeting was adjourned. As they began to leave, Ash added something else.</p><p>"So, it's just ya six, huh? Ya sure ya'll be alright down there?"</p><p>"Don't worry! We've handled everything thrown our way so far, it'll be easy!" Aedric laughed while Ash puffed his cigar.</p><p>"That so? I just noticed that ya'll don't have any spell casters in yer group. Ya should probably recruit--"</p><p>"Who dares summon me?!"</p><p>The door suddenly flung open as Serias walked into the office.</p><p>"...And ya are?"</p><p>"Kuhahaha! I am what you see! I am the very reincarnation of the evil god himself! I am Serias!"</p><p>"...If ya say so," Ash blew out a ton of smoke as he contemplated the situation, "Yer a spell caster, right?"</p><p>"I use only the darkest of magics, straight from the great abyss itself. My Darkness Hellfire Flames will--"</p><p>"Good enough. Welcome to the guild!"</p><p>"Wait! You can't be serious!" Reannan began to object, but Ash put up his hand as if telling her that this conversation was over.</p><p>"Kuhahaha! The contract is sealed! Now then, the black wind beacons...FAREWELL!"</p><p>And with that, Serias flipped his coat and left the office, laughing madly as he strolled through the bar. As the others watched as their newest member leave, Ash quickly shooed them out, telling them to leave and get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Out to Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After turning in the request to the Senatus, the party found themselves at Armoroad's trade port. The aged Harbormaster adjusted his glasses as they approached.</p>
<p>"Ah, if I recall correctly, you're the adventurers from Kurohana, correct?"</p>
<p>"You got that right!" Aedric beamed as he looked over the various ships docked at the port, "We heard something about a ship being prepared for us."</p>
<p>"About that, I had no idea that your guild had a ship of its own. That lady over there was so insistent that you use your ship that I couldn't argue back."</p>
<p>"...We have a ship?"</p>
<p>"Hey, guildies!" Aisha called out while rushing over to them, "Great timing! Come, walk with me for a moment."</p>
<p>Aisha then hurriedly began dragging the others with her. Once she was certain that she was out of earshot, she spoke in a lower tone.</p>
<p>"Okay, look. So it turns out that this port will only give out jobs to established guilds who have finished a mission from the Senatus. Seeing as how you've already accomplished that, I've decided to join your guild for the time being. You get to continue exploring that labyrinth of yours and can use my ship free of charge, and I'll rake in the profits relating to our sea voyages. We'll split it all 70-30, it's a win-win for all of us!"</p>
<p>"That sounds a little low, don't you think?" Reannan cocked her head while eyeing Aisha suspiciously.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear any complaints about money from a Princess. Look, do any of you know the first thing about ship maintenance? How about navigation? Or reading weather patterns? Without me, you'd all be lost at sea and starve to death. It's only fair that I take a higher share in the profits. Besides, my vessel far outclasses any of these fancy pants ships docked here. I'm doing you all a favor here."</p>
<p>The others began to contemplate whether to take Aisha's offer.</p>
<p>"Okay, how about 60-40?  To be honest, I'm actually low on funds at the moment. No one else around here wants to join my crew and Serias kind of wandered off somewhere. I'm in a bit of a rut here so I would really REALLY appreciate your assistance here."</p>
<p>"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to--"</p>
<p>"Great! We'll start immediately! There's a few islands nearby that we have to chart out plus that lighthouse I've heard about. We need to do this, for Armoroad's glory or whatever," Aisha immediately began dragging the group toward her ship before they had a chance to change their minds.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>One week later, the group dragged themselves to Aman's Inn. The energetic boy, Erik, ran up to the group to greet them.<p>"Hey, boss! I haven't seen you in...a while"</p>
<p>Erik was suddenly startled by the group of adventurers who looked like the dead.</p>
<p>"A-are you okay?! Do you need my sister or--"</p>
<p>"Ugh...I could really use a nice bed right about now" Aedric said as he dragged himself towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"I'm just going to collapse in my room and sleep wherever I land..." Reannan groaned, using a nearby wall to prop herself up.</p>
<p>"I need a bath...All this salt water is still sticking to me..." Faedyn complained as she looked over her body.</p>
<p>"Mm...too tired..." Reika whispered while still clinging onto Faedyn's back.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we went a whole week without rest..." Olga added as she tried to keep her balance and stat upright. Erik continued to watch as the five slowly made their way towards their rooms. Once they were out of sight, he could hear a low growl coming from the doorway.</p>
<p>"Tch! Bunch of weaklings! It was only one week! You'll never make it as pirates...er, privateers if you can't last that long!"</p>
<p>Aisha then notice the starry eyed young boy looking up at her.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, are you a pirate?!"</p>
<p>With an annoyed gesture, Aisha pulled out a coin from her pocket and flipped it towards the boy.</p>
<p>"Keep that to yourself, squirt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After the Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the conference was over, Lillan returned to the central hub of Armoroad. As she did so, she was quickly approached by one of the other participants.</p>
<p>"Hey, how do you do? We really appreciate the input you had there," he greeted her with his hand outstretched.</p>
<p>"Lili is sorry that she wasn't much help. Lili is not used to growing veggies near salt water..."</p>
<p>Although she shot out the most suggestions at the meeting, she wasn't much help in the end, so she felt as though she wasted everyone's time. The young man just laughed it off.</p>
<p>"Haha, don't be. Your enthusiasm was quite inspiring. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Schlaf, leader of the Pale Horses, the safest guild in Armoroad. Perhaps you've heard of us?"</p>
<p>"Lili is new here," Lillian shook her head as she said this. She hadn't really looked into the other guilds.</p>
<p>"I see. Would you be interested in joining our guild? We're always looking for new farmers."</p>
<p>"Lili is already part of Kurohana, the Black Flower."</p>
<p>"Can't say I've ever heard of that guild but...Black Flower? Sounds dangerous..." Schlaf shook a little upon thinking of a Black Flower, "Are you sure that you don't want to join up with the Pale Horse? I can assure that you'll be safe there. Our creed is 'safety first', after all."</p>
<p>"Lili is fine, thank you! Her husband is part of the guild too!" At this point, Lillain seemed annoyed by this man who wouldn't stop pestering her.</p>
<p>"You're...married?"</p>
<p>Schlaf looked the girl over. By her looks and mannerisms, she looked fairly young, too young to be married. Perhaps she's just older than she looks? Either way, he decided not to think about it too much.</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't pull two lovers away from each other. Perhaps another time."</p>
<p>The hub was then silenced by the sudden laughter of a very loud man.</p>
<p>"Kuhahaha! You there! Point me to this 'Farmer's Conference'!" the crazed man, Serias, pointed towards one of the passersby.</p>
<p>"W-who's that?!" Schlaf stammered, slowly stepping away from Lillian.</p>
<p>"Oh! Demon Guy! Lili is over here!"</p>
<p>Serias quickly turned towards the two and grinned madly as he approached.</p>
<p>"D-demon?! This isn't safe at all...Not at all..."</p>
<p>With that said, Schlaf ran off, leaving Lillian behind with her guild mate.</p>
<p>"There you are, little miss. I have been sent to retrieve you."</p>
<p>"Lili appreciates it, Demon Guy!" Lillian bowed to Serias. Such a reaction sent him into laughing fits yet again.</p>
<p>"Kuhahaha! So, you acknowledge my heritage! Very good! When I conquer this world, I shall let you have two, <b>NO, THREE</b> cities of your choosing!"</p>
<p>"Wow! That's a lot!"</p>
<p>"Indeed it is, little miss."</p>
<p>"Don't fall in with this delusional fool."</p>
<p>This new voice belonged to Aisha who had heard the commotion from a few blocks away.</p>
<p>"Ah, Captain! We meet again! It was as the stars foretold!" Serias proclaimed as he quickly flipped open his book.</p>
<p>"Huh? In case you forgot, you work for me! Do you have any idea of how long I've been looking for you? Now, hurry back to the ship! There are some ancient ruins nearby and I need some help translating the script."</p>
<p>"No can do, Captain. As of this moment, I am under an ancient pact, one which cannot be broken until my duty is complete."</p>
<p>"Ancient pact? What the hell are you--Oh god, don't tell me he actually joined your guild!"</p>
<p>"<b>CORRECT</b>! I am now bound to their guild! Soon, all shall tremble before our might!"</p>
<p>"Aaaah! Keep it down!"</p>
<p>Aisha had noticed the gathering crowd of people staring at them and attempted to silence her obnoxiously loud compatriot.</p>
<p>"Hahaha! You're funny, Demon Guy!"</p>
<p>"Kuhahaha! I like to think so too! Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>As the two laughed, Aisha was hit with sudden inspiration.</p>
<p>"Wait! Being part of the guild means you're obligated to help them, right?"</p>
<p>"That is indeed correct, Captain!"</p>
<p>"Well, I'll have you know that I too am a part of the guild [in name only], so you wouldn't have any issues assisting me as well, right? Those ruins are important to our guild's mission, probably."</p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Serias bowed before Aisha in as grand of a gesture as he could muster and laughed yet again.</p>
<p>"Oh Captain! My Captain! Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"Seriously! Quiet down! Everyone is staring!"</p>
<p>"Then let them stare! Look closely everyone! For I am the very incarnation of evil itself! An ancient god reborn in human flesh! Yes! I am Serias, member of Ku-MMPH MMMPH!"</p>
<p>Before he could continue that sentence, Aisha quickly covered Serias's mouth and began dragging him away. Lillian closely followed the two, skipping along as she went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Assisting Those in Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After traversing most the B3F, the party found themselves at yet another door. Steeling themselves for what may lie beyond, Aedric place his hand on the door and--</p>
<p>"Yesss! I finally found someone!"</p>
<p>"AAAAAHHH!!"</p>
<p>A young ninja suddenly appeared out of nowhere and startled Aedric.</p>
<p>"Hey, you guys must be explorers if you're down here, right?"</p>
<p>"You scared the hell out of me! Where did you come from?!"</p>
<p>"Mm, is he an enemy?!" Reika swiftly flashed her knife as she asked this. Reannan put her hand on Reika's shoulder and addressed the boy.</p>
<p>"Yes, we are explorers of the Kurohana guild. And you are?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing the word 'explorers', the boy snapped his fingers excitedly.</p>
<p>"Honestly, guys, I'm kinda in some trouble. You know the things on this floor that chase you? I dodged 'em so far, but the one in the room up ahead just doesn't let up. I can't get past it. So I gotta ask you... Can you find a way to avoid the monster and teach me how it's done?"</p>
<p>The boy had a pleading look in his eyes, but Faedyn relented.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but if you can't progress through the labyrinth on your own, then you won't be prepared for what follows later. It'll only lead to a swift death. Believe me, we've seen it happen before."</p>
<p>"Now, now, Faedyn. That's not very knight-like of you," Aedric interjected, "It is both a knight and hero's duty to help those in need, regardless of the consequences. You need to believe in those around you, don't you agree?"</p>
<p>"You're not wrong, per se. Tch, I hate it when you're right like this, but you have a point," Faedyn then faced the ninja once more and spoke in a more dignified manner, "Sorry about earlier, we will assist in the best manner possible."</p>
<p>Upon hearing that, a wide smile spread over the boys face.</p>
<p>"Thanks! That'll be a big help! I'll be close behind you, so just lead the way!"</p>
<p>The young ninja took his position as Aedric pushed the door open. Before them was a large open space with a river flowing through it. And like the boy had said before, a large hippo was blocking the way forward. Based on previous encounters, the party knew that these creatures only charged when they were in direct line of sight. As they quietly made their way forward, Olga pointed out a bridge far enough away to avoid the beast's gaze. As they crossed the bridge...</p>
<p>"So hey, you guys said you were from Kurohana, right? That means 'Black Flower' doesn't it?" the boy suddenly began chatting.</p>
<p>"Oh, are you familiar with us?" Aedric asked, hoping that their exploits had reached Armoroad.</p>
<p>"Nah, never heard of ya before now."</p>
<p>"I see... What about you? Aren't you part of a guild?"</p>
<p>"Hm, didn't I say before? I'm--"</p>
<p>The hippo suddenly turned toward the group, clearly hearing their conversation, and began to scrape its feet across the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh, that can't be good."</p>
<p>The beast suddenly charged forward as the party tore themselves away from the muddy pit they currently stood in.</p>
<p>"Ah, my boot!" Aedric cried out as one of his boots slipped right off.</p>
<p>"You can buy another one in town!" Faedyn shouted back.</p>
<p>"Mm, my boot got stuck too!" Reika called out once she noticed one of her bare feet. Upon seeing this, Aedric rushed back over to the muddy pit and fished out Reika's boot. He then quickly slipped back out, narrowly missing the Raging Tyrant's maw.</p>
<p>"Here you go."</p>
<p>Aedric tossed Reika her boot as she looked up at him with a beaming smile.</p>
<p>"Mm! Thanks, Onii-chan!"</p>
<p>"Haha! What kind of big brother would I be if I abandoned my little sister's boot?"</p>
<p>"Less talk, more action!" Reannan shouted. The hippo had turned its gaze back to the party and readied another charge. The party rushed towards a nearby pillar and began to run around it. The beast quickly followed, tearing past the twisting path with ease as it encroached upon the adventurers. At last, they noticed the bridge to the other side of the river. As the monster began to close in, Olga adjusted her bowgun and fired behind her, slamming a few bolts into the beast's maw. The bolts had enough power packed behind them to knock the beast into the river, slowing it down enough to allow the group to cross safely.</p>
<p>Once they had crossed the river, their destination was finally within sight. However, the Raging Tyrant suddenly leapt from the river and barred their path once more.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this is about as far as I got," the boy piped up. The party looked around for any other way to avoid the creature when Reika spoke up.</p>
<p>"Mm, there's another pillar here!"</p>
<p>Not wasting any time, the group began to run around this new pillar. Unexpectedly, the beast followed them rather than cutting them off. It didn't take long for them to reach the door at last. The group charged straight through it and slammed it shut, blocking the beast from further pursuit. As everyone fell over in exhaustion, the boy suddenly laughed.</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks! I'd never have done that on my own! Looks like I was right to trust you."</p>
<p>"No...no thanks needed," Aedric struggled to get out as he caught his breath, "I'm a...hero! It's what...I do!"</p>
<p>Agata paused for just a moment and suddenly slapped his forehead.</p>
<p>"I didn't introduce myself, huh? My name's Agata. I'm the ninja leader of the Murotsumi guild."</p>
<p>"Agata?" Olga pondered for a moment before remembering the girl from the previous floor, "Ah, do you know a girl named Hypatia? She was looking for you!"</p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Agata began to scratch the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Seriously...? Man, she's hopeless..."</p>
<p>"How can you say that?! She seemed really worried about you!"</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll head back to the city in a bit," Agata backed off after seeing Olga sudden shift in temperament, "If you get there first, can you tell her I'm coming?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Agata began to run further into the labyrinth with nothing more than a quick "See ya." The rest of the group slowly picked themselves back up as well.</p>
<p>"I guess we better keep moving too," Reannan said as they headed in the direction Agata disappeared off to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Armoroad Fish Extermination Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party entered the Butterfly Bistro with their prize in hand. As Faedyn slapped the quest flyer on the bar table, Missy stopped what she was doing and gave the party her full attention.</p>
<p>"How did the going go? Did you get the nest?"</p>
<p>"See for yourself!" Aedric shouted as he pulled the entire beehive out of his pack.</p>
<p>"Mm! Onii-chan had to smoke the nest and climb the tree and cut the nest off and and--"</p>
<p>"Ah, I see you went through a dealing of trouble! I am sure Espierre will be happy," Missy said cheerfully as she took the hive, "It has a very sweet smelling. I think I am obligated to check if this is the real thing, yes? I doubt Espierre will be noticing if I take a little nibble on it for myself..."</p>
<p>"No, of course not! In fact, I doubt he would mind at all," Aedric proclaimed while focusing purely on Missy's lips. However, Missy quickly put her foot down and laughed lightly.</p>
<p>"I am the joking! Do not glare at me so!"</p>
<p>"I-I wasn't glaring!"</p>
<p>"I was," Reannan stated flatly.</p>
<p>"Me too," Faedyn added.</p>
<p>"I-I could never tamper with my merchandise! My reputation would be ruined! Here is the reward for you! Hurry and take it!"</p>
<p>Missy then droped a bag with 600en on the table and urged the others to forget about what they saw. As Reannan counted up the money, Reika suddenly called out.</p>
<p>"Mm, there's another quest here! Mm!"</p>
<p>Pulling the flyer down, Reika then rushed over to Aedric and handed it to him.</p>
<p>"Hm, what's this? 'Annual Fish Extermination Day?' What's that?"</p>
<p>"The Fish Extermination is a traditional event in Armoroad. This is your first time, yes?" Missy explained, "If the Fanged Fish and the Devilfish are left alone on B4F, they breed very quickly. So, the Senatus created the Armoroad Fish Extermination Day to wipe those pest out. The guild that defeats the most fish will get an extra reward!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a nice challenge! I'm all for it," Faedyn proclaimed.</p>
<p>"If yer takin' that challenge, then ya best be takin' first place, alright?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing that voice, the party looked across the bar to see Ash drinking by himself.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ash! You're here too," Aedric began, but then quickly changed his tone, "Wait, you're here too?!"</p>
<p>"They...they can actually leave that office?" Reannan spoke in complete shock.</p>
<p>"Huh? Of course we can leave the office! It's not like we're tied ta the damn thing. Wait...did the others never leave their office? Of all the...what kind of people did ya'll deal with?!"</p>
<p>"Well, the one in High Lagaard was...how do I even begin to describe her...ignoring her, the one back in Etria seemed a bit shy. Her office had all sorts of images on the walls and small statues all over. She was the one who named the guild and came up with its creed."</p>
<p>"Its creed?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you know, the one about 'Those Who Defy Fate' and all that," Aedric chimed in.</p>
<p>"Ah, that. I looked inta that one and it turns out that it was just a quote from some anime. Judgin' from how ya describe her, she sounds like a typical otaku. Now that I think about it, Etria is in Japan, isn't it? No wonder that was our first gig..."</p>
<p>"Ani...may? What's that?"</p>
<p>"Somethin' that doesn't exist in yer world anymore. Best not ta think about it. What's important is that contest. Ya'll best be aiming for first place, ya hear?!"</p>
<p>"If you want to be coming in first place, you have no time for wasting! You want details, you go talk to the guard on B4F. Now go! Get fishwhacking!" Missy chimed in.</p>
<p>Slamming his fist into his hand, Aedric spoke up.</p>
<p>"Alright everybody! I know we just got back, but we have a new mission! It's time to take out some fish!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~====~</p>
</div>"Ah, this is so boring!" Aedric shouted as he struck down another Fanged Fish.<p>"What were you expecting? We've fought plenty of these fish already," Reannan sheathed her weapon as she said this.</p>
<p>"I dunno. Something like swarms of fish everywhere. We stand back to back, facing off against our ferocious adversaries."</p>
<p>"...Not everything can be some epic battle, you know. Besides, the competition won't end until we leave, so there's no rush."</p>
<p>"Speaking of that, isn't this called 'Fish Extermination Day'? How come it lasts longer than a day if any guilds are still on B4F?"</p>
<p>"Well that's...a really good point. Why is that?"</p>
<p>"That aside," Faedyn spoke as she watched the sun set, "I do agree with Navarre, to an extent. If there was a way to speed things along, then we wouldn't have to make camp again."</p>
<p>As Aedric sat down, deep in thought, Olga came up to him.</p>
<p>"Um, I heard from Reika that you're pretty good at coming up with plans for these types of situations. Any thoughts?"</p>
<p>"Mm! Onii-chan comes up with the best plans!"</p>
<p>"No, he most certainly does not!" Reannan shot back.</p>
<p>"A plan to gather a swarm, eh? I got it!"</p>
<p>Aedric suddenly stood up and began to remove pieces of armor. Olga continuously kept looking back and forth between Aedric and his armor as he stripped down.</p>
<p>"W-w-what are you doing?!"</p>
<p>"It's time for a little swim!"</p>
<p>"What are--Don't you dare jump into--" Reannan started.</p>
<p>"Too late!" Aedric shouted as he was already in mid jump.</p>
<p>With a resounding splash, Aedric leapt into the river. The others watched as he cut down a few of the Fanged Fish that came after him.</p>
<p>"Haha! That's three more right there! We should have done this ear--<b>OW!</b> Okay, there's a lot more down here than expected! <b>OW!</b> Okay, make that a lot--<b>OWOWOWOW!</b>"</p>
<p>With that, Aedric leapt out of the river with a large swarm of fish giving chase.</p>
<p>"I'll be the decoy, you guys handle the rest!"</p>
<p>As Aedric ran circles around the party, Reannan threw down her weapon in a fit of rage.</p>
<p>"<b><i>AEDRIC!!! YOU DUMBASS!!!</i></b>"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~====~</p>
</div>The guard stood tense as he began to look around the plaza towards all the guilds who participated.<p>"Is everyone here? We will now announce the results of the Fish Extermination Competition!"</p>
<p>The crowd cheered loudly as he continued.</p>
<p>"3rd Place: Royal Guards with 40 fish!"</p>
<p>The members of the Royal Guards began to congratulate each other, being at least satisfied to make it into the top three.</p>
<p>"2nd Place: Amoro Hunting Group with 50 fish!"</p>
<p>The Amoro Hunting Group were a little shocked. They had taken first place the previous year, and they even managed to match their record from back then. Who on earth had managed to beat even that?</p>
<p>"1st Place: Kurohana with 59 fish!"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah! We won!" Aedric shouted in joy. He was still stripped down from earlier, completely soaked from head to toe and reeked something awful.</p>
<p>"Uwaaaa...Onii-chan, you need to take a bath..." Reika complained while holding her nose.</p>
<p>"That concludes that ranking announcement! The Senatus thanks you all for your hard work! Winning guilds, report back to the bar you accepted the quest at for your rewards. Dismissed!"</p>
<p>"Hurry it up! Let's get to the bar, so we can tell Missy the good news!"</p>
<p>Aedric then stormed from the plaza towards the Butterfly Bistro. The others were still exhausted from the ordeal and groaned as they trotted along after him. Soon enough, they reached the bar. Aedric proudly walked through the entrance.</p>
<p>"We have returned!" he shouted as loud as possible, hoping to garner the attention of everyone inside.</p>
<p>"Ah, hello! Is it truth that you earned the 1st place?! The city is in an uproar!"</p>
<p>"True as day, my little butterfly."</p>
<p>"'Butterfly?'" Faedyn repeated with a disgusted look on her face.</p>
<p>"The name of the Kurohana Guild will be known all throughout Armoroad! Enjoy your new fame--"</p>
<p>Stars danced in the eyes of the guild members as they heard the word 'fame'.</p>
<p>"--as master fish exterminators!"</p>
<p>And those lights immediately died.</p>
<p>"...Fish exterminators..." Olga repeated while looking a little downtrodden.</p>
<p>"W-well it's not like we're here for the fame or anything," Reannan reminded the group. But deep down, she too was disappointed by the 'master fish exterminator' comment as well.</p>
<p>"Here is your reward, along with the prize money! Take it! Do not be shy!"</p>
<p>With that, Missy dropped a large sack of money along with a similarly sized bag with several Amritas. The girls took the bags and looked them over as Aedric stepped up to Missy and slicked back his wet hair.</p>
<p>"As a professional fish exterminator, what say you Missy? Care to have a drink later? Perhaps even dinner?"</p>
<p>"Try asking that some other time when you are not smelling like the fishies, yes?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Demonic Fish, Narmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After entering the door, the party had finally reached the lair of the Narmer. Upon setting foot inside, they took hold of their surroundings and found Agata and Hypatia already waiting for them. The Zodiac quickly made her way to the rest of the group to report what she had learned.</p>
<p>"This muddy wallow is its nest," she began to explain, "Narmer uses the mud to move freely about the wetland."</p>
<p>Just as she had said, the group could see a rather large catfish shaking gracefully through the mud.</p>
<p>"Since Narmer is so at home in the wetland, you must grasp the topography to block its path."</p>
<p>Hypatia then pulled out her map, showing the party not only the layout of the room, but also where the mud was at its thickest and a few hidden paths.</p>
<p>"Keep that in mind to drive in into a corner... Once it's stuck, strike from behind!"</p>
<p>"You'll be in charge of the actual fight!" Agata chimed in, believing that the information given was contribution enough for this encounter, "We will hang back here in case anything goes wrong!"</p>
<p>"No problem there!" Aedric grinned as he walked towards Narmer, "Now, get ready to watch a real hero at work!"</p>
<p>Aedric then struck a pose and pointed his spear towards the creature.</p>
<p>"Oh, Narmer, great catfish of the muddy wallow!"</p>
<p>The creature stopped moving and glanced in the direction of the loud man who addressed it.</p>
<p>"Now that our paths have crossed, it is time to do battle. I am Aedric Navarre, the great hero of Valiente! When our battle has concluded, your name shall be carved into my lege--W-wait! Where are you going?!"</p>
<p>Ignoring Aedric's words, the catfish simply swam off deeper into its lair.</p>
<p>"Wait! Get back here! Fight me!"</p>
<p>Aedric then tore after it, leaving the others behind.</p>
<p>"...We were just told that it would run from us," Reannan sighed as she pulled out the map and studied it intently. Faedyn simply shrugged with an amused look to her face.</p>
<p>"Let him chase it. It'll make for a good distraction. Hey, Olga, there should be a secret path somewhere over there. Do you mind checking it real quick?"</p>
<p>Olga hurried over towards where Faedyn had pointed towards and sure enough, there was a path leading around the Narmer's lair. She then looked over towards where Aedric had run off to and then back to the path.</p>
<p>"As long as it doesn't notice us, we should be able to sneak up behind it from here," Olga reported. Reannan then placed the map back into her pack and walked over towards the path.</p>
<p>"We'll go with that then. I'm sure he'll catch on once we're in position."</p>
<p>As the others went down the secret path, Aedric continued to chase the creature in vain.</p>
<p>"Please! Stop! *Huff**Huff* Hey, guys! Mind helping out..."</p>
<p>It was at that moment that he noticed that the others were in the brush behind Narmer. With a cocky grin, he struck a pose and aimed as though he was ready to throw his spear at the creature. Narmer itself watched Aedric's movements carefully, ready to evade at a moments notice. While it was distracted, the girls prepared their weaponry for the oncoming assault. With a quick hand movement, Reika created a copy of herself. To mark the start of the battle, the copy immediately tossed two kunai right into the Narmer's shadow.</p>
<p>The creature immediately noticed that something was wrong as it suddenly had difficulty moving around, as though it was bound to its current location. With it unable to move about, the others rushed out of the brush as Reannan drew her sword and pointed it towards the beast.</p>
<p>"<b>ATTACK!!</b>"</p>
<p>As Reika began cutting at it from various positions, hoping to find a particularly soft spot on its body, Olga began sliding across the surrounding mud, pelting it with crossbow bolts from every angle.</p>
<p>"Hey, Navarre! Let's do that thing!" Faedyn called out as she readied her sword.</p>
<p>"Right on!"</p>
<p>In a split second after the two drew their weapons, two large cuts appeared on Narmer's body with Aedric and Faedyn seemingly trading positions on the battlefield.</p>
<p>""<b>CROSS SLASH!</b>""</p>
<p>As the beast writhed around in pain, it quickly scurried into a nearby pit of mud. The party's momentum was suddenly halted as they noticed the sheer number of pits that surrounded them.</p>
<p>"Dammit! Did anyone see which one it jumped in?" Aedric asked. Before anyone could respond, Reika immediately leapt deep into one of the pits. In an instant, the demon fish leapt back out, with Reika latched onto its head. As she readied her knife to strike at its eyes, Narmer quickly threw her off. Before she hit the ground, her bunshin caught her in midair.</p>
<p>"Mm, thanks Copy Me!"</p>
<p>"You're welcome Real Me, mm!"</p>
<p>Aedric and Faedyn then rushed towards the fallen catfish. However, it quickly splashed mud at their faces, temporarily blinding them. With its immediate pursuers out of commission, Narmer quickly ran away from the group, heading deeper into its lair.</p>
<p>"Ah, that was a cheap trick!" Aedric complained as he wiped the mud from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not like it would play fair if we asked nicely," Faedyn added as she did the same, "If all it can do is run away, then we should be able to outlast it. How are our supplies, Rean?"</p>
<p>"We still have plenty of Medicas and Amritas. We should take the time to recoup and--"</p>
<p>Suddenly, loud chirping noises could be heard all throughout Narmer's lair. The party readied their weapons as giant insects began to appear one after another.</p>
<p>"--Of course there are giant bugs..." Reannan finished. The sudden appearance of these creatures were going to not only make recovery difficult, but also allow Narmer to recuperate itself. Understanding how dire a predicament this was, the young ninja laughed as he pulled out his kunai.</p>
<p>"I guess there's no helping it! We'll handle these! You guys focus on the big one!"</p>
<p>With that, Agata and Hypatia leapt into their own battle, taking out the swarms of insects that littered the nest. Narmer, shocked at this turn of events immediately ran away from the Murotsumi guild, only to find the Black Flower waiting in its path once more. As if on cue, Aedric and Faedyn positioned themselves on opposite ends of the monstrous fish and cut through it once again. The creature screeched as threw mud in all direction, hoping to stop its attackers once more. But with a quick swing of his shield, Aedric knocked that mud away and closed in on his adversary.</p>
<p>Narmer growled and quickly sank back into the mud pits yet again. As the party tried to see where it may have dived to, Olga called out.</p>
<p>"I'll handle this one! Everyone! Get down!"</p>
<p>After pulling a lever, Olga's crossbow began to morph. Several chambers packed with bolts opened up, each with an electrical current flowing through them. Olga then slammed her feet to the ground and pointed her bow towards the muddy pits. In a moment, it wouldn't matter which one it had fled into.</p>
<p>"<b>VOLT BARRAGE!!</b>"</p>
<p>Once she pulled the trigger, a torrent of electrified bolts flew from the crossbow in rapid succession. Keeping her aim steady, she struck every single mud pit in the area. Narmer itself suddenly flew upward as the bolts struck it, leaving it vulnerable for the rest of the group. Once it was airborne, Olga immediately pulled the lever again, causing the bow to return to its original configuration as steam blew from the now closed off chambers.</p>
<p>At Reannan's orders, the party began the next assault. Within the chaos, the beast threw out a new attack of its own. The whiskers on its face suddenly shot forward and struck Reannan and Olga with precise accuracy. Immediately after striking the two, it once again leapt back into the mud.</p>
<p>"Tch, slippery little one, isn't he?" Reannan cursed as she began to heal herself back up, "Olga, can you use that attack again?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, my bowgun is still cooling down. It'll be a little longer before--"</p>
<p>Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Before the party could react, the demonic fish leapt from below them, its fangs and whiskers striking each of the group. The Murotsumi guild watched from afar as the Kurohana guild was struck a critical blow. However...</p>
<p>"Heh, why are you always running away when you're this strong, huh?"</p>
<p>Aedric propped himself up using his spear as he looked into Narmer's eyes. The rest of the group followed suit, their eyes filled with that one element that always saw them through. Determination with certainty, the keys to victory.</p>
<p>"However, we've fought things that are much, much more powerful than you! Demons, dragons, gods. You name it, we fought it! Hell if we're going to be taken out by some fish!"</p>
<p>Narmer slowly began to back away from the group. As Aedric took a step forward, it splashed more mud into his eyes and dove into the depths once more.</p>
<p>"Gah! Not again! Okay, here's the plan! Princess! Use your magic to strenthen everyone! Reika! Pass out healing items! You're fast enough to get them out before it moves again! Faedyn! Standby for now! It's probably going to attack with its whiskers again! Olga! Is your gun ready?"</p>
<p>"Locked and loaded, sir!"</p>
<p>"Then give 'em hell!"</p>
<p>The torrent of electrified bolts returned as Olga spread her shots to draw out the Narmer once more. Aedric stood still with his eyes closed as the others followed his orders. Soon enough, Narmer leapt out of the ground. This time, it was ready for the group and, like Aedric had predicted, it whipped around its whiskers once more, striking multiple people in the process. Once one of the whiskers drew close to Aedric, he quickly grabbed hold of it. The creature attempted to pull the whisker back, but Aedric's grip was too strong.</p>
<p>"Yo, so that's where you are," Aedric said while still blinded by the mud. He then readied his spear as the catfish struggled to break free from his grasp.</p>
<p>"You can't get away when I'm holding you like this now can you?!"</p>
<p>With a quick motion, Aedric pulled himself towards the catfish and jammed his spear right into its eye. The fish screeched and hollered as Aedric placed his right hand on the shaft of the spear. With a quick flex of his hand, his magnetic gauntlet propelled the spear forward, firing it straight through the Namer's skull and embedding the spear into a nearby wall. The creature teetered a bit before finally crashing to the ground. At long last, the battle was over. As he wiped the mud from his eyes, Aedric calmly walked up to his spear and held it high for everyone to see.</p>
<p>"Behold! The spear that felled this foul creature, The Narmer's Bane!"</p>
<p>"...Do you really have to name every weapon you own?" Reannan sighed as she looked over the creature's corpse, making absolutely certain that it was dead.</p>
<p>"Hey, it deserves it, isn't that right, Narmer's Bane?"</p>
<p>"Please don't talk to your spear."</p>
<p>"You're amazing, each and every one!"</p>
<p>Hypatia quickly rushed in as she looked back and forth between the group and the fish's carcass.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you bested Narmer..."</p>
<p>"Would you expect anything less from Master Fish Exterminators?" Aedric grinned as he basked in the moment.</p>
<p>"Also, don't bring that up. It's still embarrassing!"</p>
<p>With a cheerful laugh, Agata appeared from behind Hypatia to give his praise to the guild as well.</p>
<p>"Thanks! Now we can all go down into the Second Stratum!"</p>
<p>He then grabbed the girl by the hand as they began to walk off.</p>
<p>"Come on, we gotta get back to Armoroad and get our stuff together to go deeper! Starting tomorrow, we’re gonna challenge the unknown!" He then turned back towards the party with a final wave, "Hope to see you guys there!"</p>
<p>As they still held hands, Hypatia raised an Ariadne Thread up to the air. The thread let out a soft glow which quickly encompassed the two, teleporting them back to town.</p>
<p>"I supposed we better be off too," Faedyn said as she faced towards the door that led beyond the Narmer's lair.</p>
<p>"Yes, if this is anything like the previous labyrinths, then there should be a Submagnetic Pole just up ahead."</p>
<p>Reannan turned to face the others to make sure that they were ready to continue on. With a silent nod, each of them placed their hands upon that door.</p>
<p>"Let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Olga's Bar Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of checking out the towns sights, Olga, Reika and Lillian headed over to the Butterfly Bistro to get something to eat. As they entered the door into the bar, Missy hurriedly waved to them.</p>
<p>"Yoohoo! Welcome! How're my favorite girls? C'mon, take a seat!"</p>
<p>The three sat down at the bar table while Missy looked them over.</p>
<p>"What can I be getting for you this fine day?"</p>
<p>"Mm, I want tanniyan bacon, mm!" Reika ordered with her hand raised.</p>
<p>"Lili wants bacon too!" Lillian followed suit while raising her hand as well.</p>
<p>"I think I'll go with marinated shrimp," Olga added while showing not quite as much enthusiasm as her two compatriots.</p>
<p>"Coming right up! And for drinks?"</p>
<p>"I think three sea milks will do."</p>
<p>"MILK?!"</p>
<p>Missy slammed her hands down on the bar table with a fierce look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Nobody is ordering milk at a bar! Nobody!"</p>
<p>She then poured a mug of ale and pushed it towards Olga.</p>
<p>"Explorers drink ale when they come back from adventures! Armoroad Ale! That is the rule!"</p>
<p>"B-but I'm only fifteen!"</p>
<p>"You are practically an adult then. You'll be fine with just one mug or two. As for these two..."</p>
<p>Missy looked over the bright-eyed girls and then glanced back at Olga.</p>
<p>"How old are they again?"</p>
<p>"They're both eight."</p>
<p>"Milk it is then!"</p>
<p>While Missy got the food and drinks ready, Olga looked over her mug of ale. Although a little apprehensive about it, she was curious. After all, two of her other guild members, Aedric and Jubei, spent a lot of time drinking in High Lagaard. Maybe it won't be so bad.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>"Hahahaha!! That's sooooo funny!"<p>After her third mug, Olga could be seen wandering the bistro, chatting up all the regulars.</p>
<p>"Ah, so that is the type of drunk you are," Missy said with an amused tone as she took a mental note.</p>
<p>"Hey! Toma! Show me something funny!" Olga demanded to the treasure hunter.</p>
<p>"Something funny? I guess this one might be a little funny. This is a Thick Throat. Don’t ask me what it’s for, because to tell the truth, I have no idea!"</p>
<p>"Hahaha!! Hey, hey! Tell me where to get that!"</p>
<p>"You know I can't give up my secrets that--"</p>
<p>"JUST TELL ME!!" Olga shouted as she inched her face as close to Toma's as possible. Toma immediately backed off, nearly falling out of his seat.</p>
<p>"Y-ya can get it by zorching a Koolasuchus with a volt attck!"</p>
<p>"A Koo...Koo? <b>HAHAHAHA!!</b> What kind of name it that?! <b>HAHAHAHA!!</b>"</p>
<p>"But seriously, this is just between us. Don't tell... Nevermind, I have a feeling that you won't remember this anyway."</p>
<p>"Hm? Remember what?"</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>Quickly losing interest in Toma, Olga rushed back over to her seat.</p>
<p>"Ah, Missy! Hurry and pour me another drink!"</p>
<p>"I'm thinking that you have had enough for the night. Here, have some water to chase that liquor away."</p>
<p>"No no no! Explorers drink ale when adventures, right? That is rule!" Olga argued back, slipping over her own words. With a soft smile, Missy relented.</p>
<p>"Okay. But no complainings in the morning, yes?"</p>
<p>As Olga drank down her fourth mug, Reika began cheering for her.</p>
<p>"When Onii-chan drinks, he starts to sing and dance, mm."</p>
<p>"I can dance too! I'm the best dancer!" Olga shouted as she clumsily shuffled about. From the back of the bar, the monster expert Scott and the gaudy princess Dezerte watched on.</p>
<p>"This is getting to be a bit much even for me," Scott commented as he rose from his seat.</p>
<p>"You go on ahead. I want to see where this goes," Dezerte said, her eyes fixated on Olga's performance.</p>
<p>As Olga's clumsy dance came to an end, Reika, Lillian and Missy cheered for her. After taking her bows, Reika piped up again.</p>
<p>"Oh! Olga-nee-san is super good at singing too!"</p>
<p>"Ooh! Lili wants to hear Olga sing too!"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes! Sing, sing!" Missy cheered on, clearly egging the drunk on.</p>
<p>"You got it!"</p>
<p>Olga then climbed atop the bar table as Missy cleared room for her.</p>
<p>"Alright, everybody! I'm gonna sing the best song! Is everyone ready?"</p>
<p>Aside from the cheering squad, the rest of the bar just silently watched the drunkard.</p>
<p>"I can't hear you! Is everyone ready?!"</p>
<p>A few yells could be heard, but Olga still wasn't satisfied.</p>
<p>"One more time! Is. Everyone. READY?!"</p>
<p>More cheers flared up as Olga began her performance. To the surprise of everyone, she was still able to sing just fine. The bar exploded into cheers and applause loud enough that passersby outside peeked their heads in to see what was going on.</p>
<p>Olga's impromptu performance soon spread like wildfire and became the talk of the town. Word had it that the Butterfly Bistro held a special power to draw out one's true self, causing business to increase ten-fold. As for Olga, this would be not only her first, but her last performance as well. Unbeknownst to her, she would proceed to spend the following day camped in her room's lavatory, cursing life itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Under the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After touching the Submagnetic Pole, the party found themselves within the Second Stratum. Aisha slowly separated from the group gazing about in wonderment at the spectacle of it all.</p>
<p>"...You weren't kidding..." she said, her mouth agape as she approached some coral. She then reached her hand out to touch it, but was suddenly halted when a school of fish swam around her and off to parts unknown. Once they were gone, Aisha immediately wiped the goofy look off her face and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Well, things are a bit boring topside. I need new parts for my ship and it looks like it'll be awhile before they arrive. And considering that you're already paying me, I suppose I don't mind being a part of your little excursion."</p>
<p>"Glad to have you aboard, Captain! Kuhahaha!" Serias laughed. Aisha's eye narrowed at the crazed man and looked back towards Reannan for an explanation.</p>
<p>"Olga had...a bit of an accident the other day and is not feeling well..."</p>
<p>"Ah, the singing girl. This will be a good life lesson for her," Aisha chuckled.</p>
<p>"Also, do you really think we would let him watch over Reika and Lillian, especially when Jaku is still off doing who knows what?"</p>
<p>"...Good point. Well, he may be a bit crazy, but Serias here is no slouch when it comes to combat. With the two of us around, this place should be a breeze."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>"Seriously! Why do you keep getting hit?!" Aisha screamed as she threw a bottle of Nectar at Serias. After catching the bottle, he let out a weak laugh before drinking. Like Aisha had said earlier, Serias was a great asset to the team. The problem was that the heavily muscled High Onneps that roamed this floor had a tendency to go straight for him. One hit was enough to send him crashing to the ground.<p>"Hm, he is standing in the back while casting magic. Maybe they realize that he's physically weak, so they go for him first," Aedric theorized.</p>
<p>"Nonsense! They attack because they fear me so! One cast of my Everlasting Devil Inferno is enough to--OW!"</p>
<p>Serias was suddenly silenced by Aisha giving him a swift kick. As this exchange continued on, Faedyn suddenly came upon an idea.</p>
<p>"Wait...he usually shouts some sort of long incantation before each spell. Things involving incinerating his enemies and the like."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what about those?" Aisha asked.</p>
<p>"He speaks the Unified Language, right? Doesn't that mean that the monsters can understand him?"</p>
<p>The party fell silent all and once and immediately glared at Serias.</p>
<p>"Kuhahaha! So, you finally noticed! Yes, it is as you said! I am telling those foul beasts what I'm about to do to them, so they can cower in fear of the great demon god that I am!"</p>
<p>After hearing his explanation, Aisha immediately began kicking him again.</p>
<p>"All this time?! Do you know how many times we've had to go back to town just to resupply?! And you're saying that it's <b>ALL YOUR FAULT?!</b>"</p>
<p>"Kuha--OW! It is only na--OW! Natural that I, as god of the de--OW! Demon race sow chaos and dis--OW! Discord where ever I roam!"</p>
<p>"You are not a demon! You're just some batshit crazy human living out his delusional fantasies!"</p>
<p>"Oh ye of little faith! Someday, even you will understand my true greatness! Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"ARRRRRRGH! I can't deal with this right now!" Aisha screamed as she began storming back towards the entrance.</p>
<p>"Uh, we just found the stairs," Aedric called out, but Aisha didn't slow down.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow! We'll do this thing tomorrow!"</p>
<p>Once Aisha was out of view, Serias picked himself back up.</p>
<p>"The Captain is a bit short tempered, but can be a tremendous asset when it comes to exploration. Please, bear with her for a while."</p>
<p>The others could only stare at Serias as he flashed a smug grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Bloody Grove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the party walked through the narrow hallways of the Undersea Grotto, Aedric took notice of Serias flipping open his book. The self-proclaimed demon lord perceived his guildmate's gaze and let out his usual laugh.</p>
<p>"Oho! Curious to know what lies within these pages, do you?"</p>
<p>"Well...maybe a little."</p>
<p>"Here we go again..." Aisha muttered to herself. Although Aedric heard her comment, he was more surprised when Serias presented the book to him.</p>
<p>"Feel free to peruse its contents and learn the horrifying ancient secrets inscribed within."</p>
<p>Aedric cautiously took the book from Serias's hand. He held the book for a while, just staring at it. Finally, he managed to muster up his courage and slowly opened the book. A look of confusion spread about his face as he looked over the pages, rapidly flipping from one to the next.</p>
<p>"What the...it's all blank!"</p>
<p>"Ah, too bad. It seems as though you are one of the unworthy ones. Kuhahaha! That's right! This book only appears blank to those who are not of demonic royalty! As their god, it is only natural that I can read its contents! Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"It's just some blank book he found in a bookstore..." Aisha again muttered to herself.</p>
<p>"I take it that this happens all the time?" Reannan asked her. Aisha responded with a long drawn out sigh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, wherever we go, someone always asks about that dumb book. I swear he only carries it around as some sort of conversation piece."</p>
<p>"Well, as long as he isn't harming anyone by...!" Reannan suddenly stopped walking and spread her arm out to bar the other's path.</p>
<p>"Hm? Something wrong Princess?" Aedric began to question her, but as soon as he saw the serious look on her face, he dropped any sort of playfulness to his voice.</p>
<p>"Reannan, what do you see?" he asked again.</p>
<p>"There is a mass of souls up ahead. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but there's far too many trapped here for it to be just one group of explorers..." Reannan explained to the group. As a mage trained in necromancy, she was qualified to be able to both see and interact with the souls of the dead.</p>
<p>"I see. Faedyn, what about you?"</p>
<p>Responding to Aedric's words, Faedyn removed her glasses and cast an enhancement spell on her eyes to get a better look.</p>
<p>"...Blood splatters, torn clothing, and adventuring packs. Some very old, some very recent," she reported, "Unfortunately, we'll have to get closer to get a real handle on the situation."</p>
<p>"I was already planning on that. Let's go slowly, no need to rush. You two, keep an eye on our backs. Things might get a little messy."</p>
<p>Both Aisha and Serias nodded as they faced their backs towards the rest of the group. It came as a great surprise to the two of them to see these three act as seriously as they were. The group moved slowly, one step at a time as they reached a small grove. Judging by its location, it seemed as though this was the same spot that Olympia had mentioned. As soon as they were just outside the place, Aedric quickly grabbed a nail from one of his pouches and placed it up against his magnetic gauntlet. With a quick motion, the nail fired off like a gun and embedded itself into a piece of coral. Aedric quickly looked about the grove and listened, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>"It looks like there isn't some kind of trap in here. We should look around for any clues as to what may have happened."</p>
<p>The party cautiously entered the grove and began to look about. Even though Reannan had warned about the numbers of souls she saw as well as Faedyn mentioning the amount of equipment, none of them were prepared for just how much was here. Aisha bent over to up one of the bloodstained bags and examined it closely.</p>
<p>"What the hell...this thing is years old. It might be even older than I am..."</p>
<p>"There are no signs of stairs in this area. Could that woman have lied to us?" Serias speculated. Aedric motioned to speak, but immediately stopped and rushed over to Aisha.</p>
<p>"Aisha! Duck!"</p>
<p>Aisha turned her head to see a giant fish, its mouth already open and ready to feast upon its targeted prey. Before Aisha could move, Aedric managed to shove his hand into the fish's mouth and pushed it into a wall. The Sea Wanderer quickly escaped his grasp and swam above the adventurers. It was soon joined by two others, all three circling above them like vultures. Aedric then looked at his hand. The metal was cut clean through and blood oozed from its slit. Luckily, it was a fairly minor cut, but Aedric shuddered to think what would have happened if those teeth managed to bite anything not wearing heavy plate armor.</p>
<p>"Alright guys, we're getting out of here!"</p>
<p>All at once, everyone began to run out of this death trap. The fish, noticing that their prey was escaping began to descend after them. The party ran as fast as they could, aiming for a shortcut they had found earlier. If they could just squeeze through it, they would be home free. To buy for time, Aisha began firing her gun back at these piscine monstrosities while Serias blasted them with his magic. The attacks did very little to deter the creatures, but once the party reached a good distance away, the fish simply lost interest in the group and returned to the grove.</p>
<p>"It looks like we lost them," Faedyn said as she began to look through her pack, "We can use an Ariadne Thread to warn the Senatus about this."</p>
<p>"Hold on. There might be more explorers already looking around down here. It would be better if we warned them before they reach this place," Aedric explained.</p>
<p>"I agree," Reannan added, "Also, I think we need to have a talk with Olympia first."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Olympia continued to rest up against the trees, leaning back while gazing at the blue walls. Once she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, she stood up and looked towards the presence heading in her direction. That presence being, of course, the members of the Kurohana guild.<p>"You're... You're back..."</p>
<p>Those words in addition to the expression she now wore were all that they needed to hear. Aisha immediately drew her gun and pointed it directly at the girl. The others likewise drew their weapons as well.</p>
<p>"It should have been impossible for you to emerge safely from a battle with so many fish..." Olympia muttered, her demeanor towards the group now a far cry from what it was before, "Kurohana... You've become a nuisance."</p>
<p>"This is strange... She doesn't have a soul signature..." Reannan spoke as she gazed upon the girl before her.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Aedric asked, but Reannan shook her head.</p>
<p>"I don't know... I've never seen anything like this before."</p>
<p>"She's probably just some kind of monster. Hey girl! We have a few questions for you," Aisha spoke with her gun locked onto Olympia's head.</p>
<p>"I'll be clear," Olympia said while completely ignoring Aisha's words an icy stare, "Either you will obey me and stop your search for the Deep City, or else..."</p>
<p>The girl then brushed the trees behind her with a simple, effortless movement. With a loud crack, the trucks fell one by one between Olympia and the guild, barring their path.</p>
<p>"You will meet the same fate. Go no further if you value your life. Tell your Senatus that as well."</p>
<p>Olympia then darted off behind the collapsed trees, disappearing from sight. Once she was gone, Aisha immediately kicked the ground in frustration.</p>
<p>"We should probably report this to the Senatus. I'm sure Flowdia would want to know about this," Reannan said, giving Faedyn the signal to pull out the Ariadne Thread. As she did, Aedric pulled out one of the swords that he had picked up from the bloody grove and stuck into the center of the eastern path.</p>
<p>"This will serve as a warning to prevent anyone else from falling here. Also, as a monument, in memory for those whose journeys were cut short."</p>
<p>He then kneeled before the sword and let out a small prayer for the souls that still haunted this place.</p>
<p>"Upon my family's name, I swear that you will all be avenged."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the passages of blue walls, coral, and ravenous fish, the party had reached what seemed to be a dead end.  Upon closer inspection, they found a lone figure that stood within a sea of trees.  This figure was the woman that they pursued, the traveler named Olympia.  With their hands clutching their weapons, they passed through to meet with her.  Olympia quietly stood in the center of the room, as though expecting their arrival.</p>
<p>"Explorers of Kurohana..." She spat out in a low, icy voice, almost as though it were a curse.  There were no longer any signs of that cheerful explorer that assisted them once before, "Do you still intend to proceed ever onward to the Deep City?"</p>
<p>"We have our own business down there.  If possible, we would like to avoid a fight," Reannan spoke carefully.  She was still on edge when it came to this woman.  From not being able to understand her existence to how she casually murdered scores of explorers with no regrets.</p>
<p>"Go home if you value your lives.  Your continued search for the Deep City will be your deaths."</p>
<p>It seemed as though Olympia would not budge on this matter.  Aisha then stepped forward, her gun trained on the girl.</p>
<p>"I really don't give a shit about you think, girlie.  There are a lot of people waiting to get answers from you and right here, it's five versus one.  Don't think that you'll be able to get away like last time."</p>
<p>As if responding to Aisha's threats, Olympia raised one hand into the air.  Immediately, a large beast called the Abyssal Death, appeared from the depths of the reef, standing between the party and the girl.</p>
<p>"I do not do this lightly.  But you have ignored my warnings and persisted in your quest..."</p>
<p>Olympia brought her arm down and pointed towards the group, signaling the call for execution.  The beast leaped towards the group as they scattered about.  As Aedric and Faedyn drew its attention towards themselves, Reannan began to cast strengthening magic on the group while Aisha aimed to tie a rope around the creature's mouth.  While they were all doing their thing, Serias began to chant a spell of his own.</p>
<p>"O great abyss, thine master calls for thee.  Allow the silent winds that blow from thy depths to flow freely into my hands.  Stiffen the air, suffocate the unworthy and freeze the blood of man!  Now, heed my call, Azure Shards of Cocytus!"</p>
<p>Bolts of ice slammed heavily into the creature, distracting it long enough for Aisha's rope to finally snap its maw shut.  Just as the group was ready to capitalize on the situation, the beast began to thrash about wildly.  Both Aisha and Serias were taken out in quick succession.  Before they could be finished off, both Aedric and Faedyn deterred the Abyssal Death away from them, and continued trading blows with it.</p>
<p>Aisha just lied were she was at and watched the three fight the creature in awe.  Not only were Aedric and Faedyn attacking it head-on, occasionally taking blows for one another, but the Princess herself was on the front lines and risking her life to bring the creature down.  The dance of claw and steel continued until at last, Faedyn's sword found its way into the beast's heart.  The Abyssal Death let out one final cry before it collapsed to the ground.  Olympia stared in disbelief as the dreadful monster fell and the party turned its attention back towards her.</p>
<p>"Now, you're coming with us," Aedric said as he pointed his spear towards the woman.  He was clearly on his last legs and needed medical help, yet he stood firmly anyway.  A long white blade slowly began to appear from under Olympia's cloak.</p>
<p>"...I have no other choice.  I must..."</p>
<p>Before she could move, a voice suddenly spoke from the heavens.</p>
<p>"Stand down, loyal servant of the Abyssal King.  Your duty is done.  Leave the rest to your king."</p>
<p>The blade retracted back into the cloak as Olympia nodded discontentedly.  The mysterious voice then turned its attention to the party.</p>
<p>"And you, small ones... mark me well.  We have our own designs in stopping you.  You have your own circumstances, naturally.  Such is the world."</p>
<p>The voice took a deep sigh followed by a flash of white.  When the party opened their eyes, a blue sphere appeared and slowly drifted into Reannan's hands.</p>
<p>"This Sea Bead has power over this grove.  Use it to make your way through the Labyrinth to me.  Oceanmaster Ketos shall greet you.  Overcome that trial to gain free entry to the Deep City."</p>
<p>As the voice of the Abyssal King died down, the group noticed Olympia walking toward the coral reef behind her.</p>
<p>"Wait a second!  You can't--ARGH!" Aedric tried to chase her, but his strength was at its limit and he fell to one knee.  Olympia turned her head to give the guild one last look.</p>
<p>"...I suppose this is goodbye, members of Kurohana.  I doubt we'll meet again."</p>
<p>She then dashed through the coral orchard with inhuman speed and disappeared from view.  In response, Aedric slammed his fist to the ground.</p>
<p>"Dammit!  Not again..."</p>
<p>As Aedric continued to curse himself, Faedyn wandered over to him and offered him her shoulder.</p>
<p>"She's probably heading towards the Deep City.  We'll see her again soon enough."</p>
<p>"Right..."</p>
<p>"...Why do you three keep doing this?" Aisha finally asked, "We almost died just now.  For something like that, you just cut your losses and move on and yet you continue to risk your lives for nothing.  I don't even understand what's going through your minds right now so I have to ask, why do you keep doing this?"</p>
<p>"I just want to protect the smiles of those around me, that's all," Aedric answered with no hesitation.</p>
<p>"That's it?  Something like that?"</p>
<p>"That may not be the only reason, but it's reason enough for us," Faedyn spoke as well, "The two of us became knights because we wanted to help others.  A small word of thanks is enough for us."</p>
<p>"Besides, we're not here for fame and fortune," Reannan began to explain, "There's something extremely dangerous somewhere deep inside this Labyrinth, and we're here to stop it."</p>
<p>Aisha looked at these three heroes as they gave her an explanation that she could never understand the thought process of.</p>
<p>"So, what you're telling me is that you're a group of crazy fools who will risk their lives not for fame and fortune, but for some higher cause?"</p>
<p>The sheer absurdity of it all struck Aisha as hilarious and she began laughing heartily.  She wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up at the deep-sea sky above her.</p>
<p>"Ah, what the hell, count me in too!  I'm already knee-deep in this mess and I don't much like that Olympia girl.  I imagine that there's quite a hefty reward for her capture.  And if you lot don't care about glory, then I might as well take it for myself!"</p>
<p>Aisha then picked herself back to her feet and approached Reannan.</p>
<p>"Let's do this all proper-like," she said as she presented her hand to the Princess, "Queen of Bandits and Captain of the Godhand, Aisha Berosa, at your service!"</p>
<p>Reannan returned her handshake in kind.</p>
<p>"Reannan Leraje Faust, Princess of Valiente.  We're glad to have you!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Meanwhile back in Armoroad, after checking a few papers relating the quests the guild had taken, Ash relaxed in his office and began to light up one of his cigars.<p>"...Ya can always knock, ya know?"</p>
<p>From out of the shadows appeared the ever cheerful Jaku.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't mind me, Ash-kun.  You can go on ahead with your smoke break."</p>
<p>"Well, whatever.  If yer here, then I take it that ya've finished lookin' over the tree?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?  We're going straight to business?  How boring," Jaku complained, "Well, I guess I can tell you for certain that this tree has nothing to do with the Yggdrasil Project."</p>
<p>"How d'ya figure?"</p>
<p>"It's just a normal tree.  Well, maybe it's not normal for it to be so large, but this thing is just a fake Yggdrasil.  If I'm right, then it only stretches down to where the Deep City should be.  I can't say for certain though since I can't get down that far myself."</p>
<p>Ash furrowed his brow and looked over the pages of notes he had once again.</p>
<p>"Then, is it a coincidence that this one is called Yggdrasil as well?" he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"Nah, there is an Yggdrasil here.  According to the locals, it sank when the Calamity happened."</p>
<p>Ash suddenly fell into a coughing fit after hearing this news.</p>
<p>"There's another one?  Seriously?!"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't really know much about that one.  I'm sure the others will be able to tell you more once they reach the city."</p>
<p>Ash let out a sigh and returned to smoking once again.</p>
<p>"A second tree, huh?  No wonder I couldn't find anythin' resemblin' a core in this one."</p>
<p>Jaku stood silently in the darkness for a moment before speaking again.</p>
<p>"Ash-kun, I don't think this tree has a core either."</p>
<p>"Hm?  And what makes ya think that?"</p>
<p>"I can feel it.  There is <i>something</i> down there.  Something much older than the other trees.  I think we have stumbled upon something very dangerous here."</p>
<p>"'Somethin'?  And what is--"</p>
<p>Jaku lifted his hand and motioned Ash to stop.</p>
<p>"I can feel its gaze on me again.  It might even be able to hear us too."</p>
<p>"...From inside here?"</p>
<p>"Ash-kun, I don't think pocket dimensions mean a thing to this monster."</p>
<p>Dead silence filled the room as Jaku placed his hand on the door.</p>
<p>"I'm going to disappear for a while until things are safe again.  I can only hope that the others find out more about our true enemy in the Deep City."</p>
<p>Jaku then left the office, leaving those words hanging in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oceanmaster Ketos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After traversing through the door, the party entered a large, empty chamber.  They had traversed the entirety of B8F and hadn't seen any sign of this so-called Oceanmaster.  Once they were about halfway through the room, a booming voice echoed around them.</p>
<p>"You've come, little ones.  You must have been determined indeed to come so far."</p>
<p>The group stopped and looked around the area when Aedric suddenly cried out and pointed towards upwards.  Floating above them swam a white whale of gargantuan size.  The whale looked down upon the group of adventurers, its clear eyes glistening with intelligence and spoke again.</p>
<p>"Your resolve is magnificent, yet your journey ends here.  Rejoice that I am your final opponent!"</p>
<p>"Alright, but I have to warn you; we are known as Master Fish Exterminators!" Aedric proclaimed loudly to this opponent.</p>
<p>"...Do you really have to keep bringing that up?" Reannan asked with a sour expression.</p>
<p>"Besides, whales are mammals, not fish," Aisha corrected Aedric in a condescending tone.</p>
<p>"If it swims in the sea, it's an enemy to me," Aedric replied.  The others cocked their heads in confusion over what he just said, only to be met with Serias's laughter.</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  Splendid!"</p>
<p>An ear-splitting roar of a battle cry echoed throughout the entire room as the party immediately drew their weapons and prepared for combat.  The whale began to circle the group, its speed far surpassing what one would think for a creature of its size.  Reannan kept her gaze upon it, examining its movements closely.</p>
<p>"Enhancement magic, huh?"</p>
<p>She had noticed the flow of mana around Ketos had increased its speed and agility.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately for you, I am a master at mana manipulation," she said as she quickly snapped her fingers, "Ad Nihilo."</p>
<p>The flow of mana around Ketos suddenly shifted and began to implode inside of its body.  The creature was suddenly taken aback as it slowly began to sink back towards the party.  With its movement halted, Serias began to chant.</p>
<p>"The stars glisten and howl.  You who exist beyond the pale, heed my call.  May the flames of your judgment be delivered upon my foe.  Dark Star Hellblaze!"</p>
<p>White-hot flames burst forth from his hands and engulfed the creature.  Ketos floundered about as the flames tore away its body.</p>
<p>"Kuhahaha!  Did you like that, great whale of the abyss?!"</p>
<p>With a flick of its tail, a frigid wind blew, freezing the ground and dousing the flames at ate at its body.  The whale then swam far above the group yet again, preparing for its next strike.</p>
<p>"Damn!  It got away again!" Aedric cursed as he shivered from the cold.</p>
<p>"It's going to be difficult to take it out if it keeps its distance like that," Faedyn commented as well, "Hey Serias, can you use that attack again?"</p>
<p>"The time for that is not yet at hand.  I must wait for the stars to align so that hell's gates will open once more."</p>
<p>"...In other words, we need to buy some time.  Anyone have any ideas?"</p>
<p>"If you want that thing brought down, then I'm your gal!" Aisha replied, "Just keep it distracted for a while and I'll get things ready."</p>
<p>Ketos suddenly descended once more, this time facing the party head-on.  Even without the enhancement spell, it still moved at tremendous speed.  It aimed directly for Serias, who was lobbing small flames at its body.  Before it could reach him, Aedric stood in its path.  Aedric grabbed hold of the creature's body in an attempt to slow it down, but this situation was not so different from an ant fighting against the hand that aimed to crush it.</p>
<p>"Wow...You're really strong..."</p>
<p>As Aedric struggled to find any sort of footing, Faedyn rushed in from behind, aiming to chop off its tail.  Another flick of the tail and the frigid wind returned, but Faedyn powered through the icy chill and found her mark.  Her blade cut into its tail, however, it was stopped short by the shards of ice that adorned it, acting like plates of armor as hard as steel.  Faedyn didn't have time to react before the tail swung again, this time hitting her directly, sending her crashing and smashing far away from the battle.  Reannan rushed over to her fallen bloodied friend.</p>
<p>"Here, drink this!"</p>
<p>Reannan pulled out a bottle of nectar and Faedyn quickly downed it.  She slowly rose to her feet again and noticed something happening on the Oceanmaster's head.</p>
<p>"I hope that was a good enough distraction."</p>
<p>After Faedyn had been knocked away, Ketos returned to the highest point in its oceanic lair.  As it watched the condition of the party, it suddenly felt something moving about.  From out of the corner of its eyes, Ketos saw Aisha tieing a rope adorned with small bags across its stone crown.  Once Aisha had noticed she had been found, she gave a small wave to the creature.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't mind me.  I'm just enjoying the view."</p>
<p>With a mighty motion, Aisha lost her balance and began to free fall.  Still holding onto the rope, she swung to and fro, back and forth from beneath the beast.  Holding tightly with one hand, she pulled her gun out with the other and began to fire at the creatures exposed underbelly.  Ketos roared in fury as the rope began to wildly swing about.  Aisha continued to fire whenever she had a good shot lined up.  Whenever she neared any of the walls or trees in the grove, she would twist her body and position herself so that she could either run along or kick off the surfaces.  The dangling woman soon became enough of a hindrance that Ketos began to descend towards the rest of the group once more.  Once she was close enough to the ground, Aisha let go of the rope and rejoined the others.</p>
<p>"Hey, Serias!  You done with that spell yet?"</p>
<p>"The gates call out in search of sacrifice once more."</p>
<p>"If that's a yes, then light up that crown!  Show them what the crew of the Godhand is made of!"</p>
<p>"Aye aye, Captain!"</p>
<p>His chanting began once more.</p>
<p>"My ancient blood calls out to thee.  Dragon of the deep, my abyssal brother.  I have need of thine flames once more.  Blazing Dragon Infernus!"</p>
<p>A surge of white-hot heat burst forth towards Ketos once more.  Before the creature could counter with its tail once more, the bags of gunpowder that Aisha had tied all around it began to explode one after another.  The explosions increased in ferocity, causing the great beast to come crashing down to the ocean floor.  When the dust had cleared, Keto's tremendous form lied before the group, breathing heavily and ready to expire at any moment.</p>
<p>"...Forgive me, my lord.  I was unable to defend our pact..." it said in a weak voice.  Its eyes then turned to the group who had bested it.</p>
<p>"Little... No, grand ones.  I will bar your way no more.  Continue forth... and find the truth.  Go to the Deep City and meet the Abyssal King.  Learn our reasons for occluding it..."</p>
<p>The whale took one final breath before saying its last words.</p>
<p>"I wish only that upon learning them, you choose wisely and bring salvation to them..."</p>
<p>And with that, the Oceanmaster closed its eyes, never to open them again.  In response, Aedric closed his eyes and offered a small prayer.</p>
<p>"You were glorious, Ketos.  You will not be forgotten."</p>
<p>After paying their respects, the group turned towards the door that lay just within their grasp.  The Deep City was just ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Time to Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reika!  Check this one out!"</p>
<p>Aedric made a quick series of hand signals.  Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and a second copy of Aedric stood proudly.</p>
<p>"You can do that too, Onii-chan?  That's so cool!" Reika exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Lili wants to be a Ninja too!" Lillian piped up as well.</p>
<p>"Of course, the dark path of ninjutsu is the true man's choice.  Kuhahaha!"  Serias laughed while reading his book.</p>
<p>After finally reaching the Deep City, the guild decided to take a break for a while.  This was so that they could finally relax for a change and to practice their new disciplines.  As the two young girls played around with Aedric, the others sat at their own tables in the Butterfly Bistro with Aisha reclining back in her chair, feet up on the table, and her hat over her face.</p>
<p>"In order to learn this technique, we just have to go to the Deep City?" Olga asked Faedyn.</p>
<p>"That's right.  We can all head down there later if you want.  I didn't see anything that I could use so I'm just going to focus on my own techniques for now."</p>
<p>"Is that where Reannan is now?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea where Rean ran off too.  She just said she needed time to study the true powers of a Monk.  That girl always becomes really serious when it comes to studying new powers."</p>
<p>"Why not join the rest of the guild and walk the path of the Ninja?" Serias commented as he flipped another page of his book.</p>
<p>"I think the guild has enough Ninjas as it is."</p>
<p>"One can never have enough Ninjas, kuhaha!"</p>
<p>"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, what's with those long incantations you've been doing?  As far as I could tell, you were just casting the same spell over and over again, yet what you say changes every time."</p>
<p>"Magic is an ever-evolving entity.  The flow of mana always churns and shifts about, much like the sea itself.  Therefore, it is not surprising that spells too would change their words and meaning over time."</p>
<p>"...You could just admit that you forgot the words," Aisha mumbled while not moving an inch from her spot.</p>
<p>As the two Aedrics played around with Reika and Lillian, the young boy known as Jaku suddenly appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>"Yo!"</p>
<p>"AAAAHHHHH!  Do you always have to keep doing that?!"</p>
<p>"Ahaha!  It's funny to see you jump every time, Aedric-kun!"</p>
<p>"Well, it's not funny to me..."</p>
<p>After having his fun, Jaku looked over the members sitting around the bar.</p>
<p>"Are those two the new members?"</p>
<p>Hearing a new opportunity to introduce himself, Serias snapped his book shut and approached.</p>
<p>"Listen here and listen well!  I am the forgotten darkness that has long since left the memories of man!  I am Serias, the ancient god of evil!"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh."</p>
<p>"And over there is the captain of the Godhand, Aisha Berosa!"</p>
<p>"I'm Jaku Weiss!  I'm pretty much the guild's scout!  It's nice to meet you--"</p>
<p>"If you insist on honorifics, then I suggest you refer to me as Serias-sama!"</p>
<p>"So it's Serias-kun and Aisha-chan."</p>
<p>Upon hearing his words, Aisha quickly pulled her gun out of glared at Jaku from under her hat.</p>
<p>"Don't refer to me with that kind of crap, understand?"</p>
<p>A mischievous smile formed on Jaku's face.</p>
<p>"Oh?  Did I hit a nerve somewhere, <i>Aisha-cha</i>--"</p>
<p>A shot rang out and Jaku shifted his head to the side, dodging the oncoming bullet.  As the two stared each other down, Missy called out to them.</p>
<p>"Hey!  No violence in the bar please!"</p>
<p>"Tch!  I was just leaving anyway."</p>
<p>Aisha got up and began to speak as she walked to the exit.</p>
<p>"I'm planning on hitting up the North Sea starting tomorrow.  Anyone is free to tag along if you wish."</p>
<p>After she left, Aedric shifted closer to Jaku.</p>
<p>"Hey, did you really have to push her like that?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't help myself.  She's like a less angry version of Tusnelda-chan so I got a bit nostalgic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sailing the High Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did it come to this?" Aisha muttered to herself as she steered her ship.  Running aboard the ship while cleaning and doing other chores were the youngest members of the guild.  There were the two eight-year-olds, Reika and Lillian, the fifteen-year-old Olga and the 10,000+ year-old Jaku. (Not that these characters know that he's that old)</p>
<p>Although she said that anyone interested could join her on the voyage to the North Sea, she didn't expect that her crew would be made up of children.  Although Aisha was known to be somewhat of a slave driver, she was actually rather fond of children so she often gave them little breaks here and there while still trying to keep up her facade as a feared pirate captain.</p>
<p>"Wow, the sea is very calm today," Olga commented as she looked over the edge of the ship, "With how hot it is, it would be a great chance to take a swim."</p>
<p>"Mm!  I wanna swim!"</p>
<p>"Lili too!  Lili too!"</p>
<p>After hearing the children's comments, Aisha coyly looked about the ship to see how much work they had accomplished today.</p>
<p>"I don't mind if you want to take a break right now.  Just don't take too long out there, okay?" Aisha said to the others as she herself began to head into her cabin.  Upon hearing their Captain's words, the girls cheered and leaped into the ocean, with Jaku following them shortly after.  Aisha herself left her cabin with a book in hand and sat down to relax.  She wasn't all that interested in reading the novel but just watched the kids to make sure that they were alright, occasionally turning back to her book whenever she felt like they might look in her direction.</p>
<p>After some time, the children were finished swimming and began to come back aboard.  As their voices grew closer, Aisha hurridly made herself look more engrossed in her novel.</p>
<p>"Ah, that was fun!  Oh, Captain!  We're back!" Olga called out.</p>
<p>"Oh?  Finished already?" Aisha replied with a disinterested tone as she shut her book, "We better get moving then.  We have about a little over a week's worth of food and I want to map out as much of this ocean as possible...Hm?  Where's that cheeky brat?"</p>
<p>The others looked around and noticed that Jaku was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>"I could have sworn that he was with us just a moment ago..." Olga said as she ran to one end of the ship to another looking for any signs of Jaku.  With a deep sigh, Aisha threw off her coat and hat and approached the edge where the kids had been playing.  She began preparations to dive into the sea when--</p>
<p>"Were you that worried about me, Aisha-chan?"</p>
<p>Aisha slowly turned towards Jaku with a glare in her eye.</p>
<p>"I told you to knock it off with that '-chan' crap.  Hm?  Where did you find that?"</p>
<p>Aisha was referring to the blade of giant kelp that Jaku was holding over his head.  The blade itself was larger than the boy's entire body.  In fact, the kelp hadn't even been fully brought aboard the ship and a large amount of it was still in the sea.  Aisha closed in on Jaku and tore off a piece of seaweed and began chewing it.</p>
<p>"...Can't say that it's tasty or anything, but I can think of someone back in town who might be interested in buying it."</p>
<p>"I thought as much!  So, does that mean that I can call you -cha--"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Aww, you're no fun!"</p>
<p>"Tough luck.  Now hurry up and load the rest of it onto the ship.  Times wasting!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Six days later while on the high seas, Olga took over mapping duties when she noticed some distinctly red soil up on a cliff.  Olga called out to Aisha who came over to look over what she discovered.<p>"Oh ho!  That's a nice find alright!  That's a type of soil called terra rossa."</p>
<p>"Terra...rossa?"</p>
<p>"That's right.  It's often used for baking bricks.  I could easily sell this location to someone.  I can think of a couple of interested parties, I'll just leave it to them to decide who wants it more," Aisha chuckled as she began pulling out a few supplies.  Olga on the other hand was a bit focused on the name of that soil.</p>
<p>"We once had a guild member whos name was Terrarossa."</p>
<p>"Well, that's an odd name for someone..."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess it was her family name.  I haven't seen her since we left High Lagaard."</p>
<p>Olga then looked up at the starry sky and smiled.</p>
<p>"I hope she and Jubei are doing alright."</p>
<p>Olga was suddenly met with a loud clang as Aisha dropped a couple of shovels onto the deck.</p>
<p>"You done reminiscing?  Good!  We're going to have to bring some of that soil back so our buyers know that it's the real deal.  I'd say about a barrel full should do the trick."</p>
<p>"A-an entire barrel?"</p>
<p>"That's right, now let's get to it!  The night's not getting any younger!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Molten Caves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first floor of the new labyrinth the party had entered was an immensely hot volcanic area.  The group struggled against both the burning hot creatures that barred their way and intense heat that slowly ate away at them.  After wandering about for what seemed like hours, the party began to slow down.</p>
<p>"So hot...mm..." Reika stumbled about in the heat as she said this.</p>
<p>"Does anyone still have any water left?" Reannan asked.  The rest of the party shook their heads sadly as they moved on.  Suddenly, Aedric perked up and ran ahead.  The rest of the group hurried along to see what he was up to this time.</p>
<p>"I can hear water somewhere around here," he explained.  Everyone else looked about but only saw a dead end ahead of them.</p>
<p>"...You sure you haven't gone insane from thirst," Faedyn commented.  Aedric paid her no mind and only placed one of his hands up to his ear.</p>
<p>"Shhhhh... Listen!"</p>
<p>The party closed their eyes and listened for a moment.  It was faint, but they could indeed hear water dripping from somewhere.   Everyone then franticly began looking about for the location of the sounds.</p>
<p>"Oh!  There's a hole up there!" Aedric cried out, pointing to a large crack above them, "The ocean is right above us, right?  So it's got to be up there!"</p>
<p>Aedric hurriedly began to climb up the wall to take a peek inside the hole.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAHHHHH!"</p>
<p>Suddenly a swarm of bats flew out from the hole, startling him and sending him crashing down to the ground. The rest of the group turned away from the fallen man and began searching the walls.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Faedyn began to push a large rock that she felt may have been blocking a spring.  The rock was far heavier than it looked so the entire party gathered around and slowly managed to move it out of the way to find...</p>
<p>"...Nothing..." Faedyn muttered disappointedly.</p>
<p>Just as the group was thinking of giving up, Olga brushed some moss away from a nearby rock, only to find a fairly large hole.  She carefully placed her hands inside the hole to be met with the sudden chill of the spring they were searching for.</p>
<p>"I found it!"</p>
<p>The rest of the group quickly gathered around the hole, each taking turns drinking the surprisingly cool and refreshing water.  Finally satisfied, the party began to move out once more.  However, Aedric was still fixated on that hole from earlier.</p>
<p>"You know, I bet there's some treasure up there!"</p>
<p>Before anyone could object, Aedric began to climb up the wall once more to get another look.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"</p>
<p>And once more, bats flew directly at his face, causing him to lose his footing and crash to the floor.  After a slight pause, the entire party began to laugh.  With their spirits and bodies restored, they continued to venture forth through the Molten Caverns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Eldest One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After speaking, Olympia produced a key and used it to open the door behind her.  Both the crescent moon symbols and the flames that adorned the passage faded away as it opened abruptly.  Turning back to the party, Olympia motioned for them to enter the Hall of Conviction.</p>
<p>The group entered the small room to be greeted by a child-like figure staring at them from the corner of the room.  This being was humanoid to be sure but possessed many picine-like features as well.  Its crimson eyes glowed eerily as it continued to stare at the group, giving the party a familiar unsettling feeling that they had felt once before.</p>
<p>"...How long it's been since I last supt," the Deep One spoke with an indistinct, hoarse voice that felt as though something was scratching inside of the group's skulls.  Before they could comprehend what was happening, an intense sensation of menace began to flood the room.  From the child's shadow arose two merfolk-like creatures that immediately charged the group.  The feminine-looking Deep Lady muttered words of an unknown language as a soft glow began to form around their bodies.  The more muscular Deep One lifted its glaive above its head and slammed it down where Aedric and Faedyn stood.  The two leapt backward, dodging the attack in time.  The glaive cracked and splintered the ground around it, showcasing its wielder's raw power for all to see.</p>
<p>"I'll handle the big guy, the rest of you focus on the spell caster!" Aedric ordered.  As he used several hand signals to create a bunshin of himself, Reika leaped towards the Deep Lady, knife in hand.  She struck the lady with her knife, bouncing about around her while looking for any vulnerable spots.</p>
<p>"Mm... No legs..." she cursed once she realized that she wouldn't be able to use her usual strategy of crippling her opponent by going for their tendons.</p>
<p>As Aedric and his clone continued to push back the Deep One, deflecting its wide swings away from the group, Olga began to fire focused heavy shots from a distance and Faedyn struck wildly around her, aiming to take both opponents out at once.  While this was going on, Reannan focused on the barrier on the Deep One and snapped her fingers.</p>
<p>"Ad Nihilo!"</p>
<p>The mana making up the barrier immediately ruptured in a small, yet damaging explosion.  Not quite finished yet, Reannan immediately formed flames in her hands and unleashed them upon her foes.</p>
<p>"<b>HELLFIRE!</b>"</p>
<p>As the flames closed in, the Deep One managed to push Aedric aside and rushed to the Deep Lady's side.  As it swung its glave towards Faedyn and Reika, in a motion as though swatting away a bothersome fly, the lady lightly placed her hand upon his shoulder, repairing the barrier immediately.  As a result, the flames had very little effect on the two.  They were once again side by side, each covering for the weakness of the other.</p>
<p>The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as the Deep Lady began to mutter something once again.  As the frigid air began to overtake the party, the Deep One swung its glaive with a great force.  With a noise that sounded like shattering glass, the party found themselves all struck heavily enough to send them flying back away from the pair.  As she flew back, Olga positioned her bowgun with the Deep Lady within her sights.  Without any hesitation, she fired her gun, the bolt finding its mark on the lady's stomach, tearing through it completely.  With one enemy left, the Deep One quickly closed in on Olga to avenge its comrade.</p>
<p>The two Aedrics, however, were much faster and managed to hold back the piscine creature.  With one final push, they managed to push aside the massive glaive, leaving the Deep One wide open.  After nodding to Faedyn, Olga pulled out a knife that she kept in one of her pouches.  In a flash, two large cuts appeared on its torso as they sped past it.</p>
<p>""<b>CROSS SLASH!</b>""</p>
<p>The two cut marks deepened until the Deep One's body split in two, both halves crashing to the ground in a bloody mess.  Once the party was able to catch their breaths, they once again beheld the visage of the child-like Deep One, its eyes filled with joy and wonder from watching the battle that had just occurred.  A suffocating aura of unpleasantness waft about the creature as the party continued to watch it carefully.  Pushing through her uneasiness, Olga approached the being and spoke to it.</p>
<p>"We didn't come here to fight.  We mean you no harm."</p>
<p>Her words came at a great surprise to not only the party but the child as well.</p>
<p>"No Harm?  Do you or don't you, 'tis one to me," the creature spoke, clearly understanding Olga's words.  It began to circle her, watching closely as though looking at something intangible around her before speaking again.</p>
<p>"What is your Reason for coming here?"</p>
<p>"We... We were told to come here by the Abyssal King so that we may speak with the Deep One here."</p>
<p>The child immediately stopped circling Olga.</p>
<p>"Deep One... Such a fooling Name have the Sons of Man given to my People," the being venomously spat out.  It continued to gaze at Olga for a time before returning to the corner where it had originally seated itself once before.</p>
<p>"If you come not as Sacrifices to me, hie hence.  Contrary to all Appearances, I am rather busy."</p>
<p>As though signaling that the time for talk was at an end, the Deep One closed its eyes and remained motionless.  Once it was apparent that the threat had subsided, Olympia addressed the group.</p>
<p>"Now do you see?  That is a Deep One... Mankind's worst and most fearsome enemy.  That childlike thing is their king, called the Eldest One.  You have seen how it spawns.  The Abyssal King captured it over 100 years ago.  It has been sealed in this Hall ever since."</p>
<p>The child, the Eldest One, continued to keep its eyes closed as Olympia explained the situation, smiling from time to time.</p>
<p>"I am not King yet..." a hoarse whisper crept about the room, stifling the air to a suffocating degree, "In Human Terms, I would be something like a Prince or Princess."</p>
<p>Olympia quickly glared at the creature.  As the air in the room returned to normal, she continued.</p>
<p>"You know now of the Deep Ones.  Your duty to the Abyssal King has been discharged."</p>
<p>Opening the door once more, Olympia directed the party to return to the Celestial Palace.  The members of Kurohana exited the room one by one, each glancing at child-like being one last time before leaving.  When it was Olga's turn to leave, the Eldest One spoke once more.</p>
<p>"How fares the Dreaming One?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>Olga quickly turned towards the creature once more, but its eyes remained shut and its body motionless.  It was at that moment that she realized why this unpleasant aura felt so familiar, it was not much different from being around the guild's Hexer, Marie.  Olga considered to try asking about her but quickly realized that it wouldn't answer her questions.  Merely mentioning her name was nothing more than a whim of the Eldest One and Olga's reaction provided the amusement it sought.</p>
<p>Without any words, Olga then turned away and exited the room herself, leaving the Progenitor of the Deep Ones alone once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Potato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party continued to make their way through B11F, carefully avoiding the bubbling pools of lava that adorned the area.  As they walked this way and that, they soon hit upon another dead end.  Not seeing anything out of the ordinary here, Reannan filled in the map and the group prepared to journey further into the caves.</p><p>"Hm?  What's this?" Olga suddenly called out.  The others looked at the spot that Olga indicated to find three evenly spaced holes in the ground.  Both Aedric and Faedyn closed in on the holes and peered inside, but they were much deeper than they had expected so it was impossible to tell what lied within.  As the two contemplated on whether or not to reach inside, Reannan suddenly cast a strengthening spell on her arm and reached into one of the holes.  After a brief moment of tension, Reannan's eyes lit up as she pulled out her prize.</p><p>"Ah!  A potato!"</p><p>Without any further words, Reannan immediately began to gorge herself on the tasty spud.  The others looked between themselves in confusion and reached into the holes themselves, only to find nothing.  After the princess had finished licking her fingers, she looked at the rest of her crew, all whom wore expressions of disappointment.</p><p>"Rean, why would you eat a mysterious potato you found in the middle of a molten cavern?" Faedyn asked.</p><p>"W-well I could smell it cooking and I...I was hungry, so..."</p><p>"And you didn't think to share any with the rest of us?" Olga accosted.</p><p>"When it comes to potatoes... I can't really help myself..."</p><p>"Mm, was it good?" Reika tilted her head to the side, causing Reannan to feel even more guilty.</p><p>"...It was delicious..."</p><p>"The Potato Fiend strikes again!" Aedric declared, pointing his finger directly at the princess.</p><p>"Oi!  I'm not a Potato Fiend!"</p><p>"So you say, but where's your evidence to the contrary, hm?"</p><p>Reannan quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed by her previous action.</p><p>"A-anyway!  We should probably hurry up!  We still have to find those other explorers, after all!"</p><p>And with that, Reannan picked up her pace and began to hastily make her retreat.  The others looked at each other once more before hurriedly chasing after her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>A few hours later, a purple-haired woman in armor approached the three holes.  She then reached her hand into one of the holes only to find nothing.<p>"Eh?"</p><p>Making sure that she didn't get the wrong hole, she quickly reached into another.</p><p>"W-where's my potato?!"</p><p>Before she could check the third hole, two Clawed Moles crawled out of it and met her gaze.</p><p>"I see.  So you were the ones who ate my meal.  You will pay dearly for this!"</p><p>The girl then drew her twin katanas and struck a battle pose.</p><p>"You shall rue the day that you crossed paths with the Torrential Gale!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Business Ventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal day at Napier's Firm.  Edie was busy counting up her profits for the day when the door opened.</p>
<p>"Welcome.  Oh, it's just you," she greeted her guest, Aisha.  She quickly noticed the bag that Aisha was carrying and had already inferred as to what her business here today was for.</p>
<p>"Just the materials today?"</p>
<p>"Plus some bullets and crossbow bolts.  You're the only place around here that doesn't use the cheap stuff," Aisha said as she placed the bag on the counter.</p>
<p>"Well, of course!  Quality is part of the Napier brand."</p>
<p>While Edie began looking over the materials in the bag, using her abacus to tally up the total amount, Aisha looked around the shop.  Once finished, Edie placed several coins on the counter along with a few boxes of bullets and quivers of bolts.</p>
<p>"Nice doing business with you."</p>
<p>"...Is that really everything?"</p>
<p>"Huh?  Yes, that's what these minus the cost of materials get you.  Trust me, I'm never wrong about this."</p>
<p>"I know I should've gotten a lot more for this!  Especially with how many rare gems were brought back, like these for example." Aisha picked up one of the Igneous Rocks.</p>
<p>"...Those are just rocks."</p>
<p>"These are shards of hardened magma created by rapidly freezing those molten lava monsters.  These should be worth at least 200 entel each!"</p>
<p>"Have you lost your mind?! These are just slightly harder rocks!  You should be grateful that I'm giving you anything at all for these!"</p>
<p>The two women stared each other down.  After a tense moment, Aisha relented and took her change.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine.  You win today.  There's no point in getting angry over this."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it.  Now, if you don't have any further business today, then take a hike.  I'm actually quite busy today."</p>
<p>Edie returned to double-checking her profits for the day while Aisha took the supplies she bought.  As she got ready to leave, she spotted a sheet of paper out of the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>"...I see that some of your shipments are running late."</p>
<p>"And what's it to you?"</p>
<p>"Let me see that for a moment."</p>
<p>Before Edie could protest, Aisha grabbed the page detailing the incoming shipments for Napier's Firm.</p>
<p>"Tch!  What the hell is this?!  Three weeks to go from here to Sheba?!  I could do that in half the amount of time!  That crew is probably just a bunch of lazy good-for-nothings, wasting your valuable time getting drunk off rum instead of keeping to a schedule.  I bet anything that they're just taking advantage of you since they know that they're the only ones who'll sail up there."</p>
<p>Aisha paused for a moment and looked over how long each of these trips were scheduled to take and did the math in her head.</p>
<p>"...So, how much are you paying these people?"</p>
<p>"I don't discuss my expenditures with non-business partners."</p>
<p>"Fair enough.  Well, I'll have you know that I have my own ship and don't have anything better to do at the moment.  Tell you what, pay me the same that you're paying those lazy do-nothings and I'll handle your orders in half the time or less."</p>
<p>"Quite a bold claim you're making there.  And?  What if you can't do it any faster?"</p>
<p>"I'm staking my pride on this one!  If I can't pull it off, I'll do it for free, how's that?"</p>
<p>Edie immediately stood up, a shocked expression covering face upon hearing Aisha say the 'f-word'.  Without missing a beat, Aisha extended her arm to the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>"Do we have a deal?"</p>
<p>Edie only hesitated for a moment before grasping Aisha's hand with a powerful grip.  The two women continued to grasp each other's hands for some time with wicked smiles and a low laugh to go along with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Gatekeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gatekeeper's eyes lit up the very moment that it detected more intruders.  With slow, thunderous steps, it approached the party.</p>
<p>"So that's the guardian of this place, huh?  It doesn't look like we'll be able to avoid it," Aedric cracked his knuckles and readied himself into a combat stance.</p>
<p>"Do we really have to do this?" Reannan asked, having second thoughts about the whole situation that they're involved in.</p>
<p>"I don't like it any more than you Princess, but we do need to get to the bottom of the Labyrinth through any means necessary.  We're the only ones who can stop the Deep Ones."</p>
<p>Tendrils of lightning began to spew forth from the giant's hands, scorching the ground around it.</p>
<p>"Okay!  That does not look good!  Bunshin!"</p>
<p>A copy of Aedric appeared beside him and the two slammed their shields onto the ground making a makeshift wall.</p>
<p>"Everyone!  Behind me!  Now!!"</p>
<p>The others quickly hid behind the shields as the Gatekeeper's light show intensified.  For an instant, the dancing lightning stopped but was replaced by two massive beams of light that shot out of the guardian's hands.  The two Aedrics pushed with all their might to deflect this beam.  After several seconds, the beams ceased, leaving behind Aedric's scorched and singed shield.</p>
<p>"" Reannan shouted, signaling the counter-attack.  The massive machine had temporally stopped moving so this was their best opportunity.</p>
<p>"The hallowed blood flows ever so sweetly as--"</p>
<p>"Skip the incantation and just attack!"</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  So be it!  <b>Hellfire!!</b>"</p>
<p>Snapping his book shut, Serias unleashed a torrent of white-hot flames that burned away the protective covering on the machine.  Targeting what seemed to be the weakest point on its body, Olga unleashed a barrage of explosive bolts, creating a large hole and exposing the delicate circuitry within.  At this point, Faedyn wildly swung her sword at the exposed part, slicing apart wires and various control panels.  In light of this onslaught, the Gatekeeper toppled over and ceased moving.</p>
<p>"Did we get it?" Faedyn asked, still holding her blade tightly.  As if responding to her question, the Gatekeeper's eyes lit up and both its head and body separated.  The two parts then began to strafe around the party and began their own assault, acting independently of one another.  Within the chaos, the party began to attack each part at random, completely unsure which one needed to be taken out first.  Reannan herself continued to watch the situation from afar, dodging whatever attacks came her way, trying to make an assessment on where to go from here.</p>
<p>"Faedyn!  Olga!  Focus on the head!  Its plating seems to be much weaker on it!  Serias!  Keep attacking the hole from earlier!  Your magic is definitely having an effect there!"</p>
<p>The others listened and refocused their efforts on their targets while Aedric continued to deflect attacks meant for them to minimize the damage done.  A flash of light appeared as the two parts were suddenly pulled together again and formed the giant robot once more.  The familiar dance of lightning returned, signaling that it was charging up its beams again.</p>
<p>Aedric cursed as both he and his clone reformed the same wall as before.  This time, however, there was no guarantee that the shields would be able to handle another attack of that magnitude.  The shields themselves were already falling apart from the previous assault.</p>
<p>The lightning stopped once more and was replaced by the massive beams of light.  Aedric struggled to hold back the light once again, but his legs were slowly being pushed back as well.  The others soon added their own strength to the shields, pushing back with all their might.  After what seemed like an eternity, the beams stopped.  And with that, Faedyn immediately leapt towards the Gatekeeper, her sword striking at the weak point the party had created earlier.</p>
<p>"<b>BLADE RAVE!!</b>"</p>
<p>A single swing suddenly became several in an instant, each slash tearing through the robot's body with little resistance.  As the machine fell over again, the head suddenly detached, the lights in its eyes blinking rapidly.</p>
<p>"Faedyn!  Run!  It's going to explode!" Aedric screamed towards his comrade.  Faedyn immediately set out to run away but noticed that the head was following her.  If she ran towards the group, they would all be taken out.  Gritting her teeth, she prepared herself to try one final strike to take it out before it killed her.</p>
<p>At that moment, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard.  Drawing her twin katanas, the purple-haired Shogun appeared out of nowhere and charged the at Gatekeeper's head. [CV: Aoi Yuuki]</p>
<p>"Earth.  Water.  Fire.  Wind.  Void.  The five elements pass through my blades."</p>
<p>In an instant, the head was split into several pieces, ending the threat of an imminent explosion.  The girl slowly sheathed her blades and turned to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>"By chance are you the Guild of the Black Flower?"</p>
<p>"Ah...yeah.  That's right.  And you are?" Reannan asked this mysterious girl.  In response, the girl kneeled before the group.</p>
<p>"Long have I searched for you so that I may repay the debt my parents owe.  I am the wandering swordswoman, unparalleled in skill.  To those who know me, I am called the Torrential Gale!"</p>
<p>The party froze for a moment from this girl's introduction before Reannan placed her hand upon her face.</p>
<p>"Oh no... Not another one..."</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  What a splendid introduction!  Then I shall introduce myself as well, Torrential Gale!  I am the deepest dark of the darkest nights!  The ancient demon god long since forgotten!  I am Serias!"</p>
<p>The girl tilted her head at Serias's introduction.</p>
<p>"A demon?  You look like a normal human to me."</p>
<p>"Looks can be deceiving, mortal!  I am only trapped within my human shell, and someday, I shall be free once more!"</p>
<p>"I am not a mortal, I am a half-demon myself.  I am the result of a forbidden union between man and devil, an accursed existence that should never have been!  Trapped between two worlds, my soul shall never be at peace!"</p>
<p>As the others groaned at this exchange, Olga slowly approached the girl.</p>
<p>"Half...demon...?  Wait a second... Those swords.  That hair!  And those eyes!  Don't tell me... Are you related to Jubei Hayami and Julianna Ul Terrarossa?!"</p>
<p>Aedric, Faedyn, and Reannan immediately reacted upon hearing those names and took a closer look at the girl.</p>
<p>"You speak the names of my honorable parents.  I did say that I was here to repay a debt, did I not?"</p>
<p>The group immediately went into hysterics over this sudden news.</p>
<p>"Jubei... You bastard!  I knew that you were into her!  Always one step ahead of me!" Aedric shook his fist tightly.</p>
<p>"What?  Are you telling me <b><i>THAT</i></b> Julianna got married?  I mean... Huh?" Faedyn struggled to comprehend what she just heard.</p>
<p>"Hold on one second!  It hasn't even been one year since we last saw those two.  There is no way that you are their daughter!" Reannan pointed out.</p>
<p>"I won't get into the details, but as a demon, I age at an abnormal rate compared to you humans.  Not only that, I have spent a great deal of time in my mother's homeland.  The timeflow in that place is rather peculiar.  By your standards, I would probably be around fifteen years old or so."</p>
<p>"I'm fifteen as well!  I knew that we could be great friends," Olga cheered happily as she grabbed the girl's hands, "So tell me, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"As I have said before, I am known as--"</p>
<p>"That's just your title!  I want to know what your parents named you!  Please tell me!"</p>
<p>The girl looked away shyly before finally answering.</p>
<p>"...It's Sora.  Sora Hayami."</p>
<p>And thus, the Shogun, Sora, officially joined the guild.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Star Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man, I can't believe that we forgot about these doors," Aedric said as he looked at the Star Key in his hand.  After finding a similar key in the Molten Caves, the party was reminded about the locked doors they found earlier in the first and second strata.  And so, the group entered into the sealed door located on B2F, only to be met with several more doors.</p>
<p>"Well, this is a familiar sight," Faedyn spoke, reminiscing about their time in Etria.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, this did happen once before, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"That means that only one of these paths lead forward, all others will just loop around and connect to each other," Reannan concluded.  As the group began to think about how to proceed from here, Sora spoke up.</p>
<p>"Might I suggest that we split up?  It will allow us to cover more ground that way."</p>
<p>"Normally, I would agree with you.  However, these places tend to be home to some rather powerful FOEs.  If we split up, we run the risk of one of us facing them alone."</p>
<p>"Ah, my apologies.  I should not have spoken out of turn," Sora said slowly as she sank to the ground, clutching her knees.</p>
<p>"Eh?  No, it's fine!  You don't have to sit down like that."</p>
<p>"Pay me no mind.  The wind is just bitterly cold, is all."</p>
<p>The party watched the clearly sulking Sora for a moment before returning their focus on the doors again.</p>
<p>"Well, no use in mulling over it.  I suggest we just start from the far end and work our way back up here.  It'll allow us to get a good idea about the layout of this area as well," Aedric suggested.</p>
<p>The others didn't have any problems with that idea so they all began to open the doors, one by one.  Like Reannan had mentioned before, the first and second doors just looped around.  Once the party opened the third door, they were greeted by a large golden gargoyle.  The creature immediately noticed the group and began to head in their direction with slow deliberate steps.  As Reannan began to turn back to the door, Sora continued walking forward, her twin katanas already drawn.</p>
<p>"A chance to reclaim my honor," she muttered.</p>
<p>Just as Reannan was about to protest, Faedyn placed her hand upon her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Let her be.  Besides, this is a good opportunity to show off the technique we've been working on."</p>
<p>Faedyn hopped towards Sora and drew a katana of her own.  The two stood side by side as they approached the creature.  Without a word, the two began their attack.  Sora struck first, creating an opening for Faedyn's attack.  Within an instant, Faedyn struck the creature herself, creating yet another opening for Sora.  The two of them continued the whirlwind of death around the Golden Idol.  A normal creature would have fallen to such raw power, however, this one stood strong, without even a single scratch upon it.  Once Faedyn had backed off to survey the damage or lack thereof, she immediately grabbed Sora and began to run.</p>
<p>The group quickly made their retreat and slammed the door behind them.</p>
<p>"It looks like that thing is blocking the path forward," Faedyn crossed her arms as she spoke.</p>
<p>"So we'll either have to fight it or find a way around it, huh?" Reannan began to contemplate on where to go from here.</p>
<p>"B-but...my honor..."</p>
<p>The others turned towards Sora who returned to that pitiful position she was in just a while ago with her back to the door.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"It's just very cold today, that's all," she repeated the same words as well.  As Sora continued to sulk, Reika walked up to her and patted her on the head.</p>
<p>"It's okay, mm!  We'll think of something else."</p>
<p>"S-stop that.  It's not like I'm enjoying this...hehe."</p>
<p>"Your words aren't matching your actions, you know," Aedric quickly pointed out.  In response, Sora immediately stood up and turned towards the door.</p>
<p>"The path ahead was split into three directions.  If we assume that the south is the path forward, then the northernmost door should lead us to this gargoyle as well.  We should take that path and lure it towards us.  Since it is so slow, we can quickly make our way back here and avoid having to fight it completely.  How does that sound, everyone?"</p>
<p>Without any objections, the group set out to follow Sora's plan.  Just as she had guessed, the northernmost door did indeed connect to the gargoyle's path.  After some careful maneuvering, the party was finally able to avoid the creature and made their way to the stairs.  Once they reached the first floor, however, they were greeted with the sound of slow heavy footsteps that echoed all around them.</p>
<p>"...Let's just get this over with," Reannan said with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Humanity's Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aedric walked through the streets of the Deep City.  Holding a sack of supplies that he bought from Napier's Branch, he headed towards the Geomagnetic Pole where the rest of the group was waiting.  After turning a corner, he came across Olympia.</p>
<p>"Kind of rare to see you outside of the palace," he greeted her.  Olympia just coldly looked at Aedric before speaking.</p>
<p>"...You have thrown your lot with the Senatus, therefore, I have no reason to indulge you in conversation."</p>
<p>"We're all fighting for the same thing here, aren't we?  There's no reason to be so hostile."</p>
<p>"I only tolerate the explorers here because it is the wish of the Abyssal King.  Humanity has no place in this battle."</p>
<p>"The Deep Ones are our enemy just as much as yours.  I don't see a problem with accepting a helping hand."</p>
<p>"Even if that hand is holding a double-edged sword?"</p>
<p>"Oi!  Don't you think that you have too little faith in humanity?"</p>
<p>"I think that it is you who has far too much faith in your fellow man.  The Abyssal King is the only one who can save your race, not any explorer and certainly not you."</p>
<p>The two stood there for a while in silence until Olympia continued.</p>
<p>"You have seen for yourselves how dangerous they are.  They feed upon humanity's negative emotions.  Even knowing of their existence strengthens them.  Can you say for certain that every explorer can face them without even an ounce of fear?  All it takes is one person to cause their power to swell.  If even a single person dies, the others become vengeful, feeding them even more.  That process is guaranteed to continue until all of humanity is wiped out.  I will say it again, you have no place here.  Humanity does not stand a chance against the Deep Ones."</p>
<p>"And what about the people you murdered in the second stratum?  You may not have been the one to do the deed directly, but their blood is on your hands.  Can you say that none of them had what it took to challenge the depths?  When I think about what happened to all those people, the guards, Hypatia, Agata, it makes me sick to my stomach.  And to think that this has been going on for decades, and for what?  Aside from capturing some child, the Deep City hasn't accomplished a damn thing!" Aedric spat these words at Olympia, words that he had been holding in for so long, "The Abyssal King asked us to think of you as a human, but you're nothing but a monster to me."</p>
<p>Without blinking, Olympia continued to stare coldly into Aedric's eyes and spoke.</p>
<p>"Emotional outbursts like that are proof enough that humanity will never defeat the Deep Ones."</p>
<p>These words cut through Aedric at his core.  As his face flashed a series of emotions, Olympia passed by him.</p>
<p>"If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."</p>
<p>Aedric struggled to talk back to her, to say anything at all.  But he could not find the words to do so and fell silent, clutching his fists tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mysterious Statues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open and the party found themselves in a large room with a single pillar in the center.  After scoping out the room, they noticed that it was completely empty and relaxed their guards.</p>
<p>"It looks like we can rest here for a while," Reannan said while breathing a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Finally!  It feels like we've been running non-stop since we got here," Aedric continued to walk further into the room, ready to place his pack onto the floor.  No sooner had he taken a few steps inside, several large gargoyles suddenly appeared all around the group.  The party immediately drew the weapons to face this sudden ambush.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAHHHH!  Why does it feel like everything is trying to jumpscare me?!"</p>
<p>"H-haha!  Jumpy as usual, eh Navarre?" Faedyn teased.</p>
<p>"You're one to talk!  I saw you jump even higher than I did!"</p>
<p>"A-anyways, is it just me, or are they not moving at all?"</p>
<p>The party watched the creatures closely.  It was clear that they were indeed alive, yet they didn't react to the party's presence.</p>
<p>"Maybe they only react when being attacked?  How strange..." Reannan pondered while walking around one of the statues.</p>
<p>"Mm!  This must be what the quest was about!" Reika piped up.  She quickly pulled out the request about the stone statues and showed it to Reannan.</p>
<p>"...You're right.  This must be the room.  I guess we should split up and see if we can find anything."</p>
<p>Heeding the request, the party began to look about the room for any clues.</p>
<p>"Mm!  There are buttons over here!" Reika called out while pointing out the panels located on the central pillar.</p>
<p>"Such strange devices... There are symbols embedded on each one," Sora added.</p>
<p>"I think we might be on to something.  There are symbols engraved on each of these creature's wings," Faedyn pointed out.</p>
<p>"Hmm... Sora, try pushing one of those buttons," Reannan suggested, her hand already on her mace in case something happened.</p>
<p>With a steady hand, Sora quickly tapped one of the buttons.  In an instant, three of the gargoyles vanished.  Upon seeing that, she pressed another button to see two more vanish, but one return.</p>
<p>"A puzzle...huh?" Reannan pulled out the map, "Everyone, check each of the gargoyles for me.  I'll mark their symbols on the map.  Once we finish that, we can start figuring out how to remove all of them.  If I'm correct, we probably have to push those buttons over there in a specific sequence."</p>
<p>"Why don't we just push all the buttons and see what happens?" Aedric asked as he headed towards the pillar himself.</p>
<p>"This was clearly a trap devised by some intelligent mind.  There's no way--"</p>
<p>Ignoring Reannan, Aedric set about to push each of the buttons at least once.  The gargoyles continued to appear and vanish with each press until, at last, Aedric pressed the final button, causing the last three to vanish.</p>
<p>"--that it would be that sim...ple...huh?"</p>
<p>Reannan looked all around the room to see that the creatures were all gone.  In their place was a triumphant looking Aedric.</p>
<p>"Well then, I guess we can see who is the brains behind this operation when it truly matters!" Aedric laughed.</p>
<p>"...And when exactly is that?"</p>
<p>"When it truly matters.  Like right now.  Booyah!"</p>
<p>"...You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you right now.  Let's just move on," Reannan sighed as the group prepared themselves to go further into the labyrinth, the Princess herself saddened that she wasn't the one to solve the puzzle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Olympia and the Kirin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rapid clattering of footsteps could be heard as the party rushed towards the strange device ahead of them.  And standing before it was the two figures of the Abyssal King and Olympia.  Upon noticing their presence, they turned to face them.</p>
<p>"I believe I have already related the crisis facing both the Deep City and all mankind..." the Abyssal King spoke slowly with a disappointed tinge to his voice, "If they will not act, I will slay that evil myself.  Armoroad is my native land, after all..."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Aedric shouted, but it was too late.  A bright flash enveloped the area and the two figures vanished.</p>
<p>"Dammit!  We were too late..."</p>
<p>The party cursed their bad luck but now wasn't the time to stand idly by.  Sensing something amiss, Aedric spun around and swung his spear, its blade meeting Olympia's.  Once it was clear that her sneak attack had failed, Olympia leapt backward and stared at the group, a deep malice emanating from her gaze.</p>
<p>"...Kurohana.  You threaten the Abyssal King's plan.  He harbors no enmity toward humans.  But I am different."</p>
<p>That dreadful blade extended from her arm once more as she took small steps towards the group.</p>
<p>"All threats must be eliminated..."</p>
<p>As the party readied themselves for battle, a familiar voice echoed from behind them.</p>
<p>"I apologize for the wait, Guild Kurohana.  Leave this one to me."</p>
<p>The voice belonged to Kujura, Princess Gutrune's most trusted retainer.  He walked past the group, his katana, Youtou Nihiru, already drawn.  Without even a glance back to the group he spoke again.</p>
<p>"You go on ahead.  We can't allow the Abyssal King to reach the Princess.  And..."</p>
<p>He positioned himself into a combat stance.</p>
<p>"I have a score to settle with this thing... It took the lives of many sentries in the second Stratum."</p>
<p>Although he too had a score to settle with her as well, Aedric nodded and turned his attention to the teleporter.</p>
<p>"Just don't die, okay?"</p>
<p>As the party began to make their way towards the device, an eerie, shrill melody began to play from Olympia.</p>
<p>"Another corpse for the pile... Bodies stacked high in a watery grave."</p>
<p>The melody intensified, reverberating throughout the room.</p>
<p>"Come to me, beast clad in the lightning!"</p>
<p>A bolt of lightning struck the ground before the party, causing a bright light to temporally blind them.  When the light receded, they were met with a large creature, lightning coiling across its body.  After dragging its clawed foot across the ground, it erupted into a loud cry.  This cry called forth a ring of flames that surrounded the party, cutting off not only the teleporter but also their only means of escape.  The only way forward was to fight this beast.</p>
<p>The Kirin cried out once more and began to charge the party, each step it took sending bolts of lightning flying off its body.  The group attempted to avoid the attack, but the smoldering flames that created the arena made it difficult to dodge.  Each time someone attempted to strike it, a stray bolt would fire straight in their direction.</p>
<p>"Hey, Navarre!  Got any bright ideas?!" Faedyn shouted towards Aedric.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking!  I'm thinking!"</p>
<p>As the heat from the barrier intensified, the lightning that cloaked the Kirin began to focus around a single spot, signaling a powerful attack.</p>
<p>"...I got it!"</p>
<p>Aedric quickly placed one end of his spear onto the palm of his magnetic glove.  He then closed one eye and focused on timing the shot.</p>
<p>"Please let this work!"</p>
<p>At the same time the Kirin unleashed a massive stream of lightning, Aedric fired his spear like a bullet.  The bolts coiled around the metal tip of the spear, diverting the lightning away from the party.  The spear then flew past the Kirin, dragging the lightning with it.  Hitting the creature was not Aedric's goal.  His goal was to strip the Kirin's defenses away.  The very moment the lightning had subsided, Faedyn, Sora, and Reika were in position.</p>
<p>"Let's try that thing again!" Faedyn ordered the other two.</p>
<p>"Right!"</p>
<p>"Mm!"</p>
<p>Reika was the first to strike the creature.  Within an instant, Faedyn struck with her katana, the flames she had forged into the blade searing the Kirin's body.  Then Sora struck with her icy blades.  Followed by Faedyn once more.  The three continued their assault, slashing at the creature in such a way so that it could not retaliate.  With each strike, the flames on Faedyn's katana continued to grow stronger until it became a roaring inferno itself.  Despite the heat given off from the blade, Faedyn continued to strike in a fervor, each cut slashing cleanly through the creature's dragon-like scales.</p>
<p>The Kirin let out one final cry, summoning whatever lighting was left in its body to strike down these three women.  The moment that lightning hit Faedyn's sword, it was split asunder, and with it, the Kirin's head as well.  When the creature fell at last, Faedyn breathed heavily and dropped her smoldering sword, her hand covered in burns as well.  As Reannan ran towards her companion and began to apply first aid, the ring of flames died down.  Turning towards the sound of clashing steel, the party saw the figures of Kujura and Olympia, both still facing one another and covered in wounds.  Aedric quickly picked up his spear and ran to join the Shogun.</p>
<p>"Kujura!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>The Kirin's ring of fire illuminated the two combatants as they faced each other.  There would no words shared between these two.  They had not come here for idle talk.  They came here to kill each other.  If they were to speak, it would be their weapons doing the talking.<p>With the sound of lightning striking, the two shot forward, each of their blades narrowly passing by the other's neck.  They spun around again, the claw-like appendages that Olympia's right arm had formed into swiped at Kujura.  That arc struck naught but air and the Shogun positioned himself behind her.  Her arm bent backward, the white blade met with his as he aimed to strike her back.  The girl's head spun around, a bright red light shot from her eyes and hit Kujura's face.  A red thread dripped from his forehead.  Kujura backed off several steps as Olympia's eyes rapidly blank crimson shots at him.  Once he felt that the distance was great enough, he shot forward once again, this time at far greater speed.  The inhuman speed of this thrusting attack even took Olympia by surprise and she managed to narrowly dodge it, but not before losing one of the claws on her right arm.</p>
<p>The two combatants faced each other once more.  Olympia's left arm split into two, one half containing her white blade and the other into another clawed appendage.  Kujura spread his feet and took a deep breath.  Olympia moved first, her movements even faster than the technique that Kujura had shown moments ago.  Once she was within range, he swung his katana.  All at once, several slashes tore up the battlefield.  Olympia immediately stopped and leapt backward to avoid them, but she was just a little too slow and came out with damage to arms and a shallow cut to her porcelain face.</p>
<p>The girl's powerful leap found its mark on one of the two pillars in this room.  She spun her body and her feet landed directly onto the pillar behind her.  In an instant, she shot forth like a bullet, zooming past Kujura and landing on the opposite pillar.  A small cut appeared on Kujura's arm as she passed.  In another instant, she shot forth once again.  And again.  And again.</p>
<p>Olympia was just a blur at this moment.  Kujura was having difficulty judging her position and only used his sword to deflect the onslaught just enough to avoid dying instantly.  However, he was still sustaining a lot of damage regardless.  In a sudden moment of weakness, Kujura coughed out a bit of blood.  Olympia had noticed this and shot forward again.  This time, however, Kujura positioned his left side facing Olympia, a small metal handle in his hand.  As Olympia aimed for a finishing blow, a red beam of light shot out of the handle.  Due to her speed, she wasn't able to change her trajectory.  The beam of light seared through her armored plate and knocked her off course.</p>
<p>Olympia crashed to the ground.  As she creaked and rattled back to her feet, she beheld Kujura's visage.  He now held two swords, one in each hand.  He took slow labored steps towards her, it was clear that the previous assault had taken a lot out of him.  That was not to say that Olympia was in any position to fight either.  That sword of light he carried had torn through most of her armor.</p>
<p>The two understood that the next blow would decide the outcome of this battle.  They both took one step forward and...</p>
<p>"Kujura!"</p>
<p>The party called out to the Shogun as they ran over to aid him.</p>
<p>"I hadn't expected this strength from a human.  And you have slain my lightning beast as well..." Olympia cursed as her eyes darted back and forth between Kujura and the group.</p>
<p>"This is the end of the road for you, Olympia!" Aedric drew his spear, readying himself to finish off the girl himself.</p>
<p>"...You leave me no choice."</p>
<p>The palm on Olympia's hand opened up, emitting a bright white flash that encompassed the entire room.  When everyone had opened their eyes again, Olympia was gone.</p>
<p>"Dammit!  She got away again!"</p>
<p>"It seems she realized the tables had turned.  They do say discretion is the better part of valor..." Kujura spoke as he slowly walked towards the group, his movements weak and halting.  After several steps, he fell to one knee.  As Aedric tried to help him up, Kujura held up one hand to stop him.</p>
<p>"...They must be stopped.  But first, the Senatus needs to know that the device was activated."</p>
<p>The man then pulled out a key and handed it to Reannan.</p>
<p>"And take this.  That woman dropped it, which means it may be useful in some way."</p>
<p>"This is..." Reannan stopped herself short.  She believed that speaking about the Eldest One would only complicate matters at this time.</p>
<p>"Are you sure that you don't need any assistance?"</p>
<p>"...I'll be along once I've rested a little.  Don't worry about me, just go."</p>
<p>"That forest that the teleporter connects to... Does it have a Submagnetic Pole as well?"</p>
<p>"...It does."</p>
<p>"Then we'll be going on ahead.  Depending on how things turn out, it will save us time in the future if we have to go there directly."</p>
<p>"Do as you will.  As long as it helps the Princess, it doesn't matter to me."</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, the party hurried over to the teleporter.  With a bright flash, they were gone, teleported to parts unknown.</p>
<p>"...I'm counting on you, Kurohana."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Floating Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bolt of lightning struck down, brightening up the darkened sky.  A terrible storm had formed in the North Sea.  Violent winds, raging waves, and heavy rain.  The absolute fury of this storm showed no mercy to those foolish enough to sail here.  And yet, there was one ship amidst the tumultuous sea.  The current crew of the Godhand braved through these savage waves, seeking the floating island they had spotted earlier in their journey.</p>
<p>"Quite a squall, ain't it?!" Aisha laughed.  Although she was soaked from head to toe, she remained in high spirits.  As Aisha continued to steer the ship, laughing up a storm of her own and singing a sea shanty, the other crewmates frantically ran about the deck.  Reika, Olga, Serias, and Jaku all tied themselves to something sturdy and went about the process and scooping up water from the deck and tossing overboard and trying to keep the mast from snapping in half.</p>
<p>The ship shook as it crashed into another wave, causing the crew to lose their footing.  As they picked themselves back up, Olga called out.</p>
<p>"Captain!  There's a whirlpool straight ahead!"</p>
<p>"On it!"</p>
<p>Aisha grabbed hold of the tiller and began to steer the ship away from the oncoming eddy.  Another flash of lightning lit up the sky once more, giving Aisha enough of a view to veer the ship in the direction she wanted to go.  After crashing through a few more waves, the storm abruptly came to a halt, as though the ship had passed through some sort of veil.  The crew squinted their eyes at the sudden appearance of the sun and beheld the island ahead.  There was not much of interest on the island itself aside from a beam of light that stretched out into the sky.  And connecting to that pillar of light was another island floating above.  The dark clouds circled the island itself, almost as though the storm itself was a trial to reach this place.</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  So the legends are true!" Serias grinned as he pulled out his book from his soaking wet clothes.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll be..." Aisha looked on in wonderment.  Snapping herself back to reality, she gave out the orders, "Alright!  Drop anchor!  I say we take a closer look at this island.".</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>The group walked onto the island, heading towards the pillar of light.<p>"Wow, it almost feels like we shouldn't be here," Jaku said in wonderment.  There were no signs of any previous human settlements here, just the forests and pillar itself.</p>
<p>"It's kinda exciting, isn't it?  We're the first to set foot here and discover something only mentioned in myth," Aisha said with a low laugh.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a deep majestic voice boomed down from the skies.</p>
<p>"<b>Frail humans... you have done well to find my eternal aerial sea of trees with such tiny bodies...</b>"</p>
<p>The party looked around them but saw no signs of anything else nearby.  That could only mean that this voice came from the floating island itself.</p>
<p>"<b>I am he who watches eternally over the world from this land... But none living are now worthy to hear my voice... None can pass my trial and gain my power.</b>"</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  Splendid!  Then I will be the one to pass this trial!  Hear me, O Ancient One!  I am the very incarnation of the void itself!  I am Serias, the demonic god of chaos!"</p>
<p>"<b>If the time comes when you have sufficient power, you will again hear my voice...</b>" the voice of the Elder Dragon, clearly ignoring Serias's outburst, slowly faded away, leaving only the residual effects of its magnificent presence.</p>
<p>"Tch!  Do you always have to scare off every new person you meet?" Aisha glared at Serias.</p>
<p>"It clearly underestimates my power.  Very well!  Soon, it shall understand my true might and quiver in fear!  Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"Haha, always in high spirits, aren't you Serias-kun?" Jaku said cheerfully.</p>
<p>"...Please don't encourage him.  Well, I suppose we might as well head back and report this location to the Harbormaster.  I'm certain that the report alone could net us quite a profit, " Aisha returned to a more cheerful tone.  Thinking of money always did that for her.</p>
<p>"Alright, you lot!  Back onto the ship!  We'll have to go back into the storm to return to Armoroad so make sure you tie yourselves down again!"</p>
<p>With unenthusiastic affirmation, the crew headed back to the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Golem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of travel, the Godhand arrived at the ancient ruins.  Aisha then dropped the anchor and relaxed on her ship while the other four, Aedric, Faedyn, Sora, and Reannan all headed onto the island.  It did not take them long to find their client, an aged researcher by the name of Bongaro.</p>
<p>"Ah, you must be the Kurohana guild," he greeted them cheerfully.</p>
<p>"That would be us alright!" Aedric reached out and shook the old man's hand tightly, as though gauging how strong he was.  As the two continued squeezing harder and harder, Reannan interjected.</p>
<p>"So, there's a giant stone statue here?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes.  It's further up ahead.  Follow me."</p>
<p>The party followed Bongaro through the darkened depths of the ruins.  Giant stone heads decorated the halls, giving off an eerie feeling as though they were being watched.</p>
<p>"So the other researchers refuse to go on any further due to this stone statue.  Can't say I've ever seen one of those move around before, but this world is full of mysterious things."</p>
<p>"Well, we've dealt with a couple of those in the past." Aedric beated his chest proudly.</p>
<p>"Have you now?  Glad to see that I'm in the presence of experts," the old man laughed, "I believe this is the spot."</p>
<p>The group stopped at a pathway ending with a large Golem standing silently in the darkness.  As they scouted out the area, the ground began to shake violently.  One by one, the eyes on the stone heads began to light up in a deep crimson.  Once the room was bathed in red light, the Golem itself began to move as well.  With a low laugh, Bangaro snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>"I was hoping that this would happen!"</p>
<p>With one quick motion, the old man threw off his coat, revealing his muscled physique.  Sora drew her twin katanas and pointed them towards her opponent.</p>
<p>"O stone giant, hear me!  I am Sora Hayami!  Like my mother and father before me, I shall bring your existence to--"</p>
<p>The Golem swung its mighty fists at Sora.  Its speed was far greater than what its hulking form would suggest.  Sora attempted to block the attack but was pushed into the ground, the floor cracking around her.</p>
<p>"H-hey!  I wasn't finished yet!"</p>
<p>As Sora barely held the fist back, Bongaro punched the giant's arm with flaming fists and Faedyn pulled the girl out.</p>
<p>"I don't think these things have a mind of their own, so it's not like it's going to understand you."</p>
<p>The Golem's fist lashed out again, landing in the spot the two stood just moments before.  The two women took a deep breath before they charged into the fray.  Sora struck first, striking what looked to be a more fragile spot on the giant's body.  Faedyn followed her attack in an instant, her flaming blade putting extra pressure onto the weak point and forming cracks around it.  Due to the stone body of this creature, Faedyn and Sora were not able to use their usual strategy of locking down their opponent with a flurry of strikes.  This time they had to work out a new strategy.  Sora would strike a weak spot, the residual ice from her blade marking it for Faedyn to follow up on.  They continued this strategy, forming cracks all over its body.  Just a little more and the creature would fall apart.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the light in the Golem's eyes intensified as a thick aura began to flow around it.</p>
<p>"Something's wrong!  Pull back!" Reannan shouted, but it was too late.  The two fighter's blades struck the barrier that had formed around the Golem.  This barrier reacted to the elemental powers of their swords and lashed those powers back at them.  The resulting force flung the two to opposite sides of the room, crashing into a stone head of their own.</p>
<p>"Now that's a bit of a problem," Bongaro commented while skillfully dodging one of the Golem's strikes and striking back.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can distract it for a bit, old man?" Aedric asked.</p>
<p>"Ha, I could do this all day!"</p>
<p>With a nod, Aedric and his bunshin copy rushed over to the fallen girls with a nectar in hand.  Aedric ran to the far side of the arena and found the crumpled Sora.</p>
<p>"Here.  Drink."</p>
<p>Sora drank the sweet nectar of life and slowly stood back up again.  Aedric quickly looked back towards the other end of the arena.</p>
<p>"Looks like Faedyn is fine too.  Sometimes I swear you girls have a death wish... Hm?  What's this?"</p>
<p>Aedric picked up a strange looking katana with several talismans spread across its sheath.</p>
<p>"I didn't know that you had a third sword."</p>
<p>"Ah!  That one...is special..."</p>
<p>"In what way?"</p>
<p>"Only in the darkest of twilights can that blade be drawn."</p>
<p>Sora said this line in such a serious way that Aedric couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p>"If you say so.  Well, let me know when you're ready.  I'll be your personal shield this time; we wouldn't want you two getting blown back like that again, now would we?"</p>
<p>"I'm ready when you are."</p>
<p>"Good answer!"</p>
<p>At the same time, both groups dashed back towards the battlefield.  The two Aedrics led the packs, drawing the Golem's focus upon them.  The Golem slammed both fists down on either side of it.  The Aedrics grabbed hold of the fists and aimed to hold them down as long as possible.  Even one second would be enough.  Both Faedyn and Sora then leapt over their respective Aedric and ran up the arms of the giant.  In one swift motion, they struck the Golem's shoulders, splitting the arms off cleanly.  As soon as the arms crashed to the ground, Bangaro punched the creature several times with his flaming fists, reeling the Golem back and toppling it over.</p>
<p>"Was that it?" Bongaro asked, not dropping his guard for an instant.</p>
<p>The air in the chamber suddenly shifted.  Every piece of the Golem from its arms to the shards of rock that were blown off all reformed back into the giant beast.  The stone giant slammed its fists on the ground as it revived itself.</p>
<p>"It can do that?!  I don't remember the other two doing that!" Aedric complained.</p>
<p>"It's only using the mana around it to regenerate!" Reannan snapped her fingers, detonating the mana used for its regeneration.  It still hadn't fully recovered itself yet.  The cracks and tears across its body proved that much.  There was still hope left.</p>
<p>"We just have to do it again, as many times as it takes," Faedyn returned to a combat stance and glanced over at Sora, making sure that she was ready as well.</p>
<p>The Golem's assault continued.  Perhaps it was because it had recently revived itself or because pieces of its body were falling off, but the giant began moving faster than ever before.  The party had to focus purely on avoiding its attacks and looking for that perfect opportunity.  Once a chance had opened up, Sora struck a spot near its legs.  Faedyn quickly followed, cracking the stone body enough to break apart one of the legs.  With the creature knocked off balance, Sora struck again.  This time, however, that powerful barrier from before returned in an instant.  Sora watched as the crackling energy forming on her blade threatened to lash at her once more.  Immediately, Aedric pushed the girl out of the way and took the blow for her.  Aedric copy turned towards her with a smile and thumbs up as the elemental blast overtook his body, returning it to nothing but a puff of smoke.  With the bunshin gone, Sora saw that the Golem was wide open.</p>
<p>"Hidden technique..."</p>
<p>Sora struck a pose and shot her sword forward as hard as she could.</p>
<p>"Night's End!"</p>
<p>That singular stab struck at the perfect spot.  All at once, every little crack on the Golem's body began to split apart.  Although the stone giant attempted to hold itself together, its regeneration no longer worked, and as a result, its body fell to pieces on the floor and its red eyes slowly dimmed.  Sora continued standing there in shock, her sword in the same position as it was before.</p>
<p>"I...did it...?"</p>
<p>A sudden rush of emotion overcame the girl as she began to cheer loudly.</p>
<p>"YES!!  I did it!  I really really did it!  I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa about this!!  Ah!"</p>
<p>Noticing the others looking at her, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"I mean, this was the natural result.  If my mother and father could defeat such a creature, then I too am capable of such a feat."</p>
<p>The others couldn't hold back their laughter at Sora's sudden change in character.  The embarrassed Sora quickly began to make her escape.</p>
<p>"A-anyways, our job is done so I am heading back to the ship.  Bye!"</p>
<p>And with that, she broke into a full sprint out of the ruins.  As they watched Sora run off, the others turned their attention back to the rubble around them, making sure that it wasn't going to get back up again.</p>
<p>"Hm?  Where's the old man?" Aedric asked.</p>
<p>"He ran on ahead saying something about being the first to look at these ruins.  I'm sure he'll be fine without us," Reannan explained, "In any case, it looks like our job is done so we might as well head back too."</p>
<p>And thus the guild's third battle with the Golem had come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jaku Weiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aedric headed over to a small hill just outside of Armoroad.  It was a beautiful day out and he felt that he should have his lunch at a nice little spot he had found a few days prior.  As he neared his destination, he could hear the shouts of the two young girls of the guild, Reika and Lillian.  Once they were in sight, Aedric hailed them.</p>
<p>"Hey!  What are you two up to?"</p>
<p>"Onii-chan!" "Husband!"</p>
<p>The two girls ran over to him, each holding a bloody knife in their hands.  Aedric reeled back at the gruesome sight.</p>
<p>"W-what's with the knives?!"</p>
<p>"Mm!  I was teaching Lili-nee how to take someone down with a knife, mm!"</p>
<p>"Well, self-defense is important, but it's not like Lillian is ever on the front lines... More importantly, why are those knives covered in blood?!"</p>
<p>"Lili wants to be useful too!  Lili wants to protect Husband when he's in danger!"</p>
<p>"That's nice and all but again, why are those knives covered in blood?!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry!  They've just been practicing on my copies," Jaku spoke up from a nearby tree.  After speaking, he leapt down from the branch he sat on so that he could greet Aedric properly.</p>
<p>"Long time no see, Aedric-kun."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, nice to see you too.  So, these two have been attacking you or something?"</p>
<p>"Well... Not me per se."</p>
<p>"Hello!  I'm Jaku number five!" a voice from behind Aedric called out.  As Aedric looked back and forth between the two Jakus, the girls closed in on the newcomer.</p>
<p>"Mm, this time we should go for the tailbone.  If we shatter it, he'll fall over and be completely defenseless."</p>
<p>"Lili will try her best!"</p>
<p>Aedric motioned to stop them but quickly stopped himself.</p>
<p>"I guess there's no harm if they're practicing on a bunshin... Wait, did bunshins bleed?"</p>
<p>"Nah, that one is just a copy of me.  Its one of my powers, I can replicate myself infinitely... Or I could, the most I can do right now is up to six times."</p>
<p>"Replicate?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sure you remember the other Survivalists that were previously in the guild like Chopper, Miner, and Taker.  Those were all me!"</p>
<p>"Eh?!  But how are you able to do that?!"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not exactly from this world, you know.  Nor am I human.  I guess the closest word you have for what I am is 'malevolent spirit' but seeing as how I'm made up of flesh and blood rather than spiritual particles I'd say that's not exactly correct either.  The only thing I know for certain is that my biological makeup didn't match with this reality's and so it substituted for something close enough."</p>
<p>"I don't really follow what you're saying..."</p>
<p>"Haha, don't worry about it.  I didn't expect you to understand anyway."</p>
<p>The two stood there for a moment, watching the two girls fight against Jaku's copy.</p>
<p>"You know, I once knew another Aedric-kun."</p>
<p>"Oh?  What he half as cool as me?"</p>
<p>"He was a megalomaniacal dictator and ruled over those loyal to him with fear."</p>
<p>"So that's a no then."</p>
<p>"He was a good friend.  Him, Faedyn-chan, and Ansel-kun were the only three I felt any sort of comradery for.  We all had a common enemy and our goals aligned."</p>
<p>Jaku looked up into the sky while speaking of his past.</p>
<p>"...They all died in the end.  My plans for the world were shattered and before I knew it, I found myself in one of the Ashley's offices.  I ended up hitching a ride with her and we came to Etria.  This world doesn't exactly agree with my powers so I am but a shadow of my former self.  Each copy of myself could have effortlessly destroyed an entire city, but as you can see, they can barely keep up with two little girls."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't exactly say that those two are normal..."</p>
<p>"Even so, even if I wanted to pick up where I left off, the Kurohana guild would stop me.  Seeing as how my old enemies don't even exist in this reality, I don't even see the point in trying anyway."</p>
<p>"So you're soul searching, is that it?  Then why stay with us?  From the sound of it, you don't have the same goals or aspirations as the rest of us."</p>
<p>"...Call it a whim of mine.  When I met you all and saw that there was another Aedric and Faedyn in this reality, I saw it as another chance to start over.  Even if the two of you have nothing in common with the ones I knew, I felt as if I was drawn to you all the same."</p>
<p>"Oh ho!  Now that's something I didn't expect to hear.  And here I thought that you were just some cheeky brat."</p>
<p>"Rude!  I'll have you know that I'm far older than I look!  Even that dumb succubus is a mere child to me!"</p>
<p>"Older than her?  Wait, how exactly old are you?!"</p>
<p>Jaku responded with a small laugh as he climbed back up the tree he was previously on.</p>
<p>"I stopped keeping track at around 5000 but by this point, I'm probably at least twice that amount."</p>
<p>Once Jaku was properly situated on the branch he was previously on, he spoke again.</p>
<p>"Aedric-kun, didn't you come here to eat your lunch?  It's a beautiful day so don't let us stop you."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if I can keep an appetite with what those girls are doing over there..."</p>
<p>"That's your loss then."</p>
<p>Jaku laughed at Aedric's queasiness while the girls cheered upon felling another Jaku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Splitshroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After turning a corner, the group came face to face with a lone mushroom creature.  The creature just stood there, not moving from its spot.</p>
<p>"That must be our mark," Aedric looked over to Reika.  The young girl quickly pulled out the Mushroom Knife that the group was just given.</p>
<p>"Mm, on it!"</p>
<p>In an instant, Reika sped past the corner and dashed towards the Splitstool.  The creature had no time to react as Reika stabbed it.  The mushroom quickly turned to stone and shattered to pieces.</p>
<p>"Mm!  That was really--"</p>
<p>Suddenly, a new Splitshroom formed from the rubble as though nothing had just happened.</p>
<p>"Eh?  B-but I used the knife..."</p>
<p>The creature looked at Reika and seemingly laughed at her pathetic attempt to kill it.  The girl scowled at the mushroom and formed several hand signals, creating a bunshin copy of herself, complete with another Mushroom Knife to boot.  Reika out her had to the copy without even looking at her.</p>
<p>"Knife, please."</p>
<p>The bunshin quickly did as she was told and handed the knife to the real Reika.  Now armed with two knives, the young girl screamed as the ran towards the mushroom again, cutting and stabbing it repeatedly.</p>
<p>"...Should we do something?" Aedric asked the others.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sure she'll be fine.  Probably," Reannan spoke while looking away from the scene.  The other two women did the same.  With a heavy sigh, Aedric walked towards the enraged Reika.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll do it.  It's tough being a big brother sometimes..."</p>
<p>After several steps, Aedric stopped next to Reika, who was busy stabbing into the clearly dead Splitshroom.</p>
<p>"Uh, Reika?  I think it's dead now."</p>
<p>"Mm, not convinced."</p>
<p>"I-it's already starting to wither.  See.  Look."</p>
<p>"Mm, still not enough."</p>
<p>"Stop!  It's already dead!  You don't need to keep stabbing it!"</p>
<p>"Mm, not done yet!"</p>
<p>"Uh... Excuse me..."</p>
<p>Aedric turned to find the guard from before standing behind him.</p>
<p>"We'd regrouped our forces and were on our way to eliminating the mushroom... But thanks to your quick work, our job here is done.  We'll take care of the remains and--"</p>
<p>Reika shot the guard a deadly glare, causing him to instinctively step back.  She then turned her attention back to the mushroom and resumed her actions.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?"</p>
<p>"I... wonder about that sometimes... Anyway, just give us a few more moments and I'll bring you whatever is left."</p>
<p>"R-right..."</p>
<p>The guard stepped away and headed towards where the other three were waiting, taking one last glance back at the bizarre scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ningyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they finally managed to avoid the three mantises, the party found a strange wooden arch in the middle of the forest.</p>
<p>"What do you suppose this thing is?" Aedric looked over the arch warily.</p>
<p>"It's called a torii gate.  They're typically used for shrines in Japan," Sora explained.</p>
<p>"Huh, I guess we never saw any shrines while we were there."</p>
<p>Aedric quickly passed under the gate and looked around.</p>
<p>"Hmm.  Looks like this leads to a dead end."</p>
<p>"That's strange.  Where could Olympia have run off too," Reannan pulled out the map and began to check it again, making sure that they didn't miss anything.</p>
<p>"Beats me.  I guess we can double back and che--"</p>
<p>As Aedric passed under the gate again, he suddenly disappeared.  The others passed by the gate themselves in an attempt to look for him.</p>
<p>"Whoa!  That was weird!"</p>
<p>Aedric suddenly reappeared behind the group, startling Faedyn.</p>
<p>"W-where did you come from?!"</p>
<p>"I just walked under the gate again and I came back here.  Oh!  Did I startle you just now?"</p>
<p>"N-not at all!  So, what you're saying is..."</p>
<p>"Yep, looks like we're in for another teleport maze!"</p>
<p>"Oh, joy..."</p>
<p>As Reannan looked over the gate, she noticed the sign at the top.</p>
<p>"Looks like there's something written up there."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw that on the other gate too.  No idea what it says."</p>
<p>"That looks like Japanese, father taught me how to read that," Sora spoke up, "It says...'Yao Biku'."</p>
<p>"And that means...?"</p>
<p>"I think it's supposed to be the name 'Yao Bikuni'.  If I remember correctly, it's from a legend about a girl who ate the flesh of a creature called a Ningyo, a type of mermaid.  She stopped aging from that point on and lived on for 800 years.  I don't know what that has to do with these gates though..."</p>
<p>"That story reminds me of the Princess, mm," Reika commented.</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, she hasn't aged a day in 100 years, has she?"</p>
<p>"She did say that she tried many methods to stay alive this long.  Do you think she found a Ningyo and ate it?" Faedyn contemplated.</p>
<p>"...Wait.  Aren't the Deep Ones basically mermaids?" Reannan pointed out.</p>
<p>"Are you suggesting that she ATE one of those things?!"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but it might explain why the Abyssal King is after her."</p>
<p>The party contemplated this new information before Aedric spoke up.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what the reason is.  Those two are siblings, they shouldn't have to fight each other.  We need to hurry and get to the Princess before something terrible happens."</p>
<p>Feeling that the answer could wait until later, the party passed through the gate and headed further into the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Napier's Firm, Edie was busy checking on her stock while anxiously awaiting a shipment coming in later that day.  A bell rang out, signaling that the door had been opened.</p>
<p>"Welcome.  Oh, it's just you again."</p>
<p>Aisha stepped through the door while holding a crate in both hands.</p>
<p>"Is that any way to speak to a valued customer?"</p>
<p>"Customer?  You rarely, if ever, buy anything.  I take it that those are more materials from the Labyrinth?"</p>
<p>"Far from it.  I got your order right here.  I figured I'd bring it in person this time.  And that's not all..."</p>
<p>Aisha propped the door open and in walked Reika, Sora, and Jaku, each holding crates of their own.</p>
<p>"I made sure to grab a few other things you were looking for while we were at port."</p>
<p>"You're kidding!"</p>
<p>Edie quickly rushed over to the crates and glanced at the contents inside one of them.</p>
<p>"...Don't expect me to pay you extra just because you brought them here," she said as she walked back to her counter.</p>
<p>"Ha, I wasn't expecting that anyway.  Where do you want them?"</p>
<p>"Just place them over in that corner for now."</p>
<p>Reika took a few slow steps forward, her arms shaking terribly.</p>
<p>"Uuu, this stuff is heavy, Aneki..." she complained.</p>
<p>"You don't have to carry it the entire time.  Go ahead and place it down for now, you can pick it up once your arms stop hurting."</p>
<p>Reika stubbornly placed her crate onto the floor and stretched her arms as the other three passed her.</p>
<p>"Heh, you sure do have a soft spot for kids, don't you?" Jaku teased.</p>
<p>"Can it, brat."</p>
<p>"Why do you let her call you 'Aneki' but won't let me call you--"</p>
<p>"Just because my arms are tied doesn't mean I won't hit you.  Besides, there's a difference between you two.  When she calls me that, she's being genuine.  She actually thinks of me as one of her family members.  You, on the other hand, do it in a condescending way."</p>
<p>"Haha!  So you noticed!"</p>
<p>"Aneki...huh?" Sora whispered to herself.  She looked back at Reika and began thinking to herself...</p>
<p>
  <i>Uwaaa, I wanna be Reika's sister too!  She's so much cuter than Beato and Mana... Why?  Why does she call everyone but me her sister?  I want her to call me Oneechan too!  I could die happily if that could happen...</i>
</p>
<p>"Are you...okay?" Aisha stopped and turned towards Sora, who was making a rather pained expression on her face.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ah!  She's staring at me!  Quick!  Think of something!</i>
</p>
<p>"My apologies, I ate some bad fish."</p>
<p>"...Uh-huh," Aisha turned away and resumed walking.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes!  She fell for it!  Go me!</i>
</p>
<p>By this point, Reika had already picked up her crate and began walking towards where the others were at.  Because she couldn't see where she was walking, her foot got snagged on a piece of merchandise and she began to fall over.  Thankfully, Sora was nearby and quickly caught her.</p>
<p>"T-Thank you."</p>
<p>
  <i>Ah!  This is my chance!  I just have to say something nice!</i>
</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it.  You should watch where you're going next time."</p>
<p>"Mm, I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>
  <i>AAAAAAHHHH!!  I messed up!!  Daaaaaaammmmiiiiiiiit!!</i>
</p>
<p>Although distraught, Sora continued to finish stacking the rest of the crates.  It wasn't long before the group was finally finished delivering the shipment.</p>
<p>"Since you were all so hard at work, I suppose I can give you these.  Think of it as a courtesy," Edie pulled out three cups and filled them with shaved ice, "This stuff was going to melt anyway so you kids can have them."</p>
<p>The children cheered as they saw the frozen treats which prompted Edie to glance over at Aisha with a sly look.</p>
<p>"There's not enough for you.  I hope you're not disappointed."</p>
<p>"If you're going to give me anything cold, I'd prefer cold hard cash instead."</p>
<p>The two women began to discuss business while the other picked out a cup.  As Reika pulled her cup from the counter, her fingers slipped and dropped the cup onto the floor.  She stared at it with a small tear in her eyes.</p>
<p>"A-ah..."</p>
<p>"Hahaha!  You really dropped it!" Jaku laughed.  Before Aisha could walk over, Sora handed her cup over to Reika without a word.</p>
<p>"Eh?  Is this okay?"</p>
<p>Sora continued to look away from Reika and just held the cup to her.  Reika graciously took the frozen treat with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Mm!  Thank you Sora--"</p>
<p>"Think nothing of--"</p>
<p>"--O--"</p>
<p>
  <i>HM?!</i>
</p>
<p>"--nee--"</p>
<p>
  <i>HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!?!?!</i>
</p>
<p>"--n-nevermind.  Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>The intense look on Sora's face caused the small girl to back off.</p>
<p>
  <i>AAAAAAHHHHH!!  I did it again!  Wait!  I can still fix this!  All I have to do is ask her what she was about to say, that's all!  I can do this!</i>
</p>
<p>"Hm, I see."</p>
<p>
  <i>WHY DID I SAY THAT?!  DAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIT!!</i>
</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" Edie asked while staring at Sora, who was now hanging her head on a nearby wall.</p>
<p>"Bad fish, so she says."</p>
<p>"...Uh-huh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Porcelain Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At long last, the party had arrived in the deepest portion of the Porcelain Forest.  Beyond the door, they found themselves before a beautiful, serene pond.  Simply being in the presence of this pond was enough to fill the group with a calm peace.  Standing near the waters just ahead stood an old woman whom the party was already familiar with.  She quickly spun towards the group with fright in her eyes, only to calm down immediately.</p>
<p>"...It seems you've made it.  Well done, Kurohana," she addressed the group while continuing to cast a worried glance towards the forest around her, "I took steps to transfer the Princess elsewhere before His Majesty arrived.  Now, all you have to do is stop him when he gets... here..."</p>
<p>Flowdia's mouth dropped open as she beheld the visage of the Abyssal King.  The party turned to face him and his assistant as well, placing themselves between the king and the old woman.</p>
<p>"You... How can you not grasp the threat of the Deep Ones and the crisis they pose to Armoroad?"</p>
<p>The Abyssal King began to take worrisome steps towards the group.  His usual calm demeanor was gone and his face twisted in rage with each step taken.</p>
<p>"Leave this place!  I have no wish to kill you.  But if you harbor a Deep One, I will have no choice."</p>
<p>Aedric stepped forward to speak to the king.</p>
<p>"I don't know what that tree told you, but there is no Deep One here.  Only a girl who wishes for nothing more than to see her brother again..."</p>
<p>The Abyssal King continued to approach, his sharp gaze darting about the room.</p>
<p>"That... thing... you all hide... Where is the false, evil-ridden Princess?"</p>
<p>"No way... are you really trying to--"</p>
<p>The old woman immediately broke from the group and desperately grabbed hold of the former King of Armoroad.</p>
<p>"...My lord!  It is me, Flowdia!  I have been the Princess' lady in waiting these 100 years!  Princess Gutrune has waited for you, yearned for you..." Tears began to form in Flowdia's eyes as she spoke, "She has sacrificed her humanity for you!"</p>
<p>With a look of disgust, the Abyssal King shoved the woman away, sending her falling to the ground.</p>
<p>"You are a stranger to me.  I know neither you nor this Princess you speak of..."</p>
<p>With the whirling sound of complicated machinery moving about, the King's arm formed into a gigantic blade pointed directly at Flowdia.  He then turned his attention back to the party.</p>
<p>"Again, where is the evil-ridden Princess?  Tell me, or I'll kill you and carve it from this crone!"</p>
<p>Olympia joined her King, her arms shifting around with a mechanical whirl and forming a large white blade.  There was no longer an option to avoid conflict.  Olympia and Sora's blades clashed against one another as Faedyn backed up Aedric, who was busy pulling Flowdia away from the battlefield.  The King's body twisted about, revealing the grotesque machinery that lied beneath his clothing.  With one swing of his blade, he tore a large gash in the earth, the sheer force of that swing sending the party flying back.  Despite all this, Flowdia still reached out for her King.</p>
<p>"Lord Seyfried!  Wait...!"</p>
<p>"That isn't Seyfried!  What you see is Yggdrasil's puppet, the Abyssal King!"</p>
<p>Aedric's words tore a hole into Flowdia's heart.  With a pained expression, she dropped her hand.  Once it was clear that she wouldn't interfere anymore in this conflict, Aedric and the party began to walk toward their adversaries.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way..."</p>
<p>A second Aedric poofed into existence beside him.  The two drew their spears and rushed headlong into battle.  The two tanks went straight for the Abyssal King in an attempt to separate both him and Olympia.  Once they were right on him, Reika dashed towards Olympia, her knife at the ready.  Olympia dodged the young girl's strike effortlessly and spun her blade to meet Sora and Faedyn's swords, both of whom followed in Reika's shadow.</p>
<p>"A nuisance..."</p>
<p>The android's legs bent at an unnatural angle, forcing the other two to topple forward.  With this positioning, Olympia aimed to spin her body to bisect her adversaries.  However, that plan was cut short when she noticed that Reika had almost reached her yet again.</p>
<p>"Tch!"</p>
<p>Olympia suddenly slid backward away from the three, her eyes giving off a bright crimson glow.  Beams began to fire wildly from her eyes.  The shots that missed her targets created large pits across the ground, causing large geysers to erupt around the girls.  Olympia's assault continued as the three dodged left and right, barely able to avoid these shots and unable to close the distance to their mechanical foe.  Unexpectedly, Olympia stopped once she felt someone's hand on her back.  Her head spun around to find Aedric.  Olympia was so busy focusing on the women that she hadn't taken into account that Aedric would split off from fighting her Lord.</p>
<p>Aedric's black gauntlet expelled flickers of electricity around itself as it reacted to Olympia's body.</p>
<p>"Let's see just how much of you is made of metal."</p>
<p>Olympia's body was torn asunder.  Parts of her body were launched wildly across the forest as her chassis shattered completely.  What remained of her was just a small part of the upper portion of her body and a single arm.  Despite this, Olympia attempted to force herself up with shaky movements.</p>
<p>"Hold there, Olympia," the Abyssal King called out.</p>
<p>"M-m-my L-l...Lo..rd..."</p>
<p>"Stand down for now.  I shall handle the rest."</p>
<p>A somewhat sorrowful look came over Olympia's face as she slumped to the ground and shut down her systems.  With one opponent down, all that remained was the Abyssal King himself.  Aedric passed by Olympia and attempted to speak with the King one last time.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"</p>
<p>The Abyssal King stood silently for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"I fail to understand your motivations for protecting it.  Do you not understand that your actions here endanger not only Armoroad but the world itself?  Under no circumstances can the Deep Ones be allowed a foothold on the surface."</p>
<p>"But what of your sister?  Has Yggdrasil poisoned your mind so much that you cannot tell her apart from a Deep One?"</p>
<p>"This nonsense again... How many times must I say it?  I have no sister!"</p>
<p>Beams of white light shot forth from the Abyssal King's body.  These beams were far more powerful than the beams that Olympia had employed.  The lights shook the very forest with each blast.</p>
<p>"Are you all so blind?!"</p>
<p>Trees began to topple in the wake of the King's rage.</p>
<p>"Has that thing wormed its way into your minds so?!"</p>
<p>The lake that adorned this sacred place began to boil rapidly.</p>
<p>"You have all been deceived from the very beginning!  Never has there been a Princess of Armoroad!"</p>
<p>The party, along with Flowdia, hid behind a fairly sturdy torii gate.  Once the King's outrage had ended, he began his approach.</p>
<p>"One last chance.  Where is the evil-ridden one?"</p>
<p>"I... can't tell you that..." Aedric choked out.  In response, the Abyssal King closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.</p>
<p>"...So be it."</p>
<p>With lightning-fast speed, the King closed the distance in an instant.  Aedric reacted quickly and slammed his shield towards the King's blade.  With little resistance, the blade cleaved through the shield in its entirety.  Aedric quickly backed off as Sora and Faedyn took his place, both enhanced by Reannan's strengthening magic.  They each swung their blades in tandem, aiming to strike at his blind spots.  But the Abyssal King's movements were swift and unpredictable.  He danced between each of their feeble attempts to strike him, hitting them with his powered fists each time they missed.</p>
<p>Reika leapt at the King from behind, but he grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground.  He then positioned his blade, aiming to run the poor girl through.  Enraged at seeing his little sister in danger, Aedric sped towards the Abyssal King, his spear ready to strike him down.  The King's blade suddenly shifted and found its mark in Aedric's chest.  Despite the situation, Aedric smiled.</p>
<p>"You are...!"</p>
<p>The King had noticed slightly too late as the Aedric's copy poofed into smoke.  Out of the smoke came Sora with her katana already in mid-swing.  The Abyssal King quickly pulled his own sword back and began to swing towards the half-demon.  Suddenly, a vision of a smiling young girl, laughing in delight appeared in the King's mind.  His blade hesitated for just a moment, but Sora's did not.  With a single blow, she effortlessly cut through his chest.  She then readied her next strike to stab the man where his head stood.</p>
<p>"...I yield..."</p>
<p>Sora stopped her blade mere centimeters from the Abyssal King's face.  As the wind from her blow flowed messily through his hair, the King fell to one knee in deference to the party.</p>
<p>"One favor.  Only you can grant it."</p>
<p>"Name it." Aedric stepped forward to the fallen King, willing to hear his final request.</p>
<p>"The tree over the Deep City... Yggdrasil is mankind's last hope.  It is a check against the evil in the depths.  It must be protected until its hour comes..."</p>
<p>The Abyssal King, no, Seyfried coughed.  His body slowly began to decay into white sand, as though time was finally catching up to him.</p>
<p>"I leave its protection to you.  Olympia has her orders in the event of my death.  She will aid you."</p>
<p>As his body began to dissipate, another figure walked up to him.  Seyfried looked up to see a familiar face.</p>
<p>"Flowdia... It's been... a while..."</p>
<p>His eyes saw her not as an old woman, but the young handmaiden who loved him so long ago.</p>
<p>"Indeed it has.  Do you know just how long we have waited for you?  You sure know how to keep a girl waiting..."</p>
<p>"I thought you might say that.  Tell me, in the end, do you think I made the right choice?  Was my path just?"</p>
<p>"That is hard to say.  I cannot help but wonder what may have been had you chosen differently.  However, I had faith that my Lord understood the risks of his chosen path and knew what must be done.  Never had I doubted your courage and love for your people."</p>
<p>"...Thank you.  Please tell my sister... Tell Gutrune that I am sorry."</p>
<p>All at once, the proud King's body dissolved into white sand.  Flowdia shook for a moment, but would not allow any more tears to be shed.  With a serene smile, she lifted her hands to the sky, as though making an offering to the heavens.  A calm wind blew the sand from her fingers, as though answering that prayer.</p>
<p>"Rest well, my dear King."</p>
<p>Was slaying the King truly the right decision?  It was far too late to know the answer to that now.  The party had their doubts, but all they could do now was march onward and continue the fight in his place.</p>
<p>The great evil that lurked below stirred once more.  Its time was nigh...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. That Which Can Eternal Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day in Armoroad.  The main group, Aedric, Reannan, Faedyn, Reika, and Sora were walking along the city streets when they came across an odd sight.  There, standing in the middle of a walkway was Olympia, looking as she did when she had first met the group.  Slowly, they made their way to the girl to see what she wanted.</p><p>"I was directed to give you this message.  It is an order from Yggdrasil," she spoke with an unfamiliar tone, "In the depths of the Porcelain Forest is a teleporter.  Use it to travel to where the 'evil' waits.  Destroying it will be your only atonement for the sin you have committed... So says Yggdrasil.  That is all..."</p><p>The girl turned to leave, but Aedric quickly stopped her.</p><p>"We may have had our differences in the past, but I hope that we can work together this time, Olympia."</p><p>Olympia tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"You know of me?  How strange.  This is our first meeting, is it not?"</p><p>"Huh?  W-what are you saying?"</p><p>"I have only been directed in delivering a message to you by Yggdrasil.  Should you require any further assistance, then I shall await you in the Deep City.  Until then..."</p><p>Once again Aedric stood in Olympia's path.</p><p>"What are you talking about?  We've spoken to each other many times before.  Sure, most of those times we were in direct opposition with one another, but you can't just pretend that we've never met before!  Even the Abyssal King wouldn't joke about that!"</p><p>"Abyssal... King?"</p><p>The air around Aedric froze.  He knew Olympia enough that she would never lie about something like this.  Even if he didn't like her, this was far too much.</p><p>"Don't tell me... Don't tell me that you forgot about him too."</p><p>"I will admit that some of my memory banks are... empty.  However, that is not a concern of mine.  I am an automated soldier created and directed by Yggdrasil to hunt evil.  Nothing else is needed."</p><p>At this point, Aedric had given up on Olympia entirely.  Seeing that the group had no other concerns, Olympia quietly bid them farewell and disappeared from sight.  As Aedric continued to wear a pained expression, Reannan placed her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's not right... There was absolutely no reason to remove any memories of him from her mind... Damn that tree..."</p><p>"I know.  We may not like it, but we promised to take care of this.  That evil that lies beneath Armoroad is the whole reason why we came here in the first place, after all."</p><p>"Another stratum, huh," Faedyn sighed, "We better make sure we have sufficient supplies before stepping into that level of madness again."</p><p>"Worry not!  For I shall follow you all to the bitter end.  My blades are at your command!" Sora flashed her swords excitedly at the prospect of a new challenge.</p><p>"Mm!  As long as we're together, there's nothing that we can't accomplish, mm!"</p><p> </p><p>Y̸̢̨̡̟͎̟̺̲͇̖̻̞̭͓̼̭͚͎̔̿͊́̀̕͜͠ ̴̧͓̫̠̩̺̥̣̰̼̃̍͋͊̕͜͠Ǫ̷̨̮̩̼͖̘̤̥̝̆̋̾̽̓̅̂̈́̾̅̎̚ ̸̡̢̥̞̯̙̥͚͇̱̹̭̊̈́̋͂͒̏̌͐̎̈͐̕Ư̴̢̡̥̦͕͕̳͎͓͍̌̓͒̇͐̍̑̿̀͋ ̵̺͉͂̐͋̈́̑̐̊̋̌̈́̒̃̅̍͝͝C̴̡̬̗̣̳̩̦͉͔͙͓̘̾̈́̕ ̷̢̠͇̜̠͎͖̖̹̭͍̙͙̤̰̦̥̎̒̑̔̅̏̓̔̂̇̄͗͌̈́̿͂͠͝͠ͅĄ̶̧̧͔̝͈̺̟̳̺̼̻̮̝̪̬͓̔̓̾͆́̽̿͊̾͠ ̴̧̨̛͈̖̺̗̙͔̩̰̞̽̿̅̉͑̂̋̇̒͌̆͆̉̓N̵̡̛͉̞̣̼̩̮̖̳̫͚̠̦͈̯̻̜̳̹̠̂̈́̈̈́̂̍́̇̃̈̐͋̓̀̑͑͘ ̷̢̛̬̝̗̘̰̪̎́͂̄̇͆̇̇͑̚͠N̶̼͉͉͚̋̆̾̍͆̐̓̈́͠ͅ ̷̢̧̧̣͈̥̪͓̦̻͎̖͍̟̤͎̈́͒̄͒̓̐͛̕Ò̸̞̣̟͙̲̬̣̯̪͖̹̹̦ͅ ̶̛̛͉̻̯̣͊͗͒̀͒̔̓̈́̈̓͗̿̐̒̀̋̚͘T̴̡̧̢̰̯̜̠̞̿̍̾̽̅̉͊͗̿̚͝ ̵̛̪̝̭̟̹̇͋́̈́̎̎̔͆̄͑͌͛̄̽͆́͘͠͝Ė̶̬̗̈́̓̅͌́̀̈́͋ ̵̢̔̈́͒̕͝͝V̵̨͇̪̜̺̙̞͕̮̮̗̮̮̞̱͚͚̱̺͂ͅ ̴̨̡̧̛͍̤̼̣̜̞̙͖̱͍̗̩̟̝͋̃̍̌̉͋͝Ę̷̡̨̧͔̪͍̼̻̺̝̳͓̩̲̬̭̯̓̒̆̐̍̃͗͂̓͊̐̈̊̕̕͝͠͝ ̸̡̗̟̗̙̮̳̥̱͇̭̜͎͍̜̼͐͑̔̒̎͗̿͆̈̓͗͝͝͝Ŗ̷̝͎͇̲̬̱͔̘̘͙̊̂͌́̀̃́͋̂͐̎͗̚͠ ̶̖̱̟̖̓͋̃̂͆̀Ȩ̸͙̻̜̗̯̹̗̯̥̬͕̙̪̱͐̊͗̈́̓̏͆̀͊͛̕͘ ̵̨̧̡͎̞̘̘͇̘̣͂̎̍̋͂͐͛̽́̏̕̕S̵̡̳̯͙͚̼̗̫̬̻̘͓̐͛̀̏̏̂̈́̆̈̋̑̈͛̕̕ͅ ̵̨̧̡̗̻͉̼͔̞̙̱̥̦̜͉̇̈́̈́͗̅͘͜͜͠͝C̶̨͉̃͂̂̽̽̍̈̔̄͋̓̂͆͘̕͘ ̸̢̡̨̘̭̮͈̦͖͚͎̹̣̻̹̜̰̣̊̊̓́̾̂̄̈́̔͜A̵̳̽̈́̓̐͋̃̅͌͊͗̔͊͘͜͝͝͝ ̷̢̢͕̲͓̺̫̺̬͔̜̙͔̱̯̼͍̺̑͂͂̽̉̊̽̔̌̉͌̇̚̚ͅP̴̨̡̨̰̲̹̯̜̹̠̩͚̦̺̙̜̼̲͋̊̋̓̋̇̉͌͑̒̑͗̐̽̈́̄̉͘͜͜͠ ̷̡̙̭̪̞̪̖̍̇̾̽̑͌̑͛̚͠͝͝͠Ȩ̸̨̧̲̳͈̞̘͇̟̼̼̣̲̔̐̅͂̓̈͊ ̵̤͒́̂̎͌̇̓̑͐̈́̊̚͠Y̶̧̨̧̮̝̞̬̦͎͙̗̘̬̝̎͋̑̅̐̂̓̑̒͆̍̌̑͘͜͝ ̵̢̲̺̩̦̯̙̂̍̍͌̓̌̃̈̀̈̏̐̊͝O̴͍͇̻̩̗̱͖̰̅̈́̎̊̒ ̴̨̢̛͖̦̞̰̤͉̝̠̺̯͕̼̬͙̲̺͒̀̆̉̽̿̂̅̈́̓̓̿͜ͅṴ̷̢̡̦̝͎̟̱̳̜͍̿ ̵̡̨͔̜̻̤̘͓̙̟̐͋̌̈͛͋̇̌̿͛͋͛̊̚̚͝Ç̷̢͎͚̩̪̟̯͖̯̫̦̜͋̓͂̎̕ ̶̧̦̮̱̪̤͕̯̣̲̰̳̼̟̰͔͌Ā̸̧͎̩̘̩͎̫̥̱͌͗̕͘͜͠ ̵̢̛̹̙̦̦̺̑̈͒̔͐̉̆̎̆͐͝N̸̗̻̱̲̙̰͈̝̣̥̣̝͎͈̜̉͆̒̒̃ ̷̡̻̩̞̹̺͍̟͓͚͈͕̫̑̅͗̍̌͜ͅN̷͚͓̞̬͉̼͎͚̼͙͙̺͈̦̖̗͖̮̄̄̂ ̷̦͉̭͓̈̅̈́̈́̌̉͒̈́͆͘̕͠O̵̡̨̟̜̩͍͙̦̳̹̱̗̬̩͒̔̋̆̿̐͂̍͌͒͆̃̈̕͝ ̵̢̡̧̧̛̗̱͎̝̹̻̞̯͙̤͔̱̘̻̌̓͒̽ͅͅT̵̨̙̦͕̥̞̺͇̺̤̙̦͍̹̬̹͙̈́̂̈́͒͛͑͝ ̷̧̨͔̤̱̳̳̠͔͙̗̮͕̺͔̜̏͗̐̇́͑̈̏̊͐̓̽̌̄̕̕͜Ệ̶̢̘̠͉͉̤̣͑͆̂͂̕ ̵̧̨̛͙͔͙̞͓̭͓̘̠̖̟͉̘̬̹̈́̇̂̋͋̌̐͊͝͝V̶̧̪͓͇̜͕̱͊̎̑̿̍͗̀͊̑̿̅̓̕̕͠ ̵̡̛͇͓̥̰̤̹̭̣̘͉̬̘̞͙̣͉͈͖ͅȨ̸̱̭̦̰̹̝̓̉͐̓̀͂̂͆͌̑͛́͝͠ ̷̨̧̢̛͉̞̹̹͍̼͓̙̹͖̫̳͉̭̣R̶̦̞͔̫̟͖̠̣̰̖̗͉̰̤̬̩͊̄͑̈̔̽͜͜͝ͅ ̶̛̖̯͖͕͙̻̣̲͎̻͖̳̻̦͌̐́̊̔͜͝ͅȨ̸̛̰͈̥͎͖̬̪͈̘̬̟͔̞̲͈̊̅̔̃͆̽̊̕͝ ̸̧̧͔̣̣̪̜͎̠̻̞̞̲̦̺̖̱̓͗̏͗̄̊̾̚ͅS̶̡̱̞̱̘̿̆̔͋̉͗̾̉̄͑̈́̍̈͛ ̶̗̜̯̌͌̈́̾̑̓̋C̵̡̧̛͈̪̩̰͕̘̥̆ ̵̢͓̰͔̣̦̙͔̲̖̯̺̝̟̣̞̘͆̿̓̌̎͂̑̾͑̆͠͝͠͝ͅA̵̡̧̨̧̘̮͇̝̟̫͙̹̗̗̮̜̖̦̽̂͆̎͒̓͜ ̵̢̱̺̠̜̲̟̮̘̖̰͙͓̣͔̘̻̠̈̈́̈̓̒̂͜P̴̦̦̜̠̊̒̕͘ ̷̨̛̛̘̣̮̭̣͚͍̯͇̲͓̿̽̓͛̈́̿̓̓̓͒̅̒̋͐̔͜͝E̷̠͇͕̲͔̤̰̮̭͐̃̒̎̈́̎̓̈̒̍̏̕͜͠ͅͅ ̶̢̨͓̥͖̘̮̳͇̜͔͖̟͕͙̀͆̾̾̎̇Ÿ̶̲͔͈͙̮̱͎̒ͅ ̴̳͍̮͆͛̒͑̂̔͑͒͆̈͛O̵͍̠͚͚̒̄́ ̶̨̛̰̤̥̤̟̪̮̫̪͍̬̺̟͕͈̄̈́̈́ͅȔ̸̙͂͑̑͂̅̑̐͝ ̴̨̢̛͇͍̤̭̘̮̯̗̯͍̦̼̟̖̫̑̃̒͂̍̀̚Ç̸̙̬̖̘̤͉̲͎̯̺̲͋̓̄̀͗̍́̓̎̓̚̕͜͜͝ ̶͓͔̫̉͊͗̅̓͆̌̆́̔̈́̎͌̀̏A̷̢̧̞̤̪̪̠̰͍̍͗̑̿̄̓͆̚̕͜ ̵̜̠̮͖͈̠͚̺͇̲͗̓̊N̵̹͙̳͍̝͎͓̘̹̬̹̥͙̞̹̳͚̰̽͂̇̓͐̈ ̵̹̳̣̍͗̽̄̒̈́̆͂͑͑̏ͅN̵̢̨̺̮̘̫̝̫̗͖͇̝͖̯̙̘͊̒̿̈́̈́̄͊̈́̆͂̑̄̉̆̚͜ͅ ̴̢̢̛̣̳͔̳̞͍͎̻͖̫͎͙̹̣͚͋̿̈́͗͌̔͐͜͝ͅÔ̸̢̨̢͚̭̥̟̗̪͇̤̣͔̙͉͖̯̥͑͋̂̊̐̇̚͝͝ ̵̢̨̛̳̫͇̰̠̞͈̠̰̝͈͑̈́̊̄̾̀͋̊͠͝T̸̢̝̩̜͉̼̣̠̱͓͋̓͊̌͐̒́̿̄̊͆̓͗̚͝͝ ̶̨̨̨͔̫̗͈̰̱̭͖͈͙̰̅̆̄̉͗͑̎͆̄̿͐͒͠Ȩ̷̩͊̀́̀̈̽͆́̓̕͘̕ ̸̨̡͍̭̤̱̳͖̯͈̓̆͜V̶̡̭̤̘̽́͋̍͆̔̽̄͑͌̕̕̚͜͜͠ ̴̢̛̹̟̖̒́͋̇̐̾̓̄̄̇̽̔͊͘̚ͅE̵̜̠͚̘̞̼̣͚͙͈̜̐ͅ ̸̡͙̰̙̲͚͚̳̯̖͎͆̾͐͑͌̓̈́̆̋̇̚̕̕̕͠͠R̷̝͙̰̺͚͍̥̬̫͓̠̐͛́̒ ̸̧̛̣͂̈́̌̀̀̎̓͊͑͋̄̄̄́̂͠Ȩ̵̧̡̗̺̞̱̯̥̭͎̩͍́ͅ ̵̢̛̖̱̖̻̖͉̣̳̭͔̤̰̠̼̼̳̻̒͑̃̓̀͐̎̽͝S̶̹̟̭̱̣̙̤̟̭̐ͅ ̸̧̨̨͎̜̤̦̜͚̗̗̒̓̋̀̾̇̊̿͂C̵̻͖̤̦̝̲̱̗̫ ̸͍̙̥̑͌͛̂̕͠A̷͖̘͓͎̰̥͙̰̤̱̪̙̰̖̠͕͉̣̾̍̄̽̈́͒̽̋̿͊̌͑̐͆́̂̏̊̚ ̵̨̭̲̭̲̟̝͓͖͚̬͔̮̝̭̘͈̲̝̓̇̊̓̈̄͠ͅP̷̢̧̠͚̹̦̤̮͓͎͛͊͌̈́̾̽̿̓͜͠͠͝ͅ ̵̪̙̠̳̖͕͎̎̿̿̚͘͝͝͠E̷̮̺̱͍͖͚̲̬̞̯͕͙̙͓̠̳̫͌̉̽͋̃̒̈́̓͜ ̴̛͔̞̥̩̈́́̊̔ͅY̶̡͍̭̣̼̯̲̬̺̰̹̮͑̐̂̂̄̓̐̓͛̒̈́͂̔͠ ̸̪̤̳̘͓̜̪̘̱̹̘̫͎̰͓̮̄̆̅̌͒͋̑̓̈́̔̽̐̃͐͒̆̉̐͜͝ͅÖ̷̢̥̝̗̰̮̞͔͇͖͙̜͔̘̻̤́͂̐͌͆̒͒̓͗̇͐̀̋̅ ̸̡̡̨̛̻̠̭͔̲̝͖͙̝͚͈̖̒͋̓̌̊̓͜ͅṴ̸̟̖͙̳̲͈̱̀̐̇̒͐̃̀̿̊̈̇̆̃͌̆͑̕͠͝ ̵̡̜̼̯̝̳̳̤̙̪̗̝͖̭̻̞̕C̷̢̱̰͔͈͙̖̞̬͍̿̀͒̍̆͆̋̈́̏͐̒̄̈̕͠͝͝ ̵̡̠̦͋͂̒̈́̽͌̅̓̾̑̈́́̕͝Â̴̧̭̮͇̯̞͚͚͍̹̤̺̼͓͊̀͆̉̐̎͛̌͝ ̷̧̬̥͇̼̘͇͙̫̥͊́͛̓̽͊͌̒͝͠͝ͅN̶̢̰̱͇̤̜̘̻͚̠̲̖͎͖̹̙̻̤͑͐̀̅͜ ̴̧̧̢̢̥̱̣̭̤̯̰͙̭͔̺̩̱̝͇͍̿̅̃̃͒̇͐̐̌̂̋̊͘N̶̨̛̫̱̘͓̞͓̳̮͒͐̄̃͛͝ͅ ̵̧̖̼̳̳̣͍̘͂̏Ơ̷̧̧̜̝̫͉̠̥͖̙̗̗͉͍̏̾̂̓͒̈͆͒̽̋̓͗̉̿̚͜ͅ ̸̢̢̮͖͇̯̝͔̯͎͉̫͓̤̣͗̈̒͌̃Ţ̵̢̗̠̤̟̰͕̘̞̙̦̜̭̯͚̦̬͉̎͌̋͂̅̌̈́͘͝ ̴̧̯̻̹̮̗̼̯̙͎̒͊E̴̪͈̖̖͆̽̋̉̂͛͒̍̔̓͊͝ ̶͍̤͚̹̲͔̪͉͊̆̀̒̑ͅV̵̨̳̗̝̥̥̼͇͓̙̱̠̑̊͗̀͐͒̌́ ̶̘̖̐̀̉̅͋͜Ḝ̶̛̜̺͔͖̩͖̝̪̥̼͙̹̼͕͖͍̺͛̂͐͐͐̒͌̈́̋̈͋̂̚̕͝͠͝ ̸̝̤͎̟̪͇̝͙̦̩̟̰̊͒R̸̡̭̠̙͙̝͕͍̰̲̟̍̿̾͌ͅ ̴̛̼̖̼̲̠͍̤͎̪͉̗̹͕̩̏̀̒̂̈́̓̔̒̔̿͒͒̂̎E̶̛̜̯̹̟̒̒̐̿͜͜ ̶̧̩̹̥̱̋͐ͅŞ̵̼͈͉͇̯͍͕͒̋̃̔̈́̉̿̓̆̑̀̕͠ͅ ̷̧̲̙̲̲̩͔̖͓̳̮͍̦̥̞̙͈̈́͜Ć̸̦̫̰̮̞͓̋̽́̿̽ͅ ̸̛̛̦̰͍͎͙͉̉̿̌̈̉Ä̶̡̧̧̰̱̞͎̼͓̯͖̳̥͚̐͆̔̂ ̷̨̱͇̥͓͙͐̒̈́̾͂́͋̑͑̒͑͗̂̚͠P̸̧̢̨̞̝̜̬̣̹͍̀͋̇̈́̌̓͗͋̑̚͝ ̶̧̨̥̫̙̮̩̰̃̄̃͑͊̏̑̾͘̚E̵̡̡͎͓̣͑̐͊̈́̓̃̐̊̚͘ ̵̢̯̻̝̤͎̹͖̙̞̖̂͝Y̷̧͇͎̘̰̳̺̖̠̙͍̖͍͖̗̔̽̐̍̓̾̋͑̌ ̵̡̭̟̣͕͋͒̆̌͌̀̌͝͠ͅŐ̴̧͕̫̳̞͉̙̝̱̻͓̲̝̭͆̎̅͑̉͌͆̀̈́̀̍̿̑͘͝͝ ̵̛̟̝̺̓́͑̑̽̌́͒̃̂̇̅͝͝͝U̸̡̟̯̞͖̮̮̭̗̭̓̓̽͌̽̄́̑̑̊̾͗̇͂̅͠ ̸̡̛̛̣͕̦̝̳̯̯̩̮͙͍̲͍̼̉̔́͋̈́͊͌̎̏͒͑̕͠͝C̴̳̞͖̝̺̹͔͓̪̙̤͉̐͜ͅ ̸̢̝̻̝̭̣̪̫͂͜A̸̡̛̜̼͎͈̮̺̬̣͇̥̰͍̜͒͐͆̆͘ ̴̛̙́͑̈́͒͑͆̏͊̎̏̿̏̈́̕͘̚N̴̢̢̡̥̼̲͔̫̞̣̪͓̻̣̺͖̖̅̿̑̓̈́̋̇̌̍̑̎̓̔͋ͅ ̷͈̭͙͑͌̄̒͑͗̇͑̾̏̅̈̀͝N̵̨̞͖͈̘̦̲̭͑̂͒̔̅͋̃͛ ̸̢̬̤̰̦̙̬̳̺̥̭̩̹̼̞̬́̿̊͂͒̒̓͘͘͘͜O̴̺̺̲̜̭̔̏͌̿̋̽̆̊̕͜͠ ̸̡̛̛͖͕̰̝̖̤͚̜̙̦̰̥̳̓̆̊͂̉͗͆͗͠T̷̨̼͔͓̥̰͇̿͑͒̂̊͜͝͝ ̵͔̐͛͂̉Ę̶̞̜͚͕̻̍͊͆̿̉̏̐̒̏̆̉̑̈́͘ ̸̧̛̰̣̠̪̭͉̪͍̯̗̝̬͈̒̆͂̃̊̏̑̉̔͒͐̌̏͂̽͘͠V̴̛̝̻̫̬͍͎̩̦̲̼̥͇͉̺̙͎͚̳̭̂̋̂̇̍͐͌̅͝ ̴̢̨̝̦̦̼͙̘͎͇̝̋̾͛̍̔̏͑͆̒̕͝͝E̵̢͎̮̲̰̥̅̽̿̂̿̽͒̌͘ ̵̧̢̧̛͕̦̼̤̜̱͚̤̟͔̪̺̝͇̲͆͋̏̑̈́̄̂̄̐̀́̎̂̕ͅŘ̴̨̡̧̛̖̩̼̭͔͇͙͛͆̋̈́͋͌̌̅̅̽͆̅̀̒͜͠͝ ̴̱̋͋̈́̑̈́̋̃͛Ḙ̵͕̣͖̩͕͓̫̹̩͉̗̜͙͉͉̓̽̿̉̽̽̈͗͗͊̈̃̂̅̚͝ͅ ̷̝͇̿̓̾̔̇͑̇́͘͝͝Ş̶̧̗̟̪̻̙͚̘̙̝͚̠͎̼͒ͅ ̴̟͍̩͍̝̬̲͂̎̊̓̒̑͂̋͜Ç̵͍͇̱̹̃̅̓̎̋̚ ̴̯̹̖̗̳̹̬͈̜͙̱́͊̌Ă̸̧̟̤͕͖̘̏͐̇̓̑̅͛͋͊͘͝͝͝ ̶̧̗̞̪̳̺̣̱̖̩̟̐͒̉̏͂̇̾̈́̈́͐͂̿̑͛̕̚ͅP̸͕͍͆͂̋̑́͋ ̸̹͖̳͚̬̯̬̥̜̫̻͉̖̆̓̃͒̊̍̈́̃Ȩ̵̨̳̰͇̭̬͙̪̩̦̹̺̖̠̥͖̯̓͒̓̀̈́͛͗͒̐̈́̓͊̅̿͋͜͠͝ ̸̧̛͎̗̳̲̯͔̞̘̹̞̺̼̹̟̺̗͙͇̈́̿̾̒̋̉̔̍̎͋͋͂͗̀̾͝ͅY̴̨̺͙͖̟̿̄̄̈́͑͂́̌̒̽̒͋̒̑̈́͋̊͑ ̷̢̧̧͉̗͇̬̗̹͚̙͕̫̣̲̩͒̎͛̚ͅO̷̧̯̩͉͙͉͖͒̊̔ ̵͍͐̋̈́́̎͂̌̊̿̀̓̍̓̚Ư̷̭̞̦̤̙̄̑͛͂͋͌͋͛̇̔̍̏̕̕ ̷̨̡̧̧̛̖͚̼͎̪̘̻͙͚̘̼̞̼̂͑̑̈̓̌̅̃̇̽̈́͆͌͐͑̊̅͝C̴̢̨̛͓͎̗̆͋̐̎̂̿͆̎̔̈́̂̕͝ ̶̧̬͇͕̫̰̩̹̗͓̹̾A̷̜̘͇̥̩̩͙̖̬̦̥͗̽͐̎̈́̕ͅ ̵̨̪͓̣̫̱̗̫̯͕͋̈́̊͊̊̈̊̈̚Ǹ̴̡̹̻̤̹̲̘̎̋̌̐͒̂͌̓͑͠͠ͅ ̸̤͕̥̉̓͌̐̈́̌N̵̡͈̼̯͍͍̳̤̺̬͓̘̺͈̈́͛̃̾̃͐̾͐ ̶̱̼̲̠͖͉͉̜̋̊̀̈́̓͊̔̄̊͋̃͘͘͜͝O̸̢̢̢̬̝̹̦̥̪̬̼͍͔̼̬͎͇̳͍̘̓̿̑̅̐͊͊̍ ̴̧̢̛̹̫̣̙͈͚͚̠̤̹͉͓̭̻̪̌̆̊̈́͊̈́̀̋̂̈́͗̈́̈́͂̅͋̚͘͝ͅȚ̸͐̉̄͛̌̽̅̏͐̑̕͠ ̵̢̛͍̠̙̻̫̥̭̠̦̔̃͌̀̽̌͘̕E̴̡̠̼͇͊̃̿̐́̆̉̍͋̓̂͘ͅ ̵̢̖̹̯͎̣̦̺͕͓̳̘̪̯̙̓̌̀̓͐̂̌̎̈̌̉͠V̶͕̗͉͔̜͇̺̺̹̦͕͍͕͎̻̣̳͔͌̂̏̎̀̈́̍̿̂́͂̀̓̌͑̀͜͠͝ ̸̪̫̣̦̞̱͆̑̔͌̊̓͂͠Ẽ̶̯͎̮̥͓̝̩͔̰͒̑̍̏̽̆́̽͛̉͊̔͠ͅ ̵͎͙̼̗̓́͌́̄̈͑͌́͘͘R̸̨̛̤̬̺̳͙̞͎̲̼̦͍̯͉̹̳̜͂̄̆̈́̈́̀͛͒̅̅͆͌̏̉̈́̓͜͠ͅ ̶̢̡̨̝͎͚̗̹͕͍͎͙̻̜̙̗̬͗͒̆͋͊͊̑͘͜͠ͅĔ̷̢̢̼̰̹̮̞̠̪̰̐̅͋͂̀̔̍̀̓͗̏͝͠ ̶̱̖͌͑̓̊̍̌̂̑̎̒͐̀͑̉̔͊̚S̸̢̛̟̞̦̜̝̲͉̫̟̯̒͆̉̉͒͘͝ ̶̢̮̖̪͈̙̠͚͓͇̯̳̙͛͘͜ͅC̵̛̜͙̟̠̆͐͋̍̓̋̽͂̓̕ ̸̡̨͚̖̯̜͚̞̩͙̜͚̬̯̞̼͒̌̃ͅA̸̲̘͕̯̱̜̤͚͈̟͈̫̔̄ ̴̨̫̹͔̦͙͕͉͚̰͇̥̈́͗͠ͅP̸̡̖͍̥̖͇̟̭̮̦̔̆ ̵̡̧̣̻͔̦̄͋̓̄̐͊ͅÈ̶̡̳̖̥̪̫͖́̓̓̏̔̑͜ ̷̯͚̘̼̙̩̘̠͖͚̯͔̤̯̟͋͂̍̓̒͗̓̚Y̷̨̱̲̺͙͚̭̮͙̜͉̳͈͌ ̶̢̨̝͔̗̠͔͓͕̽̎̂͂͒͆̍̍̍̌̎͑̚͜͝O̶̩͓͙̗̠̠̬͈͇̤̤̫̝̫̼̗̩̅̓̉͐͗̅͘͝͠ ̴̧̛̛̞̦̠̊̄̀͌̈̕͝Ṳ̷̤̬̥́͂ ̶̨̻̳͔͈̭̰͇̳̰͎͔̬̞̺́̑̃̏̾̌͐̓͒̔̍̓͑̉͘͜C̵̛̛͙̅̊̉̌̿̍̿͆̒̎̈́̈ ̸̧̝͍̹̠̤͍͈̳̖̹̳̻̻̲̘͚̘͌͂̈́̑̉̔͆̕A̸̧̡̛̖̗̹̗͔͇̬̜͎̯͉̮̫͖̥̺͍̽̾͂̎̿̏̾́̆̃͑͜͝ ̴̧̧̡̡̪̱̫͓̘̠͈̹̭̞͈̮͇̘̔̐̄͋̄͜ͅN̸̢̛͍̟̬̰̗͚͎̮̗̅̂̈̋̀͒̓͘ ̶̢͖̯͓͓̫̆̑͛̇̈́̒͊̃͐͝N̶̼̬̤̹͈̹̬̳̺̮̟̟̰̮̘͇͌̔̈́̽͐̓̌̽̇̚͘͘ ̵̪̯̜̪̥̖̹̻̲̺͖̽̈̇͌̓̍̕̚̕͝O̸̧̳͍̩̞̫̪̞̤̭̒̎̓̐̓͌̏̈́̒͆̽̃͛̆̓̚͜͠ ̵̧̹̩̙̙͚̗̞̝̼̊̀̆̔̍̑̾̿T̶̬̮̯̺̺̂͑̔͗̎ ̴͚̄̃͐̋̊̽̎͊̾͑̒̄̕̕͝E̵̢̡̯͙̹̥̙̪̲̳̖̦̳̮̮͖̞̩̎̊͐̐͒̉̔͒̀̓͗̀̓͂̈́͘͠ ̵̧̢̛̭̹͂̓̈̅̓͗̓̿̆̂̐͐̍̍͘V̸̧̧̡̹͕͕͓͍͈̤̳̜̗̹̙̫̦̋̃͐̈͗̇̏̓̔͆̈́͌̈́̚͜͜ͅ ̸̢͚͉̤̪͍̖͓͓̲͎̘̟̟͓̣͖̫͇̌̿E̷̡̧̜͈̬̣̠̦̻͊͌͋̀̔̑́̈́͊͒̈́̚ ̴̥͚̰͇̲̙͂͐͜R̵̡̧͚̞̮̹͖͓͙̭̫̥̞̙̘̥̋̒̈́͆̒̓͆̿̉̄͒̕ͅ ̷̡̨̙͈͙͔̖͇͚̽̓̐̍̊̃̽͒̑̌̄̅̆̚͜E̸̢̺͈͖͍̦̗̹͓̺̝̫͇͍͍͚̔̆́̀͛̉̾̈̍̏͒̇̉̋̎͌͑̈́̑͜ͅ ̶̧̛̖͕͔͚̻̰̣̼̱̩̹̋̒̎̄͂̓̊͆̽͒̓͐̕̕̕̕ͅȘ̶̨̛̻͉̠͇͇͈͙̯͉̹͓̈̄̅͒̏́̈́͊͋̌̐̆̆̾̕͘̚̚͝ͅ ̵̡̢̧̛̦̞̦̼̳͓̜͔̯͙̪̰͈̟̜̩̿͌́̌̍͐͑͆̏͗͘͘C̷̣͚͚̯̱̊̕ ̴̨̨̳̥̥̞̯͎̗͖͙̩̜̻̞̮̻̫̈́̈͛̆̋̃̐̉͑̀͛̀͝͝͠͠Ả̷̢̡̢͎͉͕̭̰̝͔̜̭̗̠͍̲̂̎̂̉̂̈́̒̃̽̓́͛̒͗̍͒̚͘͘ ̵̧̺̗̪̬͙̥͕̲̜̫̌̈́͋̃ͅP̸̨̛̭̲͇̪̙̠̳͍̜̟̀͛̉̂͊̉̑̅ ̴̢̡̧̢̣̻̰̝̦͈͓̱͇̠̫̜̣̹͙̒̍͜E̷̛̖̩̳͍̲̻̭͇̮̗̙͔̊̓̊͂͆͆͋̅͛̑̍̐̌͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̞̦͈͓̦̟̮͍̭͕̎̒̊̓͋͑̐͒̓̆̀̿̒̓̽͠͝ͅY̵̢̼͙̠̦̻̮̞̻̬̲͍͚̻͙̩̓̂ ̷̨̡̢͖͇̝̺̙̤̈́̌̌͂̒̏̈͂̉͒̂͌̈̃̽̑̕̕͠O̷̧̧̢͍͖͈̯̹͈͙͚̮̣̯̪͓͐́̀̿̌̓̎̄̉̌̈͑̍͝ ̶̧̢̠̭̗̰̖͇̣̯̫̯͔̗͚̦̰̦̻̔͆̈́́̓́̓͛́̋̊͘̚ͅÛ̷̙̯̞̖̈́̇̒̄̎̽̍̄͋́̆̀̃͌̒̀͒͠ ̴̢͇̼͔͕̲͚̽̾̓̚C̷̢̻͍̬̺̯͒ ̴̛̯̣͙͈̳͎̬͓͉̰͍̱̎̒̾͆͊̀͠Ą̷̧̢̡̦̠̩͕͙̲͈͔̳̺͔͓̺͕̦̫̌̒̐́͑̒̊̋͘͝ ̶̡̧̗̦͓͙̱͕̪̜͖͈͖͍̣͛̈́̎͋͆̀̒̽̐̈́̎̇͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̛͎̗̬̤͍͕͉̯̱̝͎̓̈̔͑̐̇͌͌̐͋̅̕͘͠ ̷̧̢̨̛̬͓̰̞̯̬̥͓̣̠̻̗̤̖̫̻͗̓̽̊͗͋̓̃̔̏̐̃̏̚͠Ņ̵̡̰̠͕̳̯̻̫͕̈̒̆̄͑͝͠ͅ ̴̢̡̧̮̟̫̠̯̦̻̜̝͕̖̠͈̗̗̍̆͒̈̈́̅̄̇̂̐̈́̚͘͝͝͝Ȏ̶̡̤̻̼̗͓͖͉͔͇̅̃̿́́̋̅̉̈͐̃̃̌̕̕͜͠ ̷̡̢̧̛̛̺̟͔͓̳͎̦͌̌̾̊͂͊͗̇̎̈́͂͘͜͝͝T̸̡̤̳̙̺̲̙̖̟̙̮̳̪̹͖̍͆̋̏̃̿̃̓͊͘ͅ ̵̛̹̥͎͍̱̹̠̠̪̮͎͚̖͖̩̗̜͙̰̲̈́̇͑͌̕͠E̸̥̲̬̜̝̹̫͂͜ ̵̧̫̤̘̲̱͋̆̈̇̇́̚̚V̴̱̠̹͈̊̍͐͋̅̋̾͘͠ ̴̨̡̛̱̩̫͓̺̤̪́̄͐͌̀̍̏̉̔̅̾̕̚͝Ę̶̭̩̳͇̄̍̑͒̓̈́͝ ̶͙̦͝R̷̡̛̘͖͓̈́͐̊͌̈̎̅͝ ̵̧̛̭̲̻̎͒̃̉̀͝E̷͕͆̑̚͘ ̷̧̙̗͙͖̃̈̑S̵̢̟̰̻̞̤͍͔̠͐̀̏̌͂̌̃̓̊͑̏͘̕͜ ̶͚̼̦͎͕͉̖̗̣̗̯̼̝̜̯̗̬͊Ĉ̷̘͔͙̖̭͖̙̥̫͍̾̎̓̄͆̅͆͘͠͝ ̸̢̼̝̪̼̩̫̤̗̼̬̹͖̩̥͈̦̈̕A̸̪̳̥͓͇̪̿̓̈̄͒̃͒̌̽̇͝͝ ̸̡͓͎͔̗͖̞̦̺͚͚̜̦̞͚͔̤̘̘̳̌̆͂̓͆̇͒̂̈́͊̌̔̃̚͝P̵̛̙͓̪͙̔̂̄̋ ̶̛͕̼͋̈̏͂̽͒̏͗͗̈́̅̕͝E̴̱̮̩͍͌̽͌̄́̒́̉͆̏͠ ̷̗̞̦̹̝̺́͑̇͜Ÿ̴̨̘̜̲̮͓̣̹̝̠͉̱̩̩̖̥͇͖́̕ͅ ̵̧̧̟̟̜͖̞͇͕̰̩̱̼̥̣͗̈͐̄̔̈̚͝͝Ỏ̴̼̦͋̀̊͂̎̒̓͊̑̎̆͐̚͘͠ ̸̡̯̤̫̪̼̟̫͉͕̖̪̓̈́Ư̶̢̻͉͍͖̙͔̣̮̫̳̟̪͍͔̙̈́̈́̈́͑̾̆̓̑͊͗̔͆̑͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̹̣̥̠̙̟̘̲͉̜͎͚̪͓̘̖̏̽̃Ç̶̉̿̌̆͋͊̒͌͘ ̶̧̨͈̩̜̥̹̟͙̘͍̰̙̳͔͈̈́A̶̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̼̣͖̬͇̾̆͌̀̄̇̈͆͒̎̿̈́̿͑̆̌̽̈́͜͠͝ ̶̢̪͕̮̼̗̭͕͙̠̦͙̝̙̼͑̾̃̑͊͑̋̑̉͑̀̊̏̕N̷̨̗̤̱̯̼͕̝͇̬̜̲̟͍̺̥̞̻͎̏̉̔̇͆̓̈́̀̅̃̑̍̿̌͜͝͝͠ ̷̦͙͈͇̮̙̗̩͆̌͒͒͘N̸͉̖̘̖̎̈́̿͜ ̷͓̱̝̙͖͙̲̂͜Ȏ̵̫͖͕͇̩͖̫̱̜̳͎͕͙̯͖̥͔̼̄͊̿͂̉̏̅̄̍̓̐̋̾͗̚̕͝ͅͅ ̴̛̫̞̘̩͉̤̀̌͑̈͋̌̌̑̐̄͘T̷̡͕̼̪̼̥̞̮͆̉̈̒͊͗̽̽̓̕̕̚̚͝͝ ̴̧̗̖̮̦̙̱̩̳̌̾̐̒͂̈́ͅE̵̡̧̻̰̺͕̖̘̞̘̦͇͈̮̘͍̝̝̊͐̽͐̈́͌͆̋̈́͂̔͋͆͛́̕͘ͅͅ ̵̫̫͎͇̜̝̤̈́̀̄͆͋V̴̟̘̞̭͝ ̵̥̯̖̮̦̖̰͙̟͙̔̒͝Ę̶̛͔̙͖̟̫̬̺̹͖̞̮̩̲͎͓̊͛̀̾͜ ̶͕͓̙̬̞͖̍̀̃̑̈́͂͊̓́͐͆̿̃͗̏͜Ř̴̨̡̳̞̤̥̺͒̏̽̎̌̓̈́͒̑̂̑̒̀̃̽ ̶͖̹̮̲̗̯͇̺̹͐̍̄̾̔̇̈͒̇̊͝E̷̳̫̼̮͇̅̈́́̓̎̽̔̓̈͑͌͠ ̶̘̫͋͗̔͊́͂͐̂̒̐̈̑̿̈́̋͠͝Ș̴̢̛̯͈̯̯̦͔̯̼͉̟͓̹̱͇̥̝̥̻̓͗͌͗͊̀͒̐̆̕͠ ̶̫̟͖̗͛̋̽̾̆̉̌͒͒̆̈́̂͝C̷̡̙̜̳̰̜͔͔̺͚͇̯͓̿̐̇͂͒͋̐̈́̈́̇̀̂͌̀̽ͅ ̶̨̧̣̬̭̦̹̆̔̆̓͂̾̅̎͊͋́͂̿̔̐͘A̵͉̜̲̘͇̝̹͝ ̶̫͙̜̜̹̉͋͊́̎̓͑́̒͋̈̌̃̀̕͝ͅP̸̲̬̏͑̈͠ ̷̧̨̛̫͇̱̝͇͙̥̣̞͈̻̈́̍͋̿̈͆̿̄͂̔͆̉͘̕͘͝E̷̡̡̛̼͖̟̱͍̐̈́̃̂̀͋͐̎̃̎͆̐̇̇͂̈́̔̒͜ͅ ̴̧͈̼̼̣͈̠̗̪̼̜̞͕̣͔̭̰͌̍̈́̎̈́̍̐͌̈́̐̒̌̽̈́̽͠͠͝͝ͅͅY̷̢̝̱̮̤͎̖͈̜̠̱͇̤͉͊̉̆͗̏͐̂̂͛̿͑̆ͅ ̴̡̳̤͉̼̭̠̹̌̌͋͂̓̎͂̈́͂̌̔́̈́̀͘͝͝Ǫ̷̬͔̘͇͉̟͔̅͒͗̓͒͌͆͒̕ ̴͇̪͖̪͎̬̙̬̰̖̖̖̎͒͐͜Ū̶̹̙̜̪̠̹̱̘͇̩̣͈̰͆̏͜͝ ̷̛̰͎͕̳̙̪̪͍̜͇̥̘͇̈̅̌̀͌͑̃̇̋̐̐̇͊͊̚͝͝ͅͅC̴̡̡̢̨̩̹̳͖͉̫̗̝̮̼͖̥̙̳̒̈́̋́̉̈́̽̏͐̈́̑͘͜͝͝ ̸͔̈͋͜͠͝A̸͎͖̻̣̞̥̙̜͙̟̠͝ ̴̧͔̣̭̳̱̤̘̂͌͠Ņ̸̛͙̩̪͚͓͇̤͈͇͛̅̽̎͒̾͗͜ ̷̮̻̬̫̩͉̘̹̼̪͇̟̟̭̙͒̃̏̃̌̏̂͗͌̒̈́̿̇̕͘͜N̸̫̫̩̋̓͂̾́̿̉̂̾͝͝ ̷̩̭͛̿̈́̊̈́̍̉̓͋̐͋́͛͗̽͐̚͘Ơ̸̡͎͍͍͉͙̳̺̪̰̭͓̎̉́̋ ̶̡͍͍͈̻̘̹̱̥̹̻͇̗̟͑T̴̠͚̼͉̏̇͑̈́̅̈́̂̍̆̔̍̍͂̄̐͐̾͜͝ ̶̧̡̛̳̭̝͇̳͓̝̼́̈́̽̈́̓̃̈͂̓̎̈̃͜ͅĘ̷̢͍̩͚͍̬̠̫̮̙̟̩͍̯̞͔͚͇̝͒͛͒̍͛̋̇͑ ̶̨̧̯͙̪̬̥̣̗͔̳̣͓̦̠͍͆̆͠ͅͅV̸̡̤̩̯̬͎͆͑̐̕ͅ ̴̢̛̤̲̻̳̜̏̐̔̅̄͒͐̄͛̍͒̚͘͘Ȩ̶̧̛̭̦̤͔͓̪̪̹̬̰̼̞̲̺̣͐͛̓̆͆̃͑̌̀͗̂͜͝ͅ ̵̛̗̫̩̰̣̪̇̈́̓̔̄͝R̸̨̼̟͇̲͔͎̹̗̰̽̓̉̀͛̑̉͐̓̂̎͝ ̴̧̨̹̻̦̲͙̖͚̤͋̂̋̂̊̀̈́͗͂͑̈́̋̍E̵͍̦͐̏̈́̑͆͗͠ ̷̜̬̱̯̝̎̆̔̃̈̐̋͘͘͝S̴̛̠̮͚͈̣̪͉͎̭̟̣̲̻͖̬̎͌̄̓̉͂́̈͆̀̓͑̓͋̇͌̕͜ ̶̺͈̞͚̈́̈́̍̅͂̈́̈́̅̃͝C̵̡̲̪̺̦̳̦͉̱̤̯͓͍̖̟͌̈́̈̐̇͐̔̈́̇͑̏͋̚͘͝ ̶̱̞͉͓͎͑A̸̯̥̖̱̩̟͔̩̣̱͚̜͒̇̈̒̂̏̆̿̊̓̄̈́̂̈́͘͝͝ ̴̡̡̨͉͉̬̭͖̟͎̤͍̼͚̯͉͚̦̊͆͜ͅP̵̡͖̮̤̟̫̻̘̙͓̼̪͓͆͆̏̀́͌͘͠ͅ ̶̲̂̑̅͗̊͒̊E̶̛̤̣̦̖̩̘̼̲̬̟̱̾͌̊̎͒̂̽͋̿̒̂̔͐̌͑̚͠͝ ̸̩͇̯̯̗̰͓͇͑̎̄̇̿̎̿̽́̅͛̾͒̚͝͝͝Ÿ̵̡̟̺̟̭͉̮͓̪̫̳̜͉̣̝̰̖̺̝͕̔̆͘ ̷̨̨̡̡̨̟̭̩͚͔̠͍̩̹̜̽̈́̍͛͆͒́̔̋̍̑̌͘͝Ǫ̶͇̦̳͎̺̿̽̈́̃̆́͜͠͠ ̵̤̬̼̺̪͇̼̱̯͓̹̩̘̱͈̟͂̄̈́̌̽̆͘͜Ư̸̧̺͙̙̪̰̹̼͈̼͚̙͙̪̠̮͖̋̈̾̅̊̊͝ ̸̙̠͕͉̺̫̱͇̼͈͎̉̾͗̈́̏̏͂͒̊̂̋̀̅̿̅̚̕Ç̸̧̺͔͍͓̜̳̩̺͇͊̌͑̕ͅ ̶̦̌͑̃͒̈́̒͆̇͑̌̃̿̈̒̕͘͘͘̚͝Ȁ̴͙̦̾̎̂̍̐̄̌̒̅͋̑ ̸̢͉̮̰̫̖͓̞̳̝̈́̈̿̒̿͋́͗͋͐̍͒̾͆̅͑̈́͛͜͜͠͝ͅN̵͈͈̦̣̺̠̼̯̉͆̽̄͛̿́̌̆̒̒̏͆̎̕̚ ̸̡̧̠̫͓͉̖̝̟͎̘̗͕̗͇̄͐͌̾̄̑͜N̶̠̪̦̩̙͖͍͚̗̖̰͓̰͖̙͌̏ ̶̫̝̘̰̣̮̬̳̾̐̿̈́͒̊̚͜Ŏ̴̟͉̳͖̘̟͉̣͔̟͛͑͋̉̈́͐̓́̉̿̌̈͌͛͘͜͝͝͝ ̸̡̛̹̤̘̺̜̲͓̥͓͙̙̥̦͕̗̝͔̥̍̇̓̉͗̂̎̄̑̿͆̓͌̕̕͜͠T̴̹̥̣̣̺̠̉̓͊̂̄̔̊̊͗̉͐̉̚ ̷̢̡̛̥̥̤̱̘̘͇̍͋̃͐̇͘͘E̴̥̞̔̇̿̊͝͝ ̵̢̺̬̯̖̫̙̲͚͕̤̩̯͆̅̄̏̋̈́͘͜V̵͇̳̫̠̀̽̉͑̍̊̈͌̎̑͘ ̶̻̣̃̍̉̄͑͘̚͝Ē̸͉̂͐͐͆̎͑̽̽̏͝͠ ̷̤̥̜̙̫̆̂̕͜R̷̛̭̟̤̖͕̱͗̎͑͌̍̒̃̑͒̈́̀̕͝ͅ ̴̬̘͙̖̻͎̞͍̽Ę̴̡̡̛̜̯̹̬͉̬͚̞̈̏͑̾͑̏̾̅̇̇͘̕̕͜ͅ ̷̨̨̩̻̟̮̣̟̹̈́̉̆S̶̤̎̊̃̓̒̍̈́͗̀͋̄́̂̕͝ ̷̻̮̼͚̳̟̮̺̭̘͔̭̍̂͆̆͊͒̃̐͌͘͜͜͠C̶̙͇̈̆̈́̅̍̈́̉͊͑̏̇̔̄̋̐͝ ̴̢̨̛̱̻̭̥͍̟͙̥̤̭̝̥̼̥̩͉͛̋̎̅̓̿̉͋͋̋̈́̀̿̎͝A̸̡̛͖͕̲̺̤̖̻̭̼̩̼̪̰ ̴͎̻̗͍͍̤̘̟̻̹̖̭̺͗͛̽͐̃̊̀̈́̓̒̈́̋̈́͝P̷͓̥̑̊̅͗͐͊̊͠ ̷̧̖͚͔͖̰̣̽͜͝͝Ȩ̶͕̻̼͎̗̼̉̓͛̒͗̈́͠ ̷̧̛̹͚͓͓̬̤̻̲̹̺̄̏̓͊̐́̋̿̿͆̓̉̏͆̕̚͘͜͝Y̴̥̼̫̥͚̼̹͆̇̾̋̋̎͐ ̶̡̨̛̺̤̘͍̖̽̀̇̑̐͑́̈̊̕̚͝͠Ö̴̭̦̙̝̘̱͓̦̲͕̂̚ ̴̡͔̪͚͚̻͌̄́͑̆̿̈́̇̈́̑͝Ụ̶̦̹̞͉͓̃̆́̑̈́̀̈́̂̓̈̾͌͋̂̽͝ ̵̥̘̻̞̾̽̏͗̃̾̋̑̇́̌͌̔̐̀̓͠C̴̛̋͊̍̈́̎́͋̂̈́̔̂͜͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̙͇̹̼̙̯̜̱̦̈́͛̓̑̔A̸͇͔̪̥͖̬̝̝͎̻̿͂͐ ̷͖̹̝̹̒̈͑̃̋̏̄̒͒̊N̵̡̖̖̝̦̫͎͇̞͚͔̟͕̝̤͖̪̏̆̓̑̚͜͜ ̴̨̱͖͉̹͔̮̱̩̐͂̏̈̍͑̉͗͝N̵̢̦̪͙͇̜͗͑̆̌̌̓̔̅̄̇̂͑̒̕͠ ̴̨̨̨͈̦̞̖͇̳̯͔̼̮̱̯̌͂̽̉͛̿̈́̀̀͗̕͝ͅO̸͈̫͉̗͔͔̬͇̩̝̬͕̼͌̌̎͛͌̒̈́̉ ̴̖̉̒̍T̴̛̛̘̤̥͓͎̠̥̓̊͐̊̃̄̕̕̕ ̸̡̢̡͔̬͖̪̗͕̠̖̰͈̰̦͓͔͚͌̄͌̿̑͒́͊̌̾̾͜͝Ê̵̡̡͚͎͌͐͒̈́̽̄͋̐͗̄͘͠ ̷̙̹̙̙̩͔̏̾͐̒̐͗̽̈̿͂͘͘͝͝͠V̵̢̎͌̉̂ ̶̟̲̱̽̐̓̈̈͆̏͐̈̌̚͝͝Ȅ̸̬̠͇̼͔̹̮͍̖̌͌ ̵̡̢̛̗̬̘̤͖̜̗̥̝͓͍̟̜͚̓̌̏̈́̅̕̕R̸̨̡̨͕͈͕̝̩̥͓̎̍̐̿͋͐̂͗͗̄̃̍̑̓͐̈͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̡̡̩͈̝̩̦̻̘̯̞̫͙͓̽̑́̑͛͒̉̑̎̚͝Ę̶̙͎̣̦͇̌̽̋̀ ̸̳̜͓̟͕̤͍͔̈́̍̉̈́ͅS̴̡̢̡̨̻̩͕͇̝̬̮̠̟̘̭̻̥̰̟̎̌̌̋͗̍̂̎̆͐͐̆͌̆̇̎̚ ̷̩͓͑̂̎̾̐͛͗̌̀͠C̷̡̡̧̛͇̤̝̯̥̟͚͔͚̾̊͒͋̂̔̉͝ ̴̢̛͔̥̻̰̝̩̣̟͙͈͈͚̍̓̑̌͂̈̀̃̇͛̈́̍̋̋̕̚͝ͅA̷̡̟̪̤̗̫̱̯̰̗̖̅̊̔̇̄̄̊̕ ̴̲̥͕̫͇̖̦̮͉͉͒͑̉͊̀͑̕P̶̣̒̃̒͌͒ ̴̯͂͐̐͐͝Ė̶̛̠̍̉̄̂̾̓̎́̆̔̓̌̾̚͘̕͝͝ ̴̢̻̲̜̹͎̖̩̝͉̆̋̎̈́̐̒̿͂̃̈́̓̎̈́͗̿͜Y̵̡̮͙̣̳̓̽̃̌͛̈͆ ̵̛̛̗̲͕̩͎̺̱͕̹̬̎̍̄̽̇̿̏͗̆̓͋̽̂̕̕̚͠Ỏ̶̧̢͇̭̬̞͍̳̘͒̌ͅ ̸̨̡̛̺̱̦͎̬͇̟̼̠̥̞̭͒̓̓̆͒̑̊̑̈̂́̕̚͝͝U̶̫̤̭̳̓̐̑͌͋͗͘ ̷̞͕̟̖̻̞̼̹̣̰̀̈́̈́̑̉̈́̽̌̈͋̈́̑͂͜͠C̸̩̬̻̼͔̳͈̥̹͔̘͎̗̙͈̣̬̺̹͖͑̌̂̍̊̆̇̈́̽̎̽̿̅̂̌ ̷̢̨̨̢̹̲̤̖͈͕̠̤͍̻͈̝̥̠̈́͗̎͒͋̄͑̐̑̋Ą̴͓̘̼̝̩̮̲̱̥̔̓̔̐̍̎̉̐̀̈́̈́͠ ̸̥̺̭̰̞͉̳͙̖̦͖̥͕̫͉̽̏̒̒̓͂̍̿̓͐̈̃͛͊̒̚͠ͅN̷̢̛̦͚̙̠͍̝̝͇̗̞͖̆̈̇͊̾̂̆͑ ̸̢͔̳̗̫͎͖̩̮͇̹̥̉̉̎̉̈́̈́͝Ņ̵̭̗̻̮̬̰̦̲͇̞͓̱̏̋̋͂̓̈́̉̑̉̉̔͊̐͘̕͝͝ ̷̡͉̭͓̗̗͚͖͉̜̯͚̗̺͒͝O̴̳͍̩̬̤͉̱̫̳̲̘̥̓̒͠ ̵̜̝̰̾̉T̶̡̛̬̗͇̳̣̻̊̾̌͂̓̄̂͛͜ ̶̧̡͖̙̖̦̳̰̮̦͇͎͙̫̬̫̣͈̍̍̃̈́̅̅͐̎͘͠Ę̴̧̯̪̝̣̼̳̺͔̻̤̙̹̳̫̥̗͙̦͑̾̌ ̶̛̖͚͙̗̭̫͈̦̖̺̻͕̻͗͋͛̑ͅV̶̢̰̮̯̦͙̼̈́͐̃̀̏͛̊̐̀̓͌̓̏͘̚͠͠ ̶̛͉̒̾̓̉̍͐̉͋̓̀̋̿̌͘E̴̡̛͖̲̳͙̗͍̬̲̭͛͌̓̄̇̎ ̴̨̭̩̊̌͗͐̿̿̀̋̑̔̿̄̑̇̚R̷̛͓̯͠ ̶̡͙̯͚͈̝̼̣̣̱́͘͜E̸̲̘̞̝̫͚̣͗̽͌̇̎̈̓͝͝ ̷̨̧̜̺͕̱̣͉͈̤͇̥̣̭̱̣̩͇̣̊͋͆̔̿̈́͋̾͂̍̔̇̆̕͜S̶͙͈̉͆͋̀̍̇͒̉͜͝͝ ̴̛̛͇͚͓̥͕̈̋̀̋̄̍̓̓͛̍͛̕ͅC̵̞̠̙͔̱̩̠̖̻̣͌̄ ̷̨̛͈̭͈̭̼͔̲̱̠̬͚͓̼̙̯̽̾A̷̧̨̢̛̺̦̪͈̫̳̯̻̳ͅ ̶̲͔̰͍̜̫̮͕͍̼͐̓̅͂̒̏P̸̛̘̝͈̫̤͎͍̲̈́͆̍̎͌̏̔̆̔̒̆͌̒͜ ̵̛̛̮̖̯̫̳͗̀̑̒͑E̷̡̦̺͈̹͈̙̞̲̪̹̘͑̋̓ͅ ̷̨̞̮͓̱͎̯̜̩̤͈̅̉̏̾̿͛͋́̕͠͠ͅY̴̡̛̬͕̯̲̝̠̳̱͍̠͈̮̒͊͗͐̿̈́̐̿ͅ ̶͉̥̰̳̭͓͍̝̖̖̪̭̪̯̮̠̥̹̰͒̑̉̈́̎̌̂͛͂̄̚̕͘̚͝ͅỌ̴͚̪̭͖̳̰̒̆̒͌̃͛̿̈́͐͛͆̿̕̚̕̕͘ ̴̢̬̩͙̥͓̪͖͕͚͚̪̻̠̘̜̱̖̑̈̄̀̐ͅͅU̷̧̠̟̳̩̯͉͓͎̲͔̫̬̻̝̅̅̿̃̈́̀̔̌͑̓͒̾͗̈͘͜͝ ̷̢̢̲̗̳̺̯̒C̶̢̖̣͖͕̫̰͉͙̺̩̖͉͍̭͒̑̉̉̈͐̓̆͒́̽̿̕̕ͅͅ ̵̛̝͍̹̥̮̣̰̠͓̖̓̌̃̊̈̑̇͗̿̇̈́͊͋͐͆̕A̵̛̛̪̠̤̥̞̩͇̬͛̓͌͊̆͊̓̐͐̾̋͊̐͑͊͗͠ͅ ̵͈̙̪͕̪̪̹͓̞̖͉̰̳̫͖̂͌̓͋̽͒͝N̷̨͇͂̍͒ ̷̧̯̙̞̩̥͓̮̟͍̻̦̯̹̓̎͊̎̾̀̇͜͠ͅN̸̤̞͗̊͗̔̓̊͑͌̏̿͂̓̍̈́̾͆͘ ̶̧̡̛̥̠̭͔͓̫͚̜̲̩͓̟̳͊̋̒͋̂̂̈͑̔̈́̃̽̉̄̈́͘̕͜͝Ö̵̹̼̹͈̖͖̮͍̤͕̹͉̹́͂̅̆̋̂̄̏͑͗͌̓̐̽̌͆̆̚̕̚ͅ ̵͚͉̉̋̓̋̈́̍̿̈́͛͗̕̚ͅT̸̺͙̪̲͚̞̲̮͔̙̠̟͓̪̋͂̍̔͂͆̅̐̎͗̏͝͝ ̸̡̡̢̖̙̘̞̹̲͇̠̩͍̪̯̭̬̩͉̮̓̑̂͆͋̅̈́̈͛́͊̈̚̕̚Ë̴̡̨͈̪̞̯̥̟̠͓͈͚̺́͒̄̒͛̀͊̆̒̎͗͠ ̵̧̣̤̟̲̯̪̠̠͓̞͇̱̲͇̑͒̓̈́͊̄̐̾̔̈́͜͠͠͠V̸̧̧̢̖̻̬̥̰̣̙̝̤̈́̀͆͘ͅ ̸̡̲̬͙̙̒̇̋̐͊͆Ë̸̡̧̹̪̱̣̯͇̳͓̙̣͉̘̪̬̼̹́́̍̑͒͑̀̿̆͂̿̚͝ ̶͎͗̾Ṙ̶̘̥̺̟̮̟̑̃̍̓̇ ̷̢̧̺̥̰̣̮̲͍̜͎̩̺̙̮̫͆̃͐̍̑͋̾͐̆̌̊̈̃̚Ẽ̴̤̈͛͒̒̐̏͝ ̵̨̛̜͕̘̣͎̭̘͉͕̾̓̑̇̑̿̾͗̋̃̈̽́̂͘͜͝S̸̘̠͇̙͉̣̠̖̱͕̹̬̝̹͉̻̑̾͛̂̊̃̏̀̌͊͂̑͊̚͜͠ ̶̠̱̥͚̈̆̽͋͂̋C̸̨̡̤̪̥̖̼̣͖̝͈̫̑̃͊͐͌͐̌̅͂̉͘ͅ ̵̱̩̻̐̈́͐͋̑̿̔̅͝͠Ą̵̙͚̯̯̼̈́̿̾̎͘̚ ̵̤̈̊͆̏͒͗̒̄̕͠͝P̶̢̨̡̛̳͖̲̫̬͓̹̫̱͎̗̌̑̉̐̋̄͋̔͑͂̍͊͗͛͌ͅ ̷̡̠̼̞͇͎̬͔͔̭̲͚͖͓̗͈̆̇̋̉E̶͙͖̿̌͌̈́̌̉̀̈̓̅̿͝ ̶̨̨̟̦̮̦̬͇̟̺͚̖͇̭̘̲͉̟̈͒̕ͅỶ̶̨̭͕͓͇̻͖̦̒͝ ̷̡̡̠͙͚̞͇̞͉̲̣̦̻̋͑͐̑͂̃̇̏̂̈͌̓̄̈́̏͒͐͘͠͠Õ̵̭̞͔͎͛ ̶̛̪͚̘̝̬͙̊̐̍͛̐̎͒̍̀͊̌̉̿̃̚͝Ǔ̵̧̡̘͉̝̙̭̗͖͈͉̞̰͐̇͂̾̈́̍̿̈́̐̉̈̉̐̃͘̕͜͠ ̶̨̛̭͎͕̫̩̮̞͕̳̞̹̻̲̿̽͌̑͐̿̄͌͆̃͂̃̚͝͠ͅͅͅC̶̟̺͉̳̼̜̑̍̉͒́͐̓͛̎̅̽̈́͋͊̑̚ ̴̛̛̗̰̹̺͈͙̗̳̲̅͒̊̍̿̃̓̂̆̉͊̋͑̕͜͝͠ͅA̷̡̩̖̜͇̫̼͇͈̬̝̹̬̭̓̓͗̿͐̈͝͠ͅ ̸̧̛̆̈́̔̂̓͒̈́͊̊̐̽̒̃̚͘͝͝͝͝Ň̵̢͓̤͓͓̝̤̝̭̘̻̫̱̝͓̎͜ͅͅ ̸̳̹͇̙̈́̍͑̋͐̓̆͝N̷̰̗̤͈̹̬̖̮͇͉̼̎̍̄͌̈́̒̀͜͜ͅ ̴̢̢̯̘͖̰̦͖͚͔͚̗̭̙͙͕͍̤̓̃̔̇̂̎̓̃͌̋̅͐̐̈́̚ͅÓ̵̪̥͈͙̜̟̙̜̻͔̫͓̏̅͛̿͌̄͘͘ ̴̛͔͔̼̖͙̱̱̈́̆̔́̃̏̏͒͑̓̽̉̒͒̑͠͠T̶̨̧̢͓͚͙̗̮͕̬̩̙͔̫͖͈̘͊͐̍͐͒̔̉̎͆͛̃̐͘͠ ̶̲̞͔̝̹͕͇̬̞͇̝̥͈̈́̇̎͐̎̆̒͐̓͘̕͠E̶̬̥̦̘͍̱̦̜͗̈́̇͌̋̿̆̌̔͝͝ ̴̧̧̧̢̛̪̠̦̭̎̾̈́͒͐͋̆̂͗̓̈́V̷̛̬̗̰̙̘̬̈̏͂͛͒͂͠ ̵̗̥͎̳͖̪͐̅̓͆͆̀̕E̴̛̼̺̞͍͉͈̠͈̔́̀̆̃̓̽̂̍̈́͆̑̚͝ ̴͖̳͕̙̍̒̂Ŗ̴̧̦͉͔̦̗͈͔̺͔͚̒̆̏̈́͝ͅ ̷̢̬̣̣͙̼̑̊̅Ẽ̵̛̘̎̅̈͛̂̈́̀̈̾̈́̋̌͘̚͜͝ ̸̗̖̪̝S̷̛̪͚̮̬̻̫̘̫̤͕̺͖̖͎̮̫̻̮̈́̆͂̽͐̈́̑͑̿̄̇̆͘͜ ̵̨̤̘̼̗̬̭͚͐̈͑̉͋̍͒C̸̼̟̼̺͎̻͚̱̤̾̿̇̌͂̓̓͗̋̌̊̆̈́͘͠͝ ̸͇̫̰̫͋Ą̶̺͈̙̹̜͓͆ͅ ̵̡̢̡̼͙̙͓̫̰͚̹͕̫̫̟̩͗̌ͅP̸̨̺̻̬̭͉͉̭̬̪͔͋̓͆̃̆̑͒͑̕͜ ̶͕̯̀͗̃E̶̢̡̧̮͇̹̗̣̩̯͖̱̤̹̗̮̳͙̬̬̽̾͂͗̎̋̂̉̌ ̶̯͔̩̪͍̭̻͚̩͕̺͍̞͎͈̜̈͐͂́͆̉͛̇̌̀Ỷ̷̠̺̥͙̽͆̉̅ ̸̡̧͔̥͖͓͍̰͖͖̥̼̯͕̫̳͒̒̑́̾͆͂̀Ớ̸̧̠͕͇͚̠̭͕̳̲͚̫͙̂͒̒͌̕ͅͅͅ ̴̫̜̖̼̘̥̆͒͝U̵͚̫̹̖̤̱̬͕̙̜̣̬̫̖̭̺̭͗̈́̅̈́͌̎̎̋͋̑̽͋̄͘ͅ ̸̧̢̣̮͇̻̱̠͉͎͇͎̭͗̊͐͒́́͊̑͑̚͘Ĉ̷̼̞̯̟̠̗̜̪͎̹̈́͒͛̿ ̷̨̠̩̼̳̯̦͓̯͔̝̩̭̮̖̈́̾̏͌̍̍̀̾̈̇͊̆͒̚̕̚͘͝A̴̢̨̢̟͖͇͍̼̻͍̪͈͙͇͇̲̳̦̐̈́̆̈́̂̈́͑̿̋̑͘̚ ̷̨̨͉̫̯̱͍̙̻̺͈̻̳͇̱͍͋̊̇̑͋̓N̸̨̜̯̯̳͎͈͕̳̣̥̠̖̹̲̞͗̅̊̃́͗̏͘͝͝ ̸͎̗̈́̓̃̓̄ͅN̷̦̻͓̜̾̈́̉̏͒̆̐͗̄̏͊̐̿̈̈͒͋͜ ̸̣̣͔͚͈̻̺̦͕̆̀͑͊̍͝͝Ô̴̯̣͎̙̳̺̲͌̅̃͑̀̃̍ ̵̛͚̙̆͒͒̃̐̄͒̇̉̆̄́̆̂́̌̽͝͠T̵̛͙͙̯͚͎̫̘̜͎̰͍̙͗͌̎͗̍̌͐̊͗͝ ̸̭̰̥̯̯̰̞̭̑̔͛͑̉͗̇̂͑̈̿͛̓͘̕ͅĘ̵̛̖̤͈̗̘̀͑̂̌̈̒̋̇̐̂̽̈́̾̏͗ ̸̡̥͔͖̺̻͓̪̦̥̠͖͈̹͙̋͗̀́͌̓̅̎̆̇̉̎̈́̕͝V̷̝͇̬̘͋͋̃̉́̄̉̉͐̔̔̋̽͝ ̷͕͕͇̾̊̔̉̀̋̔̎͒̃͂̂̓́͘̚̕͝E̷̛͔̯͔̘͕̟̲̣̤̩̹̹͐̈́͜ͅ ̷̧͙̞͓̗͉̼̖̠̮͖͙͖́̽̒̆̅̈́ͅŖ̴̭̱̫̺̞̰̤͙͖̜͙̦̻͇͇̱̗̱̑͋̌̈́͑̐̂̒͛͂͆̈̚͝ ̸̡̡̡͎̝̠͔̱̳̅̂̈́̽̎̉̒̔̓̽͗̋̌͗͘͜͜͝͠E̵͍̝͎͕͖̻̘͓̥̫̘̙̞̠̔̾̿̓͠ ̸̮̯̳̪̳̲̻̪̼͇͓̟̍́̈́̇̓̄͗̒͐̅̅̓̍̎̓͘͘͝S̵̢̨̨͖̖̣̼͚̖̞̥̩̟͓͕͔̺̰̾̿̆̆̓̌̉̓̀̃̃̔̌̑̚͝ ̶̢̨̣͓̳̜̫͍̤̫͓̝̮̱͍͇̎̕ͅC̷͉̩̖̣̥̠͉̩̰̤͉̖͖̜̦̣͙̘͔̾͑̓̃̾̑͋͑͂̏̔̌̀̕͠͝ ̴̢̛͉̙̞̌̇̅͌̓͗̈́Ą̷̭͖̝̬̹͎̻̤̞̖̆̈́̈̅̄͌̎̔̿͜͝ ̵̡͕̟̳̟̰̫͎̬̔̽ͅP̵̢̡̡̡̛̭̬̳̺̝̼͕͇̟̠͚͎͈̳͇̄̆̃͌̂̈́̄̉̓̋̓̓̚͝͠ ̶̘͈͇̰̝̦̞͙̘̋̈́͜E̸̢̧̩͕͉̜̥̗̼̱̓̕ ̴̩̙̟̙̪͇͇̼͈̖̫̖̪̹̈͒̉̃̏̅̈́͒̓̓̃̋̊̈́̈́̓͜͜Y̸̛͓̝̳̲͖͇̺̹͍̞̅̀̌͗̈̚͠ͅͅ ̴͓̪̪̩̟̥̂̎͊̔ͅO̶̦̻̫͙̰̤͍̟̰̻̲̺̤̯͔͒͒̈́͂̇̃̈́͊̌̍̈́̒̕ ̶̥̱̙͕͈̣̻̯̽͂̃̈́̒́̄̽͊̓͘̚U̴̟͖̪̇̎̌̊͒͛̾̔̏̈́̓̈́̎̚͝͠͠ ̴̡̢̛̩͓̼̩̩͕̺̼͎̭̹̠̺̩̟̈́͑̃̉͑͆͌̀́̑͛̒͒̔̄̈́͌́͝ͅC̷̨̠͍͍͔̟͈̈́̊̈́̿͑̈́̂͆̈́̉ͅ ̷̙̳̹̭̻͖̲̣͔̬̼̩͓͆̌̒̏̎͑̈͒͒͗̉̓̐͠͠ͅĄ̶͈̼̩̞̟̌̄ ̵̫̙̩̦̱̘̺͚͈̝̳̰̤͕̻͖͗͛̓̇͜͝Ņ̵̨̛̬͕͔͍̝̙̙͎̠̺̾͌̓̄̌͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̧̣͈̫̞̰̘͈̰͓̘̼̼͓̱̪͉͍̊̊͒̚͜N̷̰̫̩͈̼̠̗̭͎̟̻͂̅̄̊̅̽͐̿̒̈́̋̾̒̀ͅͅ ̸̛͇̓͐̄͛͋̓͆́̿̈̈́͊̈́̑̾͘͝O̴̱̝̱̞̳̹̬̮̭̲̮̯̎̄́̉̐̇ ̸̡̨̧͖̜̥̠͈̝̘̬͈̻̹̆͂T̸̨̠͎̼̱͔̘̝̯̩̦̠̯̃͗̒̊͛̑̓̒͛̚͜͝ ̷͎̩̝͚͕͍͑̈͒͐͑͐̑Ë̶͖̻͚́̑̇̈̀̚͝ ̸̥͙͗̾̚V̶̧̢̥̫͙͕̪͖͖͍͖̲̬̱̜̻̯̳͚͎̾̏̃͠ ̴̛̩̪̤͙͇̩͚̪̠͍̙̬̉̅̎̽̎̾͗̄͆͠Ę̴͎̝̻̱̼̘͒̾̑̊̽͒͛͒̏̓̈͐͑͊̈́̓͘͜͝͝ ̸̧̾͆̓͠R̶̡̠̄̄͗̈́̈̍͆͛͋̕͘͘͝ ̴̨̤̭̥̜̹̠̺̼̬͙̞̝͈̩͖̲͋͜Ę̸̨̨͔̯̯̦̭̝̹̱̦̞̟̩̻̮̗͋̔͆̓̔̉̿̋͐̀͑̂̂̕͠ ̸̨͓͔̞͔͚͈͖̮̖̱̱͎̹̭̥̳͐̾̓̅͆͑̾̚͝ͅS̷̺̰͕̼̼̠̓͛͊̿͜͠ͅ ̶̱͈̇C̷̯̳̝͉̞̆̈̿̂̑̿͌͘̚ ̵̧̙̜̲̞̼̆̈́͒̌̑̃͛̒A̸̧̻̯͔̳̜̯͈̖͈̰͆͑͐̏̽͘͘͜͝ ̴̛̻̘̳̤̞̠̝͚̗̜̃̊͌͛͒̅̇̚͝͝P̸̡̜̹̺̝͉͖͔̯͒̃͑̇̾͂͒̉̌͑͛̉̈́̂̽̕͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̰̩̻͕̤͍̝͖̼̥̽̈́̒̽͆͘͜͜Ĕ̵͚̃̓̂̄̒̅͆̂̈̐̂̾͒̃͝ͅ ̷̡͍͇̜̻̲̠͝Y̸̛̹̝̠̤̬͍͎̬̱̗̟̎̅̀̎͒́͛͐͋́̉̅̈̚ͅ ̷̺̱̰͉͎͖̯͎̠̺͛̎̐̉͊͒̈̑͊́͑̆͘͘͝ͅͅO̷̫̪̮͉̳͑̋ͅ ̶̨̠̠̫̤̏͆̅̑͆̌̍̾̉̇̈́̕̚͠͝Ų̷̪̼̼͈̩̘̭̰̭̱͒̇͆̉̇̔̾̅̈́̌͠ ̸̡̢̛̜͙̥̤͍̼̠̥̖̗̏̾̈̓̅͌͑̈́̐̄͒̇̕͝ͅͅC̴͚̖̤͚̭̤̻͆̈́̅̊͘̕͜ͅ ̶̨̝̺̜̣͕̠̮̦̦̩͑͜͜A̴̡̡̮̜̘̯̘̟̠̮̫̼̗̦̩̪͕̪̽̾͌̐̈́̇͌̏͑̎̍͝ ̴̼̬̣̳͉̭̝͙̺͈̹̪̤̦̟̠̰̍̈́̈́̆̓̈́͆̈́͒́̎̓͊̉̆̈́̏N̶̛̦̥̻̮̜̙͖͔͚̯̝ͅ ̴̪͎̭̫̱͙͊͛͗̈́͛̾͛̒̌̈́͊͋̒͠Ǹ̷̮͍͉̮͉̘̗̣̤̠̞̙͔̭̺̦̝͍̺̇̍͠ ̸̡̡̤̫̫̙͉̩͙̬͛̋̂͑̈́̏̈́͌͊͆̒̏͆̚O̶̮̘̭̥̰͚̖̬̝̹̬̅̐̈́̏̈́͐̈́̚͝͠ ̵̧̨̛̘̰̗̆̊̒̅̏̂̽̂̅͊̅͐͠͝T̸͕́͂̍̐ ̷͎̬̭͉̼͍͎̦͔̞̝̦̈͜ͅE̸̜͖͔̞̲͖̞̬͍͉̜̰̯̥̳̝̥̹͗̾̆̽ ̴̥̳͖̣̲̭̠͊̇̽̓͐̾͑͋̆̾̆̈́͋͗̾̂̕͜͠V̶̰͎͈̒̄̀̿̀̈́͛͐̀͐͝ ̸͍̙̌̿̓̒̓̊̈͛̏̕Ë̷̙͉͉͇́̈ ̸͎̰̳̳̳̯̗̠̦̖̼̤͑̊̏̉̓̓̍͗͆̓͘͝Ŗ̸̛̥̭͓͕͈̣̆̾̇̓͆̊̅̂̊̐͆̈́̽̚̚ ̸̢̙͔̲͓̼̣̞̺̭̬͈̠͎̦̱̱̖̤̺̆͊́Ḙ̸̡̛̪͓͉̪̪̱̦͓̭̗̜͕̲̰̎̂̇͒̐̎̈̋̑̑̇͘͘͜ͅ ̴̘͕̬͉̥͔͚͎͈̱̹̝̺͇̳̄̓͒̊̃̂̔̓̔S̴̢̧̛̛̛͉̪̜̮͚͇̖̰̩̍͑̅͗̍̓̈́̂̍̈́̉̽͘͠͝ ̸̨̨̡̛̟̪̟̼̬̲̟̹̣̩̜͈̟̗͓̔͋͗̏̐͂͑̔̀̊̆̐̚̚͜͝C̴͍͛͐̈́̏͛͑̽ ̶̟̽̿͋̈́̍͂͂̈́̈́̽̓͌͛̚̕̚͝Ȁ̷̢̨̛̹͖̺̦͎͖̠̗̝̭̥͎̄̈́͊͌͜͝ͅ ̵̢̧͕̹͎͕̮̥͕̯͔̙̭̖͖̗̯̩̮̀̇̎̀̈́͆̚P̷̛̹̭͋͂̽̔̊͆́̂̋̑͝ ̴̛͖̙̘̬̦̻̰͇̯͕̺͔̗̆̎̄̏̃͌̈́̉͆̕̚͝Ȩ̴̢̢͇̯̥̈́͗̈̒̊͂͑̂̂͠ ̸̹̃̇̃̐̈́͊̂̾̀͝͝Y̵̧̛̙̐͗̇̏̍̑̄̅͒͊͐̾̄̇̚ ̴̨̛͕͙̠̬̈́͆̆̈̍̒͋̐͊̐͌̇̂́̈̐̚̚͠Ỏ̶̺͔̺͖̻̠̘̺̰̬̬̣͇̼̩͓̮̠̒̒͗́̿̍͂̋͂̂̐͌̿̔͊̓̏̎̕ ̶̮̒̽Ų̶̨̮̣̣͍̣̦̦̌͛͂̐͌̕ ̸͓̰̭̫̯̝̥̽̄̔͛́̈͜Ç̶̡̡͖̮̬̬͓̤͈̮͕̭͕̭̺̹͙͙̄̓̐͌̌͌̾̏̇̇̕̚̕͠ͅ ̵͚̘͓̬̪̬̯̯̲͓̬̈̒̈̌̑̆̄͐̾͘͝A̶̧̡̦̳͎̙̖͕̰͚͔̲̺̓̍͘͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̟͇̩͚͔͖͖͇͍͚̣̹̞͔̙͍̥̀́̆͒̃͑͑Ñ̵̡̨͕̪͚̮̥̜̯̦̞̟̭͎͎̳͔̮̬͔̊̿͒̓͌̀̓̃̃̾̈́̉̎̈́͗͘ ̶̧̡̮̜͓̱͙͚͉̟̟̗͈̹̪̞̟̹̽͆̄̇̋̓̂̈́͘͜ͅŅ̸̡̧͓͙̼͕̼̺̹̰̯̣̠̗̪͙̟̆̔ ̸̧͎̣̦͇̺͚̣̫̾͆̍̈́͊͂͛̈́̌̽̅̕͝͠O̵̡̨̠̘͍̯̰̞̘̣̘͈̲̿͊͂̓̽͌̏̍̓͘̕ ̸͎̩̠̓̌̒̓T̴̢̡̟̲̟̱̻̙̼̩͖͈̝̩͓̮̹̝̒̄̐̋̀͌̑̎͘ͅ ̸͉̥̣̫̳͇̖͖͕͉̹̝̼̌̈̌̓͐̽̿͌̾̀̃̄̽͝͠ͅE̴̢̗͙̟͔̙̯̜̣͖̗͕̙͕͔̬̥̤̠͛̔̋̈̽̅͆̊͐̎͐̆̈́̎̃͘͝ͅ ̴̨̢̢̨̼̝͕̱̫̤̜͔͙̳̪͚͆̂̈́̚͜V̸̲̯̟̄͌ ̸̛͕̰̙̦̽̂͒̄͋̔̓̿̃̒̾̕̕̚͜͝͝Ȩ̸͚̰͎̣̬̲͕̤̰͋̿̈́̋̋̈̎͛̑̑̊̑̚͜͠ ̴̡̰̪̻̦͕̭͖̤̠̜̙͙̱̱̖̹͊͗̎̂͂̒͜͝R̴̡̡͖͉̭͇̤̤͉̪̰͉̖̠͇̞̉͘ͅ ̵̨̥̻̥̻̬̬̜̱͗͗͒̂͑̽̾͌Ę̵̭̯͚͍͙̣̲͚͚͉̩͂ ̶̢̛̮̺̼̬̯̳͎͎̣̼̻̯͉̜̊̌͛̇̓̔̒͋̓̅͆̂̐͐̑͝S̷̟̻̯̞̪̠͚̫͈̖̯̗̤̰̩͙͊̐͊́̇̐̅͛̐̎͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̻̺͔̎Ĉ̵͍͓̟̮̬̗̋̾̌̋͒͋͗̂̈̂̈́̇͐̊̓̚͝ ̷͎͕͉͇͈̰͕̻̺̠̯͈͖͆̿̓̑͋͆̈́̐̄̍̿́͘̚Ä̶̛̞͎̺͕̦̟̯̜̯̠̥̬̏̌̓̎̉̇͊̇͌͜ ̶̩̙̹͇̪̪̣̩̠̙̬̥̻̋͊̾̈́̋̽͘͘̚P̵̣͋͋͘ ̸̺̗̩̩̠̩̩̹͈̳̅̏̓̎͊͛̓̀͆͋́̋̚̕͝Ȩ̶̗̣̖͕͚̜͖̩̲̼̤̫͆̐̋̆͊͊̔͆̆͛͋́̈̾̕͠ ̵̧̧̛̟̤͚͕̯̗̤̭̝͈̣̠̹̳̖̠̪͎͌̃̇̓̓͝Y̸̲̖̺̺͙͈̱͚͙͉͈͚͙̤̠̱̞̮̏͂̍͂ ̶̤̺͇̻̠̏͋̓̿̑͋̆̇̾̿͝O̶̧̢̨̪̻̜̲̬͓̰̲͇̖͕̪̼̒̂̀̾̎͋̅̌͌͘̚͜ͅ ̷̡̤̱̰̫̜͐́Ư̷̡̡̢̰̤̳̥͍̖̼͕͎͔ ̷͉̩̩̆̅̉̓̓͐̈́̉̊͘͝͠Ç̵̰̈́͋̌͐̑̋͒̚̚ ̵̨̡̧͎̖͚̝͎̞̞͖̲͇̯̭͙̰̀͗̊̈́̉̓͆̌͗͐͆́̿͆̽̌̕A̶̡͍̜̖̬͈̺͕̗̫̣̮͝ ̴̡̠̪̣̫͇̪͕̙̼͋̈́́͊̊̓͗̚͝Ṇ̷̩̬̥̘̎͑̈̀̏͘ ̵̛̠̤̫͕̥̗̍͋͒̋̊́͛̏͠N̵̨̨̠̹͍̝̥̞̺͕͖̖̯͇̂̇̔̓͋̈́̆̑͛̌ͅ ̷̧̢̲̮̺̲̘̻̲̝̟̟̥̙̗̙̱̜͊͊̉̊͗̽̔͗́̇̅͜͠͝O̶̧̞̭̞̮͎̳͍̙̹̰̩͔͖͋̏̆̌̈̂̈́̍̏̒̌̀̏͗͂͌͐̔̏̏ ̴́̐͑̄̓̆̇̿̈̈͜͝T̷̡̪̙͐̂̈́̐̊̂̑͒̍͊̒̀̾͗̾̊ ̵̧͔̦̰͍͉͕̘̥̼̰̝͓̙̘͋̾͌͗̒̏̽̐́̎͊͗͋̎͝͝͝͠͝E̸̗̟̼̻̤̦̺̊̈̋͛͊̍͑̌̽̓͒̎̑̄̈́͒̎̚̚͝ ̶̛̻̝̭͈̬̥̬̺̜͉̮̖͉͙̽̐̽̇͛͐̾̋̒̽͒̎͘͜͜͝͝V̷̡̧̢̟̦͉͈̱̝̗͓̼̘̥̙̘͉̣͖͔͌͗̾̓̽̃͑͋̈̒̈̚̕͠ ̴̡̛̳̩̙͍̪̲̺̙̫̟̜̣̣͍̀͋͑̽̉͂̂͋̓̀͛͌̎̽̈̕ͅẺ̸̘̦̳̗͇̰̣̯̜̟͖̻̹͈̱̤̺͇̖̍̈̋̋͝ ̵̧̧̨̨͎̬̲͇̘̫̟̲̪͚̅̀̏̌̓͌̓̿͒̈́͐̂̔̈́̀̎͝R̷̠̰̹̲͈̹͖̺̞̊̈͊͂̌̈̓̏̎͛ͅ ̸̢̛͖̝̲̰̟̫̯̪͈̙̝̬̰̼̆̽̔̽͛̅̚͜Ȩ̸̧̢̬̺͈̻̞̣̥͈̟̳̩͂̓͋͆͂͗̎̄͌̎͐̄̉̅̆͝ͅͅ ̴̛̫̖́̃̀̉̑̋̏̑̒̌̑̈́̅̚̕͠͝S̷̛͙͙͓͂̊̔̏̾̊͒͐̋͆͆͑̓̍́͠͝ ̸̧̙͇̓̊̎̎̄̔͆̉̔͊̾͒͗͗̾͜ͅÇ̷͉̼͔̗͍̹͔͒̅̑̎ ̵̙͊̒͛̐͌̚A̶͇͈͈̰̪͔̟̲̦̠̝̳̔̕͜ ̸̢͍̰̮̣̺̙̻͈͎͉͎̲̤͙̤͖̈́̃͗ͅP̴̧̛̛͔̗̞̱̰̟̹͕̱̟̫͔̥͂̄̋̇̏̀͊͊̌̆͂̀̐̉̈͝ͅ ̵̢̢̨̪̱̞̗̤̠̏̾͋̽͂̈́͌͝ͅĒ̶͒̐̾ͅ ̷̨̯̠͒̋̅͑̆̄̌̇̕̕͜͝͝͝Y̸̨̤͍̲̼͓̣͔̼̒̈̍̍̉̈͊̔̈́͛̇ͅ ̴̞͉̝͎̙̐͠Õ̸̧̬͍̗̺̯̬̲͎̮̾̕͠ ̸̧̢͚͎͎̻̜͎̯̫͇͔͖͕̯͓͈̣̃͐̿̈́̌͒̽͌͌̈́̐̅̿̆̌̋̕͜͝U̵̢̮̠̱̥̣̩̭̦̻͇͚͔̻̪̝͇̫̭͑̏̆̂̽̄̅̆͊̈͑͘̕͜͝ ̴̢̱̻̹̩̼͔̹̹̱͉͌̓̒̑̌̽̍̐̃͗̍̆Ç̵̛̣̤̣͔̯͗͒͋͒̑̂́̀̍͌̔̄̕͝ ̵̛̛̞̰̹̪̱̫̞͎̱͎̯̼̗̳͍̜̯̂̅̄́͒͛̊͊̐̉̇̿̓̑͗̄͗͜A̴͓̰̹̻̪̲̳̻̮̹̖͈͍̗̹͊̇̉͛͒̂͛͛̃̀͋̍̚͜ ̶̢̡̯̟̎̊̎͛̓Ň̶̤͚̞͖̲̖̍̂̄͠ ̶̡͓̖̲̳̲̳̞̀̋̉̽̆̈͆̉̾́̕͝N̸̛͉̖̺͚̪͚͙̮̹̆̂̄̂̿̽̉̓̋͑̀̑̈̒́͝͠͝ ̵̨̢̛̝͚̮̖̱͈̻̮̺̫̬͕̤͙̏̒̾̂̿̍̌͗̎̈Ǫ̴̤̳̫̥̙̲͎̯̥͇̥͉̫͓̗͓͈̠̋̇̄̎̄͋́͊̕͜ ̵̼͖̗̹̙̳̝̰̤̱̊͐̃̑̌̅͌͊͑͒̇̓̑͌͘͠͝T̶̨͎̜͉̭̱̫͚̲̍̿̒͆͋͘̚͝͝ ̸̢̨̗̝̩̙̘̰̻͍̍͂͛͋̐̀̏̏̑̐͒̀͌̃̓͘͠͝E̵͉̙̺͍͊̎́̈́͐͊̄̕̕͠ ̶͚̻̤̲̥̲͎̳͖̻̣͇̥̳̼̃̎́̈́͋͆̕͝V̷̨̨̹͎̪͚̫̳̯̳̓̓̾̽̃̿̀̆͆̒̽͛̏̆̈̚͘͝ͅ ̸̤̙̳͇͇̘̗̆͋̋̓̎̅͒̈́̄̊̏̑̓͋͘͜͝͝ͅĘ̴̨̨̨̹̙͙̩̣̤̤̫̌̄̒͛̃̿̽̀̍͋̅͑͐̀̌̀̾̔̕ ̵̢̨̛̣̳̤̼̥̝̣̺̝̙̥͕̩̲̈̓̒̈́̈́̀́͝R̸̢̡̳̰͉̻̻͖̗͖͂̿̈͐͐̏͆͛̌̽̈́́̓̚͝͝͝ ̸̡̧̪͉̩̩͔͓̫̹͍̫̟͖͎̟̞̅̾͐͒̆͑͛͑̔̿͘͝Ę̶̨̢̢̘͓̗̥̪̟̗̦̰̳͈̔̿̋̽͋͛̈́̓̋͝ ̴̡͖̙̙̯̙̝̗̖̒͌͗̆̊͗̿̃̇̏͗̊̅̿̑̆̿̑S̷̢̨̧̰̖̲̥̙̩͖̣̟͙̼͔̹̺̳̰̪̓̇̿̊̉̎̿ ̶̨̳̘̯̲̱̣͙̮̺̱̪̯̣̽̍͛̅̒̐͐̒͌̀̕̚͜͜Ċ̸̪͖̫͉͚̩̖̭͑̀̐̆͆̈́̏̚̚͘͝ ̷̨̧̨̰̰̼͉̥̹̳̯̅̈̑̆̈́̉̒̿̌̅̕̚Ǎ̸̢̩̯̭͋͂̽̏͒̃̋̍̌̈́͠͝ ̵̡̡̠̱͎̜͚̣̺͎̪̜̘̮̥̥̹̯̙͊͑Ṕ̷̧̡̛̲̰̞̼͍̟̰̀̏̑̿̒̃̂͝͝ ̷̡̧̢̖̻̗͙̥͈̦̜̟͎͚͈͙͑͋͌̿È̷̢̛̦̙͇̲̩̻̜͈̠̬̣͂̃̂̚͝ ̷̨͉̬͇̘̤̼͕͚̳͒̽͑̍͌̉̒̾̊Ÿ̵̧̛̥͖͈͈̥̜̮̹̠̱̑̄̓̒̏͝͝ ̸̡̢̡̡̨̢͉̪̦̭̘̣̟͇̘͇̮͓͓͇͒͑O̷̢̮̩̤̤͎͗̏̓̍̆͋̎͗̕ ̴̧̛̯͓̬̺͉͉̤̥͕̺̘̫̦̺̃̾̐̂̂͐̈́̅̓̇̄͜͝U̷̩̼̩̍̏̈́̊͛̀̏̔̎̆̽͗ ̵̡̧̛̙͙̝̳̲͕͕͔̖͍̝͚̑̉̇̈́͛̍͋͌͌̋͆̌͗̑̈́̕C̵̡̛̜̦̰̘̙̬̆̊̆̌̚͜ͅ ̵̧̞͔̥̘̤̮̟̲͎̩̫̪̩̐̆̈̎̌̏͒͒̽̔͂͆͐̕ͅA̵͉̓ ̴̦̞̹̬͈̦̳͇͈̲̹͇͓̭̈́͑̋̽Ṉ̵̨̛̣͕̘͉̦͙̹̌͌̔̓ ̸̢̢̡̱̙̖̳̻̹̫̜͍̩͈̪̯̰͂͒́͛̍́͑̈́̈́͐̌̈̌̅̏̿͜N̵̢̧͎̬̳̮̫͙̠̜͎͈̼͕̻̱̦͉̠͗͐͛̽͗̃͆̈́̐͐ ̵̢͔̭̲͈͕̖̘͎͉̭̰̟̝͈̖̙͙̦̌͌Ơ̴̮̗͊̊̍̐͑̌̑̏̈́̈́͆̋́̄̈̏̚͝ ̸̡̢̡̥͕͕͚͚̮̫̤̼̻̹̹̯̥͈̆̄̍̇̀̕͜ͅT̴̗̱͌̋̈́̃̓̂͌̀̀̿͒͘̕̚ ̷̙͍̯͗̓͗̊̿̓̾̓̅͊̓̍̂̚̚͜͝E̴̢̛̛͕̰͇͇̥̩̞̪͙̹̼͎̓̂̏̒̓̚ ̷̧̡̱̪͕̜̞̪̘͙̭̩̹̱̹̖̓̋͐͒̽͠V̴̨̛̤͖͖̠͉̞̹̯̣̖̤͉̋͑̀͐̃͋̑̊̕͝ ̸̡̗̲͔̦̫͈̫͕͔̏͂͆̈́̈̈́͒̿͂͋͊͗Ẽ̷̗̬͚̪̺̘͎̤͇̩̟͚̤̾̾̾̂̎͘͜ͅ ̵̡̨̼͉̻̹̰̝̗̯͍̼͓̤̬͈͉͐͑̾̆̈̕Ŗ̴̰̳̙̗̩̆̈́̑̀̆̎̅̉͌͆̅̇̚͝͝ ̷̱͕͕̮͈̙̝̜̺́̉͂̌̑̏̌̏̏̓̑͆̈̕͜͝É̶̛̫̠̤̋͑̇͋͛̓̈́̐͛̀͜͝ ̶̢̨͓̖͓̮̞̮̫̬̗̙̦͓̩̘̠̽̄͆̈́̊͐̍̆̚͜͜͝S̵̡̹̻̱̞͔̼̘̹̱͇̦̰̗̱͗̿͐͊͛́͋͂͋̚ ̷̢̡͖̺̥̟̲̫̼̖̗͉̤̣̤̼̟͔̥̈́̔Ç̴̱͙̯͇̦̦͐̄ ̴̧̢̻̜͇͚̯̗̰̩͎̲̗̓̓̇̽̒͐̄̄̒͗͑͗̎̀͜͝ͅA̸͈̞͓͕̩̰̜̮͂̿͐̄̋̿̇̍̾̕͝ ̴̝̰̪͓̎̈́͌̂̔̕P̴̛̛̲̰̖̠̲̰̑̏̋͒̈́́̊̅ͅ ̶̧̛̰̻͔͚̖̤͙͇̝̜͓͚̳̩͓̩̍̿͊̐̇̒̽̂̈̋̃̕͜͝͝E̵̢̡̨̨̛͍͇̣̹̱͎̜̳͕̎͛̆̏͊̓͒̑̐̉͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̵͖͎̰̘͇̓̏Y̵̨̟̹̗̻̜̣̺͋̈̿̏̋̕͘͝ ̵̢̡̫̜͔̯̱̮̞̦̰͋̀̑̂̓̄́̓́͒̊͌͑̏̓͘̚͝͝ͅÖ̷̢̗̮̫̞̩̝͓͓̦͔̭́̂̒͗̈́͒̃͊̆̐̐͝ ̵̢̢̦͈̻̤̪̲̇͌̌̐̿̐̒́͛̐̃͒̓́̾̑̈͂͜Ų̶̢͙͕̋͆̽̈́͊̏̒́̍̊̉͂͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛͙͉̟̼̮̤̰̙̥͉̥̰̝͉͔̙͉̆̊̾͛̎̂̈̾̕̚͝ͅC̷͎͉͕͙̭͋̐̑̓̑̿̆̓̇̓͊͑͌̆̎̔͘̕͜͠ͅ ̵̜̩̰͍͍͇̠̐̂͒̈́A̷̡͕͇̞̜̖͔̱̮̮̰̾̇ ̶̨̡͚̼̳͉̣̬̺͓̼̞̖̞̓̊̐͊Ṇ̶̨̞̺̘͍̣̼̦̼̟̟͕͇̬̥̩͂̌͒̇͆̅̒̇͌͂̐͆̚͜͝͝ ̸̛̣̟̥̩̟̫̠̜͉̗̳̥̈̔́̓͛̾̊̔̍̓̒͒̒̍̿̃̾̇̚͜ͅŇ̶̨̪͙͍̜̯͍͚͙̣͈̮̟̭͌̆̌̃̅̈́͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̧̛͚̗̪̮̦̳̮̜̘͉̔̓̎͌͆͗̀̂̌͂͛̈́͜͝͝͝͠͝O̵̡̩̻͙̰͕̠̩̞͔͎͖̗̱̦̰͙̝̜͋̈͂͜ ̷̧̡̡̝̤̺̠͍̗͋̈͛̀̓̄̆͐͊͜T̴̪̮̬̥͙̣̫̠̺̪̥̪͐̽͑͗͌͐̽̒̋̊͜͝ ̵̝͆̿̄̉͝E̷̦̅̐̊͛̓͑͗͌̓̀̂̀̍̉̃̈̍͝ ̵͚͓̱̯̤̗̰̟̝̗̥̔̽͗̔͂̊̎͛̽̎̍̔̇V̴̢͖̳͕̼͎̘̰͉͍̻̦̣͕̔͝ ̵͙̱͇̺̏̑̓̽͗̾̇̔̑̃̄͌͋͑͒̊̏͝͝͝E̶͍̤̮̗̘͍͚̲͇͙̪͎̔͗͑̑̌̈́͒̀̈́̋̆̚͘̕ ̴̰͍̥͔͙͉͉̠͖̖̤͆̄͒̏̅̾̀͘͠R̸̹̯̲̤̪̽̅͊͘͝ ̸̢̛̯̻̟̯̗͈̝̱͚̎͗͂́̓̾̿́̕Ĕ̶̝̱̪̺̟̮̩̘͊̓̑̈̂̀͜ ̸̧̡̛̳̤͙̩͕͔͚̺͉̇̊̅͆̑̓͑͋̍̀̎̚̕͝͠Ṣ̷̢̖͓͔̝̟̜̤̪̤̰̦͇͎̜̋̐͋̈́̔͗̉̀̔͜͜ͅ ̷̣̙̩̯͙̠̰͖̳̃̂̉̔̇̌͠ͅC̶̡̛̟̗͙̖̞̲̳̦̭̪̩̲̑͆́͛̋͜͝ ̶̘̤̲̲̰̗̥̰͔̓̄̽͋͝Ä̷̭͔̺́̀̅͗͆͛̾͒̉͂̇̾̕͝͝͠ ̶̰͔̹̰͙̲͎̇͌̒͌͑̈͋͆̄̅̌̍̌̎͆͘ͅP̷̨͉͓̞͍̤̟̼̾̍̇͒̾̍͠͝ ̷̨̡͙͕̙͔̺̥̗̙̯̭̫̙̥͐͋̅̔̊̈́͘͝E̷͎̗̩͍͖̥̣̼͓̘̰͌̎̒͘ ̶̩̠͙̜͓̜̊̈́̈́͗̋̆̊̿͐̌͂̂̈́͋̄̈̚͝͝Y̸̛̳̘̔̋͐̾̍̇́̕̚ ̷̨̟͈̹͙̰̹̦͈̲̫̝̖͛͂̎͊̐̾̒͊̄̅̓̓̒͊̐̍̒̚̕O̴̖͎̞̣̼͑͛͊͆̉̆̉̍̀̉́ ̷͓̬̲̝͕͚̳̹͕̈͌̿̄̽͆͑̈͒̇͘͠U̶̡̖̬̱̞̥̬̲̥̠̓̏͆̈̅͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧͚̭̬͎̼̰̙̘̤̰̮͕̭̳̻̏͒̔͜Ç̴̞̖̊̀̽̀̓̚ ̵̜̲͖̻͍͔͇̇́̍̎͐̇̏͋̉Ä̵̺̳́͐̐̀̽́̈́̑͑͒͐͋̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̛͍̹͉̟̹͚̳͇̗̰̫̖͖͚̙̜̩̟͚̅̃͝͝N̴̡̩̮̟̮̘͕̯̙̠̔̐̄̈̈̊͆̾̔̈̆̔́̒̿́͗̄̕ ̵͉̉̀̈́̿͑̈́̽͌̈̕Ǹ̸̨̨̗̱͕͈̻̤̝̤͙̤̻̹̻̲͌̀̇̓̾ ̷͔̈́͊͆̿̄̋̾̓̍̏̐̉͘͘͝O̸̳̬̹̟̳͙̟͜͝ ̷̡̦͈͙̩̃͐̐́̽̉͋̔͂̅̅̓̏̄̍̕̕͠T̴̖̝̬̫̂̇̿͠ ̵͕̯̳̳͎̤͚͕̤̻̖̱̭̳͉̰̰̻̠̓̓̓̇̇̕É̵̬̬̱̀ ̶̨̺͍̬̘͉̙̯̜͓̦̮̳̜͉̺̏͆̊̓ͅV̷̨̡̛͖̫̜͓̫̘͈̩̠͓͖̩̱͍͑̈́ ̵̜̱͉̫̫̭̖̤̦̱̓̋̓̽̈́̋̈́̒̎̈͘E̵̢͖̤͔̗̱͔̼̼̠̯̬̿̒̚ ̸̢̻̭͕͔͔̒̾̇̔̇̂̍͒̍͝͝R̵̳͕̐́̄͊͛̊̄́̓̚͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢͍̖̜̫͂̽̈́̔̾͜͠ͅĘ̸̢̢̩̺͙̫̠̥̝̞͚͚̲̋̔̾͂̀̓̽̑͊̀̒͘͜ ̴̩̹̼̱͍̂̀̈̑͐͌̇̚͝͠Š̴̛͎̠̤̺̹̩̪̝͇̭̳͖̱͖̽̈́͂̈́̆̎̓̑̕͝͠ ̸̖͔͈̭̣̙̝̻͚̝̓Ç̶̢̢̛̭̠̖̝͚̃͛͗͐̓̽̈́̈́̍̇̎̿͊͜ͅ ̴̫̼̦͇̬̹̦̦̤̈́͐̃͛̏͑̍̊̈̐͜A̶͉̎͋̚ ̷̢̨̛̣͓̠̞̳̒̀̑̓̿́̊͒̄͑̌̋̂̾̐͘̕P̵̮͓̦̙̙̣̹̜̣͒͆̈͛̓͂͗̍͗̕͠ ̵̡̡̢̭͈̪̻̘̱̝͕̦̘͉͍͓̩̒̿̎͊͒͐̄̾̽̋͆̽̈́͗͝͝͠E̵͉̩̻̝̥̘͓̣͙͕̠̠̤͙̯̪̬̗̲̊͛͊̽̒̔͐͑̎͛ͅ ̶̧̙̬̘̺̗̼̮͇̺̳̲̜͉͍̥͓͈̄͆̃͐͑̎͝Ý̶̧̲̱͓̱̖͓̙̠̙̫͇̈́̏̓̔̅̾̊̽͌͝ ̸̨̡̧̲̮̣̤̓̐̆̎͌̒͐̈̊̇̈̓͐̏̕̕͝O̶͉̩̬̲͓̻̪͖͙̣̻̗̰̞̾̂̏̇̊̏̂̋̔͗͛͐̓̎̃̕͜ ̷͍͊̑̋͗̋̎Ų̷̢̢̲̞͈͍̭̣͈͚̜͇̦͝ ̶̧̡̣̞͖̯̫̭̮̱͖͕͚͉̪̟̃͐̀̃͆͒̐͂̎̑C̷̡̢̢̳͓͉̰͉̮̼͎̩̙͓̥̺͔̰̳̈̂̍̽̕̚ ̸̛̛͇̭̝̖̓̓̓̇́͐͛͊̒̀̔̂̕͠A̷͓̹͒͒̔͑̉̆̈́̚͝ ̷̨̛̛̱̫͖͓̠̥͈͙̞̖͈̳̥̭̇̆̄̈́̌͜͜N̶͚͙̭̞̮̮̬̤̲͓̗̗͖̰̮̈́̋͋͑̾͊̂̇ ̷̼͐͊̒̈̆̄̉̽͊̀̿̐̾̑̎͜N̶͓̖̬͔̼̼̲͎̝̂̎͆̅̒͊͑̋̂̆͗́͜ ̸̡̤̲͇̇̈́̓̕͝ͅȎ̴̯̭͙̗̰̝̈̽̌̊̃̎̍̌̉̊̅̅̉̆̕̚͘ͅ ̶̧̢̧̲̙̻̣͈̭̮̞̯̠̯͇̞̰̰̣̹́͑̆̎̒̔̌͘͝T̷͖̙̎̈́̋̍͂͗̆͌͊͝ ̴̡̡̧̢̧̝̻̣͓͈̦͙̺̈́̅͐̔̽̾̿̇ͅȨ̸̢̠̭̲̤̺̜̖̫̤͖̥̲͔̲͈̿̈́̅ͅ ̴̢̨̠̩̝̝͒̉̾̿̏͆͆̑̔͆V̴̼͈̩̻̗̳̻̙̗̝̞͉̯͉̊̊̈͐̉̃͒̋̏̔̽̓̐ͅ ̵̧̟̼͖͉̩̰̭̖̰̝̤̾̈́́̀̎E̸̡̡̛͚̳̼̜͎̭̲͕̘̰̜̠͕͍͙͉͋̄̏͗̍̓̀̂͛̈́̅̏̒̔̾͊̇͝ ̷̢̛̟͉̦̱̲̱̞̤̳̻̬̽̓́́̓̒̋̈̉͗R̷̗͙̹̠̦̒̒́̅̄͋̚̕͠͝ͅ ̴̧̼̺͈̪̭̰͓̹͕̯̲͎͙̼̤̍̏͂́̽̋̈̊̅͂̚̚͜Ȩ̶̧̢̡̛͙̟͖͍̹̖̗̹̼̟̼̗̻̤̫͓̈͗̍̇̓̔̆͋̒̊͆̇̊̌̕͘̚̚͝ ̶̢̧̛͙̖͉̝̮͇̇̅̽̍̇̿͑͑̿̔͗͑̎̋S̷̨̨͎̪̞̭̩͙̖͉͈̗̯̞͖͕̪͊̋́̆͋͑̎̃̍̐̇̆͘͜ͅ ̶̪͐͗͘Ć̸̡͙̰̰̩̝͓̳͉̗͔̞̠̩̣̟͈̤̖̲̈́̏̋̃̚ ̵̧̡̛̛̲͉̟̝̦͉̬̰͉̻̘͔̬̟̫̰̓͐̿̓̾͛͋̿Ą̷̡͉̺̠̦͚͖͍̳̻͚͖̩̞̥̱̄̍̈̇̑̾͜͜ ̵̨̢̡̠͓͈̪̝̏̉̓̔̄̑̃̉͑̆̊̾P̴̨̨̛̹͈̱̤̜͔̬̙̠̥͓͓̼̘̀̒̓̊͆͊͐̃̍̓͐̌̏̀͝͠ ̴̢͙̊E̷̡̡̺͇̜͚͔̝̞̺̯̣̒̍͗͋͠ ̷̢͈̬̼̠̰̤̹̩̞̤̎̓́͜ͅỲ̵̡̢̨̡̫̖͎͈̩͎̮͕̥͓̩̭̌̌̈́̓͜ͅ ̷̛͇̰̫͖͓͕̱̳͑̉̀̇̆̑̅̕͝Ǫ̵̼̜̰̗̭̹̫͓͎̼̥̣̘̩̲̥̥̫̈́̋̇̏̈̊̓́͊͋͘͝͠ͅ ̵̟͕͓͓̻͙͔̤͛Ư̴̡̢̥̟͓̖͔͈͈͉͍͇͕̬̦̪̖̘̄͒̿̏̀͑̽͐͌͘͝ ̵̢͈̭̼͕̪̓̌̊C̷͖͈̓̈́̀̈́̋̾̓̍͐̔̄̉͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̘̯̦͙͚͈̮̟̰͓͓͓̘̫̆͂͂̚͝ͅA̸̧̧̙̣̦͕̹̩͚̮̖̻͉̼͜ͅ ̶̨̫̦̺͈̪̳̰̘̜̋̈́̆̋̿͊̽͆̓͑̅͗̒͝͝͝N̴̢̧͍̥̫̮̩̝̻͓̓͆̿̿͑͜ ̷̢͓̫̩̦͕̩͐̎̊̃͐̀̓͗̾̅̎̇̏͆͘͘͘̕͘N̷̡̡̼̻̭͉̳̱̟͙̲͉̄̈́͌̅͛̀̈́̍̿̂͗̆͋͌̿̉͠͠͠ͅ ̷̯̤̦̰̳̳͍̖̟͍̇̓͗̓͗͗͗͒͘͜͠͝ͅÓ̶͗̌̏͐̓̓̅̆̊ͅ ̷̨̨̙̹̼̪̞̝̮́̋̈́́̐͝͠ͅT̷̛̬̩̫̻̱̩͍͈̜̤̼̦̻̮̋͒͋̑͂͗̓̎̈́̍̉͝ ̵̡̹̬͓̳͎̻͇͖̽͐͐̈́̑̌͋͊͊͐̄ͅĘ̶̛̳̲̺̜̟̞̲͕̟̠̓́͊̔̓͐͐̈́̾̈͒̎̔̍͗͜ ̶̧̡̨̞͖̮̫̟͈͕̹̬̎̊̚͜͝Ṽ̵̡̗͉̫͒̂̂̾̔̏̓̃̚ ̷̨͎̼̜̖̭̙͍̖̻̗̫͓̣͚̍̄̑̄̈́͊̑̄̈́͛͗̚̕͝͝Ę̸̟̮̮̯̼̻̻̞̱̔͐͊͗̎̔͒́̏̋̐̎̃̅̕͝ ̶̼͎̼̰̘̰͙͕̉̋͆́͐̓̏͛͘͠Ȓ̸̨͇̲̖̼͓̟̒͌̇̕͘ ̶̢̞̱͎̠̪͉̜͔̺̘͇͈͎͉͖͚̬̇͜Ẽ̵̢̛̺͕̣͖̦̹̰͌̔̔͛̑͘͝ ̶̧̨̬̬͕̼͈̞̖̑͆̉̀͌̈̽̕͜S̷̖͔̦͈͚̞̠̼͎̠̱̰̩̤̟̝͓͊͊̎̔͑̅̚͜ͅͅ ̵̜̗̊͆͐͗̆̏̿̔͒̉͝͝͝͝C̴̲̙̦͔͇̞͖̫̪͚͔͕̞̩̤͆̔̾̉̾̊̍̌̽̚͜ͅ ̶̢̢̡̢͎̣̺͉̲̬͚̳͎͓̗̣̭̽̆̐̈̾̃͐͒͘͝ͅA̷̢̨͉͙͇͎̖̤̩̹̱͇̟̦̬̎̆̄̈́̓̊͗̃̓̽̓̕͝͝ ̶̢̡̧̡͈͙̗̹̯̦̲͕̼͉͉̫̺͋̇͒̇͘̚̕͝ͅP̸̡̘̩̝̹̞͈̬̳̬̼͎̳̹̞̘̭̀͘ ̷̣̪̹̔͛̎̆̽̂͆̊̽̿͝͝Ȩ̸̛̩̰̹̺̖̪͈̗̠͓͓̙̯̟̳̞̿̑̏̈́̚ ̴̹̺̞͉̣̹̘̮͎̤̺̦͙̬̺͗̏̽̏͑̓̊͌̂̋̒̒͆̔͘͜͝͝Y̵͈͙̤͋̍̿ ̵̛͎̣̮͔̯̆͑̃̆͂́̆̍͑͘͝O̶̞̗͎̮̬̥̞͍̘̠̱͑͆͋̈͐̌͌͂͘͠ ̴͕̾͊͌͐̀̂͌Ǔ̸̡͍͈̹͈̟͓ ̸̢̻̺̯̘̙͎̠̠̱͕̬͎̗̖̱̲͂̐͋̋͊͌͂͒̋̐̇́̊̕͘̕͝͠C̵̜̻̳̮̣͎͖̩̬̘̲̋́̌͝ ̸̨͉̽̑̏͋͒͋̊Ḁ̴͓̬̜͍̟̳͍͔̺͈̺̠͂͆̑̂̕͜ ̸̨̭̥̭͔̯̗̝̝̭̠̗̦̗̗̬͍͋͒͌̂̒̐̈́͊͑̾̄͗̋͊̈̿͜͝ͅͅN̷̢̧̨̬̰̟̹̑̿͗̀̂͐̄̍̊̔͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̢̨͍̰̦̗͉̜̼͙̲̺̩̅̈́̈́̔̅̐̒̓͜͝Ñ̵͍̥̮̤̼̋̏̈́ ̴͚̥̺̝̖͂̈́̒͊͂̎̍̒̊͘͝͝Ō̸̥͎̬̟̙̳͑̆̍̌̌͆̓́̅͗̑́̕͠ ̸͙̦̙͉̯͂͑͑̅͒͊T̸̡͖̩̫̪̐̽̐̍͊̈́͌̀̿͋̆̏͗̚͝͝͝ͅ ̵͍̰͂̀̄̓̇̀̎̿̓̕̚E̶͖̫̪͔͖͂̉̐̈́͊̌͘͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̡̖̼̹̦̬͚̟̘̆̐̓̑̈̓̈̇̽̾̇̋̈́͘̕V̴̡̛̛̤͖̹̻̯̙̺̳̻̰̙̬͐̈́̿̈̐̎̊̆̾͛̓̾͘͘ ̷̰͍̘̺̳͖̖̬͖̙̾̍̈́̍̚͝Ę̶̙̖̘̪̜̯̯̭̩̼̪̯̬̝̆̐̍̓̆̎͐̅͌̚ ̶̡̛̹͎̘̤̬̼̭̆̏͒̓̈́͐́̅̾̔͂̕ͅṚ̵̡̢̢̛̣̙͙̦̪̌͐̇́̓͆̏͆̉̈́̈̓́͘͝ͅ ̷̧̨̖̠͓͕͕̞̹͕͕̘̠̿̾͋͐̍̽̂́̊͐̇́͒͋̈́͊̈͝͠E̸̡͓͔̤͈̠̤̫͔̯̣̜͔̱̾̅̍͛͆̇͝ ̵̡̛͍͔̝͈̲͚̎̿̈̒̊͑̇̊̐͘͝͝ͅS̵̨̧̞̥͎̖͇͈̦̤̤̈́̉̄̒̎̽͘ ̷̢̡͚̮̭̝͎̤͎͚͕̭̪̫͈̲̞͓͊͛͊͛͜͝C̶̨̯͓̗̹͖̞̩̩͙̯͚̱̘͒̅͐̊̊̌̊͊̈̀̍̔̏͌͝ ̴̛̛̼̣̩̿̂̉́͂̌̍̌̐̐͝ͅĄ̸̢̪̺̜̻̞̻̣͙̝͚͍̘̟̱̗̘͖̑̿̈́͋̉̾̀̑̑̕ͅ ̸̩͇͑̎́̈́̓̍́̈́͐́̄͋̃͆̉͘̚͝P̴̢̨̡̧̲̲̠̬͓̮͎̗̬̤̩͇͔̉͊͜ͅ ̸̧̨̡̮̠̪̪̤̮̻̜͙̫̩̗̯͎̳̖̈́̌̐̉̔̕Ė̸̫̞͈̜͖̪̦͚̣̝̤̋̅̈͊̌́͛͒̓͌̒̀͑̚̚͜͠ ̶̝͕̔̊͑̌̓̅̊Ÿ̷̛̝̞̯̗͈̭̼͔̫̞̠̿̄͒̔̓͌̏̓̆̐̊̅͝ ̶̧̛̰͔͔̯͍͇͐̅̔̇̂͌̈́͗̈̽̚̕ͅǪ̴̹͐̄̉͋͒͆͑̍̍̌͌̈́̈́̈́͝ ̶̩͎̫̬̭̰͙̟̫̖͓̙̓̆͋̂̔̋͆̒͗̿̕͠͠Ǘ̴͓̹͓̹̖͙̹̘̰̘̭̮͓̝̅̒̿̀̂̊͆̽͂͘̚͝ͅ ̸̡̻͎̙̯̞͕̱̠̟̄͂̕̚͠C̶̨̲̗̤̩̗̦̲͕͙̼͇̙̣̼̬̻͍̯̲̔͆̏͠ ̴̡̬̱̻̥͚̫͖̥̠̠͔͔̦̺̌̋̇̾͑̍̈͒͑͌͑̚͘̚ͅẢ̶̗͎̻̻ ̶̛̛̖̂̇́̅̿͆̇̾͊͛͠N̷͍̦̳̱͇̆͐̆͆͐ ̵̠̥͇̠̝̉̓͜N̶̢̮͖͕̞̗͎͉̱͍̣̎̄̐̒̎̎̓̅̍̎͜͠͠ ̷̡̞̞̻̙̫̼̦̟̺̯̂̄͛̽̈́̅̋̃̽̎̋̒̓̔̈̆̿̓͝O̵̪̗̼͉̻̭̖̟̣̯̳͙͈͓͎̖̭̹͂͊̐̏̍̓͝ͅ ̵̧͕̹̘̟̘͔̘͈̼̲̦͐̒͌́̊̑̚͜͜͝ͅT̸̛̼͉̦͙̩͖͚̳̝̭̯̖̦̫̙͈̑̂̊͒͂̑̓̐̉͑̆͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ ̷̧̡̪̹̩̪̯̖̤̬͖̹̮̹͉̖̠̮̳͛̂̑̈́́͜͝E̵̺̱̜̺̤̻̻̳̮̫̯̘̳͓̬̔͐̎̈́̇̾̈́͊̾͋͂͌̋̉͋̏̀̑͝͝ ̴̨̘͙̻͇̝̼͇̘̝̱̝͓̞̈̉̾̒̐̓̾̋̆̆̋͌̇͛͐͐͂̅V̸͉̳̞͖͇̗̻̟̫͇̘̓̒̎͊͊̆̅̒ ̵̨͍̩͙̫͚̱̱̂̈́͠E̸̫̳̝̤͓̼̻̗̋̓̅͂͗̒́̍̈́͛͌̾̚̚͘͝͠ͅ ̸͇̳̝͈̿̐Ŗ̵̈́ ̵̯̗͍͖̝͈͎͚̬̻̬̮̙͕͚̪̓̌̌͑͆͆̽̓ͅȨ̷͈͍͕͙̼̖̞̈̍͌̅̔̽̋̔̈́̀͠ ̶̼̝͇̺̯̙̬̰̤͚̖̜̼̺̙̖̮̦͂̑̅͗̽̉̽̍̌̓̊͘ͅS̴̢̛̗͓̣̘̿̆̌̄͒̌̌̒̓̍̆̂̚ ̴̢̨̘̬̤̬̹̙͍͙̗͎̟̝̖̺̈́̇̋͜͝Ç̵̣̳̘̭̬̟̳̱̣̱̠̥̯̥̯̬̻͆̑̈́̌̒̿̾̅̐̌̾̓͗͋̅͂̎̕͝ͅ ̵̰̮̞͒͂͆͋̊̇͆̉̋͜Ą̸̬̤͔̖͕͍̫͍̥̼̥̼̏ ̵̡̛̛̠̯͙͎̥̻̭͙͊͋̃̒̈́̏̿͋ͅP̸̛͈̰̰̼̝̻͖̀̍̈̇͌̓͐̈̐̋̍̓̆̈́͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̫̥̖͙͖̖̙̟̜̩̣̪̠͚̬̩̠̝̼̎͗̾̔́̔̃̑̉̎̑̓̐̎͠͝͝É̶̛̺̬̱͉͚̪̠͇͉̓̇̀͑͗͐̍͒̕ ̸͙̼̮̰̾̏̂̏̆͆͒͆̆͌̎̌̈́̄̍̚̕͝Ẏ̶̡̛̦̣͚͕̬̭̥̮͖͕̘͙̹͍͎̦͎̲̄̈͛̽̂̓̓̈̒̐͒̐̋͗͠͝͝ ̸̡̫̬͈̤̟̩̖͝O̷̡̢̢̡̦͚̩͕̖͚̳̫̞̬̭̩̤̣̓̽̑̐̎ͅ ̵̢̨͔̥̮̜̦̦͍̖̺̗̪̼̳̗͓͕̮͈͗́̉̆̉̈̑̍̀͗͝͠U̶̢̮̫͕̯̭̯̰̜͊͛̈́̂͂̏̃͒̚͜ ̶̧͚̺̖͔̖̿̓̋͗͊͌͛͗͊̕C̸̮̣̙͕͚̩͕̉͂͒̐ ̷͇̃̏̈́̈́͆̍̂͊̏̈́̓̏͌̕͘͘͝͝A̵̢̡̙̰͈̭̩̼̹͉̱̣͎͙͙̻͗̽͗̔̏̃ͅ ̵͇̙̹̬͔̬̟͍̪͍̻̰̱͙̗͚̩̺̅́̑̒̈́͗̽̑̍̄̓̑̇̀̚N̸̛̘̱̮̳̖̱̭̝̗͓͔̤̹̩̻͎̲̥̐ͅ ̵̢̢͚͙̟̖̂̽̀̉̌͂͐̈́̈̂̀͗̾͌̎̅͛͜͠N̶̡̛̜̝͍̩̳͓̤̮̼͒ ̶̡̨̖̺̰̲̳̺͓̖͓͙̹̜̙̙͒̊̆̉̿̋̒͑̑͛́̐̄̐͑̈́̐̈́̕͜Ȯ̷̤̻͈̎̓̿͂̽̈́̍͛͆̌͂͊̏̏͂ ̴̫̻̞̰̏̾̉̾Ţ̸̘̬̹̱̗͇̪͈͉͖̩̲̯̙̜̓̃͒̈́ ̸͍͙̭͎͓̝͑̓̂͗̄̅̊̇̽͆͌̂̿̽́͊̇̐̚͠Ę̶̨̨͚̘̞̲͎̝̠̩͓̜̲͔̪̞̊͒̇͊̎̂̎̓͊̐̃̈́͒̿̃̏̒̄̿͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̪͉̜̲̹̒̈͊̎̽̐̋̎͗̋̄̌̄̕͜͝͝V̷̛͉̖̮͗͑̓̆̇͗̄͜ ̸̻̭̦͋E̷̫͉͚͔̼̞̋̂̈̈̀̑̀̽̑̄́̏̉̊͆̊̉̚͝ ̴̛̘̥͎͕̻̜̪͈̮͓͉̪͍̹̣͓͍̬̄̐̂̑̄̈̾̚R̷̡̢̘̭̠͇͙̭̖̜͇̻͈̟̳̗̔͒͐̓͋̈́̒̂͗̇̓ͅ ̶̼̘̝̻̿̽͑͆́̊́͌͌̕Ë̷̡̨̢̲̖̰͚͙̦͓͇͔̤͇͖̼̜̯́͜͝ ̸̛͉̅͆̋̎S̴̡̨͈͚̯̟̟͈͓͉̻̲̘̖̝̣̟̫̜̿̒̒͌͒͆̄̿͒̃̈̋̈́̕̕͜ ̷̧̧̧̛̬̲̠̫͖̥̰̬̙͒̄͂͊̕C̴̡̼̦̳̪̱̺̻͈̗̻͓̻͕̤̣͎̣͎̯̿͋̒͊̉͛̄͂̎̑̆̐͌͂̏͆̚͝ ̷̛̪̞̜͙̺̜̉̑̈́͊̀̂̚͝Å̵̧̡̨͍̹̹̼̳̬̝̭̻̫͔̞͕̓ ̷̨̛̟͎̝͓͎̭̹̮̬̝̰̻̝̤̣̫̈́̽̊̆̈̀͐̇͋̽̉͘͘͜͝͝P̶̨̢̛̜̙͎̠̻̤̿̑̀̏̂̑̆̈͂̕̚ ̶̧͔̩̮̱̣̘͇̭̗͇̮̝̤̹̑̚Ē̴̢̝̮̠͓̼̤͙̣̞̅͗͝ ̵̨̩̰̜̟̙͇̥̜̲̭̖͑̇̉̈́̌͒̇͂́̐̐̔͆͑͑̚ͅŶ̶̮̯͙͙̝̪̝͖̼̝̏͆͛̄̔͌͘ ̵̰̰̯̝̦̟̤̟̱̼̽̈̒͘͝͝͠͠Ō̴̢̪͖̙̙̱͔̜̻̏̓͐͐͗̋͐̈́͌̓̎͒͋͘̚ ̶̡̧̦͈̹̬̺͎̤͕̥̗̈́͑̄̈́̇̐̋̓̎̏̚Ư̶̢̨̤͚̪̞̖̥͉̗͚͙͎̹̮͚͖̎̀̊͒͠ ̵̛̗̖̦̬̆̈́̍̔̍͋͒̊̐̈́͜C̶̢͍̘͔̪͙̼̲͍͚̟͔̣͕͉̽̇ ̵̨̨̛͕̯̝͉̣̦͉͓͈̣̠̺̜̟̻̾̔͌̀̽͆̔̒̍͒̊̉͜͝͝Ḁ̶̺̩̻̞͕̝̤̌̽̄́͑̽̑̉̎̈́͆̈́̓̌̚͝ ̷̨͈̼̲̱͕̠̦̣͕̫̟̏̑̒̐N̴̙̲̅̓ ̷̡̣͖̖͍̯̳̹̎̅̓͊̋̈̌̇̏̓͑̃̿̈́͝N̸̡̧̛͉͙̘̩̣͉̝͚̥̲̟͇̱̮̥̺̅̓̓͊̀̆̑͐̈́̀̕͜ ̸͍̞̞̞̲̀̿̔͑̄O̶̡͓̳̹̞̖̳͔̤̬̣̦̙̤̽̍̏̈͐̅͗͘ ̶̢̣͈̝̤̟̯̘̬̬̫͕͚̹̬͂͋ͅT̵͍͎̞̲̔͋ ̵̡̞̣̞̖̣͓̰̤̺͕͓̝̺̪̭̳̩̩͐͆̈́̓̀̓̓͐̕͘̕͜͝Ȩ̵̨̗̤̣̗̹̞͍̮̬͍͔̪͛̎͆̒̐̀̈̈́̇̊͋͂͆͝ ̷̛̙̩̰͚̙̽̔̈́̈́͛͛̈͑̈̓̂͂̽́̏͝V̸̧̨̢̛̤̦̦͚͉̹̣̮̞̙̫͚̰͖̪͉͂̐̿̀͗̿̿̑̄͆̽̊͐͒͒̚͠͝ͅ ̵̡̧̹̹̮̫͓̤̠̬͚̬̞̤̪̰̈̂̑̽E̶͖̥͚̫͎̹̬͇̞̞̫͍̰̫̳͎̲̙͂̄͗̈́̀̿͒̓͋̅͜͠ ̴̰͚̹̘͗͋͑͐̔̀̆͊͛̋̎̇͂̆͒͘̕̕Ṙ̵̢͚̦̝̭͈͈̩͇̞͚͍ ̵̧̨̛̩͓͚̙̥͎̖̯͖͍̱̠̩̮̻͌̓́͐͋̀̾͋͊͒͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̴̢͇̥̞͚̣̟̱̝̐̎̌̃̆̅̅̏̈́͐̅̓͆̚͝͠ ̸̪̲̳͚̬̤͎̒͗̌͑͌̈́́̕̕S̶̛̲̩̤͕̊̄̕͠ ̶̱̆̈͆̂̈́̄͌̈́̌̄͊̆͋͌͊͒C̸̢̢͉͓̼̤͎̗͍͖̳̺̫͇̗͔͆͐̇̏̂̂͊ ̸̢̗͇̹̝̬̳̭̹͙̓̌̅̒̑̅̇Ą̵̧̨̯͇̹̫̘͇͇̝̯̻̏ ̶̛̥͖͋̉̉͗͐̾͂́P̵̳͐ ̷̨̛̼̯̥̘̮͕̦̫͙͙͓͓͙̰̝̓͜Ę̸͖͚̫̺̱͈̣͚̥̤̰̜̖͖̯̞͂̄ ̷͎͍͕͖̠̫̣̜͚̲̱̳̦̦͇̩̮̹̲̓̊̎̓Y̶̨̡͍̯͇͇̲̗̬̫̞̣̝̙͖̬̌̿̋̉ ̴̨̧̤̝̹̭̰̞̤̝̼̬͎͈̖͈̦̤̤͊̋̋͝O̴̫̰̊͋̔͌̈͐̇̉̉̐̃̆̕͝ ̷͉̙̿͌̽̆̊͐̄̍̓̈́͋̋̈́͒͛̚͝Ů̷͈̖̞̩̰͕̳̰̣͎̬̘̙̯͈͌̓͋̇ ̶̢̛͈̲̰̞̫͙̃͐͗̂̍̇͒͒̚͝C̷̲̤̋̏͋͑͒̄̏̐̊̀͊̓̽̈́̚͠͝͝ͅ ̴̹̺̙͔͖̂͜͝Ă̵̗͈̦̻̳̹̑ ̸̨̭̭̰̙̘̪̺̅͋͌̓͌͌́̃͐̐̍̆̂́́̚͘̚̚N̸̨̡̠͈̘̘̳̜̫̮̞̽̋͝ ̸̧̛̛̦̬̰͖̙̩̝͍̙̪̙͕̮͙̹̰̳̮̠̎́̉̆͒̽̈́́̕Ņ̵̲͍̻͕̰͉͈̬̞̘͖͈͎̙͇̆͑̑͐̃͜ ̶̳̹̝̱͎̖͈̽̑̈́̈̈́̃̅̂͒̋̆̏͝O̵̧͙̲̰̱̠̹͓̜͗̕͘̕͜ͅ ̴̝̼͎̜͔̣͖̩̗͙̦͚T̸̡̛͚̜͑̔͋͑̉ ̸̨̢͚͉̫̝̙̞̼͙̱͎̜̳̫̗͐͑̇̈̆͛̎̇̅͑̓̽̚͜͝͠͝Ẻ̴̺̣̦̪͎͖͑̈́̈́̊̊̓̍̉͌̄͋̕͘̕͝͝ͅ ̴̘̺̙̥̺̘͓͓̥̦̝̜̯͉̩̝̉̃̀V̴͔̫̥͂͑͑̒͂̏̉͌̋̉̕̕̚ ̵̙̺̍̈́͐̿̌͗͌̃̉̆͘͠Ȩ̶̢̛̻̟͚͇͍̳̜͍̼̥̙̫̎̃̿̌͑͘͜͜ ̴͚̦͕̤͔͕͌̌̍̿̊̾̈̌̚͝͠Ȑ̸̨̬̳̹̯͉͙͖͚̱̭͓̮͕̌̏͒̍͛ ̸̩͛͌̋̉̔̐͑̔̏̍̕̕͠͝ͅE̶̡͙̤͔̖͙͖̯͕̳̜̠̫͋̎̈́̈́̋͐̈̑̆͗͛́̊̑̚̚͜͜ͅͅ ̸̨̧̰͕̯̗̳͕̭͉̤̻͕͆̔̓͛̿͂͌̆͗͒͌͠S̴͍̠̘͔̄̂͆̓̓̿͐̓̈́̉̃͗̋̋̆̚̚͝͝ͅ ̷̝͙́C̶̣̥̟͑̍̒̍͝ ̸̧̢̱͍̱̖͖̙͖̲͎̖́͌̅̈́̒̍A̷̰̼̤͙̣̲͖̳͕̝̿̃͜͠ͅ ̴̢̮̓̀͐P̵̛̜̻̲̮͑͒̏̊̐͑͌̓̏͂̚͝ͅ ̶̛͓̅͗̇̄͊͘Ẽ̵̛̛̙̭͍͕͕͌͋̍̂͆͋̍̏̍̒̄͠ ̶̮͕̰͎̬̗̹̟͇̥̘̻͖̭͖̘͇́̒͗̎͐͜ͅY̶̢̼͈̰͔͉̮͖̮̟͔̩̩̾̆̌̿͗̔̅̒̾͐͋̎̈́͑̂͗̕̚ ̴̡̛̼̱̠̟̘̙͎̀̀̈́͜Ŏ̵͈͕͚̼̞̘̺͍̹̳̖͚͒͛̍̚ ̵̥͔͇̺͚͕͍̥̠̑̽̇̔̄͋̿Ȕ̸̧̧͚͔̹͍̻͍̖̰̯̯̼͔̊ͅ ̸̨̛̘͓̫̫͈̲̭̭̗͇̉̑͂̽̽̾͌̅̏͊͌̿̋͒̑̎͐C̶̨̧̢͉̪͖̠̹͓͈̊́̔̏̽̌̇́̈́̋̚͜ ̷͍͉̳͖̝̱̺̳̘̖̼͎͍̟̪̱̠̪̈Ǎ̷̧̢̡̲̼͎͈̘̻̖͕̹͔͖͚̞̬̈́̎͛̔̌̄̑͘͝ ̶̧͎̱͖̫̺̖͌͛̎̕͠N̸̢̪̰͕̱̈́͋͋̎̏͊̓̑̎̿̐̉̽̾̕̚ ̷̛̼͓̓̋̎̈́̈́͂͗̌͜͝͝ͅN̵̢̠̥̝̜̳̘͉̔͐̋̈́̉̀͘̕ ̴̨̬̺̞̤̰͇̹̤͓̣͚̭̉̐̑̽͗̉̓͊͗̿̈̐͗̓̋̾̈̕͘O̸̤͔̱͖̱̹͚̳̝̖͇͇̺̓̋̉̉͌̌̄̆̅̓̓͘̕͝͠ ̵̨̻̬͙̭̭̫̤̻͕̝̆̓̌̍̄ͅT̶͔̱̦͉̣͈̯͗͌̀̄̏̋͋̐́͆̓̿̂̈́̽̎̌ͅ ̴̮̫̺̦͗͐͑͋͂͊͆͋́̑͐̅́̅̄̚Ȇ̶̠̳̹͈͍͈͕̠̙̟̂̔͑̈́͝ ̸̥̂̅̊̓̄͑̈V̶̢̖͚̝̣͑͒̄̉ ̵̨̩̤͙̗̺̘͇̱̟͇̤̳̯̭͉̜̙̺̣̾̌̏͆͌̂͌̒͝E̸̛͍̺̘̦̣͕̥̬̭͍͙̬̳̾͌̄͗̾̈́̓̐̚͜͜ͅ ̷̡̛͖͍͉̯͖͉͕̗͖̉̂̐̓R̴̨̧̡̞̪̩̼͖̞̮͈͔̙̻̼̘̟͜͜ ̸̫̹̤̰͎̼̭̹͍̭̠̩͐͌̔͛̃͗͋͛̎͘͘Ẹ̵̢̻̜͖̦̲̝͉͓͎̀̈̆̽̑͆͊͊̌̂͋̿ ̷͕̲̠̙͇̹͚͕͚͙̼̥̟̏ͅS̸̡̨̛̛̝̥͙̩̗̝̼͇̐̒͂̔̽̚ ̵̯̞̘̗͇̇̏̒̽͋̂̈́̅̏̚͜ͅC̴̡̲̗̬̣̦̜͙̥̪̹͕̯͖̫̗̀̊̉̉͐͒͜͝ ̶̡̢̡̛̣̮̞̭͉̺̥̣̭͉͓̰̱͆̓̇̿̎̈́̇̈͘̚̕͝ͅA̴̙͈̞̘͛̂̿͌̄̃̅̓̑̊̄͝ ̶̡̡̯͉͈̳̳͚͙͙̗͐̾̑̋̔͊͌̊̆̍̈́̿̿̿̔̉͝ͅP̸̡̗̞̖̪̘̥̬̻̳̳̊ ̶̨̢̟̰̖̭͔̥̩̼̰̪̘̺͙̦͚̫̬̉̿̋̒Ȩ̷̼͖͔͕̬̪͕̖͓̗̞͖͈̿͜ ̸̡̢̰̝̞̮̜͕̞̞̜͓̣̱̪̼͚̮̒͒̌̍̓́̚ͅͅŶ̶̢̙̖̳̺̼̙͒́͋͒̈̽͆̾͗̓̕̕̚͘ ̶̢͉̹̥͇̞̒͑̆̂͆̍͒͐̍͗̄͂̍͘͘͘ͅǪ̴̧͚̤̜̫̯̳̹̳̦̲̻̲̰̙̤̒̏̉ ̵̨̢̛̛̬̠̭̰͚̍̐̑̄͋̕̕ͅŲ̷̡͈̣̜̮̞̖͔͉̺̲̈̂͒̀̏͒͒̿͐̇̈́̀͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢͈͎̪̩͇͖̙̲̹̩̻̻̯̳͈̊͛̓̐̔̿̃̔̆̅C̸̦̓͊̈́̇͆͑̌̉̚ ̴̢͍̬̞̰͙̬̲̦̯̩͙̻̫̠͚̩̱̅̈́̉̒̏̔̈́̕̚̚͜͜͝Ă̴̝̠͗̅͒̇́̀̊͝ ̵̳̼͎̪̽͛͛̾̾̍͆͛̅̓͗̿̐̍̔̈́͘̚͠͝ͅN̷̢̺͕̮̤̰͇̝͙̱̦̺͇̹̈͂ͅ ̸̺͇̑̇̉N̵̺̺̙̦̖̱̫͓̦̟̙̭̜͈͇͕̲͊͛̈́̈̇͌͆͑̿͘͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̛̥̜̪̯̗͕͍͖͇͊̐̓̿͛̑̔̔͑͗̈́̈́̎͂̾̕͘ͅƠ̶̠͔̫̯͍͒̇̆̽͆͐̀̀̒͐̎̂͑͠ ̷̧̡͕̳̦̯̘͕̪̩̳͙͔͉͍͈̺̮̣̹̇̋́̆̍́̽̄Ţ̷̨̩̤̣͎͚̔̓̌̂̾̈̇̌̄̄̿̓͆̈́̐̆̕͘͝ ̸̙̪͍̪̽͊̉̈́̾̋̈́̓̔̇̽̓̍̈́͝Ę̶͕͕͚̦̞̝͇͔̋̅͒̓̉ͅ ̶̛̖͉̳̯͔̳͇͚̙͚̲̤͓̩̦̓͒͑͒͊̄̄͒̏͐̂͑̓͝͝͝͝V̷̡̹̦̼̰̩͍̮̼͔̱͙̣͙͉͍̺͍̊̂̃͊̉͑ͅͅ ̴̧̯̲̟̱̪̔͊̆̇̂͋̽Ȩ̴̨͕̲͓̼͙̼͔̮͈͉̤̲̎̊̓̒̈͋̑̈́̓̇͑̿ ̸̢̩̤͎̖͚̍̃͛́̀̌̄͋̔̈́̅̈́̄͛̒̒̏͘͠Ŗ̵̨̹͖̭̦̦͎̹̬̫͕̰͇̔̈̏̌̋́͂̂̇̚ ̸̢̧̢̠͓͍̦̖̮̰̪̖̭̭͐͗̄E̷̖̳̹̗͓̟̱͖̬̭̋ ̴̡̨̠̭̞̭̱̞̺͖͖̰͚̰̠̖͋͊̉̔̆̃̎̍̊̌̅̏͒̈́͑͋͐͘͝S̴̨̘̹̮̰̤̾̎ ̵̨̖͚̣̟͍̙̱͇̱̯̭͈̬̟̿̓͌͊̂̓̈́̉̅͐̚̕͜͜͝͝͝C̸̨̨̨̤͙͕̭̟̱̳͕͖͍͇̖̜̙̼̽͗̋̈͜͜ ̶̛̪̲̺͗̔͐͂̇̀͑̄̿͆̐͂͘͜ͅA̶̩̹͚̱̥̪̼̱̖̐͗̿͘͜͝ͅͅ ̷̼̲̮̳̫̫͒̈́̇̇͗̒̽̾͆͋͌͂̈͋͝͝P̶͎̗̥̲͇̤͕̫̼̭̖̭̘̣̘̌̃̈́͐͋̓̐̆͆̕͜ ̴̧̢̖̫̮͙̯̭̦̠̬̈́̃̊̿̎͛E̵̢͔̺̺͓̖̺̜̮̭̾̇͗̎͐͐̑̽͒͌̑̈̈́̓͐̔̐̽͜͝ ̸̧̡̛̩̫̥̜̤̄͆̈͐͑̈́̄́̿͊̀̈́͝Y̸̜͉͕̫̗̼̭̗̓́͌̐̈̈̾͆̎̎̍̏͛̀̈́̚̚͝͠ ̵̛̞̜͚͍̫͉̝̳̮̟̰̣̹̘̺̺̍͐̇͛͊͗̈́͂̔̿̌͗́͆Ọ̸̢̧͇͍̻̱͈̙̻͕̖̭̯͇̯̮̳̩͆͋͛͛̉̆͋͜͠ ̵̹͎̹͕̮̈́̕Ų̶̡̨̢̩͚͚̱̗͑̔̀̾̈́͑̋͌́̇̾̿̓̓̀̉̕ ̷̞̋̆̉̃̈͊ͅÇ̶̡̜͓̪̘͎͚̝͔̝̘͔̪͙̤͗̀͗͊̊̊̾͛̂̌͐͗͐̇͘͠ ̴̢̨̛̛̖̥̲̫̭͙͉̞̹̺̝̈́̅̿͐͊̈͛̏͌͋͛͗̚͘A̵̡̡̝̞̬̗̮̤̲̐̈́̔͆̈́̆͋͂͂̃̔̓̒̕͠͠ ̵̢̥̮̺͓̳̬̮͓͓̜̥̝̖̜̗̜͎̄̈̄̔͗̉̚͜N̴̞̹͚̼̾̽̃̓̽͒͐͗̍̐͋̈́́̌͑̿͋̕ ̶̡̛̱̳̗͉̦̬̥̙̟͑̿̃̓͒̔̅͐̐̄̕͝Ṉ̸̼̫̱̻͇͖̀̊̅̿̾̒̽̈́͒͌̂̚͘͠͝ ̵̢͕̹̰̟͎͖̲̬̮̙̹͇̯͍͉̳͌̐̓͊̏͌͂͘͘͜Ǫ̴̙͊̄̐̕ ̸̧̥̦̣̼̺̖̲̘̠̭͍̺̟̻̜̰̪̥͇̋͂̚̕Ţ̶̡̨̨̛̩̲͍̮͇͐͑̊͜ͅ ̶̨̦͈̘̻̠̦̹̠͎̇̇̆̐̄͒̓͜͠E̸͔̼͉̫̗̤͈̘̻̟̻̥̼̫̪̖̜͓̐̒͜ ̶͇͈̪͎̤͕̝̭͓̩̋̈́̋̑V̵̢̡̘̟̭̹̳̦̈́̔̔͒̀̓͜͝ ̷̺̮̲̦̾͂͐̇̂͒̇̒̉̀̊̃̽͛̑̂̚Ę̷̡̦̻͕̬̝̹̟̫̖͎͎̼̈́̈́͂̆̚͝ ̴̩̠̗͓̎̽̑̒̚͝ͅR̸̘̥͙̘̤̋ ̵̟̮̞͚̼͇̱̫̬̺̃̊̊̍̿̒̈̇̌̋̉͛͠Ę̸̡̤͈̹͍̘̠͚̘͕̮̯̺̦̞͈̃̓̽͑̉̉̌̆̾̆̄̉̓͋͆͘͜ͅ ̶͇̘̫̞̼̺̠͎͌̅͑͑̈̓̍͒̾͜ͅŞ̸̨̛͚͕̦̰̭̱̞͔͕͓̞̤̪̗̦̞̺̳͑̃̈́̐̆̌̎͠͝ ̶̨̢̛̱̜̰͖̣̮̲̪̞̻̣̗͍̮͉͚̘͚̿͆̈́̈́̄̈́̆̓̀̓̾͋̋͆̅̍̀C̵̼̝̅̈̅͒̃̓́̒̒̈́͜͝ ̸͓̹̹̬͈̜̲̫̲̅̆̎́̃̄͌̾̐̔͛̿͌͐̄͊̋͘͝Â̷̡͋̓̇͐̽̋̈́̆́̂̉̆͘̚ ̷̺̯͎͑́͆̾̿͗̈͊̅̈́̐̀̾̏̕͝͠͝P̸̢̛̛̖͆̅̋͗̈͑̄͐̆͊̔̾͌̈̾̋ ̵̺͎̬͎͎̪͑̍̈́͊͋͛͋̏͘È̸̡͚͖͙̣̻̱͈̹̞̀̈́̄͗̆̓͒ ̵̢̛̛͓̖̝͔͔̲̩̫̞͎̮̪̑̈͛̈́̅͑̀͐͐̉̇̈̋͂͘Ÿ̵̢̨̝͖̪̲̺͉͙͇̦̜͍́̾̈́̈́̃̊͋̂̐͐͒̚̚͠͝ͅ ̷̛̹̭̺̰̱̘̼͉̻͍͔͇͈̠̟̳̓̃̍͋̄̌͗̚̚ͅǪ̵̡̨̢̢̛̻͓͈̘̻͖̗̬̰̟̜̼̼̩̓̆̏͗̄̚̚͜͝͠ ̵̡͓̺̺̪̳̳̘̻͓̕͜Ư̶̧̾̑̀̅̈̂͌͂̾̆̏͘̚̕ ̶̦̯͙͔͔̫́̀̀̚C̷͎̤̹̥̽͆̉̏̈̊̾̿͛̿͗͝͠ ̴̡̧̖̮͍̫̻̱͔̻̖̳̗͉̯̻̟̗̽͗̂̅͗̊̿̄A̶̭̩̭̖͖̣̝̫̝̙̟̲̾̋͑̈̑̈̐̊̃̃̾̔͛ ̶̦̳͎̱̰̭̙̓̃̔͗̕͝Ņ̵̝͕̊̃͜ ̸̮̗̮̖͋̇̃̆̃̈́̾̏͝N̷̼̤̹̜͍̹͔͕͊͂̽͗̑͌̈́͝ͅ ̵̡̢̩̮̬͖͇̯̭̖̳̺̜͎̥͐͆̊ͅͅO̵̧̧̢̩̪̙̳̳͕̤̭̺̩̥̿̓͒̓̈́̇̉̓̆̎͗̚̕͠͠͝ ̸̹̇̆̂̿͗͗̔̈́̽̄̌T̴̛̬͙̪̀̒̾̎̈́̆̂̅̍̓͐͊̋̔͠ ̷̛͇͙̭̪̰̖͙̠̰̰͇̗͇̻̣̭̯̈́̓͐̽̍͗͛͆̎͊͂͗̓́̕̕ͅȨ̵͎̐͊̊̆̿̇̋̑͘ ̴̛̰̗̖̤̱͔͎̜̻͇͈̖̰̆̒̿͑̈́͑͂͗̈́͗̓̑̉͘̚͠͠ͅV̷̬̙͉̀͂̄̄̇͛̏͒͗̐̃̋̍͂͒̅͝͠ ̴̼̫̦̘̟̙̦̦̈́͌͑͌͒̒̐̉̕͝͝E̶͔͎̬̲̜̙̯̳̞̩͎̱͊̍̑̃̃̋̒̌̿͂̕͝ ̶̢͕̘̺̫͓͙̰͇̺̙̝̣̝͚̆́̓̈́̾̐͛͆͐̆̏̂̕͠ͅR̵̨̞͔̩̹̼͖̦̲̯͗̾̆̈̈́͛̍̈́̈͘͘͝ ̶͈͙̝͈̠̤́̊̃̈̑̑̍͑̒͒̃̑̆̒̇̂̿̕E̸̡̧̡̛͈̝͇̠͈̘͖̖̺̭͕̱͆͐̾̈́̍̓̈́̂͒̈́͛͛͆̆͑͝ͅͅ ̸̡̡͖̻̘̳̫͔̥̯̘͕̬͍̦̣̗̦̀͋́̈́̑̇͗̾́̑̓͆̎̈́̑̈́̚͠͝ͅS̴̭̩̪͓̟͍͉͕̜͓̦̮̊̊͜ ̶̧̡̠̗͖̘̲̱͔̩͉̼̳͋͛̎̃͐͒̽̉͆͌̈̍̈̎͝C̶̫͉̺͉̯͍̼̳̀ͅ ̸͓͉̥̬̖̬̤̝̬͙̝̲̙͓͙̱̈́̇̅̐̂̂͜ͅͅĄ̵̨͍̞̳̹̲̮͔̫͕̗̟͈̟̼̃͆̈́̿̔̌͜͝ ̵̢̧̱̪̟͇͇̻̗̮͎͙͕͗̔͂̈́̓̏̋͒̇͆͑̈̈́̇̒̊̐͒͠P̴̡͚͉̥̮͎̺̮̺̮̩̰͚̝͉͑͆͋̈͗̿̓̔̄̐̕͘͜͝ ̴̛̩͈̪̦͇̮͓̱̘̰̠̟̣͇͋̅̓̂̐̅̀̏͋̓̄̑̿̊̚̚͠E̶̢̡͓̪͉͗̉̏͊̑ͅ ̵̨͌͐̍̓̐͆̓̈́͊̓̓͠͝Ỳ̷̡̧̛̪̟͈͈̣͔̺͇̹͈̝̖͉͖̼̮̉̈́̂͗̌̓͗̽̓͗͆͐̓́̕ͅ ̶̡̨̧̨̙͚͚̙̯̖̣̐Ơ̶̙̩̱̘̗͖̳̟͔̙̎͛̓̍̽̑͗͌̒̅̎̓͗͘̚͘͠ ̷̣͚̤͎̰͉̰̹̝͕̦̖̺̫͙͓͌͐̀͗͊̿̆́̇̌̈́̉̇̏͂̾ͅU̴̖̼͖̺̫̣̼͈̇̌̋͛̿̏̉̂̚ ̶̡͚͎̣̩̯̘̞̉͛͗͛̿͌̾̿̀͌̉̒̅̈̅͂̕C̶̛̩̱͊̂̌̊̈̒͑̍͝ ̷̛̮̮̥̬͂̉̍̇̊̋͊̄͝Ą̶̧̰͈͔̪̟͈̼̖̘͓̮̲͈̣͙̍̃͌̓̏̈́͒̐͐̓̔̑̕ ̴̡̧̠̙̩̯͓̗͊̾̏̋͋͂͛͗̋̓̌̏̄͑͂̔͝͝͝Ņ̴̧̛̳͔̪̫̤̗̱̺͙͍̼͚̰͉̘̥̾̽͆̈́͆͐̏̂͂͊̉͋̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̛̞͖͙̭̜̱͐́̀̒͐̈́͑̕Ń̸̨͉͓̫͖̹̫̠͉̜͍̱͛͒̾̾̈́̓͑̔͛̇̊ ̸͚̦̟̩͚̹̖͔͓̜͛̅̃͐̇̓̃͋͐̒͗̈̈́̈́͠Ǫ̵̢̛̦͖͍̼̲͉͖̮͕̹̟̏͑̒̈́̊̚͜͝͠͝ ̴̡̜̞̣̣̰͍̻̬͉̖̪̭̂͑̍̍̒͌̀̌̿̒̆ͅT̷̼̠͒̋͒͊͊ ̶̯͗̿͌̽̕Ê̸̡̞̩̖̯̙͍̱̳̖̙̦̈́̽͗͊̀̈́ ̷̡̛̛̱̤͍͓͉̠̬̔́͌̓̉̄͛̈́͝͝V̸̨̛͕͎̜͉̯̎̔̔͛̂ ̶̛͇̤̳̖̖̻̼͉̘̘̋͆̂̈́͜͝͠Ḛ̷̫̲̹̤̰̭͈͎̗̻͚͉͚̯̟̈͋̆͛̌̿̈́́̋͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̵̹͓̜̟̓R̷͔̮̱̩͕̦̤̝̮̗̗̥͙̮͇̫͛͒̀̒̕͠ ̵͚̠̟̖̼͈͔̥̆͊͌́̈́̐́̀͑̆̅̌̈́̏̽͆͆̚͠E̷̡̛̠̙̰̼͔̙̫̜̯͙̣̼͒̂̉̆́͆̂̊̈͂̅̊̄̌̕͝͝ͅ ̷̢̧̛̣͉͕̘̺̟͚͚͔̘̝̘̟͓͔̙̞̼̀̍͌̏͗̉̓̓͒͛͊̃̀͆͛̕͘̚S̴̤̼̰̘̓͛̾̿̆̓̇̀́́̐͒̎́͛̎ ̴̲̥̙͉͙̈̊̆̀͌͆̊̈́̇͊̐̌͒̇̚̚͝C̴̤̯̻̱̤͇͊̿̅̆̾ ̴̜̒͂̽̂͋̉̀͛̈͒̍̅̎̕͘͘͝͠A̷̡͔̰̲͎̪͍̳̋͑̌͋̿͝ ̷̢̧̭̮̦̥̺̼̲͈̳͕̝̺̹͐̾̓̓̄̽͌͌́̈́P̷̟̱̞͙͎̳̥̤̤͙̽̑͂̂͆ ̷̞͕̉Ȩ̵͇̠̬͎̻̗̭̻̔̍̏̏̂͛̏̔͐̋͐̏͐̇̃͆͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̰̯̭̮͈͎͙͕̳̻̠̱̹͕̭͓̔̈́̃̓̾̔̍͒̍͘͠ͅͅY̶̛̙̽̓̎͊̽͑̄̏̄͋̍̅̔͒̚ ̷̡̡̘͈͙͇͔̬̫͙͓͇͈̬͍̒̄͠͝Ơ̷̡̝͕͕͚͉̊͆̽͆̎̔͒ ̷̡̢̩̗̳̯͔͍͎̹̥̠̌̽̆̀̍̀͊͗͒Ų̶͎̰͓̬͓̟̙͚̟͖̻̻̖͋̈͛̈͆͋̑̕ ̵͍̬͈̝͉̖̰̎̊̉̒́̕͠C̵̛̯̮͔̦̖͙̪̻̙̪̟̙̊̏̓̆͋͛͒̑̚͠ͅ ̴̧̲͔͓̣͖͎̗͔͎̳̩̺͍̎̍̐̔͆̈́͘͜͝A̴̗̜̙̒́̅̂̇͒̍͒͗̇̽̓̈̿̅͘̕ ̵̢̺̺̤̬̮̭̟̟͖̦̝͚̜̰̩̣̌̓̒N̴̨̟̈̈́̓̋͆̄̎͛̿̄̽̀͗̓ ̸̢̛̹͖̰͖͉̲͍̭̹̥̼̻͙͕̗͖̹̽̅͛̾̏͒̇̈́̕͜͠͝ͅŅ̵̝̼̞̯̠̞̻̠̈́͗̀̈́ͅ ̶̨̡͍͇̣̼͕͕̘̱̣͉̹̘͎͉̱̈̓͜Ơ̴̛̥͚͔͎̞̭̝̦͍̊͒̔̃̇̈̊̊̈͒̔͑̓͗͝͠ ̷̨̨͎͍͉͔͔͖̠̼͍͈̳͍͉̗͑͐̓̾͋͊̍̇̓̆͗T̴̢̞̜̦̹͎̝͇̰̺͓̦͙͇̪̟̏͌̋̄̾̽͐͆̋̆̂͝ ̷̢̡̢̛̼̤̜̹̞̫͕̠̘͎̈́̿͗͐͜Ę̷̣̺̯̺̥̹͍̺͕̬̔̓͌͊̎̐̐̌̋́̓͘͝͝ ̵̢͖̮̗̫̲̖̍̿̓͗̊͌̇V̷̧͍̹̹̠͓͇̪̫̱̻̯̼̞̟̾́̽̆̊͛̾̊̾̅͜ ̶̧̨̡̱̱̜͆̅͒̊͘E̴̗̥̞̱͖̗͍̺̤͌̒̎̈͌̂͐̃̄ ̵̢̠̹͙̩̤̬͇̠͖̫̣͕̭̊̓R̴̡̬̲̙̙͍͉̼͔̩͎͒ ̴̢͉̩͎̺͎̣̲̳̲̝̜̟̔Ê̴̼̎̽̈́͋̇̈́͌̓̎͐̓̾̕̕ ̷̢̧͔̲̬̰̥̥͌̑̆̽̊̓̄̌͌̃͊͗̃̾̆̏̕͠S̵̢̛͈͚͕̞͎̬̍̓̑̆̊̍̊̇͌͋̀̕ ̴̲̻̤̞̯̃̅͂͒̈́̒̊͊̔̓́͒̊̿̀͘͝͝Ç̷̛̦̝̺̼̟̫̯̠̎̈́̾̑̒͌̎̕ͅ ̶̧͙̔̈̑̈̌̊̎A̶͚̲̗̦̙̦̺̤͍̼̍̿̊ ̷̢̱̮͕̖̟̤̟̬͈̭̓̌̈́͜ͅP̶̱̫̞͕͖̥͖̼͇̀͆̊̾̃͐̅͝ ̸̨̡̹͎̣̪̰̰̟̊̈́̋̿̒̓̓̓̓̊̐̾̈͐̊̄͘͝Ȩ̶̡͈͈͎̮͇̹̦̩̹͚̰͍͙̺̯̞͑̀̉̑͐͋̚͜ ̶̯͓͇̋̈́̽̐̆̿͒͌̓̍͛̓͑̑̓͌̄̈́̀͜Y̷̡̛͓̜͙̖̣͍͎̟͉͔͉̙͇̌̈́̈̅̉̐̉̍̈́̈́̌̑̚̕͠ ̴̢͙͕̠̝̘̳͔͉̠̞̙̺̞̐̓͛͜Ơ̷̰͎̦͎̪͓̗͉̯̟͍͎̲̫̝͎̓̄̒͑̓͗̀̀͐͐̌͋ ̵̼̣̜̪͇̗̪̘̩̟̜́͐̓̏̓̔̔͂̂̈͊̊̕͜Ữ̶̛͕̤̱͕̝̝̥̝̯͔̳̱̫̏͋̚ ̷̨̨̟̟̮̬͍̫͕̫̾̕ͅÇ̶̡̛̛̯̘̺͇̫̫̱̙̝͖̺̲͇͙̱͋̔͂̉̀͒̾͗̇̔̍̍͑̀̕̚͠ ̵̡̛̛̖̮̣̮̹̬̪͆̈́̍̎̍͋A̴̺̥̯̭̣̙͖̤͔̭̜͋̿͑̄̓̌̋͂͠ ̴̡͖̘̤̭͔̞̳̃̚Ṋ̷̛̻̥͓̯̱̼̺̠̺͑͋̄͊̆̋͒̉̈́̆̾̓̕͜͠͝ ̵̧̺̺̱̞͚̽̓̆͂͑̂͝N̷̡̠̭͓̻̩͙̬̬̂͐̈́̑̃̀̐̍͗̆͠ ̴̡̢̺͖̲͖̖̖̮͍̎͑͘Ơ̴̛͍̙̻̥̈́̈́̽̆̉͂̇͒̔̈̊̾̚̕͝ ̸͎̼͇̺̆̿͒̓̉T̸̡͇̘͕͚̳̬͍͓͎̻̺̖̜̈́̏͜͜͝ ̶̢̤̼̣̰̠̟̹͋̃͂̉͝Ȩ̸̞͕͇̘̘̺̮̪͔̣̫͗͆̊̽̾̒̒͜͜ͅ ̶̞̲̲͙̞̆́̈̂̅̂̀͐̃̈́̚̚̕V̸͖̭͈͛͋̿̑͆̔̇͌̃̓̆̌͐̏͑͌̍ ̴̡̻̻̝͙̗̼̦͚̱̟̫̼͉͖͓͇͇̺̔͗͛̋̉̎̓̈́́̊̾̉̊͛̕̚ͅȨ̴̞͎͇͚̦̬̝̤̓̉͛͒͛̇̀͐̓̔͗́͜ͅ ̶̖͎͋Ȓ̵̨͎̠̼͈̪̊̅̅̈́͛̔͗̽͘͝ ̴̢̨̛̛̛͓̱̼̱̺̟̲̬̜͈̯̯͈̞̬̦͑̅͐̿̿̉̅̌͋̇͠E̵̢̊̔ ̵̰̩̲͇̱̝̇̐̌̓̔̏͌̆̃̏̄̈́̈́̚͝ͅŜ̷͖̯̤͉̳̳̺͙̺̙̜̖̘̼̬̝͕̊̈́͂͋̈́̈͑͌̎͋͑͊̿̚͘͜ ̶̛͈̖̖̟́̅̅͐̀̅̆͆̒̚͝C̸̖̝͕̜̊͂̊́̐̂̂͑̉͘͠ ̵̢̧̢̢͉̫̟̳̺̗̝̺̘͍̙̲̙͕̗̐̀̇̉̊̕A̴̛̭͈̦̭̹͎̘̠̭͓̳̝̺̱̘̠͕͛̔͗͋̐͂͊̎́̄͌̔̍̎̌̕̕͜ ̷̛̛̜̗͕͖̲̦̟̠̭̘̮̦̬̳̻̱̰͈̅͆̇̿̈́͋̀̽͛͂̒̂̈̿̈̕͜P̸̬͍̤̟̪̬̱̻̑̐̿̈́̏͒̎ ̵̙̭̠̮͔̳̠͊̍͗̏͌̄͌̃̊̓͌̎͑Ȩ̴͔͉͍̱̭̤̙͈̲̘͙̳̦̭̜̮̓ͅͅ ̵͖́͑̋́́̒̍̇̈́̒̈́̌͆͐̆̚Y̷̨̡̺̲̼͙̫̘̱͈̬̤̖̹̲͉̫̏̃̌̀̆̚̚ͅ ̴̗̗̞̦̀̋̑̌̈͛̉̍̽̆͆̆͘͘̕͝Ơ̸̧̢̧̛͕͚̭̹͕̙̖͙̱͈̬̭̰̣͖̓̾̐͌̋̈́̕͜ ̷̧̢̢̪͈̪̟̰̙͈̬̜̗̥̭͈͎̟̲̽̔͂͂͛̐̇͂̌̒͒̚Ủ̴͉͛͒̍̏̓͒͝ ̷̡̨̡̞̦͇̜̥́͑͋͋̉̃͌͐̕̕͝͠͠͝Ć̸̢̧̢͓͚̯͈ ̸̨̢̛̝̭͉̼̺̼̟͈̼͔̲͌̍̔͋͂̔̎̊̅̅̂̽̅͋̿͘͘A̷̧̲̟̭͌̈̈́͆͑͑͒̊̚͘̚ ̶̢̧̞͈̺̥̖͙̜͋͆̍N̸̘̺̖͙̳̘̉̽̉̈́̏̓͋̒̾͛͛̓̀͛̄̕̚ ̷̨̨̣̩͎̬̖̭͈͐̈N̸̡̫̣̲̞̜̼̥̟̘̆̔̉͗̍̈̉̒̌̆̈́̀̿͑̀̚͝ ̷̡̡̢̰͕̳̬̺̩͙̻͉̤͈̗͚͖̯͖͚̒̇̂̍͌̀́̕̚Ȯ̶̧̡̢̫̪̹̩͎͖͉̪͇͔̲̣̈́̈̀̐̈́̿̄̇̎̀̕͜ ̷̧̨̧̛̦̥̯̫̗̦͍͎̱̝̝̞̞͖̅̎̊̍̒̌̉͂͑̌͊̿̉̈́̿̎́͝͝ͅT̷̛͚͛̈̉̃͛̌̈́͊̈́̔̅͝ ̵̧̣̻̺̼͈͉͙̻̞̞̭̎̏͑͛̉̏͠Ę̶̠̯̘̜̬͖͙̭͙͕̜͙̺͂̄̂͑̚͠ ̵͓̪̹̝̪͉̆̅̈̄̔̈͝V̴̡̛̛͇̘͚̱̱̠̰̓͊́̅̅̀̈́̑͑̐̚͝͝ͅ ̵̨̛͔̹͇͕̪̻͉̅̏̾̏́̃̈́͒͒̿̑̾̐̅͜͝E̷͕̐̿̊̒̾̄̈̊̃̈́̈́͋̽͘ ̴̧̡̘͈͔͖͚̗̖͍͇̮̳̽̏̓͌͐̃ͅR̷̘̬͉̪̘̮͍͍̤̣̳̬͖̥͔̞͊̈́̾͜ ̷̨̖̭͎͙̝̻͍̍̍E̷̡͉̣̪͈̹̳̗̗͚͒͒̄͋̊͛̏̋̀̐͝ ̵̦̙̟͎͎̮̹̱̤͔̂̌̍͆͠Š̶̢̛̉̈́͊͊͂͗̆̅̽̈̃͂̓̔̅͛͗̚ ̴̧̢̗͕̖͇̘̘̞̭̫̟͚͋͜͠C̶͈̬̞͓͔̖̏́̓̒͑̋̏̊̈͋̈́͑́͐̚͝ ̷̛̟͓̘̀̏A̴͚̗̥̞͒́ ̵̡̢̢͈͈̭͚̗̭̺̜͙̜͉͈͗͋͛͊͛̂̂͛͆̑̚͘P̸̫̭̬̃̎̌̈ ̷̨̨̢̛̮̭̹̪̳̺̹̻̤͆͑̌̎͆̆̿͌̈́̒̈́̂̍̒͘͘͜͠͝</p><p> </p><p>In the end, all that was left was Reika.  She looked behind herself to where her beloved brother once stood, now nothing more than rubble with only a piece of his face still intact.  His final words for her were to run.  She couldn't even grant his final request even if she wanted to.  Her feet stood in place out of pure abject fear.</p><p>One by one, Reika looked to where the people who she once called family lie.  Reannan, who was the first person to reach out to her, the first person to show Reika the wonders of having a loving family was now was nothing more than a pulpy mess.  Perhaps she was one of the lucky ones as her ending was swift.  Faedyn, the reliable older sister who often spoiled her younger sibling was in several pieces scattered about the arena.  She had probably lived the longest out of the others as she continued to yell and scream long afterwards.  Reika did not dare look for her head as whatever expression it wore would surely haunt her to the end of her days.  Although she did not know her long, Reika had grown to like Sora.  However, Sora's body rapidly melted and decayed in a matter of moments.  Not even a single trace of her body was to be found.</p><p>Reika bit her lower lip and gripped her knife so hard that it hurt.  And towering over her in this place of madness was the very evil that resided below Armoroad, the nameless being known only as the Abyssal God.  The god-like being writhed in the darkness, its singular eye forever downcast upon the young girl, as though she herself was an insignificant speck in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>"Give them back...!" she whispered hoarsely.  The creature showed no response to the girl's demand.  Trembling violently, the girl glared at the god and screamed.</p><p>"<b><i>GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!!</i></b>"</p><p>She charged forward in suicide run towards the abyssal monstrosity, a lazy tentacle was lifted to crush her.  Reika dodged past this attack and began her running climb up the creature's body, followed by several copies backing her up.  Skewered.  Incinerated.  Crushed.  Frozen.  Pulverized.  Melted.  Shattered.  One by one, Reika's bunshin copies fell.  Yet more continued to rise as she continued to climb.  With one final push, she leapt towards what appeared to the be the god's face and, with the last of her strength, swung her knife, only to be stopped just short of the monster's eye.</p><p>Reika was wrapped up in a massive tentacle with her arm just out of reach.  Her copies were all gone now and she hadn't the strength to create more.  As she continued to stretch her arm just a bit further, a bolt lashed out of the god's eye and severed that arm off completely.  Despite the situation, Reika only saw this as an opportunity.  She quickly grabbed that arm with her left hand and used it as a makeshift spear to jam it into the Abyssal God's eye.</p><p>The sudden jolt of pain caused that tentacle to loosen its grip, so Reika climbed onto the being's face.  While balancing herself with her legs, she pulled her severed arm out of its eye and stabbed it again.  And again.  And again.</p><p>The world around Reika twisted and shook as the eyeball before her began to look more and more like a bowl of jelly.  With each stab, she continued to repeat a single word over and over again.</p><p>"Die.  Die.  Die.  Die.  DIE!  D<b>IE!  DIE!  DIE DIE DIE<i> DIE DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!</i></b>"</p><p>Soon the shaking became far too much and Reika lost her balance, sending her plummeting to the ground.  The Abyssal God's death throes continued for some time with the cavern that held its massive form beginning to collapse in on itself.</p><p>For some time afterwards, there was nothing but silence.  Then a small wail broke through the darkness.  Reika had begun to crawl along the ground, her body completely broken.  To her own regret, she was still alive.</p><p>"Onee-chan... Onii-chan... Fae-nee... Sora..." she cried out.  With the amount of blood that still poured out of her arm, it wouldn't be long now until she too would join them.  As a calm peace began to take over the girl's body, Reika gave a bitter smile at the thought of seeing her family again.</p><p>"S... oo... n..."</p><p>
  <i>...We'll be together again...</i>
</p><p>Footsteps then began to approach.  Believing that death itself had come to fetch her personally, Reika looked up.  To her surprise, the cloaked figure before her was someone that she was familiar with.  This was another eldritch being, one who resided in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth of High Lagaard.  The being that now stood in front of Reika was the creature known as the Dreaming One, the guild's Hexer, Marie. [CV: Natsumi Takamori]</p><p>The strange girl calmly looked upon Reika's current state, then shifted her gaze upward toward the corpse of the Abyssal God.</p><p>"At long last, that parasite resides no longer.  Such a feat should be a joyous occasion for all, yet this one still hesitates..."</p><p>Marie's sorrowful gaze returned to Reika.</p><p>"To see mine kin in such a state fills mine vessel with such sorrow.  Though not advised, this one wishes to offer a choice."</p><p>As Reika's consciousness began to fade, Marie held out her hand to her.</p><p>"Either accept thine fate and perish in this realm.  Thine sacrifice this day shalt not be forgotten.  Or thy may defy thine own fate.  Hardship and despair await ye, yet thou may reclaim that which was lost.  If thou wishes it, this need not be thine end, childe."</p><p>With the last of her strength, Reika lifted her hand and grabbed ahold of Marie's.  Her vision blurred and faded away as she took her last breath.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>The sound of seagulls and smell of the seawater air suddenly hit Reika's senses.  When she opened her eyes, she had to squint from the sudden brightness.  Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that she was back at the port of Armoroad.  She quickly looked at her arm to see that it was still intact, as though nothing had occurred.<p>"What on earth...?"</p><p>The sound of Reannan's voice entered Reika's ears.  She immediately spun around to see the rest of her guild standing behind her, all with puzzled looks on their faces.  Before she could say anything, the elderly voice of the Harbormaster spoke from behind.</p><p>"Hello and welcome to Inver Port.  Hm, you're the latest batch of fresh-faced explorers, yes?"</p><p>The party stood stunned upon hearing such a question.</p><p>"Just how far back did we get sent?" Reannan asked the same question on everyone's minds.  Reika, overcome with emotions upon seeing her family once again, attempted to find the words to speak to them.</p><p>"Onee-chan... I... I...!"</p><p>Suddenly, Sora crouched down and tearfully embraced the girl.</p><p>"It's okay, Reika!  It's okay...!"</p><p>"S-sora...?"</p><p>Although she was a half-demon, she still shared the same level of immortality that her full-blooded race had.  When she died against the Abyssal God, her soul was sent back to Hell.  Being resummoned on such sort notice was not a possibility so she was trapped there for the time being.  That being the case, she was privy to watching what happened after her demise.  And that was why she held this little girl as tightly as she could.</p><p>"It's okay..." she repeated, "That was all just a dream.  A terrible, terrible dream."</p><p>Everyone in the guild had understood that they were given a second chance to fix everything.  They now had a new mission to find out what they could about the evil that lurked below Armoroad.  The only ones who knew the answers to that were those that resided in the Deep City.  With a newfound resolve, Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower, set forth towards the Labyrinth once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A New Guild Member</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While in the Deep City, the guild looked over the plans to create their own Yggdroid.</p>
<p>"So, does anyone here understand this technical jargon?" Aedric asked.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but in my line of work, I've never seen anything this technologically advanced," Aisha scratched her head.</p>
<p>"Maybe if this had to do with firearms, but I can't even make any sense of this," Olga sighed.</p>
<p>"Figures as much..." Aedric sighed as well, "How are we expected to build one of these things then?"</p>
<p>"That will not be necessary."</p>
<p>The party looked up to see Olympia approaching them.</p>
<p>"We had forgotten just how much Armoroad had declined these past 100 years.  If you wish to recruit an Yggdroid to your cause, then follow me."</p>
<p>Without much else to do, the guild followed Olympia to an out of the way building.  Inside this place were countless Yggdroid units lined up in a deep sleep.</p>
<p>"These are the automated soldiers created for the arrival of the final battle against the Deep Ones.  Currently, they are nothing but husks awaiting the gift of life.  All that needs to be done is to activate their protocols and they shall be battle-ready."</p>
<p>Olympia pointed to the various Yggdroid's and continued her explanation.</p>
<p>"Each model has a different designation.  The ones beside you are the Cavaliers, marked by their white plating.  The red ones are the Dragoons.  The heavily plated ones are the Phalanx.  And lastly, the final two are the Sensor and Seeker types.  You should be able to notice letters on their arms or legs to figure out which ones are which."</p>
<p>Once she was finished talking, Olympia walked over to a nearby terminal and rested against it.</p>
<p>"Feel free to choose whichever one you like.  They are all fully capable of assisting your guild."</p>
<p>The guild split up and began to examine the Yggdroids so that they may make an informed decision on their newest guildmate.</p>
<p>"This one looks pretty sturdy.  What do you think, Rean?" Faedyn knocked on one of the Phalanx models.</p>
<p>"That may be so, but I'm not sure if we really need another defender.  Aedric has already done his job rather well."</p>
<p>"Oh?  Do I hear you two praising me?"</p>
<p>"Not at all.  Besides, he's going to force himself into the party regardless of what we do."</p>
<p>"Ah, good point."</p>
<p>Far away, Aisha and Jaku looked over the female models.</p>
<p>"These ones are... how to say it..."</p>
<p>"Creepy?  Terrifying?  Unsettling?"</p>
<p>"...Something like that.  No offense there, Olympia."</p>
<p>Olympia gave no response and continued to lean on the terminal as she watched the guild act as though they were children in a candy store.</p>
<p>"By process of elimination, I say we pick this one!" Aedric declared as he pointed at one of the red Dragoon models.</p>
<p>"Another melee combatant, huh?  I guess it can't be helped in this situation," Reannan crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"To be honest, the designations are just suggestions," Olympia spoke as she began to type away at the terminal, "They can fit any role that your guild may require.  Now, it will take a bit of time for this one to become active so feel free to pick out a name for him."</p>
<p>"We have to name him too?"</p>
<p>"Names are power.  Granting an empty vessel a name is paramount to acknowledging its existence.  You need only to call out his name and he will answer your call."</p>
<p>"Hmm... What kind of name would be good for him, I wonder?" Reannan pondered.  All at once, the others shouted out their suggestions.</p>
<p>Faedyn: "Arthur!"</p>
<p>Reika: "Onii-chan 2.0!"</p>
<p>Lillian: "Lili-bo!"</p>
<p>Aisha: "Poseidon!"</p>
<p>Jaku: "Ansel-kun!"</p>
<p>Olga: "Makarov!"</p>
<p>Serias: "Crimson Death Onslaught!"</p>
<p>Sora: "Moonlight Shadow Reaper!"</p>
<p>Aedric: "Oh!  I got a great one!"</p>
<p>"Those are all great names.  Most of them, anyway.  But I think I've figured out a great one myself."</p>
<p>Reannan puffed out her chest as she looked over the Yggdroid.</p>
<p>"Since this one is a Dragoon, I think we should call him--"</p>
<p>"ROBRO!" Aedric shouted excitedly.</p>
<p>"<i>Activating...</i>"</p>
<p>"What?  No!  We are not calling him Robro!"</p>
<p>"<i>Name registered.</i>"</p>
<p>The red Yggdroid stood up and walked past the group.  Then, with a quick spin, it bowed before them. [CV: Takehito Koyasu]</p>
<p>"<i>Greetings to you all, sirs and ladies.  I am an automated soldier created by Yggdrasil to serve your guild.  You may refer to me as Robro.</i>"</p>
<p>Reannan audibly groaned and held her head while Aedric cheered.  Robro himself quickly noticed that something was amiss.</p>
<p>"<i>Oh dear, I must apologize.  Had I known that I would be activated so soon, I would have prepared tea and snacks for you all.  I shall fix this post-haste once we reach a proper establishment.  Therefore, there is no need to be so glum, Lady Reannan.</i>"</p>
<p>"That does sound lovely... Wait, how do you know my name?"</p>
<p>"I added your names to his database so that you would have no need to go through long introductions," Olympia explained.</p>
<p>"Hm, well that's good and all but why is he acting like a butler?  Did you program that into him too?," Aedric asked.  Olympia stood there for a moment, glancing at Robro before finally answering.</p>
<p>"...Honestly, I have no idea why he is acting like that.  It is very strange."</p>
<p>"<i>Hohoho!  There is no need for that, my sister.  We live to serve, after all.</i>"</p>
<p>"Please do not call me your sister.  Also, refrain from laughing.  It's strange."</p>
<p>"All that aside, you can fight, can't you?"</p>
<p>"<i>Indeed, Sir Aedric.  I have been known to engage in fisticuffs whenever the need arises.</i>"</p>
<p>"With only one hand?"</p>
<p>Robro looked turned his head and looked at his sword arm.</p>
<p>"<i>Hm, indeed.  It appears that I have misplaced my other arm.  I am sure that it will turn up somewhere.  That was a robot joke, by the way.  Hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>The room was silent after Robro told his so-called joke.</p>
<p>"<i>Hm, nothing.  It appears that I will have to adhere to the study of what constitutes as humor to the fleshy ones.  Would you not agree, dear sister?</i>"</p>
<p>"Please do not talk to me."</p>
<p>And thus the robotic butler(?), Robro, joined the guild.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Abyssal Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long journey, the party reached that familiar pond deep within the Porcelain Forest.  And just as before, the old woman, Flowdia stood at the water's edge.  She quickly spun around with fright in her eyes.  Upon seeing the group, she did not budge from her spot, she only spoke.</p>
<p>"...So you've come.  Greetings to you, Guild Kurohana."</p>
<p>An air of nervousness blew between the two parties.  It was clear that neither of them wanted this.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would return to us as enemies... Can anything convince you to reconsider?"</p>
<p>Reannan stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Flowdia... We don't want this any more than you.  But the Princess... She--"</p>
<p>"...I thought not," the old woman interrupted.  It was clear that she had heard enough by this point, "Well, better to at least make the attempt than stand idly by..."</p>
<p>"Please!  Listen to us!  She isn't what she seems!"</p>
<p>"Kujura!"</p>
<p>Out from the trees, the figure of Kujura appeared.  And behind him was the Princess of Armoroad, Gutrune.</p>
<p>"I am saddened that you ignored my pleas and violated the sanctity of the Porcelain Forest," Gutrune spoke, peeking her head from behind the Shogun.  Wearing a melancholy expression, the Princess whispered something to Kujura.  With a simple nod, the young man slowly approached the party, his hand resting on his katana's hilt.</p>
<p>"I thought there could be peace between us.  It's unfortunate that things have to end this way."</p>
<p>With the sound of sliding metal, Kujura drew his blade.  A malicious aura danced about his sword as his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"The Princess' only wish was to be reunited with her brother... And you wouldn't allow even that..."</p>
<p>"You're wrong!  It's not that simple... It's just--"</p>
<p>"You believed my brother's words and came to slay the Deep One, no?" the Princess asked in a dead tone.  An unsettling, wicked smile crept across her pale face.</p>
<p>"But then... why do you face me?"</p>
<p>The Princess's eyes glowed a sinister crimson, causing the group to instinctively draw their weapons.</p>
<p>"I only borrowed the Deep Ones' power to gain immortality... It was all that I might see my brother once more... I dreamed of our joyous reunion... Would you judge me for this?  Then try and slay me!"</p>
<p>The Princess's scornful yell prompted Kujura to step forward yet again, this time drawing a small metal handle in his other hand.</p>
<p>"You must defeat me before harming a hair on her head, mind."</p>
<p>A beam of red plasma erupted from that handle, forming a second sword.  The man took two steps forward before kicking the ground, propelling himself forward at a ludicrous speed.  His dark katana, Youtou Nihiru, stabbed forward, aiming for his target, Faedyn.  Faedyn herself quickly used her own sword to block the oncoming blade from piercing her heart.  The sheer force of the blow began to push Faedyn back as Kujura continued forward, separating the two from the rest of the group.</p>
<p>"From my observations, you have always come off as the most dangerous of the group."</p>
<p>With his katana still pushing Faedyn back, he turned his attention to his other blade, Rubylight, and swung it towards the knight's head.  Before he could strike her, he broke off and spun to his right side just in time to block a strike from a very enraged Reika.  The small girl then leapt back and positioned herself between the Shogun and her sister.  He took another combat stance as he surveyed the current situation.  He thought to himself how strange it was that this small girl had managed to catch up to him and Faedyn in such a short amount of time.  However, he had no time to dwell on that.  Kujura immediately positioned his plasma blade behind himself and blocked Sora's sneak attack.</p>
<p>"...Your katana are able to withstand Rubylight's flames?"</p>
<p>"Indeed.  Akatsuki and Yuyake are two of my father's blades."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>Kujura broke away from Sora and positioned himself so that all three were in front of him.  He then placed Rubylight next to Youtou Nihiru.  The evil aura that wafted from the katana fed into the plasma blade, swelling its length and power ten-fold.  The powerful blade was swung horizontally in an attempt to take all three down.  Since Sora's blades were the only thing that could stand up to that sword, she quickly handed one of them to Faedyn and swung as hard as she could at the plasma blade.  Like she had thought, one blade was not enough.  The sword's flames singed Sora's skin and armor and she attempted to deflect Kujura's attack.  Faedyn then swung the other sword, adding her strength as well.</p>
<p>The two yelled as loud as they could as they slowly began to make ground until the blade finally veered off course and sailed over the three, leaving only scorched earth around Kujura himself.  Despite being horribly exhausted from that ordeal, the two women rushed toward the Shogun before he could recuperate.  In their current state, Kujura could read their movements easily.  Vertical slice.  Stab.  Horizontal sweep.  Diagonal sweep.  Vertical thrust.  Another stab.  Kujura continued to effortlessly avoid these attacks.  As he did so he continued to keep an eye on Reika who was standing back as though waiting for something.</p>
<p>Faedyn went for another thrust when she tripped, nearly dropping her sword in the process.  Kujura quickly capitalized on the situation and brought his blade down... Only to stop and spin around and kick an object out of the air which flew towards him at a high speed.  This object was a spear.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Aedric shouted as his sneak attack was thwarted.  At this time, Kujura was finally surrounded by the entire party.</p>
<p>"Kujura... We really don't want to kill you.  Please, listen for just--"</p>
<p>"Secret Technique..."</p>
<p>Youtou Nihiru's evil aura began to spill forth and blanket the area around Kujura.  The party couldn't see anything around them, let alone their own hands.  The only thing visible were the flakes of red light that danced around Rubylight, creating the illusion of cherry blossoms fluttering in the darkness.  Kujura on the other hand could sense the exact location of each of the guild members.  All five of them were in the perfect location.</p>
<p>"Ouka no Mai!"</p>
<p>Kujura slashed several times into that darkness.  Youtou Nihiru itself would make sure that those trapped within its aura would be cut, regardless of where they hid.  He listened for the cries of the party to call out so that he may confirm their deaths, yet nothing came.  The man stood there shocked as he could sense that they hadn't even moved from their current positions.  The notion that they could even defend against this attack was ridiculous.  Suddenly, one of the presences began to move directly towards him.  He recognized this one as that small girl from before.  She was moving at a speed far greater than he could have anticipated.  Not only that, but she somehow knew exactly where he was.</p>
<p>Kujura swung his sword in Reika's direction.  The presence shifted and avoided the attack.  The man could not understand how this child was doing this.  And then her presence disappeared.  Kujura could no longer sense her.  He looked all around.  He could still sense the other four, but not this one.  A cold sweat began to drip from his forehead as he struggled to find Reika's location.  Suddenly, he felt an intense surge of pain and the darkness dispelled.  Reika's knife had found its mark, cutting across Kujura's throat.  The man took a few teetered steps backward as blood sputtered forth from his neck and mouth.  As he fell he took once last look at his beloved Princess.</p>
<p>"Gu...tr..."</p>
<p>Gutrune watched in horror as Kujura's blank eyes fell upon her.</p>
<p>"Ah!  Ah...!!"</p>
<p>Gutrune crumpled over in despair as a pair of wing-like appendages erupted from her back.</p>
<p>"You..."</p>
<p>Her legs began to swell as that ancient blood that flowed through her body began to take over, forming her into a misshapen, grotesque monster far more terrifying than the Deep Ones.</p>
<p>"How dare you kill Kujura?!"</p>
<p>Her dispair-laden scream slowly became a sweet melody that would entice those who would listen.  The Deep Princess's wings started to flap in a rhythmic motion.  The wind from each beat froze the damp landscape around her, forming a path of ice that rapidly began to approach the party.  The clawed tentacles that adorned her lower half began to chaotically latch onto the ice and pulled her towards the group.</p>
<p>The party moved all at once.  They avoided the stream of ice that continued to chase them as they began to surround the monstrous creature that lied before them.  The Princess's wings continued to flap, sending waves of frigid air at the group.  Jagged icicles erupted from the ground, blocking not only their path forward but also any hope of escape.  The Princess continued to scuttle towards the group, swiping at them with her claw-like appendages whenever they drew close.  The party backed off, attempting to create some distance between them and Gutrune.</p>
<p>"Tch!  This is endless!" Aedric complained as he banged the ice off of his spear.</p>
<p>"Mm, can't get close.  Too cold..." Reika added.</p>
<p>"Those wings are an issue.  If we could just get rid of those..."</p>
<p>"I think I have an idea," Faedyn spoke up.  She took a deep breath and jutted out her sword toward the Princess.</p>
<p>"I'm going to try to do that technique that Kujura used on me.  If all of you can take care of the tentacles and keep her still, I should be able to get her."</p>
<p>The party separated once again.  Faedyn continued to focus on her blade, waiting for the right moment.  Everyone else followed the two Aedrics as they pushed through the bone-chilling wind with their shields.  The tentacles began to curve around the shields, aiming to strike those who hid behind them.  However, the ones who hid were more than ready for them.  Sora and Reika began to strike at anything that drew close to them as Reannan enhanced their physical power.  One by one the tentacles were sliced apart, a dubious mist expelling from their stumps as though it were blood.  The Princess's harmonious song began to grow louder and louder, causing the group to hold their heads as their senses went haywire.  It was at this moment, however brief, that the Princess stopped moving about.</p>
<p>Faedyn immediately kicked the ground and shot forward in a full sprint toward the Deep Princess.  The clawed tentacles that remained honed in on her, however, she continued to run forward, receiving minor scratches in the process.  Following in her footsteps, Sora began to cut down each appendage as they approached, clearing the path forward.  Focusing all her strength into her legs, Faedyn leapt toward the Princess, her sword pointed directly in front of her.</p>
<p>The blade pierced through the girl.  The flame enhancements that were forged onto Faedyn's sword erupted into a blaze, setting the girl's wings on fire.  The Princess howled in pain as her entire body began to burn from the inside out.  Her body slumped over and everything was silent.  As Faedyn began to pull her sword out, she looked at the fallen Princess.</p>
<p>"...All I wanted... was to see my brother again..."</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Faedyn beheld the girl's tear-stained face.  It was in these last moments that Gutrune had reclaimed her humanity.  Faedyn didn't move from her spot; she waited to hear the final words of the last Princess of Armoroad.</p>
<p>"I do not fear death.  Only... I hoped to visit that Deep City just once... It was all to find my lost brother.  But some wishes are never granted..."</p>
<p>The girl set her eyes downcast to her transfigured hands.</p>
<p>"My knowledge comes from the Deep One's blood.  Yggdrasil and the Deep City seal the evil below... I heard the Deep Ones' voices... But the price I paid for eternal life was to join their ranks.  As a puppet of that evil, the great tree controlling my brother became anathema to me."</p>
<p>Tears flowed from the Princess once again as she looked to the sky.</p>
<p>"...But even then, I went on with hope of meeting my brother someday.  I yearned for him so..."</p>
<p>Her gaze shifted as she looked Faedyn straight in the eyes, a somber smile adorned her lips.</p>
<p>"Now, my encounter with you has brought this eternity to an end."</p>
<p>The grotesque body of the Deep Princess crumpled as her form fell over.  Faedyn separated from the girl and stood there dazed, unable to understand how she should feel at this moment.  The sound of footsteps approached and the old woman walked past her with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>"You've accomplished what you have come here for, I suppose... Now, please, leave this place and let us be..."</p>
<p>"Flowdia, I--"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare address me so casually, you murderer!  Are you still not satisfied?!  Have you not done enough damage already?!  Leave this place and never return!  GO!  NOW!!"</p>
<p>Faedyn stepped back.  With her eyes downcast and body shaking, she addressed the rest of the party.</p>
<p>"Our duty here is done... Let's go..."</p>
<p>One by one, the party left that place, leaving behind the woman who mourned not for the lady she served, but for her closest friend of these past 100 years.</p>
<p>Could the Princess's death have been avoided?  Perhaps, but it was far too late to think about that now.  Discouraged, the party could do nothing but convince themselves that this was inevitable.  That this was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>The great evil that lurked below stirred once again.  Destiny cannot be avoided...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Throes of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the Celestial Palace, the party gave their final report to the Abyssal King.  The man walked about the palace, his hand on his chin as he heard their tale.</p>
<p>"So the Princess named Gutrune was using the Deep One's power to live over 100 years..."</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks for a moment before shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I recall no Princess by that name during my reign over Armoroad.  But to hear you tell it, it sounds as if Armoroad's Princess was not, in fact, possessed by a Deep One.  Rather, she used its power to live on while being careful to preserve her sanity."</p>
<p>The Abyssal King stood silent, his mind deep in thought before he sighed lightly.</p>
<p>"But it mattered little in the end.  She had become a monster, which you slayed to save Armoroad.  I have no more instructions or missions.  Only thanks for your tireless efforts and loyalty."</p>
<p>The King smiled at the group and they gave a light bow in response.  However, something about the Abyssal King seemed amiss as he spoke again.</p>
<p>"A Princess ridden by the Deep Ones?  I have no sister... Nor do I ever recall having one.  Yet... sometimes I am troubled by the image of a girl, laughing in delight as she looks up at me... I feel that I know her.  Is there... some gap in my memory? ...ah!"</p>
<p>The King placed his hand on his face to find a small amount of liquid leaking from his eye.</p>
<p>"How strange... there must be something wrong with my current body.  I will take my leave for today.  The rest of you are dismissed."</p>
<p>The Abyssal King turned away from the group and headed deeper into the Celestial Palace, followed by Olympia who wore a troubled expression of her own.  As the party began to take their leave, the King called out once more.</p>
<p>"...Ah, yes.  There's one more thing I meant to tell you.  In the Porcelain Forest's depths is a teleportation device.  Using it will bring you to the evil one.  Though it cannot possibly be slain by human hands... I have come to believe that you may succeed.  If you have to courage to face it, go hence.  I will not force you.  It is entirely in your hands."</p>
<p>And with that, the Abyssal King walked away.  The party reconvened over the situation.</p>
<p>"...We shouldn't have killed the Princess... I shouldn't have..."</p>
<p>Reannan placed her hand on Faedyn's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You need to stop beating yourself up over this.  We did what we thought was right."</p>
<p>"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier..."</p>
<p>The party stood silent for a moment before they turned their attention to the palace's doors.</p>
<p>"We're finally back to this point, huh?  Do you think it's weaker now?" Aedric asked.</p>
<p>"We managed to prevent more explorers from learning about the Deep Ones existence.  If what the Abyssal King says is true, then their power should have been lessened.  But by how much, I cannot say..." Reannan trailed off.</p>
<p>"Well, we've done this once before.  All we can do now is believe.  Besides, we already know what to expect now so this should be a cinch!" Aedric laughed brightly.  This laugh was enough to brighten their spirits.  After taking a deep breath, the group opened the doors to the Celestial Palace and</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y̸̢̨̡̟͎̟̺̲͇̖̻̞̭͓̼̭͚͎̔̿͊́̀̕͜͠ ̴̧͓̫̠̩̺̥̣̰̼̃̍͋͊̕͜͠Ǫ̷̨̮̩̼͖̘̤̥̝̆̋̾̽̓̅̂̈́̾̅̎̚ ̸̡̢̥̞̯̙̥͚͇̱̹̭̊̈́̋͂͒̏̌͐̎̈͐̕Ư̴̢̡̥̦͕͕̳͎͓͍̌̓͒̇͐̍̑̿̀͋ ̵̺͉͂̐͋̈́̑̐̊̋̌̈́̒̃̅̍͝͝C̴̡̬̗̣̳̩̦͉͔͙͓̘̾̈́̕ ̷̢̠͇̜̠͎͖̖̹̭͍̙͙̤̰̦̥̎̒̑̔̅̏̓̔̂̇̄͗͌̈́̿͂͠͝͠ͅĄ̶̧̧͔̝͈̺̟̳̺̼̻̮̝̪̬͓̔̓̾͆́̽̿͊̾͠ ̴̧̨̛͈̖̺̗̙͔̩̰̞̽̿̅̉͑̂̋̇̒͌̆͆̉̓N̵̡̛͉̞̣̼̩̮̖̳̫͚̠̦͈̯̻̜̳̹̠̂̈́̈̈́̂̍́̇̃̈̐͋̓̀̑͑͘ ̷̢̛̬̝̗̘̰̪̎́͂̄̇͆̇̇͑̚͠N̶̼͉͉͚̋̆̾̍͆̐̓̈́͠ͅ ̷̢̧̧̣͈̥̪͓̦̻͎̖͍̟̤͎̈́͒̄͒̓̐͛̕Ò̸̞̣̟͙̲̬̣̯̪͖̹̹̦ͅ ̶̛̛͉̻̯̣͊͗͒̀͒̔̓̈́̈̓͗̿̐̒̀̋̚͘T̴̡̧̢̰̯̜̠̞̿̍̾̽̅̉͊͗̿̚͝ ̵̛̪̝̭̟̹̇͋́̈́̎̎̔͆̄͑͌͛̄̽͆́͘͠͝Ė̶̬̗̈́̓̅͌́̀̈́͋ ̵̢̔̈́͒̕͝͝V̵̨͇̪̜̺̙̞͕̮̮̗̮̮̞̱͚͚̱̺͂ͅ ̴̨̡̧̛͍̤̼̣̜̞̙͖̱͍̗̩̟̝͋̃̍̌̉͋͝Ę̷̡̨̧͔̪͍̼̻̺̝̳͓̩̲̬̭̯̓̒̆̐̍̃͗͂̓͊̐̈̊̕̕͝͠͝ ̸̡̗̟̗̙̮̳̥̱͇̭̜͎͍̜̼͐͑̔̒̎͗̿͆̈̓͗͝͝͝Ŗ̷̝͎͇̲̬̱͔̘̘͙̊̂͌́̀̃́͋̂͐̎͗̚͠ ̶̖̱̟̖̓͋̃̂͆̀Ȩ̸͙̻̜̗̯̹̗̯̥̬͕̙̪̱͐̊͗̈́̓̏͆̀͊͛̕͘ ̵̨̧̡͎̞̘̘͇̘̣͂̎̍̋͂͐͛̽́̏̕̕S̵̡̳̯͙͚̼̗̫̬̻̘͓̐͛̀̏̏̂̈́̆̈̋̑̈͛̕̕ͅ ̵̨̧̡̗̻͉̼͔̞̙̱̥̦̜͉̇̈́̈́͗̅͘͜͜͠͝C̶̨͉̃͂̂̽̽̍̈̔̄͋̓̂͆͘̕͘ ̸̢̡̨̘̭̮͈̦͖͚͎̹̣̻̹̜̰̣̊̊̓́̾̂̄̈́̔͜A̵̳̽̈́̓̐͋̃̅͌͊͗̔͊͘͜͝͝͝ ̷̢̢͕̲͓̺̫̺̬͔̜̙͔̱̯̼͍̺̑͂͂̽̉̊̽̔̌̉͌̇̚̚ͅP̴̨̡̨̰̲̹̯̜̹̠̩͚̦̺̙̜̼̲͋̊̋̓̋̇̉͌͑̒̑͗̐̽̈́̄̉͘͜͜͠ ̷̡̙̭̪̞̪̖̍̇̾̽̑͌̑͛̚͠͝͝͠Ȩ̸̨̧̲̳͈̞̘͇̟̼̼̣̲̔̐̅͂̓̈͊ ̵̤͒́̂̎͌̇̓̑͐̈́̊̚͠Y̶̧̨̧̮̝̞̬̦͎͙̗̘̬̝̎͋̑̅̐̂̓̑̒͆̍̌̑͘͜͝ ̵̢̲̺̩̦̯̙̂̍̍͌̓̌̃̈̀̈̏̐̊͝O̴͍͇̻̩̗̱͖̰̅̈́̎̊̒ ̴̨̢̛͖̦̞̰̤͉̝̠̺̯͕̼̬͙̲̺͒̀̆̉̽̿̂̅̈́̓̓̿͜ͅṴ̷̢̡̦̝͎̟̱̳̜͍̿ ̵̡̨͔̜̻̤̘͓̙̟̐͋̌̈͛͋̇̌̿͛͋͛̊̚̚͝Ç̷̢͎͚̩̪̟̯͖̯̫̦̜͋̓͂̎̕ ̶̧̦̮̱̪̤͕̯̣̲̰̳̼̟̰͔͌Ā̸̧͎̩̘̩͎̫̥̱͌͗̕͘͜͠ ̵̢̛̹̙̦̦̺̑̈͒̔͐̉̆̎̆͐͝N̸̗̻̱̲̙̰͈̝̣̥̣̝͎͈̜̉͆̒̒̃ ̷̡̻̩̞̹̺͍̟͓͚͈͕̫̑̅͗̍̌͜ͅN̷͚͓̞̬͉̼͎͚̼͙͙̺͈̦̖̗͖̮̄̄̂ ̷̦͉̭͓̈̅̈́̈́̌̉͒̈́͆͘̕͠O̵̡̨̟̜̩͍͙̦̳̹̱̗̬̩͒̔̋̆̿̐͂̍͌͒͆̃̈̕͝ ̵̢̡̧̧̛̗̱͎̝̹̻̞̯͙̤͔̱̘̻̌̓͒̽ͅͅT̵̨̙̦͕̥̞̺͇̺̤̙̦͍̹̬̹͙̈́̂̈́͒͛͑͝ ̷̧̨͔̤̱̳̳̠͔͙̗̮͕̺͔̜̏͗̐̇́͑̈̏̊͐̓̽̌̄̕̕͜Ệ̶̢̘̠͉͉̤̣͑͆̂͂̕ ̵̧̨̛͙͔͙̞͓̭͓̘̠̖̟͉̘̬̹̈́̇̂̋͋̌̐͊͝͝V̶̧̪͓͇̜͕̱͊̎̑̿̍͗̀͊̑̿̅̓̕̕͠ ̵̡̛͇͓̥̰̤̹̭̣̘͉̬̘̞͙̣͉͈͖ͅȨ̸̱̭̦̰̹̝̓̉͐̓̀͂̂͆͌̑͛́͝͠ ̷̨̧̢̛͉̞̹̹͍̼͓̙̹͖̫̳͉̭̣R̶̦̞͔̫̟͖̠̣̰̖̗͉̰̤̬̩͊̄͑̈̔̽͜͜͝ͅ ̶̛̖̯͖͕͙̻̣̲͎̻͖̳̻̦͌̐́̊̔͜͝ͅȨ̸̛̰͈̥͎͖̬̪͈̘̬̟͔̞̲͈̊̅̔̃͆̽̊̕͝ ̸̧̧͔̣̣̪̜͎̠̻̞̞̲̦̺̖̱̓͗̏͗̄̊̾̚ͅS̶̡̱̞̱̘̿̆̔͋̉͗̾̉̄͑̈́̍̈͛ ̶̗̜̯̌͌̈́̾̑̓̋C̵̡̧̛͈̪̩̰͕̘̥̆ ̵̢͓̰͔̣̦̙͔̲̖̯̺̝̟̣̞̘͆̿̓̌̎͂̑̾͑̆͠͝͠͝ͅA̵̡̧̨̧̘̮͇̝̟̫͙̹̗̗̮̜̖̦̽̂͆̎͒̓͜ ̵̢̱̺̠̜̲̟̮̘̖̰͙͓̣͔̘̻̠̈̈́̈̓̒̂͜P̴̦̦̜̠̊̒̕͘ ̷̨̛̛̘̣̮̭̣͚͍̯͇̲͓̿̽̓͛̈́̿̓̓̓͒̅̒̋͐̔͜͝E̷̠͇͕̲͔̤̰̮̭͐̃̒̎̈́̎̓̈̒̍̏̕͜͠ͅͅ ̶̢̨͓̥͖̘̮̳͇̜͔͖̟͕͙̀͆̾̾̎̇Ÿ̶̲͔͈͙̮̱͎̒ͅ ̴̳͍̮͆͛̒͑̂̔͑͒͆̈͛O̵͍̠͚͚̒̄́ ̶̨̛̰̤̥̤̟̪̮̫̪͍̬̺̟͕͈̄̈́̈́ͅȔ̸̙͂͑̑͂̅̑̐͝ ̴̨̢̛͇͍̤̭̘̮̯̗̯͍̦̼̟̖̫̑̃̒͂̍̀̚Ç̸̙̬̖̘̤͉̲͎̯̺̲͋̓̄̀͗̍́̓̎̓̚̕͜͜͝ ̶͓͔̫̉͊͗̅̓͆̌̆́̔̈́̎͌̀̏A̷̢̧̞̤̪̪̠̰͍̍͗̑̿̄̓͆̚̕͜ ̵̜̠̮͖͈̠͚̺͇̲͗̓̊N̵̹͙̳͍̝͎͓̘̹̬̹̥͙̞̹̳͚̰̽͂̇̓͐̈ ̵̹̳̣̍͗̽̄̒̈́̆͂͑͑̏ͅN̵̢̨̺̮̘̫̝̫̗͖͇̝͖̯̙̘͊̒̿̈́̈́̄͊̈́̆͂̑̄̉̆̚͜ͅ ̴̢̢̛̣̳͔̳̞͍͎̻͖̫͎͙̹̣͚͋̿̈́͗͌̔͐͜͝ͅÔ̸̢̨̢͚̭̥̟̗̪͇̤̣͔̙͉͖̯̥͑͋̂̊̐̇̚͝͝ ̵̢̨̛̳̫͇̰̠̞͈̠̰̝͈͑̈́̊̄̾̀͋̊͠͝T̸̢̝̩̜͉̼̣̠̱͓͋̓͊̌͐̒́̿̄̊͆̓͗̚͝͝ ̶̨̨̨͔̫̗͈̰̱̭͖͈͙̰̅̆̄̉͗͑̎͆̄̿͐͒͠Ȩ̷̩͊̀́̀̈̽͆́̓̕͘̕ ̸̨̡͍̭̤̱̳͖̯͈̓̆͜V̶̡̭̤̘̽́͋̍͆̔̽̄͑͌̕̕̚͜͜͠ ̴̢̛̹̟̖̒́͋̇̐̾̓̄̄̇̽̔͊͘̚ͅE̵̜̠͚̘̞̼̣͚͙͈̜̐ͅ ̸̡͙̰̙̲͚͚̳̯̖͎͆̾͐͑͌̓̈́̆̋̇̚̕̕̕͠͠R̷̝͙̰̺͚͍̥̬̫͓̠̐͛́̒ ̸̧̛̣͂̈́̌̀̀̎̓͊͑͋̄̄̄́̂͠Ȩ̵̧̡̗̺̞̱̯̥̭͎̩͍́ͅ ̵̢̛̖̱̖̻̖͉̣̳̭͔̤̰̠̼̼̳̻̒͑̃̓̀͐̎̽͝S̶̹̟̭̱̣̙̤̟̭̐ͅ ̸̧̨̨͎̜̤̦̜͚̗̗̒̓̋̀̾̇̊̿͂C̵̻͖̤̦̝̲̱̗̫ ̸͍̙̥̑͌͛̂̕͠A̷͖̘͓͎̰̥͙̰̤̱̪̙̰̖̠͕͉̣̾̍̄̽̈́͒̽̋̿͊̌͑̐͆́̂̏̊̚ ̵̨̭̲̭̲̟̝͓͖͚̬͔̮̝̭̘͈̲̝̓̇̊̓̈̄͠ͅP̷̢̧̠͚̹̦̤̮͓͎͛͊͌̈́̾̽̿̓͜͠͠͝ͅ ̵̪̙̠̳̖͕͎̎̿̿̚͘͝͝͠E̷̮̺̱͍͖͚̲̬̞̯͕͙̙͓̠̳̫͌̉̽͋̃̒̈́̓͜ ̴̛͔̞̥̩̈́́̊̔ͅY̶̡͍̭̣̼̯̲̬̺̰̹̮͑̐̂̂̄̓̐̓͛̒̈́͂̔͠ ̸̪̤̳̘͓̜̪̘̱̹̘̫͎̰͓̮̄̆̅̌͒͋̑̓̈́̔̽̐̃͐͒̆̉̐͜͝ͅÖ̷̢̥̝̗̰̮̞͔͇͖͙̜͔̘̻̤́͂̐͌͆̒͒̓͗̇͐̀̋̅ ̸̡̡̨̛̻̠̭͔̲̝͖͙̝͚͈̖̒͋̓̌̊̓͜ͅṴ̸̟̖͙̳̲͈̱̀̐̇̒͐̃̀̿̊̈̇̆̃͌̆͑̕͠͝ ̵̡̜̼̯̝̳̳̤̙̪̗̝͖̭̻̞̕C̷̢̱̰͔͈͙̖̞̬͍̿̀͒̍̆͆̋̈́̏͐̒̄̈̕͠͝͝ ̵̡̠̦͋͂̒̈́̽͌̅̓̾̑̈́́̕͝Â̴̧̭̮͇̯̞͚͚͍̹̤̺̼͓͊̀͆̉̐̎͛̌͝ ̷̧̬̥͇̼̘͇͙̫̥͊́͛̓̽͊͌̒͝͠͝ͅN̶̢̰̱͇̤̜̘̻͚̠̲̖͎͖̹̙̻̤͑͐̀̅͜ ̴̧̧̢̢̥̱̣̭̤̯̰͙̭͔̺̩̱̝͇͍̿̅̃̃͒̇͐̐̌̂̋̊͘N̶̨̛̫̱̘͓̞͓̳̮͒͐̄̃͛͝ͅ ̵̧̖̼̳̳̣͍̘͂̏Ơ̷̧̧̜̝̫͉̠̥͖̙̗̗͉͍̏̾̂̓͒̈͆͒̽̋̓͗̉̿̚͜ͅ ̸̢̢̮͖͇̯̝͔̯͎͉̫͓̤̣͗̈̒͌̃Ţ̵̢̗̠̤̟̰͕̘̞̙̦̜̭̯͚̦̬͉̎͌̋͂̅̌̈́͘͝ ̴̧̯̻̹̮̗̼̯̙͎̒͊E̴̪͈̖̖͆̽̋̉̂͛͒̍̔̓͊͝ ̶͍̤͚̹̲͔̪͉͊̆̀̒̑ͅV̵̨̳̗̝̥̥̼͇͓̙̱̠̑̊͗̀͐͒̌́ ̶̘̖̐̀̉̅͋͜Ḝ̶̛̜̺͔͖̩͖̝̪̥̼͙̹̼͕͖͍̺͛̂͐͐͐̒͌̈́̋̈͋̂̚̕͝͠͝ ̸̝̤͎̟̪͇̝͙̦̩̟̰̊͒R̸̡̭̠̙͙̝͕͍̰̲̟̍̿̾͌ͅ ̴̛̼̖̼̲̠͍̤͎̪͉̗̹͕̩̏̀̒̂̈́̓̔̒̔̿͒͒̂̎E̶̛̜̯̹̟̒̒̐̿͜͜ ̶̧̩̹̥̱̋͐ͅŞ̵̼͈͉͇̯͍͕͒̋̃̔̈́̉̿̓̆̑̀̕͠ͅ ̷̧̲̙̲̲̩͔̖͓̳̮͍̦̥̞̙͈̈́͜Ć̸̦̫̰̮̞͓̋̽́̿̽ͅ ̸̛̛̦̰͍͎͙͉̉̿̌̈̉Ä̶̡̧̧̰̱̞͎̼͓̯͖̳̥͚̐͆̔̂ ̷̨̱͇̥͓͙͐̒̈́̾͂́͋̑͑̒͑͗̂̚͠P̸̧̢̨̞̝̜̬̣̹͍̀͋̇̈́̌̓͗͋̑̚͝ ̶̧̨̥̫̙̮̩̰̃̄̃͑͊̏̑̾͘̚E̵̡̡͎͓̣͑̐͊̈́̓̃̐̊̚͘ ̵̢̯̻̝̤͎̹͖̙̞̖̂͝Y̷̧͇͎̘̰̳̺̖̠̙͍̖͍͖̗̔̽̐̍̓̾̋͑̌ ̵̡̭̟̣͕͋͒̆̌͌̀̌͝͠ͅŐ̴̧͕̫̳̞͉̙̝̱̻͓̲̝̭͆̎̅͑̉͌͆̀̈́̀̍̿̑͘͝͝ ̵̛̟̝̺̓́͑̑̽̌́͒̃̂̇̅͝͝͝U̸̡̟̯̞͖̮̮̭̗̭̓̓̽͌̽̄́̑̑̊̾͗̇͂̅͠ ̸̡̛̛̣͕̦̝̳̯̯̩̮͙͍̲͍̼̉̔́͋̈́͊͌̎̏͒͑̕͠͝C̴̳̞͖̝̺̹͔͓̪̙̤͉̐͜ͅ ̸̢̝̻̝̭̣̪̫͂͜A̸̡̛̜̼͎͈̮̺̬̣͇̥̰͍̜͒͐͆̆͘ ̴̛̙́͑̈́͒͑͆̏͊̎̏̿̏̈́̕͘̚N̴̢̢̡̥̼̲͔̫̞̣̪͓̻̣̺͖̖̅̿̑̓̈́̋̇̌̍̑̎̓̔͋ͅ ̷͈̭͙͑͌̄̒͑͗̇͑̾̏̅̈̀͝N̵̨̞͖͈̘̦̲̭͑̂͒̔̅͋̃͛ ̸̢̬̤̰̦̙̬̳̺̥̭̩̹̼̞̬́̿̊͂͒̒̓͘͘͘͜O̴̺̺̲̜̭̔̏͌̿̋̽̆̊̕͜͠ ̸̡̛̛͖͕̰̝̖̤͚̜̙̦̰̥̳̓̆̊͂̉͗͆͗͠T̷̨̼͔͓̥̰͇̿͑͒̂̊͜͝͝ ̵͔̐͛͂̉Ę̶̞̜͚͕̻̍͊͆̿̉̏̐̒̏̆̉̑̈́͘ ̸̧̛̰̣̠̪̭͉̪͍̯̗̝̬͈̒̆͂̃̊̏̑̉̔͒͐̌̏͂̽͘͠V̴̛̝̻̫̬͍͎̩̦̲̼̥͇͉̺̙͎͚̳̭̂̋̂̇̍͐͌̅͝ ̴̢̨̝̦̦̼͙̘͎͇̝̋̾͛̍̔̏͑͆̒̕͝͝E̵̢͎̮̲̰̥̅̽̿̂̿̽͒̌͘ ̵̧̢̧̛͕̦̼̤̜̱͚̤̟͔̪̺̝͇̲͆͋̏̑̈́̄̂̄̐̀́̎̂̕ͅŘ̴̨̡̧̛̖̩̼̭͔͇͙͛͆̋̈́͋͌̌̅̅̽͆̅̀̒͜͠͝ ̴̱̋͋̈́̑̈́̋̃͛Ḙ̵͕̣͖̩͕͓̫̹̩͉̗̜͙͉͉̓̽̿̉̽̽̈͗͗͊̈̃̂̅̚͝ͅ ̷̝͇̿̓̾̔̇͑̇́͘͝͝Ş̶̧̗̟̪̻̙͚̘̙̝͚̠͎̼͒ͅ ̴̟͍̩͍̝̬̲͂̎̊̓̒̑͂̋͜Ç̵͍͇̱̹̃̅̓̎̋̚ ̴̯̹̖̗̳̹̬͈̜͙̱́͊̌Ă̸̧̟̤͕͖̘̏͐̇̓̑̅͛͋͊͘͝͝͝ ̶̧̗̞̪̳̺̣̱̖̩̟̐͒̉̏͂̇̾̈́̈́͐͂̿̑͛̕̚ͅP̸͕͍͆͂̋̑́͋ ̸̹͖̳͚̬̯̬̥̜̫̻͉̖̆̓̃͒̊̍̈́̃Ȩ̵̨̳̰͇̭̬͙̪̩̦̹̺̖̠̥͖̯̓͒̓̀̈́͛͗͒̐̈́̓͊̅̿͋͜͠͝ ̸̧̛͎̗̳̲̯͔̞̘̹̞̺̼̹̟̺̗͙͇̈́̿̾̒̋̉̔̍̎͋͋͂͗̀̾͝ͅY̴̨̺͙͖̟̿̄̄̈́͑͂́̌̒̽̒͋̒̑̈́͋̊͑ ̷̢̧̧͉̗͇̬̗̹͚̙͕̫̣̲̩͒̎͛̚ͅO̷̧̯̩͉͙͉͖͒̊̔ ̵͍͐̋̈́́̎͂̌̊̿̀̓̍̓̚Ư̷̭̞̦̤̙̄̑͛͂͋͌͋͛̇̔̍̏̕̕ ̷̨̡̧̧̛̖͚̼͎̪̘̻͙͚̘̼̞̼̂͑̑̈̓̌̅̃̇̽̈́͆͌͐͑̊̅͝C̴̢̨̛͓͎̗̆͋̐̎̂̿͆̎̔̈́̂̕͝ ̶̧̬͇͕̫̰̩̹̗͓̹̾A̷̜̘͇̥̩̩͙̖̬̦̥͗̽͐̎̈́̕ͅ ̵̨̪͓̣̫̱̗̫̯͕͋̈́̊͊̊̈̊̈̚Ǹ̴̡̹̻̤̹̲̘̎̋̌̐͒̂͌̓͑͠͠ͅ ̸̤͕̥̉̓͌̐̈́̌N̵̡͈̼̯͍͍̳̤̺̬͓̘̺͈̈́͛̃̾̃͐̾͐ ̶̱̼̲̠͖͉͉̜̋̊̀̈́̓͊̔̄̊͋̃͘͘͜͝O̸̢̢̢̬̝̹̦̥̪̬̼͍͔̼̬͎͇̳͍̘̓̿̑̅̐͊͊̍ ̴̧̢̛̹̫̣̙͈͚͚̠̤̹͉͓̭̻̪̌̆̊̈́͊̈́̀̋̂̈́͗̈́̈́͂̅͋̚͘͝ͅȚ̸͐̉̄͛̌̽̅̏͐̑̕͠ ̵̢̛͍̠̙̻̫̥̭̠̦̔̃͌̀̽̌͘̕E̴̡̠̼͇͊̃̿̐́̆̉̍͋̓̂͘ͅ ̵̢̖̹̯͎̣̦̺͕͓̳̘̪̯̙̓̌̀̓͐̂̌̎̈̌̉͠V̶͕̗͉͔̜͇̺̺̹̦͕͍͕͎̻̣̳͔͌̂̏̎̀̈́̍̿̂́͂̀̓̌͑̀͜͠͝ ̸̪̫̣̦̞̱͆̑̔͌̊̓͂͠Ẽ̶̯͎̮̥͓̝̩͔̰͒̑̍̏̽̆́̽͛̉͊̔͠ͅ ̵͎͙̼̗̓́͌́̄̈͑͌́͘͘R̸̨̛̤̬̺̳͙̞͎̲̼̦͍̯͉̹̳̜͂̄̆̈́̈́̀͛͒̅̅͆͌̏̉̈́̓͜͠ͅ ̶̢̡̨̝͎͚̗̹͕͍͎͙̻̜̙̗̬͗͒̆͋͊͊̑͘͜͠ͅĔ̷̢̢̼̰̹̮̞̠̪̰̐̅͋͂̀̔̍̀̓͗̏͝͠ ̶̱̖͌͑̓̊̍̌̂̑̎̒͐̀͑̉̔͊̚S̸̢̛̟̞̦̜̝̲͉̫̟̯̒͆̉̉͒͘͝ ̶̢̮̖̪͈̙̠͚͓͇̯̳̙͛͘͜ͅC̵̛̜͙̟̠̆͐͋̍̓̋̽͂̓̕ ̸̡̨͚̖̯̜͚̞̩͙̜͚̬̯̞̼͒̌̃ͅA̸̲̘͕̯̱̜̤͚͈̟͈̫̔̄ ̴̨̫̹͔̦͙͕͉͚̰͇̥̈́͗͠ͅP̸̡̖͍̥̖͇̟̭̮̦̔̆ ̵̡̧̣̻͔̦̄͋̓̄̐͊ͅÈ̶̡̳̖̥̪̫͖́̓̓̏̔̑͜ ̷̯͚̘̼̙̩̘̠͖͚̯͔̤̯̟͋͂̍̓̒͗̓̚Y̷̨̱̲̺͙͚̭̮͙̜͉̳͈͌ ̶̢̨̝͔̗̠͔͓͕̽̎̂͂͒͆̍̍̍̌̎͑̚͜͝O̶̩͓͙̗̠̠̬͈͇̤̤̫̝̫̼̗̩̅̓̉͐͗̅͘͝͠ ̴̧̛̛̞̦̠̊̄̀͌̈̕͝Ṳ̷̤̬̥́͂ ̶̨̻̳͔͈̭̰͇̳̰͎͔̬̞̺́̑̃̏̾̌͐̓͒̔̍̓͑̉͘͜C̵̛̛͙̅̊̉̌̿̍̿͆̒̎̈́̈ ̸̧̝͍̹̠̤͍͈̳̖̹̳̻̻̲̘͚̘͌͂̈́̑̉̔͆̕A̸̧̡̛̖̗̹̗͔͇̬̜͎̯͉̮̫͖̥̺͍̽̾͂̎̿̏̾́̆̃͑͜͝ ̴̧̧̡̡̪̱̫͓̘̠͈̹̭̞͈̮͇̘̔̐̄͋̄͜ͅN̸̢̛͍̟̬̰̗͚͎̮̗̅̂̈̋̀͒̓͘ ̶̢͖̯͓͓̫̆̑͛̇̈́̒͊̃͐͝N̶̼̬̤̹͈̹̬̳̺̮̟̟̰̮̘͇͌̔̈́̽͐̓̌̽̇̚͘͘ ̵̪̯̜̪̥̖̹̻̲̺͖̽̈̇͌̓̍̕̚̕͝O̸̧̳͍̩̞̫̪̞̤̭̒̎̓̐̓͌̏̈́̒͆̽̃͛̆̓̚͜͠ ̵̧̹̩̙̙͚̗̞̝̼̊̀̆̔̍̑̾̿T̶̬̮̯̺̺̂͑̔͗̎ ̴͚̄̃͐̋̊̽̎͊̾͑̒̄̕̕͝E̵̢̡̯͙̹̥̙̪̲̳̖̦̳̮̮͖̞̩̎̊͐̐͒̉̔͒̀̓͗̀̓͂̈́͘͠ ̵̧̢̛̭̹͂̓̈̅̓͗̓̿̆̂̐͐̍̍͘V̸̧̧̡̹͕͕͓͍͈̤̳̜̗̹̙̫̦̋̃͐̈͗̇̏̓̔͆̈́͌̈́̚͜͜ͅ ̸̢͚͉̤̪͍̖͓͓̲͎̘̟̟͓̣͖̫͇̌̿E̷̡̧̜͈̬̣̠̦̻͊͌͋̀̔̑́̈́͊͒̈́̚ ̴̥͚̰͇̲̙͂͐͜R̵̡̧͚̞̮̹͖͓͙̭̫̥̞̙̘̥̋̒̈́͆̒̓͆̿̉̄͒̕ͅ ̷̡̨̙͈͙͔̖͇͚̽̓̐̍̊̃̽͒̑̌̄̅̆̚͜E̸̢̺͈͖͍̦̗̹͓̺̝̫͇͍͍͚̔̆́̀͛̉̾̈̍̏͒̇̉̋̎͌͑̈́̑͜ͅ ̶̧̛̖͕͔͚̻̰̣̼̱̩̹̋̒̎̄͂̓̊͆̽͒̓͐̕̕̕̕ͅȘ̶̨̛̻͉̠͇͇͈͙̯͉̹͓̈̄̅͒̏́̈́͊͋̌̐̆̆̾̕͘̚̚͝ͅ ̵̡̢̧̛̦̞̦̼̳͓̜͔̯͙̪̰͈̟̜̩̿͌́̌̍͐͑͆̏͗͘͘C̷̣͚͚̯̱̊̕ ̴̨̨̳̥̥̞̯͎̗͖͙̩̜̻̞̮̻̫̈́̈͛̆̋̃̐̉͑̀͛̀͝͝͠͠Ả̷̢̡̢͎͉͕̭̰̝͔̜̭̗̠͍̲̂̎̂̉̂̈́̒̃̽̓́͛̒͗̍͒̚͘͘ ̵̧̺̗̪̬͙̥͕̲̜̫̌̈́͋̃ͅP̸̨̛̭̲͇̪̙̠̳͍̜̟̀͛̉̂͊̉̑̅ ̴̢̡̧̢̣̻̰̝̦͈͓̱͇̠̫̜̣̹͙̒̍͜E̷̛̖̩̳͍̲̻̭͇̮̗̙͔̊̓̊͂͆͆͋̅͛̑̍̐̌͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̞̦͈͓̦̟̮͍̭͕̎̒̊̓͋͑̐͒̓̆̀̿̒̓̽͠͝ͅY̵̢̼͙̠̦̻̮̞̻̬̲͍͚̻͙̩̓̂ ̷̨̡̢͖͇̝̺̙̤̈́̌̌͂̒̏̈͂̉͒̂͌̈̃̽̑̕̕͠O̷̧̧̢͍͖͈̯̹͈͙͚̮̣̯̪͓͐́̀̿̌̓̎̄̉̌̈͑̍͝ ̶̧̢̠̭̗̰̖͇̣̯̫̯͔̗͚̦̰̦̻̔͆̈́́̓́̓͛́̋̊͘̚ͅÛ̷̙̯̞̖̈́̇̒̄̎̽̍̄͋́̆̀̃͌̒̀͒͠ ̴̢͇̼͔͕̲͚̽̾̓̚C̷̢̻͍̬̺̯͒ ̴̛̯̣͙͈̳͎̬͓͉̰͍̱̎̒̾͆͊̀͠Ą̷̧̢̡̦̠̩͕͙̲͈͔̳̺͔͓̺͕̦̫̌̒̐́͑̒̊̋͘͝ ̶̡̧̗̦͓͙̱͕̪̜͖͈͖͍̣͛̈́̎͋͆̀̒̽̐̈́̎̇͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̛͎̗̬̤͍͕͉̯̱̝͎̓̈̔͑̐̇͌͌̐͋̅̕͘͠ ̷̧̢̨̛̬͓̰̞̯̬̥͓̣̠̻̗̤̖̫̻͗̓̽̊͗͋̓̃̔̏̐̃̏̚͠Ņ̵̡̰̠͕̳̯̻̫͕̈̒̆̄͑͝͠ͅ ̴̢̡̧̮̟̫̠̯̦̻̜̝͕̖̠͈̗̗̍̆͒̈̈́̅̄̇̂̐̈́̚͘͝͝͝Ȏ̶̡̤̻̼̗͓͖͉͔͇̅̃̿́́̋̅̉̈͐̃̃̌̕̕͜͠ ̷̡̢̧̛̛̺̟͔͓̳͎̦͌̌̾̊͂͊͗̇̎̈́͂͘͜͝͝T̸̡̤̳̙̺̲̙̖̟̙̮̳̪̹͖̍͆̋̏̃̿̃̓͊͘ͅ ̵̛̹̥͎͍̱̹̠̠̪̮͎͚̖͖̩̗̜͙̰̲̈́̇͑͌̕͠E̸̥̲̬̜̝̹̫͂͜ ̵̧̫̤̘̲̱͋̆̈̇̇́̚̚V̴̱̠̹͈̊̍͐͋̅̋̾͘͠ ̴̨̡̛̱̩̫͓̺̤̪́̄͐͌̀̍̏̉̔̅̾̕̚͝Ę̶̭̩̳͇̄̍̑͒̓̈́͝ ̶͙̦͝R̷̡̛̘͖͓̈́͐̊͌̈̎̅͝ ̵̧̛̭̲̻̎͒̃̉̀͝E̷͕͆̑̚͘ ̷̧̙̗͙͖̃̈̑S̵̢̟̰̻̞̤͍͔̠͐̀̏̌͂̌̃̓̊͑̏͘̕͜ ̶͚̼̦͎͕͉̖̗̣̗̯̼̝̜̯̗̬͊Ĉ̷̘͔͙̖̭͖̙̥̫͍̾̎̓̄͆̅͆͘͠͝ ̸̢̼̝̪̼̩̫̤̗̼̬̹͖̩̥͈̦̈̕A̸̪̳̥͓͇̪̿̓̈̄͒̃͒̌̽̇͝͝ ̸̡͓͎͔̗͖̞̦̺͚͚̜̦̞͚͔̤̘̘̳̌̆͂̓͆̇͒̂̈́͊̌̔̃̚͝P̵̛̙͓̪͙̔̂̄̋ ̶̛͕̼͋̈̏͂̽͒̏͗͗̈́̅̕͝E̴̱̮̩͍͌̽͌̄́̒́̉͆̏͠ ̷̗̞̦̹̝̺́͑̇͜Ÿ̴̨̘̜̲̮͓̣̹̝̠͉̱̩̩̖̥͇͖́̕ͅ ̵̧̧̟̟̜͖̞͇͕̰̩̱̼̥̣͗̈͐̄̔̈̚͝͝Ỏ̴̼̦͋̀̊͂̎̒̓͊̑̎̆͐̚͘͠ ̸̡̯̤̫̪̼̟̫͉͕̖̪̓̈́Ư̶̢̻͉͍͖̙͔̣̮̫̳̟̪͍͔̙̈́̈́̈́͑̾̆̓̑͊͗̔͆̑͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̹̣̥̠̙̟̘̲͉̜͎͚̪͓̘̖̏̽̃Ç̶̉̿̌̆͋͊̒͌͘ ̶̧̨͈̩̜̥̹̟͙̘͍̰̙̳͔͈̈́A̶̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̼̣͖̬͇̾̆͌̀̄̇̈͆͒̎̿̈́̿͑̆̌̽̈́͜͠͝ ̶̢̪͕̮̼̗̭͕͙̠̦͙̝̙̼͑̾̃̑͊͑̋̑̉͑̀̊̏̕N̷̨̗̤̱̯̼͕̝͇̬̜̲̟͍̺̥̞̻͎̏̉̔̇͆̓̈́̀̅̃̑̍̿̌͜͝͝͠ ̷̦͙͈͇̮̙̗̩͆̌͒͒͘N̸͉̖̘̖̎̈́̿͜ ̷͓̱̝̙͖͙̲̂͜Ȏ̵̫͖͕͇̩͖̫̱̜̳͎͕͙̯͖̥͔̼̄͊̿͂̉̏̅̄̍̓̐̋̾͗̚̕͝ͅͅ ̴̛̫̞̘̩͉̤̀̌͑̈͋̌̌̑̐̄͘T̷̡͕̼̪̼̥̞̮͆̉̈̒͊͗̽̽̓̕̕̚̚͝͝ ̴̧̗̖̮̦̙̱̩̳̌̾̐̒͂̈́ͅE̵̡̧̻̰̺͕̖̘̞̘̦͇͈̮̘͍̝̝̊͐̽͐̈́͌͆̋̈́͂̔͋͆͛́̕͘ͅͅ ̵̫̫͎͇̜̝̤̈́̀̄͆͋V̴̟̘̞̭͝ ̵̥̯̖̮̦̖̰͙̟͙̔̒͝Ę̶̛͔̙͖̟̫̬̺̹͖̞̮̩̲͎͓̊͛̀̾͜ ̶͕͓̙̬̞͖̍̀̃̑̈́͂͊̓́͐͆̿̃͗̏͜Ř̴̨̡̳̞̤̥̺͒̏̽̎̌̓̈́͒̑̂̑̒̀̃̽ ̶͖̹̮̲̗̯͇̺̹͐̍̄̾̔̇̈͒̇̊͝E̷̳̫̼̮͇̅̈́́̓̎̽̔̓̈͑͌͠ ̶̘̫͋͗̔͊́͂͐̂̒̐̈̑̿̈́̋͠͝Ș̴̢̛̯͈̯̯̦͔̯̼͉̟͓̹̱͇̥̝̥̻̓͗͌͗͊̀͒̐̆̕͠ ̶̫̟͖̗͛̋̽̾̆̉̌͒͒̆̈́̂͝C̷̡̙̜̳̰̜͔͔̺͚͇̯͓̿̐̇͂͒͋̐̈́̈́̇̀̂͌̀̽ͅ ̶̨̧̣̬̭̦̹̆̔̆̓͂̾̅̎͊͋́͂̿̔̐͘A̵͉̜̲̘͇̝̹͝ ̶̫͙̜̜̹̉͋͊́̎̓͑́̒͋̈̌̃̀̕͝ͅP̸̲̬̏͑̈͠ ̷̧̨̛̫͇̱̝͇͙̥̣̞͈̻̈́̍͋̿̈͆̿̄͂̔͆̉͘̕͘͝E̷̡̡̛̼͖̟̱͍̐̈́̃̂̀͋͐̎̃̎͆̐̇̇͂̈́̔̒͜ͅ ̴̧͈̼̼̣͈̠̗̪̼̜̞͕̣͔̭̰͌̍̈́̎̈́̍̐͌̈́̐̒̌̽̈́̽͠͠͝͝ͅͅY̷̢̝̱̮̤͎̖͈̜̠̱͇̤͉͊̉̆͗̏͐̂̂͛̿͑̆ͅ ̴̡̳̤͉̼̭̠̹̌̌͋͂̓̎͂̈́͂̌̔́̈́̀͘͝͝Ǫ̷̬͔̘͇͉̟͔̅͒͗̓͒͌͆͒̕ ̴͇̪͖̪͎̬̙̬̰̖̖̖̎͒͐͜Ū̶̹̙̜̪̠̹̱̘͇̩̣͈̰͆̏͜͝ ̷̛̰͎͕̳̙̪̪͍̜͇̥̘͇̈̅̌̀͌͑̃̇̋̐̐̇͊͊̚͝͝ͅͅC̴̡̡̢̨̩̹̳͖͉̫̗̝̮̼͖̥̙̳̒̈́̋́̉̈́̽̏͐̈́̑͘͜͝͝ ̸͔̈͋͜͠͝A̸͎͖̻̣̞̥̙̜͙̟̠͝ ̴̧͔̣̭̳̱̤̘̂͌͠Ņ̸̛͙̩̪͚͓͇̤͈͇͛̅̽̎͒̾͗͜ ̷̮̻̬̫̩͉̘̹̼̪͇̟̟̭̙͒̃̏̃̌̏̂͗͌̒̈́̿̇̕͘͜N̸̫̫̩̋̓͂̾́̿̉̂̾͝͝ ̷̩̭͛̿̈́̊̈́̍̉̓͋̐͋́͛͗̽͐̚͘Ơ̸̡͎͍͍͉͙̳̺̪̰̭͓̎̉́̋ ̶̡͍͍͈̻̘̹̱̥̹̻͇̗̟͑T̴̠͚̼͉̏̇͑̈́̅̈́̂̍̆̔̍̍͂̄̐͐̾͜͝ ̶̧̡̛̳̭̝͇̳͓̝̼́̈́̽̈́̓̃̈͂̓̎̈̃͜ͅĘ̷̢͍̩͚͍̬̠̫̮̙̟̩͍̯̞͔͚͇̝͒͛͒̍͛̋̇͑ ̶̨̧̯͙̪̬̥̣̗͔̳̣͓̦̠͍͆̆͠ͅͅV̸̡̤̩̯̬͎͆͑̐̕ͅ ̴̢̛̤̲̻̳̜̏̐̔̅̄͒͐̄͛̍͒̚͘͘Ȩ̶̧̛̭̦̤͔͓̪̪̹̬̰̼̞̲̺̣͐͛̓̆͆̃͑̌̀͗̂͜͝ͅ ̵̛̗̫̩̰̣̪̇̈́̓̔̄͝R̸̨̼̟͇̲͔͎̹̗̰̽̓̉̀͛̑̉͐̓̂̎͝ ̴̧̨̹̻̦̲͙̖͚̤͋̂̋̂̊̀̈́͗͂͑̈́̋̍E̵͍̦͐̏̈́̑͆͗͠ ̷̜̬̱̯̝̎̆̔̃̈̐̋͘͘͝S̴̛̠̮͚͈̣̪͉͎̭̟̣̲̻͖̬̎͌̄̓̉͂́̈͆̀̓͑̓͋̇͌̕͜ ̶̺͈̞͚̈́̈́̍̅͂̈́̈́̅̃͝C̵̡̲̪̺̦̳̦͉̱̤̯͓͍̖̟͌̈́̈̐̇͐̔̈́̇͑̏͋̚͘͝ ̶̱̞͉͓͎͑A̸̯̥̖̱̩̟͔̩̣̱͚̜͒̇̈̒̂̏̆̿̊̓̄̈́̂̈́͘͝͝ ̴̡̡̨͉͉̬̭͖̟͎̤͍̼͚̯͉͚̦̊͆͜ͅP̵̡͖̮̤̟̫̻̘̙͓̼̪͓͆͆̏̀́͌͘͠ͅ ̶̲̂̑̅͗̊͒̊E̶̛̤̣̦̖̩̘̼̲̬̟̱̾͌̊̎͒̂̽͋̿̒̂̔͐̌͑̚͠͝ ̸̩͇̯̯̗̰͓͇͑̎̄̇̿̎̿̽́̅͛̾͒̚͝͝͝Ÿ̵̡̟̺̟̭͉̮͓̪̫̳̜͉̣̝̰̖̺̝͕̔̆͘ ̷̨̨̡̡̨̟̭̩͚͔̠͍̩̹̜̽̈́̍͛͆͒́̔̋̍̑̌͘͝Ǫ̶͇̦̳͎̺̿̽̈́̃̆́͜͠͠ ̵̤̬̼̺̪͇̼̱̯͓̹̩̘̱͈̟͂̄̈́̌̽̆͘͜Ư̸̧̺͙̙̪̰̹̼͈̼͚̙͙̪̠̮͖̋̈̾̅̊̊͝ ̸̙̠͕͉̺̫̱͇̼͈͎̉̾͗̈́̏̏͂͒̊̂̋̀̅̿̅̚̕Ç̸̧̺͔͍͓̜̳̩̺͇͊̌͑̕ͅ ̶̦̌͑̃͒̈́̒͆̇͑̌̃̿̈̒̕͘͘͘̚͝Ȁ̴͙̦̾̎̂̍̐̄̌̒̅͋̑ ̸̢͉̮̰̫̖͓̞̳̝̈́̈̿̒̿͋́͗͋͐̍͒̾͆̅͑̈́͛͜͜͠͝ͅN̵͈͈̦̣̺̠̼̯̉͆̽̄͛̿́̌̆̒̒̏͆̎̕̚ ̸̡̧̠̫͓͉̖̝̟͎̘̗͕̗͇̄͐͌̾̄̑͜N̶̠̪̦̩̙͖͍͚̗̖̰͓̰͖̙͌̏ ̶̫̝̘̰̣̮̬̳̾̐̿̈́͒̊̚͜Ŏ̴̟͉̳͖̘̟͉̣͔̟͛͑͋̉̈́͐̓́̉̿̌̈͌͛͘͜͝͝͝ ̸̡̛̹̤̘̺̜̲͓̥͓͙̙̥̦͕̗̝͔̥̍̇̓̉͗̂̎̄̑̿͆̓͌̕̕͜͠T̴̹̥̣̣̺̠̉̓͊̂̄̔̊̊͗̉͐̉̚ ̷̢̡̛̥̥̤̱̘̘͇̍͋̃͐̇͘͘E̴̥̞̔̇̿̊͝͝ ̵̢̺̬̯̖̫̙̲͚͕̤̩̯͆̅̄̏̋̈́͘͜V̵͇̳̫̠̀̽̉͑̍̊̈͌̎̑͘ ̶̻̣̃̍̉̄͑͘̚͝Ē̸͉̂͐͐͆̎͑̽̽̏͝͠ ̷̤̥̜̙̫̆̂̕͜R̷̛̭̟̤̖͕̱͗̎͑͌̍̒̃̑͒̈́̀̕͝ͅ ̴̬̘͙̖̻͎̞͍̽Ę̴̡̡̛̜̯̹̬͉̬͚̞̈̏͑̾͑̏̾̅̇̇͘̕̕͜ͅ ̷̨̨̩̻̟̮̣̟̹̈́̉̆S̶̤̎̊̃̓̒̍̈́͗̀͋̄́̂̕͝ ̷̻̮̼͚̳̟̮̺̭̘͔̭̍̂͆̆͊͒̃̐͌͘͜͜͠C̶̙͇̈̆̈́̅̍̈́̉͊͑̏̇̔̄̋̐͝ ̴̢̨̛̱̻̭̥͍̟͙̥̤̭̝̥̼̥̩͉͛̋̎̅̓̿̉͋͋̋̈́̀̿̎͝A̸̡̛͖͕̲̺̤̖̻̭̼̩̼̪̰ ̴͎̻̗͍͍̤̘̟̻̹̖̭̺͗͛̽͐̃̊̀̈́̓̒̈́̋̈́͝P̷͓̥̑̊̅͗͐͊̊͠ ̷̧̖͚͔͖̰̣̽͜͝͝Ȩ̶͕̻̼͎̗̼̉̓͛̒͗̈́͠ ̷̧̛̹͚͓͓̬̤̻̲̹̺̄̏̓͊̐́̋̿̿͆̓̉̏͆̕̚͘͜͝Y̴̥̼̫̥͚̼̹͆̇̾̋̋̎͐ ̶̡̨̛̺̤̘͍̖̽̀̇̑̐͑́̈̊̕̚͝͠Ö̴̭̦̙̝̘̱͓̦̲͕̂̚ ̴̡͔̪͚͚̻͌̄́͑̆̿̈́̇̈́̑͝Ụ̶̦̹̞͉͓̃̆́̑̈́̀̈́̂̓̈̾͌͋̂̽͝ ̵̥̘̻̞̾̽̏͗̃̾̋̑̇́̌͌̔̐̀̓͠C̴̛̋͊̍̈́̎́͋̂̈́̔̂͜͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̙͇̹̼̙̯̜̱̦̈́͛̓̑̔A̸͇͔̪̥͖̬̝̝͎̻̿͂͐ ̷͖̹̝̹̒̈͑̃̋̏̄̒͒̊N̵̡̖̖̝̦̫͎͇̞͚͔̟͕̝̤͖̪̏̆̓̑̚͜͜ ̴̨̱͖͉̹͔̮̱̩̐͂̏̈̍͑̉͗͝N̵̢̦̪͙͇̜͗͑̆̌̌̓̔̅̄̇̂͑̒̕͠ ̴̨̨̨͈̦̞̖͇̳̯͔̼̮̱̯̌͂̽̉͛̿̈́̀̀͗̕͝ͅO̸͈̫͉̗͔͔̬͇̩̝̬͕̼͌̌̎͛͌̒̈́̉ ̴̖̉̒̍T̴̛̛̘̤̥͓͎̠̥̓̊͐̊̃̄̕̕̕ ̸̡̢̡͔̬͖̪̗͕̠̖̰͈̰̦͓͔͚͌̄͌̿̑͒́͊̌̾̾͜͝Ê̵̡̡͚͎͌͐͒̈́̽̄͋̐͗̄͘͠ ̷̙̹̙̙̩͔̏̾͐̒̐͗̽̈̿͂͘͘͝͝͠V̵̢̎͌̉̂ ̶̟̲̱̽̐̓̈̈͆̏͐̈̌̚͝͝Ȅ̸̬̠͇̼͔̹̮͍̖̌͌ ̵̡̢̛̗̬̘̤͖̜̗̥̝͓͍̟̜͚̓̌̏̈́̅̕̕R̸̨̡̨͕͈͕̝̩̥͓̎̍̐̿͋͐̂͗͗̄̃̍̑̓͐̈͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̡̡̩͈̝̩̦̻̘̯̞̫͙͓̽̑́̑͛͒̉̑̎̚͝Ę̶̙͎̣̦͇̌̽̋̀ ̸̳̜͓̟͕̤͍͔̈́̍̉̈́ͅS̴̡̢̡̨̻̩͕͇̝̬̮̠̟̘̭̻̥̰̟̎̌̌̋͗̍̂̎̆͐͐̆͌̆̇̎̚ ̷̩͓͑̂̎̾̐͛͗̌̀͠C̷̡̡̧̛͇̤̝̯̥̟͚͔͚̾̊͒͋̂̔̉͝ ̴̢̛͔̥̻̰̝̩̣̟͙͈͈͚̍̓̑̌͂̈̀̃̇͛̈́̍̋̋̕̚͝ͅA̷̡̟̪̤̗̫̱̯̰̗̖̅̊̔̇̄̄̊̕ ̴̲̥͕̫͇̖̦̮͉͉͒͑̉͊̀͑̕P̶̣̒̃̒͌͒ ̴̯͂͐̐͐͝Ė̶̛̠̍̉̄̂̾̓̎́̆̔̓̌̾̚͘̕͝͝ ̴̢̻̲̜̹͎̖̩̝͉̆̋̎̈́̐̒̿͂̃̈́̓̎̈́͗̿͜Y̵̡̮͙̣̳̓̽̃̌͛̈͆ ̵̛̛̗̲͕̩͎̺̱͕̹̬̎̍̄̽̇̿̏͗̆̓͋̽̂̕̕̚͠Ỏ̶̧̢͇̭̬̞͍̳̘͒̌ͅ ̸̨̡̛̺̱̦͎̬͇̟̼̠̥̞̭͒̓̓̆͒̑̊̑̈̂́̕̚͝͝U̶̫̤̭̳̓̐̑͌͋͗͘ ̷̞͕̟̖̻̞̼̹̣̰̀̈́̈́̑̉̈́̽̌̈͋̈́̑͂͜͠C̸̩̬̻̼͔̳͈̥̹͔̘͎̗̙͈̣̬̺̹͖͑̌̂̍̊̆̇̈́̽̎̽̿̅̂̌ ̷̢̨̨̢̹̲̤̖͈͕̠̤͍̻͈̝̥̠̈́͗̎͒͋̄͑̐̑̋Ą̴͓̘̼̝̩̮̲̱̥̔̓̔̐̍̎̉̐̀̈́̈́͠ ̸̥̺̭̰̞͉̳͙̖̦͖̥͕̫͉̽̏̒̒̓͂̍̿̓͐̈̃͛͊̒̚͠ͅN̷̢̛̦͚̙̠͍̝̝͇̗̞͖̆̈̇͊̾̂̆͑ ̸̢͔̳̗̫͎͖̩̮͇̹̥̉̉̎̉̈́̈́͝Ņ̵̭̗̻̮̬̰̦̲͇̞͓̱̏̋̋͂̓̈́̉̑̉̉̔͊̐͘̕͝͝ ̷̡͉̭͓̗̗͚͖͉̜̯͚̗̺͒͝O̴̳͍̩̬̤͉̱̫̳̲̘̥̓̒͠ ̵̜̝̰̾̉T̶̡̛̬̗͇̳̣̻̊̾̌͂̓̄̂͛͜ ̶̧̡͖̙̖̦̳̰̮̦͇͎͙̫̬̫̣͈̍̍̃̈́̅̅͐̎͘͠Ę̴̧̯̪̝̣̼̳̺͔̻̤̙̹̳̫̥̗͙̦͑̾̌ ̶̛̖͚͙̗̭̫͈̦̖̺̻͕̻͗͋͛̑ͅV̶̢̰̮̯̦͙̼̈́͐̃̀̏͛̊̐̀̓͌̓̏͘̚͠͠ ̶̛͉̒̾̓̉̍͐̉͋̓̀̋̿̌͘E̴̡̛͖̲̳͙̗͍̬̲̭͛͌̓̄̇̎ ̴̨̭̩̊̌͗͐̿̿̀̋̑̔̿̄̑̇̚R̷̛͓̯͠ ̶̡͙̯͚͈̝̼̣̣̱́͘͜E̸̲̘̞̝̫͚̣͗̽͌̇̎̈̓͝͝ ̷̨̧̜̺͕̱̣͉͈̤͇̥̣̭̱̣̩͇̣̊͋͆̔̿̈́͋̾͂̍̔̇̆̕͜S̶͙͈̉͆͋̀̍̇͒̉͜͝͝ ̴̛̛͇͚͓̥͕̈̋̀̋̄̍̓̓͛̍͛̕ͅC̵̞̠̙͔̱̩̠̖̻̣͌̄ ̷̨̛͈̭͈̭̼͔̲̱̠̬͚͓̼̙̯̽̾A̷̧̨̢̛̺̦̪͈̫̳̯̻̳ͅ ̶̲͔̰͍̜̫̮͕͍̼͐̓̅͂̒̏P̸̛̘̝͈̫̤͎͍̲̈́͆̍̎͌̏̔̆̔̒̆͌̒͜ ̵̛̛̮̖̯̫̳͗̀̑̒͑E̷̡̦̺͈̹͈̙̞̲̪̹̘͑̋̓ͅ ̷̨̞̮͓̱͎̯̜̩̤͈̅̉̏̾̿͛͋́̕͠͠ͅY̴̡̛̬͕̯̲̝̠̳̱͍̠͈̮̒͊͗͐̿̈́̐̿ͅ ̶͉̥̰̳̭͓͍̝̖̖̪̭̪̯̮̠̥̹̰͒̑̉̈́̎̌̂͛͂̄̚̕͘̚͝ͅỌ̴͚̪̭͖̳̰̒̆̒͌̃͛̿̈́͐͛͆̿̕̚̕̕͘ ̴̢̬̩͙̥͓̪͖͕͚͚̪̻̠̘̜̱̖̑̈̄̀̐ͅͅU̷̧̠̟̳̩̯͉͓͎̲͔̫̬̻̝̅̅̿̃̈́̀̔̌͑̓͒̾͗̈͘͜͝ ̷̢̢̲̗̳̺̯̒C̶̢̖̣͖͕̫̰͉͙̺̩̖͉͍̭͒̑̉̉̈͐̓̆͒́̽̿̕̕ͅͅ ̵̛̝͍̹̥̮̣̰̠͓̖̓̌̃̊̈̑̇͗̿̇̈́͊͋͐͆̕A̵̛̛̪̠̤̥̞̩͇̬͛̓͌͊̆͊̓̐͐̾̋͊̐͑͊͗͠ͅ ̵͈̙̪͕̪̪̹͓̞̖͉̰̳̫͖̂͌̓͋̽͒͝N̷̨͇͂̍͒ ̷̧̯̙̞̩̥͓̮̟͍̻̦̯̹̓̎͊̎̾̀̇͜͠ͅN̸̤̞͗̊͗̔̓̊͑͌̏̿͂̓̍̈́̾͆͘ ̶̧̡̛̥̠̭͔͓̫͚̜̲̩͓̟̳͊̋̒͋̂̂̈͑̔̈́̃̽̉̄̈́͘̕͜͝Ö̵̹̼̹͈̖͖̮͍̤͕̹͉̹́͂̅̆̋̂̄̏͑͗͌̓̐̽̌͆̆̚̕̚ͅ ̵͚͉̉̋̓̋̈́̍̿̈́͛͗̕̚ͅT̸̺͙̪̲͚̞̲̮͔̙̠̟͓̪̋͂̍̔͂͆̅̐̎͗̏͝͝ ̸̡̡̢̖̙̘̞̹̲͇̠̩͍̪̯̭̬̩͉̮̓̑̂͆͋̅̈́̈͛́͊̈̚̕̚Ë̴̡̨͈̪̞̯̥̟̠͓͈͚̺́͒̄̒͛̀͊̆̒̎͗͠ ̵̧̣̤̟̲̯̪̠̠͓̞͇̱̲͇̑͒̓̈́͊̄̐̾̔̈́͜͠͠͠V̸̧̧̢̖̻̬̥̰̣̙̝̤̈́̀͆͘ͅ ̸̡̲̬͙̙̒̇̋̐͊͆Ë̸̡̧̹̪̱̣̯͇̳͓̙̣͉̘̪̬̼̹́́̍̑͒͑̀̿̆͂̿̚͝ ̶͎͗̾Ṙ̶̘̥̺̟̮̟̑̃̍̓̇ ̷̢̧̺̥̰̣̮̲͍̜͎̩̺̙̮̫͆̃͐̍̑͋̾͐̆̌̊̈̃̚Ẽ̴̤̈͛͒̒̐̏͝ ̵̨̛̜͕̘̣͎̭̘͉͕̾̓̑̇̑̿̾͗̋̃̈̽́̂͘͜͝S̸̘̠͇̙͉̣̠̖̱͕̹̬̝̹͉̻̑̾͛̂̊̃̏̀̌͊͂̑͊̚͜͠ ̶̠̱̥͚̈̆̽͋͂̋C̸̨̡̤̪̥̖̼̣͖̝͈̫̑̃͊͐͌͐̌̅͂̉͘ͅ ̵̱̩̻̐̈́͐͋̑̿̔̅͝͠Ą̵̙͚̯̯̼̈́̿̾̎͘̚ ̵̤̈̊͆̏͒͗̒̄̕͠͝P̶̢̨̡̛̳͖̲̫̬͓̹̫̱͎̗̌̑̉̐̋̄͋̔͑͂̍͊͗͛͌ͅ ̷̡̠̼̞͇͎̬͔͔̭̲͚͖͓̗͈̆̇̋̉E̶͙͖̿̌͌̈́̌̉̀̈̓̅̿͝ ̶̨̨̟̦̮̦̬͇̟̺͚̖͇̭̘̲͉̟̈͒̕ͅỶ̶̨̭͕͓͇̻͖̦̒͝ ̷̡̡̠͙͚̞͇̞͉̲̣̦̻̋͑͐̑͂̃̇̏̂̈͌̓̄̈́̏͒͐͘͠͠Õ̵̭̞͔͎͛ ̶̛̪͚̘̝̬͙̊̐̍͛̐̎͒̍̀͊̌̉̿̃̚͝Ǔ̵̧̡̘͉̝̙̭̗͖͈͉̞̰͐̇͂̾̈́̍̿̈́̐̉̈̉̐̃͘̕͜͠ ̶̨̛̭͎͕̫̩̮̞͕̳̞̹̻̲̿̽͌̑͐̿̄͌͆̃͂̃̚͝͠ͅͅͅC̶̟̺͉̳̼̜̑̍̉͒́͐̓͛̎̅̽̈́͋͊̑̚ ̴̛̛̗̰̹̺͈͙̗̳̲̅͒̊̍̿̃̓̂̆̉͊̋͑̕͜͝͠ͅA̷̡̩̖̜͇̫̼͇͈̬̝̹̬̭̓̓͗̿͐̈͝͠ͅ ̸̧̛̆̈́̔̂̓͒̈́͊̊̐̽̒̃̚͘͝͝͝͝Ň̵̢͓̤͓͓̝̤̝̭̘̻̫̱̝͓̎͜ͅͅ ̸̳̹͇̙̈́̍͑̋͐̓̆͝N̷̰̗̤͈̹̬̖̮͇͉̼̎̍̄͌̈́̒̀͜͜ͅ ̴̢̢̯̘͖̰̦͖͚͔͚̗̭̙͙͕͍̤̓̃̔̇̂̎̓̃͌̋̅͐̐̈́̚ͅÓ̵̪̥͈͙̜̟̙̜̻͔̫͓̏̅͛̿͌̄͘͘ ̴̛͔͔̼̖͙̱̱̈́̆̔́̃̏̏͒͑̓̽̉̒͒̑͠͠T̶̨̧̢͓͚͙̗̮͕̬̩̙͔̫͖͈̘͊͐̍͐͒̔̉̎͆͛̃̐͘͠ ̶̲̞͔̝̹͕͇̬̞͇̝̥͈̈́̇̎͐̎̆̒͐̓͘̕͠E̶̬̥̦̘͍̱̦̜͗̈́̇͌̋̿̆̌̔͝͝ ̴̧̧̧̢̛̪̠̦̭̎̾̈́͒͐͋̆̂͗̓̈́V̷̛̬̗̰̙̘̬̈̏͂͛͒͂͠ ̵̗̥͎̳͖̪͐̅̓͆͆̀̕E̴̛̼̺̞͍͉͈̠͈̔́̀̆̃̓̽̂̍̈́͆̑̚͝ ̴͖̳͕̙̍̒̂Ŗ̴̧̦͉͔̦̗͈͔̺͔͚̒̆̏̈́͝ͅ ̷̢̬̣̣͙̼̑̊̅Ẽ̵̛̘̎̅̈͛̂̈́̀̈̾̈́̋̌͘̚͜͝ ̸̗̖̪̝S̷̛̪͚̮̬̻̫̘̫̤͕̺͖̖͎̮̫̻̮̈́̆͂̽͐̈́̑͑̿̄̇̆͘͜ ̵̨̤̘̼̗̬̭͚͐̈͑̉͋̍͒C̸̼̟̼̺͎̻͚̱̤̾̿̇̌͂̓̓͗̋̌̊̆̈́͘͠͝ ̸͇̫̰̫͋Ą̶̺͈̙̹̜͓͆ͅ ̵̡̢̡̼͙̙͓̫̰͚̹͕̫̫̟̩͗̌ͅP̸̨̺̻̬̭͉͉̭̬̪͔͋̓͆̃̆̑͒͑̕͜ ̶͕̯̀͗̃E̶̢̡̧̮͇̹̗̣̩̯͖̱̤̹̗̮̳͙̬̬̽̾͂͗̎̋̂̉̌ ̶̯͔̩̪͍̭̻͚̩͕̺͍̞͎͈̜̈͐͂́͆̉͛̇̌̀Ỷ̷̠̺̥͙̽͆̉̅ ̸̡̧͔̥͖͓͍̰͖͖̥̼̯͕̫̳͒̒̑́̾͆͂̀Ớ̸̧̠͕͇͚̠̭͕̳̲͚̫͙̂͒̒͌̕ͅͅͅ ̴̫̜̖̼̘̥̆͒͝U̵͚̫̹̖̤̱̬͕̙̜̣̬̫̖̭̺̭͗̈́̅̈́͌̎̎̋͋̑̽͋̄͘ͅ ̸̧̢̣̮͇̻̱̠͉͎͇͎̭͗̊͐͒́́͊̑͑̚͘Ĉ̷̼̞̯̟̠̗̜̪͎̹̈́͒͛̿ ̷̨̠̩̼̳̯̦͓̯͔̝̩̭̮̖̈́̾̏͌̍̍̀̾̈̇͊̆͒̚̕̚͘͝A̴̢̨̢̟͖͇͍̼̻͍̪͈͙͇͇̲̳̦̐̈́̆̈́̂̈́͑̿̋̑͘̚ ̷̨̨͉̫̯̱͍̙̻̺͈̻̳͇̱͍͋̊̇̑͋̓N̸̨̜̯̯̳͎͈͕̳̣̥̠̖̹̲̞͗̅̊̃́͗̏͘͝͝ ̸͎̗̈́̓̃̓̄ͅN̷̦̻͓̜̾̈́̉̏͒̆̐͗̄̏͊̐̿̈̈͒͋͜ ̸̣̣͔͚͈̻̺̦͕̆̀͑͊̍͝͝Ô̴̯̣͎̙̳̺̲͌̅̃͑̀̃̍ ̵̛͚̙̆͒͒̃̐̄͒̇̉̆̄́̆̂́̌̽͝͠T̵̛͙͙̯͚͎̫̘̜͎̰͍̙͗͌̎͗̍̌͐̊͗͝ ̸̭̰̥̯̯̰̞̭̑̔͛͑̉͗̇̂͑̈̿͛̓͘̕ͅĘ̵̛̖̤͈̗̘̀͑̂̌̈̒̋̇̐̂̽̈́̾̏͗ ̸̡̥͔͖̺̻͓̪̦̥̠͖͈̹͙̋͗̀́͌̓̅̎̆̇̉̎̈́̕͝V̷̝͇̬̘͋͋̃̉́̄̉̉͐̔̔̋̽͝ ̷͕͕͇̾̊̔̉̀̋̔̎͒̃͂̂̓́͘̚̕͝E̷̛͔̯͔̘͕̟̲̣̤̩̹̹͐̈́͜ͅ ̷̧͙̞͓̗͉̼̖̠̮͖͙͖́̽̒̆̅̈́ͅŖ̴̭̱̫̺̞̰̤͙͖̜͙̦̻͇͇̱̗̱̑͋̌̈́͑̐̂̒͛͂͆̈̚͝ ̸̡̡̡͎̝̠͔̱̳̅̂̈́̽̎̉̒̔̓̽͗̋̌͗͘͜͜͝͠E̵͍̝͎͕͖̻̘͓̥̫̘̙̞̠̔̾̿̓͠ ̸̮̯̳̪̳̲̻̪̼͇͓̟̍́̈́̇̓̄͗̒͐̅̅̓̍̎̓͘͘͝S̵̢̨̨͖̖̣̼͚̖̞̥̩̟͓͕͔̺̰̾̿̆̆̓̌̉̓̀̃̃̔̌̑̚͝ ̶̢̨̣͓̳̜̫͍̤̫͓̝̮̱͍͇̎̕ͅC̷͉̩̖̣̥̠͉̩̰̤͉̖͖̜̦̣͙̘͔̾͑̓̃̾̑͋͑͂̏̔̌̀̕͠͝ ̴̢̛͉̙̞̌̇̅͌̓͗̈́Ą̷̭͖̝̬̹͎̻̤̞̖̆̈́̈̅̄͌̎̔̿͜͝ ̵̡͕̟̳̟̰̫͎̬̔̽ͅP̵̢̡̡̡̛̭̬̳̺̝̼͕͇̟̠͚͎͈̳͇̄̆̃͌̂̈́̄̉̓̋̓̓̚͝͠ ̶̘͈͇̰̝̦̞͙̘̋̈́͜E̸̢̧̩͕͉̜̥̗̼̱̓̕ ̴̩̙̟̙̪͇͇̼͈̖̫̖̪̹̈͒̉̃̏̅̈́͒̓̓̃̋̊̈́̈́̓͜͜Y̸̛͓̝̳̲͖͇̺̹͍̞̅̀̌͗̈̚͠ͅͅ ̴͓̪̪̩̟̥̂̎͊̔ͅO̶̦̻̫͙̰̤͍̟̰̻̲̺̤̯͔͒͒̈́͂̇̃̈́͊̌̍̈́̒̕ ̶̥̱̙͕͈̣̻̯̽͂̃̈́̒́̄̽͊̓͘̚U̴̟͖̪̇̎̌̊͒͛̾̔̏̈́̓̈́̎̚͝͠͠ ̴̡̢̛̩͓̼̩̩͕̺̼͎̭̹̠̺̩̟̈́͑̃̉͑͆͌̀́̑͛̒͒̔̄̈́͌́͝ͅC̷̨̠͍͍͔̟͈̈́̊̈́̿͑̈́̂͆̈́̉ͅ ̷̙̳̹̭̻͖̲̣͔̬̼̩͓͆̌̒̏̎͑̈͒͒͗̉̓̐͠͠ͅĄ̶͈̼̩̞̟̌̄ ̵̫̙̩̦̱̘̺͚͈̝̳̰̤͕̻͖͗͛̓̇͜͝Ņ̵̨̛̬͕͔͍̝̙̙͎̠̺̾͌̓̄̌͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̧̣͈̫̞̰̘͈̰͓̘̼̼͓̱̪͉͍̊̊͒̚͜N̷̰̫̩͈̼̠̗̭͎̟̻͂̅̄̊̅̽͐̿̒̈́̋̾̒̀ͅͅ ̸̛͇̓͐̄͛͋̓͆́̿̈̈́͊̈́̑̾͘͝O̴̱̝̱̞̳̹̬̮̭̲̮̯̎̄́̉̐̇ ̸̡̨̧͖̜̥̠͈̝̘̬͈̻̹̆͂T̸̨̠͎̼̱͔̘̝̯̩̦̠̯̃͗̒̊͛̑̓̒͛̚͜͝ ̷͎̩̝͚͕͍͑̈͒͐͑͐̑Ë̶͖̻͚́̑̇̈̀̚͝ ̸̥͙͗̾̚V̶̧̢̥̫͙͕̪͖͖͍͖̲̬̱̜̻̯̳͚͎̾̏̃͠ ̴̛̩̪̤͙͇̩͚̪̠͍̙̬̉̅̎̽̎̾͗̄͆͠Ę̴͎̝̻̱̼̘͒̾̑̊̽͒͛͒̏̓̈͐͑͊̈́̓͘͜͝͝ ̸̧̾͆̓͠R̶̡̠̄̄͗̈́̈̍͆͛͋̕͘͘͝ ̴̨̤̭̥̜̹̠̺̼̬͙̞̝͈̩͖̲͋͜Ę̸̨̨͔̯̯̦̭̝̹̱̦̞̟̩̻̮̗͋̔͆̓̔̉̿̋͐̀͑̂̂̕͠ ̸̨͓͔̞͔͚͈͖̮̖̱̱͎̹̭̥̳͐̾̓̅͆͑̾̚͝ͅS̷̺̰͕̼̼̠̓͛͊̿͜͠ͅ ̶̱͈̇C̷̯̳̝͉̞̆̈̿̂̑̿͌͘̚ ̵̧̙̜̲̞̼̆̈́͒̌̑̃͛̒A̸̧̻̯͔̳̜̯͈̖͈̰͆͑͐̏̽͘͘͜͝ ̴̛̻̘̳̤̞̠̝͚̗̜̃̊͌͛͒̅̇̚͝͝P̸̡̜̹̺̝͉͖͔̯͒̃͑̇̾͂͒̉̌͑͛̉̈́̂̽̕͘͘͜͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̰̩̻͕̤͍̝͖̼̥̽̈́̒̽͆͘͜͜Ĕ̵͚̃̓̂̄̒̅͆̂̈̐̂̾͒̃͝ͅ ̷̡͍͇̜̻̲̠͝Y̸̛̹̝̠̤̬͍͎̬̱̗̟̎̅̀̎͒́͛͐͋́̉̅̈̚ͅ ̷̺̱̰͉͎͖̯͎̠̺͛̎̐̉͊͒̈̑͊́͑̆͘͘͝ͅͅO̷̫̪̮͉̳͑̋ͅ ̶̨̠̠̫̤̏͆̅̑͆̌̍̾̉̇̈́̕̚͠͝Ų̷̪̼̼͈̩̘̭̰̭̱͒̇͆̉̇̔̾̅̈́̌͠ ̸̡̢̛̜͙̥̤͍̼̠̥̖̗̏̾̈̓̅͌͑̈́̐̄͒̇̕͝ͅͅC̴͚̖̤͚̭̤̻͆̈́̅̊͘̕͜ͅ ̶̨̝̺̜̣͕̠̮̦̦̩͑͜͜A̴̡̡̮̜̘̯̘̟̠̮̫̼̗̦̩̪͕̪̽̾͌̐̈́̇͌̏͑̎̍͝ ̴̼̬̣̳͉̭̝͙̺͈̹̪̤̦̟̠̰̍̈́̈́̆̓̈́͆̈́͒́̎̓͊̉̆̈́̏N̶̛̦̥̻̮̜̙͖͔͚̯̝ͅ ̴̪͎̭̫̱͙͊͛͗̈́͛̾͛̒̌̈́͊͋̒͠Ǹ̷̮͍͉̮͉̘̗̣̤̠̞̙͔̭̺̦̝͍̺̇̍͠ ̸̡̡̤̫̫̙͉̩͙̬͛̋̂͑̈́̏̈́͌͊͆̒̏͆̚O̶̮̘̭̥̰͚̖̬̝̹̬̅̐̈́̏̈́͐̈́̚͝͠ ̵̧̨̛̘̰̗̆̊̒̅̏̂̽̂̅͊̅͐͠͝T̸͕́͂̍̐ ̷͎̬̭͉̼͍͎̦͔̞̝̦̈͜ͅE̸̜͖͔̞̲͖̞̬͍͉̜̰̯̥̳̝̥̹͗̾̆̽ ̴̥̳͖̣̲̭̠͊̇̽̓͐̾͑͋̆̾̆̈́͋͗̾̂̕͜͠V̶̰͎͈̒̄̀̿̀̈́͛͐̀͐͝ ̸͍̙̌̿̓̒̓̊̈͛̏̕Ë̷̙͉͉͇́̈ ̸͎̰̳̳̳̯̗̠̦̖̼̤͑̊̏̉̓̓̍͗͆̓͘͝Ŗ̸̛̥̭͓͕͈̣̆̾̇̓͆̊̅̂̊̐͆̈́̽̚̚ ̸̢̙͔̲͓̼̣̞̺̭̬͈̠͎̦̱̱̖̤̺̆͊́Ḙ̸̡̛̪͓͉̪̪̱̦͓̭̗̜͕̲̰̎̂̇͒̐̎̈̋̑̑̇͘͘͜ͅ ̴̘͕̬͉̥͔͚͎͈̱̹̝̺͇̳̄̓͒̊̃̂̔̓̔S̴̢̧̛̛̛͉̪̜̮͚͇̖̰̩̍͑̅͗̍̓̈́̂̍̈́̉̽͘͠͝ ̸̨̨̡̛̟̪̟̼̬̲̟̹̣̩̜͈̟̗͓̔͋͗̏̐͂͑̔̀̊̆̐̚̚͜͝C̴͍͛͐̈́̏͛͑̽ ̶̟̽̿͋̈́̍͂͂̈́̈́̽̓͌͛̚̕̚͝Ȁ̷̢̨̛̹͖̺̦͎͖̠̗̝̭̥͎̄̈́͊͌͜͝ͅ ̵̢̧͕̹͎͕̮̥͕̯͔̙̭̖͖̗̯̩̮̀̇̎̀̈́͆̚P̷̛̹̭͋͂̽̔̊͆́̂̋̑͝ ̴̛͖̙̘̬̦̻̰͇̯͕̺͔̗̆̎̄̏̃͌̈́̉͆̕̚͝Ȩ̴̢̢͇̯̥̈́͗̈̒̊͂͑̂̂͠ ̸̹̃̇̃̐̈́͊̂̾̀͝͝Y̵̧̛̙̐͗̇̏̍̑̄̅͒͊͐̾̄̇̚ ̴̨̛͕͙̠̬̈́͆̆̈̍̒͋̐͊̐͌̇̂́̈̐̚̚͠Ỏ̶̺͔̺͖̻̠̘̺̰̬̬̣͇̼̩͓̮̠̒̒͗́̿̍͂̋͂̂̐͌̿̔͊̓̏̎̕ ̶̮̒̽Ų̶̨̮̣̣͍̣̦̦̌͛͂̐͌̕ ̸͓̰̭̫̯̝̥̽̄̔͛́̈͜Ç̶̡̡͖̮̬̬͓̤͈̮͕̭͕̭̺̹͙͙̄̓̐͌̌͌̾̏̇̇̕̚̕͠ͅ ̵͚̘͓̬̪̬̯̯̲͓̬̈̒̈̌̑̆̄͐̾͘͝A̶̧̡̦̳͎̙̖͕̰͚͔̲̺̓̍͘͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̟͇̩͚͔͖͖͇͍͚̣̹̞͔̙͍̥̀́̆͒̃͑͑Ñ̵̡̨͕̪͚̮̥̜̯̦̞̟̭͎͎̳͔̮̬͔̊̿͒̓͌̀̓̃̃̾̈́̉̎̈́͗͘ ̶̧̡̮̜͓̱͙͚͉̟̟̗͈̹̪̞̟̹̽͆̄̇̋̓̂̈́͘͜ͅŅ̸̡̧͓͙̼͕̼̺̹̰̯̣̠̗̪͙̟̆̔ ̸̧͎̣̦͇̺͚̣̫̾͆̍̈́͊͂͛̈́̌̽̅̕͝͠O̵̡̨̠̘͍̯̰̞̘̣̘͈̲̿͊͂̓̽͌̏̍̓͘̕ ̸͎̩̠̓̌̒̓T̴̢̡̟̲̟̱̻̙̼̩͖͈̝̩͓̮̹̝̒̄̐̋̀͌̑̎͘ͅ ̸͉̥̣̫̳͇̖͖͕͉̹̝̼̌̈̌̓͐̽̿͌̾̀̃̄̽͝͠ͅE̴̢̗͙̟͔̙̯̜̣͖̗͕̙͕͔̬̥̤̠͛̔̋̈̽̅͆̊͐̎͐̆̈́̎̃͘͝ͅ ̴̨̢̢̨̼̝͕̱̫̤̜͔͙̳̪͚͆̂̈́̚͜V̸̲̯̟̄͌ ̸̛͕̰̙̦̽̂͒̄͋̔̓̿̃̒̾̕̕̚͜͝͝Ȩ̸͚̰͎̣̬̲͕̤̰͋̿̈́̋̋̈̎͛̑̑̊̑̚͜͠ ̴̡̰̪̻̦͕̭͖̤̠̜̙͙̱̱̖̹͊͗̎̂͂̒͜͝R̴̡̡͖͉̭͇̤̤͉̪̰͉̖̠͇̞̉͘ͅ ̵̨̥̻̥̻̬̬̜̱͗͗͒̂͑̽̾͌Ę̵̭̯͚͍͙̣̲͚͚͉̩͂ ̶̢̛̮̺̼̬̯̳͎͎̣̼̻̯͉̜̊̌͛̇̓̔̒͋̓̅͆̂̐͐̑͝S̷̟̻̯̞̪̠͚̫͈̖̯̗̤̰̩͙͊̐͊́̇̐̅͛̐̎͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̻̺͔̎Ĉ̵͍͓̟̮̬̗̋̾̌̋͒͋͗̂̈̂̈́̇͐̊̓̚͝ ̷͎͕͉͇͈̰͕̻̺̠̯͈͖͆̿̓̑͋͆̈́̐̄̍̿́͘̚Ä̶̛̞͎̺͕̦̟̯̜̯̠̥̬̏̌̓̎̉̇͊̇͌͜ ̶̩̙̹͇̪̪̣̩̠̙̬̥̻̋͊̾̈́̋̽͘͘̚P̵̣͋͋͘ ̸̺̗̩̩̠̩̩̹͈̳̅̏̓̎͊͛̓̀͆͋́̋̚̕͝Ȩ̶̗̣̖͕͚̜͖̩̲̼̤̫͆̐̋̆͊͊̔͆̆͛͋́̈̾̕͠ ̵̧̧̛̟̤͚͕̯̗̤̭̝͈̣̠̹̳̖̠̪͎͌̃̇̓̓͝Y̸̲̖̺̺͙͈̱͚͙͉͈͚͙̤̠̱̞̮̏͂̍͂ ̶̤̺͇̻̠̏͋̓̿̑͋̆̇̾̿͝O̶̧̢̨̪̻̜̲̬͓̰̲͇̖͕̪̼̒̂̀̾̎͋̅̌͌͘̚͜ͅ ̷̡̤̱̰̫̜͐́Ư̷̡̡̢̰̤̳̥͍̖̼͕͎͔ ̷͉̩̩̆̅̉̓̓͐̈́̉̊͘͝͠Ç̵̰̈́͋̌͐̑̋͒̚̚ ̵̨̡̧͎̖͚̝͎̞̞͖̲͇̯̭͙̰̀͗̊̈́̉̓͆̌͗͐͆́̿͆̽̌̕A̶̡͍̜̖̬͈̺͕̗̫̣̮͝ ̴̡̠̪̣̫͇̪͕̙̼͋̈́́͊̊̓͗̚͝Ṇ̷̩̬̥̘̎͑̈̀̏͘ ̵̛̠̤̫͕̥̗̍͋͒̋̊́͛̏͠N̵̨̨̠̹͍̝̥̞̺͕͖̖̯͇̂̇̔̓͋̈́̆̑͛̌ͅ ̷̧̢̲̮̺̲̘̻̲̝̟̟̥̙̗̙̱̜͊͊̉̊͗̽̔͗́̇̅͜͠͝O̶̧̞̭̞̮͎̳͍̙̹̰̩͔͖͋̏̆̌̈̂̈́̍̏̒̌̀̏͗͂͌͐̔̏̏ ̴́̐͑̄̓̆̇̿̈̈͜͝T̷̡̪̙͐̂̈́̐̊̂̑͒̍͊̒̀̾͗̾̊ ̵̧͔̦̰͍͉͕̘̥̼̰̝͓̙̘͋̾͌͗̒̏̽̐́̎͊͗͋̎͝͝͝͠͝E̸̗̟̼̻̤̦̺̊̈̋͛͊̍͑̌̽̓͒̎̑̄̈́͒̎̚̚͝ ̶̛̻̝̭͈̬̥̬̺̜͉̮̖͉͙̽̐̽̇͛͐̾̋̒̽͒̎͘͜͜͝͝V̷̡̧̢̟̦͉͈̱̝̗͓̼̘̥̙̘͉̣͖͔͌͗̾̓̽̃͑͋̈̒̈̚̕͠ ̴̡̛̳̩̙͍̪̲̺̙̫̟̜̣̣͍̀͋͑̽̉͂̂͋̓̀͛͌̎̽̈̕ͅẺ̸̘̦̳̗͇̰̣̯̜̟͖̻̹͈̱̤̺͇̖̍̈̋̋͝ ̵̧̧̨̨͎̬̲͇̘̫̟̲̪͚̅̀̏̌̓͌̓̿͒̈́͐̂̔̈́̀̎͝R̷̠̰̹̲͈̹͖̺̞̊̈͊͂̌̈̓̏̎͛ͅ ̸̢̛͖̝̲̰̟̫̯̪͈̙̝̬̰̼̆̽̔̽͛̅̚͜Ȩ̸̧̢̬̺͈̻̞̣̥͈̟̳̩͂̓͋͆͂͗̎̄͌̎͐̄̉̅̆͝ͅͅ ̴̛̫̖́̃̀̉̑̋̏̑̒̌̑̈́̅̚̕͠͝S̷̛͙͙͓͂̊̔̏̾̊͒͐̋͆͆͑̓̍́͠͝ ̸̧̙͇̓̊̎̎̄̔͆̉̔͊̾͒͗͗̾͜ͅÇ̷͉̼͔̗͍̹͔͒̅̑̎ ̵̙͊̒͛̐͌̚A̶͇͈͈̰̪͔̟̲̦̠̝̳̔̕͜ ̸̢͍̰̮̣̺̙̻͈͎͉͎̲̤͙̤͖̈́̃͗ͅP̴̧̛̛͔̗̞̱̰̟̹͕̱̟̫͔̥͂̄̋̇̏̀͊͊̌̆͂̀̐̉̈͝ͅ ̵̢̢̨̪̱̞̗̤̠̏̾͋̽͂̈́͌͝ͅĒ̶͒̐̾ͅ ̷̨̯̠͒̋̅͑̆̄̌̇̕̕͜͝͝͝Y̸̨̤͍̲̼͓̣͔̼̒̈̍̍̉̈͊̔̈́͛̇ͅ ̴̞͉̝͎̙̐͠Õ̸̧̬͍̗̺̯̬̲͎̮̾̕͠ ̸̧̢͚͎͎̻̜͎̯̫͇͔͖͕̯͓͈̣̃͐̿̈́̌͒̽͌͌̈́̐̅̿̆̌̋̕͜͝U̵̢̮̠̱̥̣̩̭̦̻͇͚͔̻̪̝͇̫̭͑̏̆̂̽̄̅̆͊̈͑͘̕͜͝ ̴̢̱̻̹̩̼͔̹̹̱͉͌̓̒̑̌̽̍̐̃͗̍̆Ç̵̛̣̤̣͔̯͗͒͋͒̑̂́̀̍͌̔̄̕͝ ̵̛̛̞̰̹̪̱̫̞͎̱͎̯̼̗̳͍̜̯̂̅̄́͒͛̊͊̐̉̇̿̓̑͗̄͗͜A̴͓̰̹̻̪̲̳̻̮̹̖͈͍̗̹͊̇̉͛͒̂͛͛̃̀͋̍̚͜ ̶̢̡̯̟̎̊̎͛̓Ň̶̤͚̞͖̲̖̍̂̄͠ ̶̡͓̖̲̳̲̳̞̀̋̉̽̆̈͆̉̾́̕͝N̸̛͉̖̺͚̪͚͙̮̹̆̂̄̂̿̽̉̓̋͑̀̑̈̒́͝͠͝ ̵̨̢̛̝͚̮̖̱͈̻̮̺̫̬͕̤͙̏̒̾̂̿̍̌͗̎̈Ǫ̴̤̳̫̥̙̲͎̯̥͇̥͉̫͓̗͓͈̠̋̇̄̎̄͋́͊̕͜ ̵̼͖̗̹̙̳̝̰̤̱̊͐̃̑̌̅͌͊͑͒̇̓̑͌͘͠͝T̶̨͎̜͉̭̱̫͚̲̍̿̒͆͋͘̚͝͝ ̸̢̨̗̝̩̙̘̰̻͍̍͂͛͋̐̀̏̏̑̐͒̀͌̃̓͘͠͝E̵͉̙̺͍͊̎́̈́͐͊̄̕̕͠ ̶͚̻̤̲̥̲͎̳͖̻̣͇̥̳̼̃̎́̈́͋͆̕͝V̷̨̨̹͎̪͚̫̳̯̳̓̓̾̽̃̿̀̆͆̒̽͛̏̆̈̚͘͝ͅ ̸̤̙̳͇͇̘̗̆͋̋̓̎̅͒̈́̄̊̏̑̓͋͘͜͝͝ͅĘ̴̨̨̨̹̙͙̩̣̤̤̫̌̄̒͛̃̿̽̀̍͋̅͑͐̀̌̀̾̔̕ ̵̢̨̛̣̳̤̼̥̝̣̺̝̙̥͕̩̲̈̓̒̈́̈́̀́͝R̸̢̡̳̰͉̻̻͖̗͖͂̿̈͐͐̏͆͛̌̽̈́́̓̚͝͝͝ ̸̡̧̪͉̩̩͔͓̫̹͍̫̟͖͎̟̞̅̾͐͒̆͑͛͑̔̿͘͝Ę̶̨̢̢̘͓̗̥̪̟̗̦̰̳͈̔̿̋̽͋͛̈́̓̋͝ ̴̡͖̙̙̯̙̝̗̖̒͌͗̆̊͗̿̃̇̏͗̊̅̿̑̆̿̑S̷̢̨̧̰̖̲̥̙̩͖̣̟͙̼͔̹̺̳̰̪̓̇̿̊̉̎̿ ̶̨̳̘̯̲̱̣͙̮̺̱̪̯̣̽̍͛̅̒̐͐̒͌̀̕̚͜͜Ċ̸̪͖̫͉͚̩̖̭͑̀̐̆͆̈́̏̚̚͘͝ ̷̨̧̨̰̰̼͉̥̹̳̯̅̈̑̆̈́̉̒̿̌̅̕̚Ǎ̸̢̩̯̭͋͂̽̏͒̃̋̍̌̈́͠͝ ̵̡̡̠̱͎̜͚̣̺͎̪̜̘̮̥̥̹̯̙͊͑Ṕ̷̧̡̛̲̰̞̼͍̟̰̀̏̑̿̒̃̂͝͝ ̷̡̧̢̖̻̗͙̥͈̦̜̟͎͚͈͙͑͋͌̿È̷̢̛̦̙͇̲̩̻̜͈̠̬̣͂̃̂̚͝ ̷̨͉̬͇̘̤̼͕͚̳͒̽͑̍͌̉̒̾̊Ÿ̵̧̛̥͖͈͈̥̜̮̹̠̱̑̄̓̒̏͝͝ ̸̡̢̡̡̨̢͉̪̦̭̘̣̟͇̘͇̮͓͓͇͒͑O̷̢̮̩̤̤͎͗̏̓̍̆͋̎͗̕ ̴̧̛̯͓̬̺͉͉̤̥͕̺̘̫̦̺̃̾̐̂̂͐̈́̅̓̇̄͜͝U̷̩̼̩̍̏̈́̊͛̀̏̔̎̆̽͗ ̵̡̧̛̙͙̝̳̲͕͕͔̖͍̝͚̑̉̇̈́͛̍͋͌͌̋͆̌͗̑̈́̕C̵̡̛̜̦̰̘̙̬̆̊̆̌̚͜ͅ ̵̧̞͔̥̘̤̮̟̲͎̩̫̪̩̐̆̈̎̌̏͒͒̽̔͂͆͐̕ͅA̵͉̓ ̴̦̞̹̬͈̦̳͇͈̲̹͇͓̭̈́͑̋̽Ṉ̵̨̛̣͕̘͉̦͙̹̌͌̔̓ ̸̢̢̡̱̙̖̳̻̹̫̜͍̩͈̪̯̰͂͒́͛̍́͑̈́̈́͐̌̈̌̅̏̿͜N̵̢̧͎̬̳̮̫͙̠̜͎͈̼͕̻̱̦͉̠͗͐͛̽͗̃͆̈́̐͐ ̵̢͔̭̲͈͕̖̘͎͉̭̰̟̝͈̖̙͙̦̌͌Ơ̴̮̗͊̊̍̐͑̌̑̏̈́̈́͆̋́̄̈̏̚͝ ̸̡̢̡̥͕͕͚͚̮̫̤̼̻̹̹̯̥͈̆̄̍̇̀̕͜ͅT̴̗̱͌̋̈́̃̓̂͌̀̀̿͒͘̕̚ ̷̙͍̯͗̓͗̊̿̓̾̓̅͊̓̍̂̚̚͜͝E̴̢̛̛͕̰͇͇̥̩̞̪͙̹̼͎̓̂̏̒̓̚ ̷̧̡̱̪͕̜̞̪̘͙̭̩̹̱̹̖̓̋͐͒̽͠V̴̨̛̤͖͖̠͉̞̹̯̣̖̤͉̋͑̀͐̃͋̑̊̕͝ ̸̡̗̲͔̦̫͈̫͕͔̏͂͆̈́̈̈́͒̿͂͋͊͗Ẽ̷̗̬͚̪̺̘͎̤͇̩̟͚̤̾̾̾̂̎͘͜ͅ ̵̡̨̼͉̻̹̰̝̗̯͍̼͓̤̬͈͉͐͑̾̆̈̕Ŗ̴̰̳̙̗̩̆̈́̑̀̆̎̅̉͌͆̅̇̚͝͝ ̷̱͕͕̮͈̙̝̜̺́̉͂̌̑̏̌̏̏̓̑͆̈̕͜͝É̶̛̫̠̤̋͑̇͋͛̓̈́̐͛̀͜͝ ̶̢̨͓̖͓̮̞̮̫̬̗̙̦͓̩̘̠̽̄͆̈́̊͐̍̆̚͜͜͝S̵̡̹̻̱̞͔̼̘̹̱͇̦̰̗̱͗̿͐͊͛́͋͂͋̚ ̷̢̡͖̺̥̟̲̫̼̖̗͉̤̣̤̼̟͔̥̈́̔Ç̴̱͙̯͇̦̦͐̄ ̴̧̢̻̜͇͚̯̗̰̩͎̲̗̓̓̇̽̒͐̄̄̒͗͑͗̎̀͜͝ͅA̸͈̞͓͕̩̰̜̮͂̿͐̄̋̿̇̍̾̕͝ ̴̝̰̪͓̎̈́͌̂̔̕P̴̛̛̲̰̖̠̲̰̑̏̋͒̈́́̊̅ͅ ̶̧̛̰̻͔͚̖̤͙͇̝̜͓͚̳̩͓̩̍̿͊̐̇̒̽̂̈̋̃̕͜͝͝E̵̢̡̨̨̛͍͇̣̹̱͎̜̳͕̎͛̆̏͊̓͒̑̐̉͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̵͖͎̰̘͇̓̏Y̵̨̟̹̗̻̜̣̺͋̈̿̏̋̕͘͝ ̵̢̡̫̜͔̯̱̮̞̦̰͋̀̑̂̓̄́̓́͒̊͌͑̏̓͘̚͝͝ͅÖ̷̢̗̮̫̞̩̝͓͓̦͔̭́̂̒͗̈́͒̃͊̆̐̐͝ ̵̢̢̦͈̻̤̪̲̇͌̌̐̿̐̒́͛̐̃͒̓́̾̑̈͂͜Ų̶̢͙͕̋͆̽̈́͊̏̒́̍̊̉͂͝ͅ ̶̡̢̛͙͉̟̼̮̤̰̙̥͉̥̰̝͉͔̙͉̆̊̾͛̎̂̈̾̕̚͝ͅC̷͎͉͕͙̭͋̐̑̓̑̿̆̓̇̓͊͑͌̆̎̔͘̕͜͠ͅ ̵̜̩̰͍͍͇̠̐̂͒̈́A̷̡͕͇̞̜̖͔̱̮̮̰̾̇ ̶̨̡͚̼̳͉̣̬̺͓̼̞̖̞̓̊̐͊Ṇ̶̨̞̺̘͍̣̼̦̼̟̟͕͇̬̥̩͂̌͒̇͆̅̒̇͌͂̐͆̚͜͝͝ ̸̛̣̟̥̩̟̫̠̜͉̗̳̥̈̔́̓͛̾̊̔̍̓̒͒̒̍̿̃̾̇̚͜ͅŇ̶̨̪͙͍̜̯͍͚͙̣͈̮̟̭͌̆̌̃̅̈́͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̧̛͚̗̪̮̦̳̮̜̘͉̔̓̎͌͆͗̀̂̌͂͛̈́͜͝͝͝͠͝O̵̡̩̻͙̰͕̠̩̞͔͎͖̗̱̦̰͙̝̜͋̈͂͜ ̷̧̡̡̝̤̺̠͍̗͋̈͛̀̓̄̆͐͊͜T̴̪̮̬̥͙̣̫̠̺̪̥̪͐̽͑͗͌͐̽̒̋̊͜͝ ̵̝͆̿̄̉͝E̷̦̅̐̊͛̓͑͗͌̓̀̂̀̍̉̃̈̍͝ ̵͚͓̱̯̤̗̰̟̝̗̥̔̽͗̔͂̊̎͛̽̎̍̔̇V̴̢͖̳͕̼͎̘̰͉͍̻̦̣͕̔͝ ̵͙̱͇̺̏̑̓̽͗̾̇̔̑̃̄͌͋͑͒̊̏͝͝͝E̶͍̤̮̗̘͍͚̲͇͙̪͎̔͗͑̑̌̈́͒̀̈́̋̆̚͘̕ ̴̰͍̥͔͙͉͉̠͖̖̤͆̄͒̏̅̾̀͘͠R̸̹̯̲̤̪̽̅͊͘͝ ̸̢̛̯̻̟̯̗͈̝̱͚̎͗͂́̓̾̿́̕Ĕ̶̝̱̪̺̟̮̩̘͊̓̑̈̂̀͜ ̸̧̡̛̳̤͙̩͕͔͚̺͉̇̊̅͆̑̓͑͋̍̀̎̚̕͝͠Ṣ̷̢̖͓͔̝̟̜̤̪̤̰̦͇͎̜̋̐͋̈́̔͗̉̀̔͜͜ͅ ̷̣̙̩̯͙̠̰͖̳̃̂̉̔̇̌͠ͅC̶̡̛̟̗͙̖̞̲̳̦̭̪̩̲̑͆́͛̋͜͝ ̶̘̤̲̲̰̗̥̰͔̓̄̽͋͝Ä̷̭͔̺́̀̅͗͆͛̾͒̉͂̇̾̕͝͝͠ ̶̰͔̹̰͙̲͎̇͌̒͌͑̈͋͆̄̅̌̍̌̎͆͘ͅP̷̨͉͓̞͍̤̟̼̾̍̇͒̾̍͠͝ ̷̨̡͙͕̙͔̺̥̗̙̯̭̫̙̥͐͋̅̔̊̈́͘͝E̷͎̗̩͍͖̥̣̼͓̘̰͌̎̒͘ ̶̩̠͙̜͓̜̊̈́̈́͗̋̆̊̿͐̌͂̂̈́͋̄̈̚͝͝Y̸̛̳̘̔̋͐̾̍̇́̕̚ ̷̨̟͈̹͙̰̹̦͈̲̫̝̖͛͂̎͊̐̾̒͊̄̅̓̓̒͊̐̍̒̚̕O̴̖͎̞̣̼͑͛͊͆̉̆̉̍̀̉́ ̷͓̬̲̝͕͚̳̹͕̈͌̿̄̽͆͑̈͒̇͘͠U̶̡̖̬̱̞̥̬̲̥̠̓̏͆̈̅͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧͚̭̬͎̼̰̙̘̤̰̮͕̭̳̻̏͒̔͜Ç̴̞̖̊̀̽̀̓̚ ̵̜̲͖̻͍͔͇̇́̍̎͐̇̏͋̉Ä̵̺̳́͐̐̀̽́̈́̑͑͒͐͋̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̛͍̹͉̟̹͚̳͇̗̰̫̖͖͚̙̜̩̟͚̅̃͝͝N̴̡̩̮̟̮̘͕̯̙̠̔̐̄̈̈̊͆̾̔̈̆̔́̒̿́͗̄̕ ̵͉̉̀̈́̿͑̈́̽͌̈̕Ǹ̸̨̨̗̱͕͈̻̤̝̤͙̤̻̹̻̲͌̀̇̓̾ ̷͔̈́͊͆̿̄̋̾̓̍̏̐̉͘͘͝O̸̳̬̹̟̳͙̟͜͝ ̷̡̦͈͙̩̃͐̐́̽̉͋̔͂̅̅̓̏̄̍̕̕͠T̴̖̝̬̫̂̇̿͠ ̵͕̯̳̳͎̤͚͕̤̻̖̱̭̳͉̰̰̻̠̓̓̓̇̇̕É̵̬̬̱̀ ̶̨̺͍̬̘͉̙̯̜͓̦̮̳̜͉̺̏͆̊̓ͅV̷̨̡̛͖̫̜͓̫̘͈̩̠͓͖̩̱͍͑̈́ ̵̜̱͉̫̫̭̖̤̦̱̓̋̓̽̈́̋̈́̒̎̈͘E̵̢͖̤͔̗̱͔̼̼̠̯̬̿̒̚ ̸̢̻̭͕͔͔̒̾̇̔̇̂̍͒̍͝͝R̵̳͕̐́̄͊͛̊̄́̓̚͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢͍̖̜̫͂̽̈́̔̾͜͠ͅĘ̸̢̢̩̺͙̫̠̥̝̞͚͚̲̋̔̾͂̀̓̽̑͊̀̒͘͜ ̴̩̹̼̱͍̂̀̈̑͐͌̇̚͝͠Š̴̛͎̠̤̺̹̩̪̝͇̭̳͖̱͖̽̈́͂̈́̆̎̓̑̕͝͠ ̸̖͔͈̭̣̙̝̻͚̝̓Ç̶̢̢̛̭̠̖̝͚̃͛͗͐̓̽̈́̈́̍̇̎̿͊͜ͅ ̴̫̼̦͇̬̹̦̦̤̈́͐̃͛̏͑̍̊̈̐͜A̶͉̎͋̚ ̷̢̨̛̣͓̠̞̳̒̀̑̓̿́̊͒̄͑̌̋̂̾̐͘̕P̵̮͓̦̙̙̣̹̜̣͒͆̈͛̓͂͗̍͗̕͠ ̵̡̡̢̭͈̪̻̘̱̝͕̦̘͉͍͓̩̒̿̎͊͒͐̄̾̽̋͆̽̈́͗͝͝͠E̵͉̩̻̝̥̘͓̣͙͕̠̠̤͙̯̪̬̗̲̊͛͊̽̒̔͐͑̎͛ͅ ̶̧̙̬̘̺̗̼̮͇̺̳̲̜͉͍̥͓͈̄͆̃͐͑̎͝Ý̶̧̲̱͓̱̖͓̙̠̙̫͇̈́̏̓̔̅̾̊̽͌͝ ̸̨̡̧̲̮̣̤̓̐̆̎͌̒͐̈̊̇̈̓͐̏̕̕͝O̶͉̩̬̲͓̻̪͖͙̣̻̗̰̞̾̂̏̇̊̏̂̋̔͗͛͐̓̎̃̕͜ ̷͍͊̑̋͗̋̎Ų̷̢̢̲̞͈͍̭̣͈͚̜͇̦͝ ̶̧̡̣̞͖̯̫̭̮̱͖͕͚͉̪̟̃͐̀̃͆͒̐͂̎̑C̷̡̢̢̳͓͉̰͉̮̼͎̩̙͓̥̺͔̰̳̈̂̍̽̕̚ ̸̛̛͇̭̝̖̓̓̓̇́͐͛͊̒̀̔̂̕͠A̷͓̹͒͒̔͑̉̆̈́̚͝ ̷̨̛̛̱̫͖͓̠̥͈͙̞̖͈̳̥̭̇̆̄̈́̌͜͜N̶͚͙̭̞̮̮̬̤̲͓̗̗͖̰̮̈́̋͋͑̾͊̂̇ ̷̼͐͊̒̈̆̄̉̽͊̀̿̐̾̑̎͜N̶͓̖̬͔̼̼̲͎̝̂̎͆̅̒͊͑̋̂̆͗́͜ ̸̡̤̲͇̇̈́̓̕͝ͅȎ̴̯̭͙̗̰̝̈̽̌̊̃̎̍̌̉̊̅̅̉̆̕̚͘ͅ ̶̧̢̧̲̙̻̣͈̭̮̞̯̠̯͇̞̰̰̣̹́͑̆̎̒̔̌͘͝T̷͖̙̎̈́̋̍͂͗̆͌͊͝ ̴̡̡̧̢̧̝̻̣͓͈̦͙̺̈́̅͐̔̽̾̿̇ͅȨ̸̢̠̭̲̤̺̜̖̫̤͖̥̲͔̲͈̿̈́̅ͅ ̴̢̨̠̩̝̝͒̉̾̿̏͆͆̑̔͆V̴̼͈̩̻̗̳̻̙̗̝̞͉̯͉̊̊̈͐̉̃͒̋̏̔̽̓̐ͅ ̵̧̟̼͖͉̩̰̭̖̰̝̤̾̈́́̀̎E̸̡̡̛͚̳̼̜͎̭̲͕̘̰̜̠͕͍͙͉͋̄̏͗̍̓̀̂͛̈́̅̏̒̔̾͊̇͝ ̷̢̛̟͉̦̱̲̱̞̤̳̻̬̽̓́́̓̒̋̈̉͗R̷̗͙̹̠̦̒̒́̅̄͋̚̕͠͝ͅ ̴̧̼̺͈̪̭̰͓̹͕̯̲͎͙̼̤̍̏͂́̽̋̈̊̅͂̚̚͜Ȩ̶̧̢̡̛͙̟͖͍̹̖̗̹̼̟̼̗̻̤̫͓̈͗̍̇̓̔̆͋̒̊͆̇̊̌̕͘̚̚͝ ̶̢̧̛͙̖͉̝̮͇̇̅̽̍̇̿͑͑̿̔͗͑̎̋S̷̨̨͎̪̞̭̩͙̖͉͈̗̯̞͖͕̪͊̋́̆͋͑̎̃̍̐̇̆͘͜ͅ ̶̪͐͗͘Ć̸̡͙̰̰̩̝͓̳͉̗͔̞̠̩̣̟͈̤̖̲̈́̏̋̃̚ ̵̧̡̛̛̲͉̟̝̦͉̬̰͉̻̘͔̬̟̫̰̓͐̿̓̾͛͋̿Ą̷̡͉̺̠̦͚͖͍̳̻͚͖̩̞̥̱̄̍̈̇̑̾͜͜ ̵̨̢̡̠͓͈̪̝̏̉̓̔̄̑̃̉͑̆̊̾P̴̨̨̛̹͈̱̤̜͔̬̙̠̥͓͓̼̘̀̒̓̊͆͊͐̃̍̓͐̌̏̀͝͠ ̴̢͙̊E̷̡̡̺͇̜͚͔̝̞̺̯̣̒̍͗͋͠ ̷̢͈̬̼̠̰̤̹̩̞̤̎̓́͜ͅỲ̵̡̢̨̡̫̖͎͈̩͎̮͕̥͓̩̭̌̌̈́̓͜ͅ ̷̛͇̰̫͖͓͕̱̳͑̉̀̇̆̑̅̕͝Ǫ̵̼̜̰̗̭̹̫͓͎̼̥̣̘̩̲̥̥̫̈́̋̇̏̈̊̓́͊͋͘͝͠ͅ ̵̟͕͓͓̻͙͔̤͛Ư̴̡̢̥̟͓̖͔͈͈͉͍͇͕̬̦̪̖̘̄͒̿̏̀͑̽͐͌͘͝ ̵̢͈̭̼͕̪̓̌̊C̷͖͈̓̈́̀̈́̋̾̓̍͐̔̄̉͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̘̯̦͙͚͈̮̟̰͓͓͓̘̫̆͂͂̚͝ͅA̸̧̧̙̣̦͕̹̩͚̮̖̻͉̼͜ͅ ̶̨̫̦̺͈̪̳̰̘̜̋̈́̆̋̿͊̽͆̓͑̅͗̒͝͝͝N̴̢̧͍̥̫̮̩̝̻͓̓͆̿̿͑͜ ̷̢͓̫̩̦͕̩͐̎̊̃͐̀̓͗̾̅̎̇̏͆͘͘͘̕͘N̷̡̡̼̻̭͉̳̱̟͙̲͉̄̈́͌̅͛̀̈́̍̿̂͗̆͋͌̿̉͠͠͠ͅ ̷̯̤̦̰̳̳͍̖̟͍̇̓͗̓͗͗͗͒͘͜͠͝ͅÓ̶͗̌̏͐̓̓̅̆̊ͅ ̷̨̨̙̹̼̪̞̝̮́̋̈́́̐͝͠ͅT̷̛̬̩̫̻̱̩͍͈̜̤̼̦̻̮̋͒͋̑͂͗̓̎̈́̍̉͝ ̵̡̹̬͓̳͎̻͇͖̽͐͐̈́̑̌͋͊͊͐̄ͅĘ̶̛̳̲̺̜̟̞̲͕̟̠̓́͊̔̓͐͐̈́̾̈͒̎̔̍͗͜ ̶̧̡̨̞͖̮̫̟͈͕̹̬̎̊̚͜͝Ṽ̵̡̗͉̫͒̂̂̾̔̏̓̃̚ ̷̨͎̼̜̖̭̙͍̖̻̗̫͓̣͚̍̄̑̄̈́͊̑̄̈́͛͗̚̕͝͝Ę̸̟̮̮̯̼̻̻̞̱̔͐͊͗̎̔͒́̏̋̐̎̃̅̕͝ ̶̼͎̼̰̘̰͙͕̉̋͆́͐̓̏͛͘͠Ȓ̸̨͇̲̖̼͓̟̒͌̇̕͘ ̶̢̞̱͎̠̪͉̜͔̺̘͇͈͎͉͖͚̬̇͜Ẽ̵̢̛̺͕̣͖̦̹̰͌̔̔͛̑͘͝ ̶̧̨̬̬͕̼͈̞̖̑͆̉̀͌̈̽̕͜S̷̖͔̦͈͚̞̠̼͎̠̱̰̩̤̟̝͓͊͊̎̔͑̅̚͜ͅͅ ̵̜̗̊͆͐͗̆̏̿̔͒̉͝͝͝͝C̴̲̙̦͔͇̞͖̫̪͚͔͕̞̩̤͆̔̾̉̾̊̍̌̽̚͜ͅ ̶̢̢̡̢͎̣̺͉̲̬͚̳͎͓̗̣̭̽̆̐̈̾̃͐͒͘͝ͅA̷̢̨͉͙͇͎̖̤̩̹̱͇̟̦̬̎̆̄̈́̓̊͗̃̓̽̓̕͝͝ ̶̢̡̧̡͈͙̗̹̯̦̲͕̼͉͉̫̺͋̇͒̇͘̚̕͝ͅP̸̡̘̩̝̹̞͈̬̳̬̼͎̳̹̞̘̭̀͘ ̷̣̪̹̔͛̎̆̽̂͆̊̽̿͝͝Ȩ̸̛̩̰̹̺̖̪͈̗̠͓͓̙̯̟̳̞̿̑̏̈́̚ ̴̹̺̞͉̣̹̘̮͎̤̺̦͙̬̺͗̏̽̏͑̓̊͌̂̋̒̒͆̔͘͜͝͝Y̵͈͙̤͋̍̿ ̵̛͎̣̮͔̯̆͑̃̆͂́̆̍͑͘͝O̶̞̗͎̮̬̥̞͍̘̠̱͑͆͋̈͐̌͌͂͘͠ ̴͕̾͊͌͐̀̂͌Ǔ̸̡͍͈̹͈̟͓ ̸̢̻̺̯̘̙͎̠̠̱͕̬͎̗̖̱̲͂̐͋̋͊͌͂͒̋̐̇́̊̕͘̕͝͠C̵̜̻̳̮̣͎͖̩̬̘̲̋́̌͝ ̸̨͉̽̑̏͋͒͋̊Ḁ̴͓̬̜͍̟̳͍͔̺͈̺̠͂͆̑̂̕͜ ̸̨̭̥̭͔̯̗̝̝̭̠̗̦̗̗̬͍͋͒͌̂̒̐̈́͊͑̾̄͗̋͊̈̿͜͝ͅͅN̷̢̧̨̬̰̟̹̑̿͗̀̂͐̄̍̊̔͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̢̨͍̰̦̗͉̜̼͙̲̺̩̅̈́̈́̔̅̐̒̓͜͝Ñ̵͍̥̮̤̼̋̏̈́ ̴͚̥̺̝̖͂̈́̒͊͂̎̍̒̊͘͝͝Ō̸̥͎̬̟̙̳͑̆̍̌̌͆̓́̅͗̑́̕͠ ̸͙̦̙͉̯͂͑͑̅͒͊T̸̡͖̩̫̪̐̽̐̍͊̈́͌̀̿͋̆̏͗̚͝͝͝ͅ ̵͍̰͂̀̄̓̇̀̎̿̓̕̚E̶͖̫̪͔͖͂̉̐̈́͊̌͘͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̡̖̼̹̦̬͚̟̘̆̐̓̑̈̓̈̇̽̾̇̋̈́͘̕V̴̡̛̛̤͖̹̻̯̙̺̳̻̰̙̬͐̈́̿̈̐̎̊̆̾͛̓̾͘͘ ̷̰͍̘̺̳͖̖̬͖̙̾̍̈́̍̚͝Ę̶̙̖̘̪̜̯̯̭̩̼̪̯̬̝̆̐̍̓̆̎͐̅͌̚ ̶̡̛̹͎̘̤̬̼̭̆̏͒̓̈́͐́̅̾̔͂̕ͅṚ̵̡̢̢̛̣̙͙̦̪̌͐̇́̓͆̏͆̉̈́̈̓́͘͝ͅ ̷̧̨̖̠͓͕͕̞̹͕͕̘̠̿̾͋͐̍̽̂́̊͐̇́͒͋̈́͊̈͝͠E̸̡͓͔̤͈̠̤̫͔̯̣̜͔̱̾̅̍͛͆̇͝ ̵̡̛͍͔̝͈̲͚̎̿̈̒̊͑̇̊̐͘͝͝ͅS̵̨̧̞̥͎̖͇͈̦̤̤̈́̉̄̒̎̽͘ ̷̢̡͚̮̭̝͎̤͎͚͕̭̪̫͈̲̞͓͊͛͊͛͜͝C̶̨̯͓̗̹͖̞̩̩͙̯͚̱̘͒̅͐̊̊̌̊͊̈̀̍̔̏͌͝ ̴̛̛̼̣̩̿̂̉́͂̌̍̌̐̐͝ͅĄ̸̢̪̺̜̻̞̻̣͙̝͚͍̘̟̱̗̘͖̑̿̈́͋̉̾̀̑̑̕ͅ ̸̩͇͑̎́̈́̓̍́̈́͐́̄͋̃͆̉͘̚͝P̴̢̨̡̧̲̲̠̬͓̮͎̗̬̤̩͇͔̉͊͜ͅ ̸̧̨̡̮̠̪̪̤̮̻̜͙̫̩̗̯͎̳̖̈́̌̐̉̔̕Ė̸̫̞͈̜͖̪̦͚̣̝̤̋̅̈͊̌́͛͒̓͌̒̀͑̚̚͜͠ ̶̝͕̔̊͑̌̓̅̊Ÿ̷̛̝̞̯̗͈̭̼͔̫̞̠̿̄͒̔̓͌̏̓̆̐̊̅͝ ̶̧̛̰͔͔̯͍͇͐̅̔̇̂͌̈́͗̈̽̚̕ͅǪ̴̹͐̄̉͋͒͆͑̍̍̌͌̈́̈́̈́͝ ̶̩͎̫̬̭̰͙̟̫̖͓̙̓̆͋̂̔̋͆̒͗̿̕͠͠Ǘ̴͓̹͓̹̖͙̹̘̰̘̭̮͓̝̅̒̿̀̂̊͆̽͂͘̚͝ͅ ̸̡̻͎̙̯̞͕̱̠̟̄͂̕̚͠C̶̨̲̗̤̩̗̦̲͕͙̼͇̙̣̼̬̻͍̯̲̔͆̏͠ ̴̡̬̱̻̥͚̫͖̥̠̠͔͔̦̺̌̋̇̾͑̍̈͒͑͌͑̚͘̚ͅẢ̶̗͎̻̻ ̶̛̛̖̂̇́̅̿͆̇̾͊͛͠N̷͍̦̳̱͇̆͐̆͆͐ ̵̠̥͇̠̝̉̓͜N̶̢̮͖͕̞̗͎͉̱͍̣̎̄̐̒̎̎̓̅̍̎͜͠͠ ̷̡̞̞̻̙̫̼̦̟̺̯̂̄͛̽̈́̅̋̃̽̎̋̒̓̔̈̆̿̓͝O̵̪̗̼͉̻̭̖̟̣̯̳͙͈͓͎̖̭̹͂͊̐̏̍̓͝ͅ ̵̧͕̹̘̟̘͔̘͈̼̲̦͐̒͌́̊̑̚͜͜͝ͅT̸̛̼͉̦͙̩͖͚̳̝̭̯̖̦̫̙͈̑̂̊͒͂̑̓̐̉͑̆͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ ̷̧̡̪̹̩̪̯̖̤̬͖̹̮̹͉̖̠̮̳͛̂̑̈́́͜͝E̵̺̱̜̺̤̻̻̳̮̫̯̘̳͓̬̔͐̎̈́̇̾̈́͊̾͋͂͌̋̉͋̏̀̑͝͝ ̴̨̘͙̻͇̝̼͇̘̝̱̝͓̞̈̉̾̒̐̓̾̋̆̆̋͌̇͛͐͐͂̅V̸͉̳̞͖͇̗̻̟̫͇̘̓̒̎͊͊̆̅̒ ̵̨͍̩͙̫͚̱̱̂̈́͠E̸̫̳̝̤͓̼̻̗̋̓̅͂͗̒́̍̈́͛͌̾̚̚͘͝͠ͅ ̸͇̳̝͈̿̐Ŗ̵̈́ ̵̯̗͍͖̝͈͎͚̬̻̬̮̙͕͚̪̓̌̌͑͆͆̽̓ͅȨ̷͈͍͕͙̼̖̞̈̍͌̅̔̽̋̔̈́̀͠ ̶̼̝͇̺̯̙̬̰̤͚̖̜̼̺̙̖̮̦͂̑̅͗̽̉̽̍̌̓̊͘ͅS̴̢̛̗͓̣̘̿̆̌̄͒̌̌̒̓̍̆̂̚ ̴̢̨̘̬̤̬̹̙͍͙̗͎̟̝̖̺̈́̇̋͜͝Ç̵̣̳̘̭̬̟̳̱̣̱̠̥̯̥̯̬̻͆̑̈́̌̒̿̾̅̐̌̾̓͗͋̅͂̎̕͝ͅ ̵̰̮̞͒͂͆͋̊̇͆̉̋͜Ą̸̬̤͔̖͕͍̫͍̥̼̥̼̏ ̵̡̛̛̠̯͙͎̥̻̭͙͊͋̃̒̈́̏̿͋ͅP̸̛͈̰̰̼̝̻͖̀̍̈̇͌̓͐̈̐̋̍̓̆̈́͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̫̥̖͙͖̖̙̟̜̩̣̪̠͚̬̩̠̝̼̎͗̾̔́̔̃̑̉̎̑̓̐̎͠͝͝É̶̛̺̬̱͉͚̪̠͇͉̓̇̀͑͗͐̍͒̕ ̸͙̼̮̰̾̏̂̏̆͆͒͆̆͌̎̌̈́̄̍̚̕͝Ẏ̶̡̛̦̣͚͕̬̭̥̮͖͕̘͙̹͍͎̦͎̲̄̈͛̽̂̓̓̈̒̐͒̐̋͗͠͝͝ ̸̡̫̬͈̤̟̩̖͝O̷̡̢̢̡̦͚̩͕̖͚̳̫̞̬̭̩̤̣̓̽̑̐̎ͅ ̵̢̨͔̥̮̜̦̦͍̖̺̗̪̼̳̗͓͕̮͈͗́̉̆̉̈̑̍̀͗͝͠U̶̢̮̫͕̯̭̯̰̜͊͛̈́̂͂̏̃͒̚͜ ̶̧͚̺̖͔̖̿̓̋͗͊͌͛͗͊̕C̸̮̣̙͕͚̩͕̉͂͒̐ ̷͇̃̏̈́̈́͆̍̂͊̏̈́̓̏͌̕͘͘͝͝A̵̢̡̙̰͈̭̩̼̹͉̱̣͎͙͙̻͗̽͗̔̏̃ͅ ̵͇̙̹̬͔̬̟͍̪͍̻̰̱͙̗͚̩̺̅́̑̒̈́͗̽̑̍̄̓̑̇̀̚N̸̛̘̱̮̳̖̱̭̝̗͓͔̤̹̩̻͎̲̥̐ͅ ̵̢̢͚͙̟̖̂̽̀̉̌͂͐̈́̈̂̀͗̾͌̎̅͛͜͠N̶̡̛̜̝͍̩̳͓̤̮̼͒ ̶̡̨̖̺̰̲̳̺͓̖͓͙̹̜̙̙͒̊̆̉̿̋̒͑̑͛́̐̄̐͑̈́̐̈́̕͜Ȯ̷̤̻͈̎̓̿͂̽̈́̍͛͆̌͂͊̏̏͂ ̴̫̻̞̰̏̾̉̾Ţ̸̘̬̹̱̗͇̪͈͉͖̩̲̯̙̜̓̃͒̈́ ̸͍͙̭͎͓̝͑̓̂͗̄̅̊̇̽͆͌̂̿̽́͊̇̐̚͠Ę̶̨̨͚̘̞̲͎̝̠̩͓̜̲͔̪̞̊͒̇͊̎̂̎̓͊̐̃̈́͒̿̃̏̒̄̿͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̪͉̜̲̹̒̈͊̎̽̐̋̎͗̋̄̌̄̕͜͝͝V̷̛͉̖̮͗͑̓̆̇͗̄͜ ̸̻̭̦͋E̷̫͉͚͔̼̞̋̂̈̈̀̑̀̽̑̄́̏̉̊͆̊̉̚͝ ̴̛̘̥͎͕̻̜̪͈̮͓͉̪͍̹̣͓͍̬̄̐̂̑̄̈̾̚R̷̡̢̘̭̠͇͙̭̖̜͇̻͈̟̳̗̔͒͐̓͋̈́̒̂͗̇̓ͅ ̶̼̘̝̻̿̽͑͆́̊́͌͌̕Ë̷̡̨̢̲̖̰͚͙̦͓͇͔̤͇͖̼̜̯́͜͝ ̸̛͉̅͆̋̎S̴̡̨͈͚̯̟̟͈͓͉̻̲̘̖̝̣̟̫̜̿̒̒͌͒͆̄̿͒̃̈̋̈́̕̕͜ ̷̧̧̧̛̬̲̠̫͖̥̰̬̙͒̄͂͊̕C̴̡̼̦̳̪̱̺̻͈̗̻͓̻͕̤̣͎̣͎̯̿͋̒͊̉͛̄͂̎̑̆̐͌͂̏͆̚͝ ̷̛̪̞̜͙̺̜̉̑̈́͊̀̂̚͝Å̵̧̡̨͍̹̹̼̳̬̝̭̻̫͔̞͕̓ ̷̨̛̟͎̝͓͎̭̹̮̬̝̰̻̝̤̣̫̈́̽̊̆̈̀͐̇͋̽̉͘͘͜͝͝P̶̨̢̛̜̙͎̠̻̤̿̑̀̏̂̑̆̈͂̕̚ ̶̧͔̩̮̱̣̘͇̭̗͇̮̝̤̹̑̚Ē̴̢̝̮̠͓̼̤͙̣̞̅͗͝ ̵̨̩̰̜̟̙͇̥̜̲̭̖͑̇̉̈́̌͒̇͂́̐̐̔͆͑͑̚ͅŶ̶̮̯͙͙̝̪̝͖̼̝̏͆͛̄̔͌͘ ̵̰̰̯̝̦̟̤̟̱̼̽̈̒͘͝͝͠͠Ō̴̢̪͖̙̙̱͔̜̻̏̓͐͐͗̋͐̈́͌̓̎͒͋͘̚ ̶̡̧̦͈̹̬̺͎̤͕̥̗̈́͑̄̈́̇̐̋̓̎̏̚Ư̶̢̨̤͚̪̞̖̥͉̗͚͙͎̹̮͚͖̎̀̊͒͠ ̵̛̗̖̦̬̆̈́̍̔̍͋͒̊̐̈́͜C̶̢͍̘͔̪͙̼̲͍͚̟͔̣͕͉̽̇ ̵̨̨̛͕̯̝͉̣̦͉͓͈̣̠̺̜̟̻̾̔͌̀̽͆̔̒̍͒̊̉͜͝͝Ḁ̶̺̩̻̞͕̝̤̌̽̄́͑̽̑̉̎̈́͆̈́̓̌̚͝ ̷̨͈̼̲̱͕̠̦̣͕̫̟̏̑̒̐N̴̙̲̅̓ ̷̡̣͖̖͍̯̳̹̎̅̓͊̋̈̌̇̏̓͑̃̿̈́͝N̸̡̧̛͉͙̘̩̣͉̝͚̥̲̟͇̱̮̥̺̅̓̓͊̀̆̑͐̈́̀̕͜ ̸͍̞̞̞̲̀̿̔͑̄O̶̡͓̳̹̞̖̳͔̤̬̣̦̙̤̽̍̏̈͐̅͗͘ ̶̢̣͈̝̤̟̯̘̬̬̫͕͚̹̬͂͋ͅT̵͍͎̞̲̔͋ ̵̡̞̣̞̖̣͓̰̤̺͕͓̝̺̪̭̳̩̩͐͆̈́̓̀̓̓͐̕͘̕͜͝Ȩ̵̨̗̤̣̗̹̞͍̮̬͍͔̪͛̎͆̒̐̀̈̈́̇̊͋͂͆͝ ̷̛̙̩̰͚̙̽̔̈́̈́͛͛̈͑̈̓̂͂̽́̏͝V̸̧̨̢̛̤̦̦͚͉̹̣̮̞̙̫͚̰͖̪͉͂̐̿̀͗̿̿̑̄͆̽̊͐͒͒̚͠͝ͅ ̵̡̧̹̹̮̫͓̤̠̬͚̬̞̤̪̰̈̂̑̽E̶͖̥͚̫͎̹̬͇̞̞̫͍̰̫̳͎̲̙͂̄͗̈́̀̿͒̓͋̅͜͠ ̴̰͚̹̘͗͋͑͐̔̀̆͊͛̋̎̇͂̆͒͘̕̕Ṙ̵̢͚̦̝̭͈͈̩͇̞͚͍ ̵̧̨̛̩͓͚̙̥͎̖̯͖͍̱̠̩̮̻͌̓́͐͋̀̾͋͊͒͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̴̢͇̥̞͚̣̟̱̝̐̎̌̃̆̅̅̏̈́͐̅̓͆̚͝͠ ̸̪̲̳͚̬̤͎̒͗̌͑͌̈́́̕̕S̶̛̲̩̤͕̊̄̕͠ ̶̱̆̈͆̂̈́̄͌̈́̌̄͊̆͋͌͊͒C̸̢̢͉͓̼̤͎̗͍͖̳̺̫͇̗͔͆͐̇̏̂̂͊ ̸̢̗͇̹̝̬̳̭̹͙̓̌̅̒̑̅̇Ą̵̧̨̯͇̹̫̘͇͇̝̯̻̏ ̶̛̥͖͋̉̉͗͐̾͂́P̵̳͐ ̷̨̛̼̯̥̘̮͕̦̫͙͙͓͓͙̰̝̓͜Ę̸͖͚̫̺̱͈̣͚̥̤̰̜̖͖̯̞͂̄ ̷͎͍͕͖̠̫̣̜͚̲̱̳̦̦͇̩̮̹̲̓̊̎̓Y̶̨̡͍̯͇͇̲̗̬̫̞̣̝̙͖̬̌̿̋̉ ̴̨̧̤̝̹̭̰̞̤̝̼̬͎͈̖͈̦̤̤͊̋̋͝O̴̫̰̊͋̔͌̈͐̇̉̉̐̃̆̕͝ ̷͉̙̿͌̽̆̊͐̄̍̓̈́͋̋̈́͒͛̚͝Ů̷͈̖̞̩̰͕̳̰̣͎̬̘̙̯͈͌̓͋̇ ̶̢̛͈̲̰̞̫͙̃͐͗̂̍̇͒͒̚͝C̷̲̤̋̏͋͑͒̄̏̐̊̀͊̓̽̈́̚͠͝͝ͅ ̴̹̺̙͔͖̂͜͝Ă̵̗͈̦̻̳̹̑ ̸̨̭̭̰̙̘̪̺̅͋͌̓͌͌́̃͐̐̍̆̂́́̚͘̚̚N̸̨̡̠͈̘̘̳̜̫̮̞̽̋͝ ̸̧̛̛̦̬̰͖̙̩̝͍̙̪̙͕̮͙̹̰̳̮̠̎́̉̆͒̽̈́́̕Ņ̵̲͍̻͕̰͉͈̬̞̘͖͈͎̙͇̆͑̑͐̃͜ ̶̳̹̝̱͎̖͈̽̑̈́̈̈́̃̅̂͒̋̆̏͝O̵̧͙̲̰̱̠̹͓̜͗̕͘̕͜ͅ ̴̝̼͎̜͔̣͖̩̗͙̦͚T̸̡̛͚̜͑̔͋͑̉ ̸̨̢͚͉̫̝̙̞̼͙̱͎̜̳̫̗͐͑̇̈̆͛̎̇̅͑̓̽̚͜͝͠͝Ẻ̴̺̣̦̪͎͖͑̈́̈́̊̊̓̍̉͌̄͋̕͘̕͝͝ͅ ̴̘̺̙̥̺̘͓͓̥̦̝̜̯͉̩̝̉̃̀V̴͔̫̥͂͑͑̒͂̏̉͌̋̉̕̕̚ ̵̙̺̍̈́͐̿̌͗͌̃̉̆͘͠Ȩ̶̢̛̻̟͚͇͍̳̜͍̼̥̙̫̎̃̿̌͑͘͜͜ ̴͚̦͕̤͔͕͌̌̍̿̊̾̈̌̚͝͠Ȑ̸̨̬̳̹̯͉͙͖͚̱̭͓̮͕̌̏͒̍͛ ̸̩͛͌̋̉̔̐͑̔̏̍̕̕͠͝ͅE̶̡͙̤͔̖͙͖̯͕̳̜̠̫͋̎̈́̈́̋͐̈̑̆͗͛́̊̑̚̚͜͜ͅͅ ̸̨̧̰͕̯̗̳͕̭͉̤̻͕͆̔̓͛̿͂͌̆͗͒͌͠S̴͍̠̘͔̄̂͆̓̓̿͐̓̈́̉̃͗̋̋̆̚̚͝͝ͅ ̷̝͙́C̶̣̥̟͑̍̒̍͝ ̸̧̢̱͍̱̖͖̙͖̲͎̖́͌̅̈́̒̍A̷̰̼̤͙̣̲͖̳͕̝̿̃͜͠ͅ ̴̢̮̓̀͐P̵̛̜̻̲̮͑͒̏̊̐͑͌̓̏͂̚͝ͅ ̶̛͓̅͗̇̄͊͘Ẽ̵̛̛̙̭͍͕͕͌͋̍̂͆͋̍̏̍̒̄͠ ̶̮͕̰͎̬̗̹̟͇̥̘̻͖̭͖̘͇́̒͗̎͐͜ͅY̶̢̼͈̰͔͉̮͖̮̟͔̩̩̾̆̌̿͗̔̅̒̾͐͋̎̈́͑̂͗̕̚ ̴̡̛̼̱̠̟̘̙͎̀̀̈́͜Ŏ̵͈͕͚̼̞̘̺͍̹̳̖͚͒͛̍̚ ̵̥͔͇̺͚͕͍̥̠̑̽̇̔̄͋̿Ȕ̸̧̧͚͔̹͍̻͍̖̰̯̯̼͔̊ͅ ̸̨̛̘͓̫̫͈̲̭̭̗͇̉̑͂̽̽̾͌̅̏͊͌̿̋͒̑̎͐C̶̨̧̢͉̪͖̠̹͓͈̊́̔̏̽̌̇́̈́̋̚͜ ̷͍͉̳͖̝̱̺̳̘̖̼͎͍̟̪̱̠̪̈Ǎ̷̧̢̡̲̼͎͈̘̻̖͕̹͔͖͚̞̬̈́̎͛̔̌̄̑͘͝ ̶̧͎̱͖̫̺̖͌͛̎̕͠N̸̢̪̰͕̱̈́͋͋̎̏͊̓̑̎̿̐̉̽̾̕̚ ̷̛̼͓̓̋̎̈́̈́͂͗̌͜͝͝ͅN̵̢̠̥̝̜̳̘͉̔͐̋̈́̉̀͘̕ ̴̨̬̺̞̤̰͇̹̤͓̣͚̭̉̐̑̽͗̉̓͊͗̿̈̐͗̓̋̾̈̕͘O̸̤͔̱͖̱̹͚̳̝̖͇͇̺̓̋̉̉͌̌̄̆̅̓̓͘̕͝͠ ̵̨̻̬͙̭̭̫̤̻͕̝̆̓̌̍̄ͅT̶͔̱̦͉̣͈̯͗͌̀̄̏̋͋̐́͆̓̿̂̈́̽̎̌ͅ ̴̮̫̺̦͗͐͑͋͂͊͆͋́̑͐̅́̅̄̚Ȇ̶̠̳̹͈͍͈͕̠̙̟̂̔͑̈́͝ ̸̥̂̅̊̓̄͑̈V̶̢̖͚̝̣͑͒̄̉ ̵̨̩̤͙̗̺̘͇̱̟͇̤̳̯̭͉̜̙̺̣̾̌̏͆͌̂͌̒͝E̸̛͍̺̘̦̣͕̥̬̭͍͙̬̳̾͌̄͗̾̈́̓̐̚͜͜ͅ ̷̡̛͖͍͉̯͖͉͕̗͖̉̂̐̓R̴̨̧̡̞̪̩̼͖̞̮͈͔̙̻̼̘̟͜͜ ̸̫̹̤̰͎̼̭̹͍̭̠̩͐͌̔͛̃͗͋͛̎͘͘Ẹ̵̢̻̜͖̦̲̝͉͓͎̀̈̆̽̑͆͊͊̌̂͋̿ ̷͕̲̠̙͇̹͚͕͚͙̼̥̟̏ͅS̸̡̨̛̛̝̥͙̩̗̝̼͇̐̒͂̔̽̚ ̵̯̞̘̗͇̇̏̒̽͋̂̈́̅̏̚͜ͅC̴̡̲̗̬̣̦̜͙̥̪̹͕̯͖̫̗̀̊̉̉͐͒͜͝ ̶̡̢̡̛̣̮̞̭͉̺̥̣̭͉͓̰̱͆̓̇̿̎̈́̇̈͘̚̕͝ͅA̴̙͈̞̘͛̂̿͌̄̃̅̓̑̊̄͝ ̶̡̡̯͉͈̳̳͚͙͙̗͐̾̑̋̔͊͌̊̆̍̈́̿̿̿̔̉͝ͅP̸̡̗̞̖̪̘̥̬̻̳̳̊ ̶̨̢̟̰̖̭͔̥̩̼̰̪̘̺͙̦͚̫̬̉̿̋̒Ȩ̷̼͖͔͕̬̪͕̖͓̗̞͖͈̿͜ ̸̡̢̰̝̞̮̜͕̞̞̜͓̣̱̪̼͚̮̒͒̌̍̓́̚ͅͅŶ̶̢̙̖̳̺̼̙͒́͋͒̈̽͆̾͗̓̕̕̚͘ ̶̢͉̹̥͇̞̒͑̆̂͆̍͒͐̍͗̄͂̍͘͘͘ͅǪ̴̧͚̤̜̫̯̳̹̳̦̲̻̲̰̙̤̒̏̉ ̵̨̢̛̛̬̠̭̰͚̍̐̑̄͋̕̕ͅŲ̷̡͈̣̜̮̞̖͔͉̺̲̈̂͒̀̏͒͒̿͐̇̈́̀͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢͈͎̪̩͇͖̙̲̹̩̻̻̯̳͈̊͛̓̐̔̿̃̔̆̅C̸̦̓͊̈́̇͆͑̌̉̚ ̴̢͍̬̞̰͙̬̲̦̯̩͙̻̫̠͚̩̱̅̈́̉̒̏̔̈́̕̚̚͜͜͝Ă̴̝̠͗̅͒̇́̀̊͝ ̵̳̼͎̪̽͛͛̾̾̍͆͛̅̓͗̿̐̍̔̈́͘̚͠͝ͅN̷̢̺͕̮̤̰͇̝͙̱̦̺͇̹̈͂ͅ ̸̺͇̑̇̉N̵̺̺̙̦̖̱̫͓̦̟̙̭̜͈͇͕̲͊͛̈́̈̇͌͆͑̿͘͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̛̥̜̪̯̗͕͍͖͇͊̐̓̿͛̑̔̔͑͗̈́̈́̎͂̾̕͘ͅƠ̶̠͔̫̯͍͒̇̆̽͆͐̀̀̒͐̎̂͑͠ ̷̧̡͕̳̦̯̘͕̪̩̳͙͔͉͍͈̺̮̣̹̇̋́̆̍́̽̄Ţ̷̨̩̤̣͎͚̔̓̌̂̾̈̇̌̄̄̿̓͆̈́̐̆̕͘͝ ̸̙̪͍̪̽͊̉̈́̾̋̈́̓̔̇̽̓̍̈́͝Ę̶͕͕͚̦̞̝͇͔̋̅͒̓̉ͅ ̶̛̖͉̳̯͔̳͇͚̙͚̲̤͓̩̦̓͒͑͒͊̄̄͒̏͐̂͑̓͝͝͝͝V̷̡̹̦̼̰̩͍̮̼͔̱͙̣͙͉͍̺͍̊̂̃͊̉͑ͅͅ ̴̧̯̲̟̱̪̔͊̆̇̂͋̽Ȩ̴̨͕̲͓̼͙̼͔̮͈͉̤̲̎̊̓̒̈͋̑̈́̓̇͑̿ ̸̢̩̤͎̖͚̍̃͛́̀̌̄͋̔̈́̅̈́̄͛̒̒̏͘͠Ŗ̵̨̹͖̭̦̦͎̹̬̫͕̰͇̔̈̏̌̋́͂̂̇̚ ̸̢̧̢̠͓͍̦̖̮̰̪̖̭̭͐͗̄E̷̖̳̹̗͓̟̱͖̬̭̋ ̴̡̨̠̭̞̭̱̞̺͖͖̰͚̰̠̖͋͊̉̔̆̃̎̍̊̌̅̏͒̈́͑͋͐͘͝S̴̨̘̹̮̰̤̾̎ ̵̨̖͚̣̟͍̙̱͇̱̯̭͈̬̟̿̓͌͊̂̓̈́̉̅͐̚̕͜͜͝͝͝C̸̨̨̨̤͙͕̭̟̱̳͕͖͍͇̖̜̙̼̽͗̋̈͜͜ ̶̛̪̲̺͗̔͐͂̇̀͑̄̿͆̐͂͘͜ͅA̶̩̹͚̱̥̪̼̱̖̐͗̿͘͜͝ͅͅ ̷̼̲̮̳̫̫͒̈́̇̇͗̒̽̾͆͋͌͂̈͋͝͝P̶͎̗̥̲͇̤͕̫̼̭̖̭̘̣̘̌̃̈́͐͋̓̐̆͆̕͜ ̴̧̢̖̫̮͙̯̭̦̠̬̈́̃̊̿̎͛E̵̢͔̺̺͓̖̺̜̮̭̾̇͗̎͐͐̑̽͒͌̑̈̈́̓͐̔̐̽͜͝ ̸̧̡̛̩̫̥̜̤̄͆̈͐͑̈́̄́̿͊̀̈́͝Y̸̜͉͕̫̗̼̭̗̓́͌̐̈̈̾͆̎̎̍̏͛̀̈́̚̚͝͠ ̵̛̞̜͚͍̫͉̝̳̮̟̰̣̹̘̺̺̍͐̇͛͊͗̈́͂̔̿̌͗́͆Ọ̸̢̧͇͍̻̱͈̙̻͕̖̭̯͇̯̮̳̩͆͋͛͛̉̆͋͜͠ ̵̹͎̹͕̮̈́̕Ų̶̡̨̢̩͚͚̱̗͑̔̀̾̈́͑̋͌́̇̾̿̓̓̀̉̕ ̷̞̋̆̉̃̈͊ͅÇ̶̡̜͓̪̘͎͚̝͔̝̘͔̪͙̤͗̀͗͊̊̊̾͛̂̌͐͗͐̇͘͠ ̴̢̨̛̛̖̥̲̫̭͙͉̞̹̺̝̈́̅̿͐͊̈͛̏͌͋͛͗̚͘A̵̡̡̝̞̬̗̮̤̲̐̈́̔͆̈́̆͋͂͂̃̔̓̒̕͠͠ ̵̢̥̮̺͓̳̬̮͓͓̜̥̝̖̜̗̜͎̄̈̄̔͗̉̚͜N̴̞̹͚̼̾̽̃̓̽͒͐͗̍̐͋̈́́̌͑̿͋̕ ̶̡̛̱̳̗͉̦̬̥̙̟͑̿̃̓͒̔̅͐̐̄̕͝Ṉ̸̼̫̱̻͇͖̀̊̅̿̾̒̽̈́͒͌̂̚͘͠͝ ̵̢͕̹̰̟͎͖̲̬̮̙̹͇̯͍͉̳͌̐̓͊̏͌͂͘͘͜Ǫ̴̙͊̄̐̕ ̸̧̥̦̣̼̺̖̲̘̠̭͍̺̟̻̜̰̪̥͇̋͂̚̕Ţ̶̡̨̨̛̩̲͍̮͇͐͑̊͜ͅ ̶̨̦͈̘̻̠̦̹̠͎̇̇̆̐̄͒̓͜͠E̸͔̼͉̫̗̤͈̘̻̟̻̥̼̫̪̖̜͓̐̒͜ ̶͇͈̪͎̤͕̝̭͓̩̋̈́̋̑V̵̢̡̘̟̭̹̳̦̈́̔̔͒̀̓͜͝ ̷̺̮̲̦̾͂͐̇̂͒̇̒̉̀̊̃̽͛̑̂̚Ę̷̡̦̻͕̬̝̹̟̫̖͎͎̼̈́̈́͂̆̚͝ ̴̩̠̗͓̎̽̑̒̚͝ͅR̸̘̥͙̘̤̋ ̵̟̮̞͚̼͇̱̫̬̺̃̊̊̍̿̒̈̇̌̋̉͛͠Ę̸̡̤͈̹͍̘̠͚̘͕̮̯̺̦̞͈̃̓̽͑̉̉̌̆̾̆̄̉̓͋͆͘͜ͅ ̶͇̘̫̞̼̺̠͎͌̅͑͑̈̓̍͒̾͜ͅŞ̸̨̛͚͕̦̰̭̱̞͔͕͓̞̤̪̗̦̞̺̳͑̃̈́̐̆̌̎͠͝ ̶̨̢̛̱̜̰͖̣̮̲̪̞̻̣̗͍̮͉͚̘͚̿͆̈́̈́̄̈́̆̓̀̓̾͋̋͆̅̍̀C̵̼̝̅̈̅͒̃̓́̒̒̈́͜͝ ̸͓̹̹̬͈̜̲̫̲̅̆̎́̃̄͌̾̐̔͛̿͌͐̄͊̋͘͝Â̷̡͋̓̇͐̽̋̈́̆́̂̉̆͘̚ ̷̺̯͎͑́͆̾̿͗̈͊̅̈́̐̀̾̏̕͝͠͝P̸̢̛̛̖͆̅̋͗̈͑̄͐̆͊̔̾͌̈̾̋ ̵̺͎̬͎͎̪͑̍̈́͊͋͛͋̏͘È̸̡͚͖͙̣̻̱͈̹̞̀̈́̄͗̆̓͒ ̵̢̛̛͓̖̝͔͔̲̩̫̞͎̮̪̑̈͛̈́̅͑̀͐͐̉̇̈̋͂͘Ÿ̵̢̨̝͖̪̲̺͉͙͇̦̜͍́̾̈́̈́̃̊͋̂̐͐͒̚̚͠͝ͅ ̷̛̹̭̺̰̱̘̼͉̻͍͔͇͈̠̟̳̓̃̍͋̄̌͗̚̚ͅǪ̵̡̨̢̢̛̻͓͈̘̻͖̗̬̰̟̜̼̼̩̓̆̏͗̄̚̚͜͝͠ ̵̡͓̺̺̪̳̳̘̻͓̕͜Ư̶̧̾̑̀̅̈̂͌͂̾̆̏͘̚̕ ̶̦̯͙͔͔̫́̀̀̚C̷͎̤̹̥̽͆̉̏̈̊̾̿͛̿͗͝͠ ̴̡̧̖̮͍̫̻̱͔̻̖̳̗͉̯̻̟̗̽͗̂̅͗̊̿̄A̶̭̩̭̖͖̣̝̫̝̙̟̲̾̋͑̈̑̈̐̊̃̃̾̔͛ ̶̦̳͎̱̰̭̙̓̃̔͗̕͝Ņ̵̝͕̊̃͜ ̸̮̗̮̖͋̇̃̆̃̈́̾̏͝N̷̼̤̹̜͍̹͔͕͊͂̽͗̑͌̈́͝ͅ ̵̡̢̩̮̬͖͇̯̭̖̳̺̜͎̥͐͆̊ͅͅO̵̧̧̢̩̪̙̳̳͕̤̭̺̩̥̿̓͒̓̈́̇̉̓̆̎͗̚̕͠͠͝ ̸̹̇̆̂̿͗͗̔̈́̽̄̌T̴̛̬͙̪̀̒̾̎̈́̆̂̅̍̓͐͊̋̔͠ ̷̛͇͙̭̪̰̖͙̠̰̰͇̗͇̻̣̭̯̈́̓͐̽̍͗͛͆̎͊͂͗̓́̕̕ͅȨ̵͎̐͊̊̆̿̇̋̑͘ ̴̛̰̗̖̤̱͔͎̜̻͇͈̖̰̆̒̿͑̈́͑͂͗̈́͗̓̑̉͘̚͠͠ͅV̷̬̙͉̀͂̄̄̇͛̏͒͗̐̃̋̍͂͒̅͝͠ ̴̼̫̦̘̟̙̦̦̈́͌͑͌͒̒̐̉̕͝͝E̶͔͎̬̲̜̙̯̳̞̩͎̱͊̍̑̃̃̋̒̌̿͂̕͝ ̶̢͕̘̺̫͓͙̰͇̺̙̝̣̝͚̆́̓̈́̾̐͛͆͐̆̏̂̕͠ͅR̵̨̞͔̩̹̼͖̦̲̯͗̾̆̈̈́͛̍̈́̈͘͘͝ ̶͈͙̝͈̠̤́̊̃̈̑̑̍͑̒͒̃̑̆̒̇̂̿̕E̸̡̧̡̛͈̝͇̠͈̘͖̖̺̭͕̱͆͐̾̈́̍̓̈́̂͒̈́͛͛͆̆͑͝ͅͅ ̸̡̡͖̻̘̳̫͔̥̯̘͕̬͍̦̣̗̦̀͋́̈́̑̇͗̾́̑̓͆̎̈́̑̈́̚͠͝ͅS̴̭̩̪͓̟͍͉͕̜͓̦̮̊̊͜ ̶̧̡̠̗͖̘̲̱͔̩͉̼̳͋͛̎̃͐͒̽̉͆͌̈̍̈̎͝C̶̫͉̺͉̯͍̼̳̀ͅ ̸͓͉̥̬̖̬̤̝̬͙̝̲̙͓͙̱̈́̇̅̐̂̂͜ͅͅĄ̵̨͍̞̳̹̲̮͔̫͕̗̟͈̟̼̃͆̈́̿̔̌͜͝ ̵̢̧̱̪̟͇͇̻̗̮͎͙͕͗̔͂̈́̓̏̋͒̇͆͑̈̈́̇̒̊̐͒͠P̴̡͚͉̥̮͎̺̮̺̮̩̰͚̝͉͑͆͋̈͗̿̓̔̄̐̕͘͜͝ ̴̛̩͈̪̦͇̮͓̱̘̰̠̟̣͇͋̅̓̂̐̅̀̏͋̓̄̑̿̊̚̚͠E̶̢̡͓̪͉͗̉̏͊̑ͅ ̵̨͌͐̍̓̐͆̓̈́͊̓̓͠͝Ỳ̷̡̧̛̪̟͈͈̣͔̺͇̹͈̝̖͉͖̼̮̉̈́̂͗̌̓͗̽̓͗͆͐̓́̕ͅ ̶̡̨̧̨̙͚͚̙̯̖̣̐Ơ̶̙̩̱̘̗͖̳̟͔̙̎͛̓̍̽̑͗͌̒̅̎̓͗͘̚͘͠ ̷̣͚̤͎̰͉̰̹̝͕̦̖̺̫͙͓͌͐̀͗͊̿̆́̇̌̈́̉̇̏͂̾ͅU̴̖̼͖̺̫̣̼͈̇̌̋͛̿̏̉̂̚ ̶̡͚͎̣̩̯̘̞̉͛͗͛̿͌̾̿̀͌̉̒̅̈̅͂̕C̶̛̩̱͊̂̌̊̈̒͑̍͝ ̷̛̮̮̥̬͂̉̍̇̊̋͊̄͝Ą̶̧̰͈͔̪̟͈̼̖̘͓̮̲͈̣͙̍̃͌̓̏̈́͒̐͐̓̔̑̕ ̴̡̧̠̙̩̯͓̗͊̾̏̋͋͂͛͗̋̓̌̏̄͑͂̔͝͝͝Ņ̴̧̛̳͔̪̫̤̗̱̺͙͍̼͚̰͉̘̥̾̽͆̈́͆͐̏̂͂͊̉͋̑̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̛̞͖͙̭̜̱͐́̀̒͐̈́͑̕Ń̸̨͉͓̫͖̹̫̠͉̜͍̱͛͒̾̾̈́̓͑̔͛̇̊ ̸͚̦̟̩͚̹̖͔͓̜͛̅̃͐̇̓̃͋͐̒͗̈̈́̈́͠Ǫ̵̢̛̦͖͍̼̲͉͖̮͕̹̟̏͑̒̈́̊̚͜͝͠͝ ̴̡̜̞̣̣̰͍̻̬͉̖̪̭̂͑̍̍̒͌̀̌̿̒̆ͅT̷̼̠͒̋͒͊͊ ̶̯͗̿͌̽̕Ê̸̡̞̩̖̯̙͍̱̳̖̙̦̈́̽͗͊̀̈́ ̷̡̛̛̱̤͍͓͉̠̬̔́͌̓̉̄͛̈́͝͝V̸̨̛͕͎̜͉̯̎̔̔͛̂ ̶̛͇̤̳̖̖̻̼͉̘̘̋͆̂̈́͜͝͠Ḛ̷̫̲̹̤̰̭͈͎̗̻͚͉͚̯̟̈͋̆͛̌̿̈́́̋͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̵̹͓̜̟̓R̷͔̮̱̩͕̦̤̝̮̗̗̥͙̮͇̫͛͒̀̒̕͠ ̵͚̠̟̖̼͈͔̥̆͊͌́̈́̐́̀͑̆̅̌̈́̏̽͆͆̚͠E̷̡̛̠̙̰̼͔̙̫̜̯͙̣̼͒̂̉̆́͆̂̊̈͂̅̊̄̌̕͝͝ͅ ̷̢̧̛̣͉͕̘̺̟͚͚͔̘̝̘̟͓͔̙̞̼̀̍͌̏͗̉̓̓͒͛͊̃̀͆͛̕͘̚S̴̤̼̰̘̓͛̾̿̆̓̇̀́́̐͒̎́͛̎ ̴̲̥̙͉͙̈̊̆̀͌͆̊̈́̇͊̐̌͒̇̚̚͝C̴̤̯̻̱̤͇͊̿̅̆̾ ̴̜̒͂̽̂͋̉̀͛̈͒̍̅̎̕͘͘͝͠A̷̡͔̰̲͎̪͍̳̋͑̌͋̿͝ ̷̢̧̭̮̦̥̺̼̲͈̳͕̝̺̹͐̾̓̓̄̽͌͌́̈́P̷̟̱̞͙͎̳̥̤̤͙̽̑͂̂͆ ̷̞͕̉Ȩ̵͇̠̬͎̻̗̭̻̔̍̏̏̂͛̏̔͐̋͐̏͐̇̃͆͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̰̯̭̮͈͎͙͕̳̻̠̱̹͕̭͓̔̈́̃̓̾̔̍͒̍͘͠ͅͅY̶̛̙̽̓̎͊̽͑̄̏̄͋̍̅̔͒̚ ̷̡̡̘͈͙͇͔̬̫͙͓͇͈̬͍̒̄͠͝Ơ̷̡̝͕͕͚͉̊͆̽͆̎̔͒ ̷̡̢̩̗̳̯͔͍͎̹̥̠̌̽̆̀̍̀͊͗͒Ų̶͎̰͓̬͓̟̙͚̟͖̻̻̖͋̈͛̈͆͋̑̕ ̵͍̬͈̝͉̖̰̎̊̉̒́̕͠C̵̛̯̮͔̦̖͙̪̻̙̪̟̙̊̏̓̆͋͛͒̑̚͠ͅ ̴̧̲͔͓̣͖͎̗͔͎̳̩̺͍̎̍̐̔͆̈́͘͜͝A̴̗̜̙̒́̅̂̇͒̍͒͗̇̽̓̈̿̅͘̕ ̵̢̺̺̤̬̮̭̟̟͖̦̝͚̜̰̩̣̌̓̒N̴̨̟̈̈́̓̋͆̄̎͛̿̄̽̀͗̓ ̸̢̛̹͖̰͖͉̲͍̭̹̥̼̻͙͕̗͖̹̽̅͛̾̏͒̇̈́̕͜͠͝ͅŅ̵̝̼̞̯̠̞̻̠̈́͗̀̈́ͅ ̶̨̡͍͇̣̼͕͕̘̱̣͉̹̘͎͉̱̈̓͜Ơ̴̛̥͚͔͎̞̭̝̦͍̊͒̔̃̇̈̊̊̈͒̔͑̓͗͝͠ ̷̨̨͎͍͉͔͔͖̠̼͍͈̳͍͉̗͑͐̓̾͋͊̍̇̓̆͗T̴̢̞̜̦̹͎̝͇̰̺͓̦͙͇̪̟̏͌̋̄̾̽͐͆̋̆̂͝ ̷̢̡̢̛̼̤̜̹̞̫͕̠̘͎̈́̿͗͐͜Ę̷̣̺̯̺̥̹͍̺͕̬̔̓͌͊̎̐̐̌̋́̓͘͝͝ ̵̢͖̮̗̫̲̖̍̿̓͗̊͌̇V̷̧͍̹̹̠͓͇̪̫̱̻̯̼̞̟̾́̽̆̊͛̾̊̾̅͜ ̶̧̨̡̱̱̜͆̅͒̊͘E̴̗̥̞̱͖̗͍̺̤͌̒̎̈͌̂͐̃̄ ̵̢̠̹͙̩̤̬͇̠͖̫̣͕̭̊̓R̴̡̬̲̙̙͍͉̼͔̩͎͒ ̴̢͉̩͎̺͎̣̲̳̲̝̜̟̔Ê̴̼̎̽̈́͋̇̈́͌̓̎͐̓̾̕̕ ̷̢̧͔̲̬̰̥̥͌̑̆̽̊̓̄̌͌̃͊͗̃̾̆̏̕͠S̵̢̛͈͚͕̞͎̬̍̓̑̆̊̍̊̇͌͋̀̕ ̴̲̻̤̞̯̃̅͂͒̈́̒̊͊̔̓́͒̊̿̀͘͝͝Ç̷̛̦̝̺̼̟̫̯̠̎̈́̾̑̒͌̎̕ͅ ̶̧͙̔̈̑̈̌̊̎A̶͚̲̗̦̙̦̺̤͍̼̍̿̊ ̷̢̱̮͕̖̟̤̟̬͈̭̓̌̈́͜ͅP̶̱̫̞͕͖̥͖̼͇̀͆̊̾̃͐̅͝ ̸̨̡̹͎̣̪̰̰̟̊̈́̋̿̒̓̓̓̓̊̐̾̈͐̊̄͘͝Ȩ̶̡͈͈͎̮͇̹̦̩̹͚̰͍͙̺̯̞͑̀̉̑͐͋̚͜ ̶̯͓͇̋̈́̽̐̆̿͒͌̓̍͛̓͑̑̓͌̄̈́̀͜Y̷̡̛͓̜͙̖̣͍͎̟͉͔͉̙͇̌̈́̈̅̉̐̉̍̈́̈́̌̑̚̕͠ ̴̢͙͕̠̝̘̳͔͉̠̞̙̺̞̐̓͛͜Ơ̷̰͎̦͎̪͓̗͉̯̟͍͎̲̫̝͎̓̄̒͑̓͗̀̀͐͐̌͋ ̵̼̣̜̪͇̗̪̘̩̟̜́͐̓̏̓̔̔͂̂̈͊̊̕͜Ữ̶̛͕̤̱͕̝̝̥̝̯͔̳̱̫̏͋̚ ̷̨̨̟̟̮̬͍̫͕̫̾̕ͅÇ̶̡̛̛̯̘̺͇̫̫̱̙̝͖̺̲͇͙̱͋̔͂̉̀͒̾͗̇̔̍̍͑̀̕̚͠ ̵̡̛̛̖̮̣̮̹̬̪͆̈́̍̎̍͋A̴̺̥̯̭̣̙͖̤͔̭̜͋̿͑̄̓̌̋͂͠ ̴̡͖̘̤̭͔̞̳̃̚Ṋ̷̛̻̥͓̯̱̼̺̠̺͑͋̄͊̆̋͒̉̈́̆̾̓̕͜͠͝ ̵̧̺̺̱̞͚̽̓̆͂͑̂͝N̷̡̠̭͓̻̩͙̬̬̂͐̈́̑̃̀̐̍͗̆͠ ̴̡̢̺͖̲͖̖̖̮͍̎͑͘Ơ̴̛͍̙̻̥̈́̈́̽̆̉͂̇͒̔̈̊̾̚̕͝ ̸͎̼͇̺̆̿͒̓̉T̸̡͇̘͕͚̳̬͍͓͎̻̺̖̜̈́̏͜͜͝ ̶̢̤̼̣̰̠̟̹͋̃͂̉͝Ȩ̸̞͕͇̘̘̺̮̪͔̣̫͗͆̊̽̾̒̒͜͜ͅ ̶̞̲̲͙̞̆́̈̂̅̂̀͐̃̈́̚̚̕V̸͖̭͈͛͋̿̑͆̔̇͌̃̓̆̌͐̏͑͌̍ ̴̡̻̻̝͙̗̼̦͚̱̟̫̼͉͖͓͇͇̺̔͗͛̋̉̎̓̈́́̊̾̉̊͛̕̚ͅȨ̴̞͎͇͚̦̬̝̤̓̉͛͒͛̇̀͐̓̔͗́͜ͅ ̶̖͎͋Ȓ̵̨͎̠̼͈̪̊̅̅̈́͛̔͗̽͘͝ ̴̢̨̛̛̛͓̱̼̱̺̟̲̬̜͈̯̯͈̞̬̦͑̅͐̿̿̉̅̌͋̇͠E̵̢̊̔ ̵̰̩̲͇̱̝̇̐̌̓̔̏͌̆̃̏̄̈́̈́̚͝ͅŜ̷͖̯̤͉̳̳̺͙̺̙̜̖̘̼̬̝͕̊̈́͂͋̈́̈͑͌̎͋͑͊̿̚͘͜ ̶̛͈̖̖̟́̅̅͐̀̅̆͆̒̚͝C̸̖̝͕̜̊͂̊́̐̂̂͑̉͘͠ ̵̢̧̢̢͉̫̟̳̺̗̝̺̘͍̙̲̙͕̗̐̀̇̉̊̕A̴̛̭͈̦̭̹͎̘̠̭͓̳̝̺̱̘̠͕͛̔͗͋̐͂͊̎́̄͌̔̍̎̌̕̕͜ ̷̛̛̜̗͕͖̲̦̟̠̭̘̮̦̬̳̻̱̰͈̅͆̇̿̈́͋̀̽͛͂̒̂̈̿̈̕͜P̸̬͍̤̟̪̬̱̻̑̐̿̈́̏͒̎ ̵̙̭̠̮͔̳̠͊̍͗̏͌̄͌̃̊̓͌̎͑Ȩ̴͔͉͍̱̭̤̙͈̲̘͙̳̦̭̜̮̓ͅͅ ̵͖́͑̋́́̒̍̇̈́̒̈́̌͆͐̆̚Y̷̨̡̺̲̼͙̫̘̱͈̬̤̖̹̲͉̫̏̃̌̀̆̚̚ͅ ̴̗̗̞̦̀̋̑̌̈͛̉̍̽̆͆̆͘͘̕͝Ơ̸̧̢̧̛͕͚̭̹͕̙̖͙̱͈̬̭̰̣͖̓̾̐͌̋̈́̕͜ ̷̧̢̢̪͈̪̟̰̙͈̬̜̗̥̭͈͎̟̲̽̔͂͂͛̐̇͂̌̒͒̚Ủ̴͉͛͒̍̏̓͒͝ ̷̡̨̡̞̦͇̜̥́͑͋͋̉̃͌͐̕̕͝͠͠͝Ć̸̢̧̢͓͚̯͈ ̸̨̢̛̝̭͉̼̺̼̟͈̼͔̲͌̍̔͋͂̔̎̊̅̅̂̽̅͋̿͘͘A̷̧̲̟̭͌̈̈́͆͑͑͒̊̚͘̚ ̶̢̧̞͈̺̥̖͙̜͋͆̍N̸̘̺̖͙̳̘̉̽̉̈́̏̓͋̒̾͛͛̓̀͛̄̕̚ ̷̨̨̣̩͎̬̖̭͈͐̈N̸̡̫̣̲̞̜̼̥̟̘̆̔̉͗̍̈̉̒̌̆̈́̀̿͑̀̚͝ ̷̡̡̢̰͕̳̬̺̩͙̻͉̤͈̗͚͖̯͖͚̒̇̂̍͌̀́̕̚Ȯ̶̧̡̢̫̪̹̩͎͖͉̪͇͔̲̣̈́̈̀̐̈́̿̄̇̎̀̕͜ ̷̧̨̧̛̦̥̯̫̗̦͍͎̱̝̝̞̞͖̅̎̊̍̒̌̉͂͑̌͊̿̉̈́̿̎́͝͝ͅT̷̛͚͛̈̉̃͛̌̈́͊̈́̔̅͝ ̵̧̣̻̺̼͈͉͙̻̞̞̭̎̏͑͛̉̏͠Ę̶̠̯̘̜̬͖͙̭͙͕̜͙̺͂̄̂͑̚͠ ̵͓̪̹̝̪͉̆̅̈̄̔̈͝V̴̡̛̛͇̘͚̱̱̠̰̓͊́̅̅̀̈́̑͑̐̚͝͝ͅ ̵̨̛͔̹͇͕̪̻͉̅̏̾̏́̃̈́͒͒̿̑̾̐̅͜͝E̷͕̐̿̊̒̾̄̈̊̃̈́̈́͋̽͘ ̴̧̡̘͈͔͖͚̗̖͍͇̮̳̽̏̓͌͐̃ͅR̷̘̬͉̪̘̮͍͍̤̣̳̬͖̥͔̞͊̈́̾͜ ̷̨̖̭͎͙̝̻͍̍̍E̷̡͉̣̪͈̹̳̗̗͚͒͒̄͋̊͛̏̋̀̐͝ ̵̦̙̟͎͎̮̹̱̤͔̂̌̍͆͠Š̶̢̛̉̈́͊͊͂͗̆̅̽̈̃͂̓̔̅͛͗̚ ̴̧̢̗͕̖͇̘̘̞̭̫̟͚͋͜͠C̶͈̬̞͓͔̖̏́̓̒͑̋̏̊̈͋̈́͑́͐̚͝ ̷̛̟͓̘̀̏A̴͚̗̥̞͒́ ̵̡̢̢͈͈̭͚̗̭̺̜͙̜͉͈͗͋͛͊͛̂̂͛͆̑̚͘P̸̫̭̬̃̎̌̈ ̷̨̨̢̛̮̭̹̪̳̺̹̻̤͆͑̌̎͆̆̿͌̈́̒̈́̂̍̒͘͘͜͠͝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>found themselves back at Armoroad's port.  They looked about the port and saw that the other guild members, Aisha, Lillian, Olga, Serias, and Robro we're all present as well.  And just like before, they were approached by the Harbormaster.</p>
<p>"Hello and welcome to Inver Port.  Hm, you're the latest batch of fresh-faced explorers, yes?"</p>
<p>Everyone froze at once.  Not only had they been sent back again, but none of them had any memories of what happened between leaving the Celestial Palace and coming here.  Everyone, except one person...</p>
<p>Reika immediately fell to her knees and began to vomit profusely.  Her whole body shook violently and she gripped each of her limbs, making sure they were all still in their proper places.  She then vomited again.  As she did so, she dug her fingers into the concrete so hard that her nails began to split apart.</p>
<p>"...can't...win..." she whispered in a voice colored with fright.</p>
<p>"Reika?!  Reika, what's wrong?!" Reannan grabbed hold of her little sister.  The small girl's skin was damp with sweat and her body would not stop shaking.</p>
<p>"W-we can't win... There's no way we can fight that thing...!  It knows!  It knows who we are!  I can still feel it...!"</p>
<p>Reika's gaze turned towards the sea.  She could feel its singular eye open.  It could feel her terror as it continued to watch her unabatedly.  Always watching.  It continued to look upon this child who still remembered it with great elation.</p>
<p>The girl's guildmates grabbed hold of her as she began to scream in abject horror.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>A nightmare.  That was the only way that Reika could describe the scene before her.  Wrapped up in the tentacles of the Abyssal God were her guildmates, those who she considered as family.  Right now they were nothing but bloodless messes of flesh singing a discordant tune.  Their shapes could not even be described as human anymore.  It was impossible at this point to even figure out which of these flesh puppets was who.  Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that their minds had long shut down, only occasionally babbling an incoherent mess between the wails and calls of their song.<p>Reika herself was tied to the ground.  No matter how much she struggled, she could not move.  It was clear that the Abyssal God wanted her to watch this play that it was performing just for her, though she could not comprehend why it wanted to torment her so since it didn't do anything like this the last time they fought.</p>
<p>A loud crack resounded in Reika's mind as one of the puppet's arms snapped into three different pieces.  The giddy flesh creature laughed as it waved it around, mesmerized by the noises that it made.  Another creature latched onto one of the others and bit down hard, tearing off a large amount of flesh in the process.  Even with such a wound, the creatures no longer bled.  It was hard to tell what was even keeping them alive anymore.</p>
<p>Reika turned away, trying to shut these visions from her mind.  But every time she did so, the Abyssal God would squeeze her tightly and forcefully move her head back into position.  Reika's struggles delighted it so much that it decided to grant her a gift.  All at once, all the puppets began to howl in both pain and ecstasy as a strange liquid flowed through their bodies, digesting them from the inside out.  These final cries signaled the relief that they so desperately wanted.</p>
<p>Reika quaked as she watched them all rot away.  Wishing to escape this horror show, she freed one of her arms and grabbed the knife she had dropped earlier.  Without any hesitation, she thrust that knife with all her strength towards her own throat.</p>
<p>In an instant, that arm was severed off.  As Reika cried out in pain, the Abyssal God shoved one of its tentacles into the bleeding socket and lifted her.  The only thing in Reika's field of vision was the great eye of the God.  It watched her fidget in agony as it twisted the tentacle inside of her body.  Once satisfied, <b>it granted her that thing she asked for last time.</b>  Something strange and unpleasant entered Reika's body.  Her frantic screams echoed all around her as the girl shook and spasmed as the foreign material flowed inside of her.</p>
<p>Suddenly the barrier around this place cracked and shattered.  In an instant, a massive claw sliced apart the tentacle holding Reika hostage.  Grabbing hold of the girl, the cloaked figure of Marie slowly drifted to the ground.  She placed the still spasming girl on the ground and quickly plunged her hand into her gut.  Marie pulled out <b>something very unpleasant</b> and threw it away.  She looked upon the little girl with a sorrowful expression.</p>
<p>"Please forgive this one for not acting in haste..."</p>
<p>Reika's body slowly relaxed as she was consumed by the shadow of Marie's cloak.  A low rumble could be felt as Marie shifted her gaze toward the Abyssal God, her eyes filled with sheer unadulterated hatred.  The Abyssal God showed no reaction to Marie's presence, almost as though it expected her.  Marie had thought its actions in this loop were unusual, but now everything was clear to her.  The guild were not the only ones who retained their memory during the reset.  Her hatred swelled as she understood what it was doing.  It knew that the loops would continue until it died and the guild survived.  Knowing full well that one of them had killed it previously, it understood that it was only a matter of time before they would succeed.</p>
<p>However, there was one route it could take to ensure its survival and the end of the Kurohana guild.  It was a very simple solution.  <b>All it had to do was break them.</b>  Make it so that none of them would ever wish to return.  And who better to start that out with than the one who killed it previously, the little sister of the guild, Reika.  It had gone through the proper lengths to make certain that she would never forget this moment.</p>
<p>Although Marie wanted to avenge the guild here and now, she held no power here.  Perhaps if her true body were here she might have stood a chance, but as a dream projection, there was no way for her to fight it.  The world grew hazy as Marie's true body began to wake up.  Time began to rewind back to the first day the guild had arrived at Armoroad.  And the Abyssal God continued to writhe in the darkness, awaiting the arrival of its new favorite toys with utmost anticipation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Reannan stepped out of the room she was in and shut the door behind her.  The rest of the guild rose their heads as she walked out, but all she did was shake her head.<p>"She finally fell asleep.  I'm... at a loss for what to do now..."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, all we can do now is wait," Aisha spoke, "I've seen this kind of thing before plenty of times.  Whatever happened down there still haunts her.  This is not something that can be easily fixed in a day or so.  It could take years, assuming that she ever recovers..."</p>
<p>Aedric hit his fist against the wall.</p>
<p>"There has to be something we can do.  Like, some sort of artifact or magic spell.  I would take anything at this point."</p>
<p>"If it was that simple then there wouldn't be any sadness in this world.  This pains me just as much as it does the rest of you.  I think it would be best if Reika is to be removed from the front lines.  It would be even better for her to be sent back home to Valiente."</p>
<p>"I refuse.  She tries her hardest to not let it show, but she's only ever happy when she's around us, her family.  I absolutely refuse to abandon her again."</p>
<p>"I agree," Faedyn stepped forward, "Reika is my little sister too.  I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save her.  I'm certain that there was some kind of legend around here about a cure-all of sorts... Maybe if we look into that--"</p>
<p>"...The Porcelain Offering."</p>
<p>Everyone turned toward Sora as she spoke those words.</p>
<p>"Legend has it that there was once a terrible epidemic that plagued Armoroad during a time before the Calamity.  The people spoke to the heavens and asked for salvation and in return, a white light drifted down from the sky.  Those who touched it were immediately cured.  And with the coming of that light, Yggdrasil appeared.  The people called this ambrosia the Porcelain Offering."</p>
<p>"Indeed.  The Abyssal King himself once searched for that light.  It was said that he managed to find the starry shards needed to create it for his loved one, but in his war against the Deep Ones he has long since forgotten that promise," Robro told the party.</p>
<p>"That's right.  I do remember Olympia mentioning that before," Olga pondered.  Suddenly her eyes widened, "Wait a moment, didn't Kujura give us something related to that legend too?  Some sort of bowl?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing that, the party shifted through their belongings but found nothing.</p>
<p>"It looks like we will have to collect that bowl from him again.  Do you think if we gather both of those items that we could create the Porcelain Offering?" Faedyn suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but it's the only lead we got.  If this can help Reika in any way, I'll search for that thing as many times as it takes," Aedric declared as he palmed his fist.</p>
<p>"So it's decided then," Reannan began to give orders to the guild, "Aisha, Jaku, Serias, Lillian, Robro, this time around, ally yourselves with the Deep City.  See to it that you get Olympia to give you the starry shards once again.  The rest of us will ally with Armoroad and acquire the bowl from Kujura.  Afterward, we should pay that one a visit..."</p>
<p>"That one?  Meaning?"</p>
<p>"There is one player in all of this that has yet to have stepped onto the stage.  Once we gather the pieces, I say we pay a visit to the Eldest One and find out what its role in all of this is.  If we can acquire the Porcelain Offering, we may be able to save not only Reika but prevent the tragedy of Seyfried and Gutrune as well."</p>
<p>The dour mood that once darkened this room was washed away.  One by one, those of the Black Flower headed out, reinvigorated with the light of hope.  Before she left, Reannan placed her hand upon the door to where Reika still rested.</p>
<p>"Hold on just a little longer, my dear sister.  I promise that we'll save you."</p>
<p>On the other end of the door, Reika stood with her back resting up against it.  She slowly let herself sink to the floor.</p>
<p>"You don't understand... We can't win... it's not possible..."</p>
<p>The girl buried her head into her knees and sobbed lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Eldest Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the third and final time, the party pushed open the door that led to the depths of the Porcelain Forest.  Instead of the usual solemn atmosphere that permeated this place, they found two groups confronting each other.  On one end was the Abyssal King and his attendant Olympia.  On the other was the Porcelain Princess, her personal guard Kujura, and the chief authority of the Senatus, Flowdia.  The party carefully approached as the two groups spoke to one another.</p>
<p>"...Brother!  It is I, Gutrune!  Why do you do this to your sister?!" the Princess pleaded to the King, but he only flashed her an animus glare as she spoke.</p>
<p>"I am the last king of Armoroad.  No abomination with the powers of a Deep One can dare call itself my sister."</p>
<p>The party rapidly approached the pair with the glowing sky bowl in hand.  While carefully watching them, Kujura and Olympia stepped forward to intercept them.</p>
<p>"Hold.  I will not allow you to go any...!"</p>
<p>Kujura stopped as soon as he saw that white light and took his hand off his katana's hilt.  Olympia too stopped in her tracks and stepped aside to make way for the party.  Reannan took a deep breath and she approached the King and Princess and held out the bowl for them to see.  When Gutrune's eyes fell upon it, she audibly gasped as she took a step back.</p>
<p>"Is that... the Porcelain Offering?  I didn't think the stories of it were true..."</p>
<p>"It is indeed, your majesty.  We went through great lengths to bring this to you both."</p>
<p>"For... both of us?"</p>
<p>The Princess looked at her brother expectantly, but he threw his arm his side as though rejecting the idea wholely.</p>
<p>"...Porcelain Offering?  I know not what that is, but I can assure you it is not necessary!"</p>
<p>The machinery in the King's arm began to whirl about as it slowly began to form a blade.  However, Olympia stepped forward and stood before her King.  Taking a piece of the offering from the bowl, Olympia presented it to the Abyssal King.</p>
<p>"My liege... please take this..." she muttered sadly.  The befuddled King stopped in his tracks.  With an uneasy look, he too accepted the offering.  And then Reannan turned to the forlorn girl who stood away from the party.  She knelt before her little sister and offered the bowl to her.</p>
<p>"You too, Reika."</p>
<p>Reika said nothing but slowly nodded as she took the offering as well.  All at the same time, the three placed the Porcelain Offering to their mouths.  For Gutrune, she felt the blood of the Deep Ones leave her body, restoring her humanity.  For Seyfried, his mechanical body returned to flesh and blood as well.  In addition to that...</p>
<p>"...Gutrune!  What on earth...?"</p>
<p>"Brother!  You... you remember me?"</p>
<p>"I... I do remember... What was I...?"</p>
<p>Before Seyfried could continue that thought, his sister embraced him and buried her face into his chest.</p>
<p>"I waited... so very long for this... Please tell me that this is not a dream..."</p>
<p>Seyfried stood dazed for a moment before he too returned his sister's embrace.</p>
<p>"No.  This is no dream.  After so long, we are finally reunited."</p>
<p>Those around these two watched this reunion with a warm smile.  Flowdia herself was overcome with emotion as she tearfully wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah, my lady.  Your dream of 100 years has at last been fulfilled.  I am so glad that I was able to live to see this day."</p>
<p>Seifried turned toward the old woman and reached his hand out to her.</p>
<p>"Flowdia, it's been a while, hasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Ah...!  My lord... You... you remember me?"</p>
<p>"I see that time itself could not damage your beauty."</p>
<p>Flowdia ran toward the King and Princess crying tears of happiness over this joyous occasion.  Reannan too wiped tears from her eyes as she witnessed this scene.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad.  This is how it should be."</p>
<p>"Onee-chan, are you crying?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I--Reika!  You're... you're alright!"</p>
<p>"Mm, I feel a little strange but--"</p>
<p>Reannan embraced her little sister as tightly as she could.</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm so happy... that you're okay...!"</p>
<p>"Mm... you're squeezing me... too much..."</p>
<p>The other party members laughed as they watched the two.  Aedric turned his head back to the door they entered from and made a motion to leave.</p>
<p>"I think it's about time that we leave the siblings to their reunion."</p>
<p>"Yes, let us--Khhhh!"</p>
<p>Suddenly a sharp pain emitted from the brand burnt onto the party's hands.  An oppressive eerie voice began to ring out through the forest.</p>
<p>"The Abyssal Shrine... Come to the sealed Door of the Deep One.  The otherworldly sea's Brand shall lead you deeper within..."</p>
<p>"This voice...!  It can't be..." Seyfried pulled himself away from his group and looked to the sky.</p>
<p>"Heed my Words.  My Powers that had been expended on the Princess are restored.  My Glory has returned.  The Automaton King too has been rendered inert.  The Time is right.  When my Power is at its fullest, I will lead my Kind to destroy Yggdrasil and the Sons of Man."</p>
<p>"What the hell?!  This isn't what you promised!" Aedric shouted toward the sky.  A light mocking laugh filled their ears.</p>
<p>"If you would stop me, travel past the Doors to the Place where the Deep Ones commune with their God.  Your Brand shall open the Way."</p>
<p>The voice's echoes ceased.  Aedric palmed his fist and glanced at his party members.</p>
<p>"Well, it looks like we got one more thing to take care of.  Let's go!"</p>
<p>"Hold for a moment!" Seyfried called out, "I too shall--"</p>
<p>Aedric lifted his hand to stop the King and shook his head.</p>
<p>"We're the ones responsible for this mess so we'll be the ones to clean it up.  I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, am I right?"</p>
<p>Seyfried looked back toward his sister and back to the group.</p>
<p>"Go to them.  You can count on us."</p>
<p>"...Words cannot express my gratitude.  I shall leave this matter in your hands!"</p>
<p>And with that, the party took their leave, heading out of the grove and returning to the Abyssal Shrine.  The others continued to watch them until they left their sight.</p>
<p>"...We're counting on you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Deep within the Abyssal Shrine beyond the sealed door was a series of chambers.  Filth caked every surface of this place.  It was clear that no one had set foot here in over 100 years, not since the Calamity.  As the party walked through these ancient halls, they saw countless Deep Ones swimming about.  The Deep Ones only watched the party as they ventured forward.  After all, they were their Progenitor's honored guests, only it was allowed the pleasure of ending their lives.<p>At long last, the group came upon a large door.  Before they could touch it, the door opened itself.  They were clearly being welcomed into the Eldest One's domain.  With careful steps, they entered the throne room.</p>
<p>Sitting upon a stone throne was the Eldest One itself, its appearance more aged and regal than the child-like form it had before.</p>
<p>"As I askt, you have presented the Offering to the Princess and restored her Humanity.  My Feelings for the Princess were at Odds with my Plan to rule over Armoroad... I wavered..."</p>
<p>The creature gave a strange anxious look as it said this but quickly regained its composure.</p>
<p>"But you resolved that.  And so, I am again the Almighty Father, Mother of the otherworldly Sea."</p>
<p>"So you used us to regain your full power," Aedric scowled.  The Lord of the Deep Ones paid no mind to Aedric's rage.  Rather, it seemed to amuse it.</p>
<p>"No different than what your Master asks of you, Agents of the Dreaming One."</p>
<p>"... And what do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>"Did she not send you to Armoroad to destroy both myself and our God?  She is a Creature just as foul, her only Desire is to rid this world of competition."</p>
<p>"You must be thinking of the wrong person.  Marie isn't the kind of person to be deceitful, it isn't in her nature."</p>
<p>"I know of her Kind.  What would mere Pawns know of their Master?"</p>
<p>"Mm!  You're wrong!  Marie isn't like that!" Reika shouted.</p>
<p>"And what would you know about..." the Eldest One stopped, a malicious smile appearing on its lips.</p>
<p>"...You have seen It haven't you?"</p>
<p>"Eh...?"</p>
<p>"You still wear a Mask to hide it away.  Though the Offering may have cleansed the Taint, the Fear yet remains.  Your Mind is like a broken Vase, the Pieces have been mended together, yet the Cracks still show."</p>
<p>The Eldest one chuckled lightly as it examined the look on each of the party's faces.</p>
<p>"How many times have you met It thus far?  What Blood-soaked path did you tread to reach It?  Did you fell the Automaton King or did you destroy the Princess's Dream?  It matters not.  Someday, you were bound to reach this Place.  Now, as per the Contract, your Fate is sealed."</p>
<p>The Eldest's One's body began to expand, quickly assuming the shape of an immense monster.</p>
<p>"The Dreaming One agreed that if you should reach this Place, she would not interfere.  That Power you have all relied upon will serve you no longer.  How vile she is to send you to your Deaths!"</p>
<p>"...I think you're misunderstanding something here," Aedric pulled out his spear and pointed it toward the Eldest One, "First, it's not that she won't help us, it's that she doesn't feel the need to help us.  We've dealt with far nastier creatures than you!  And second, get it right!  Marie isn't a monster, she is one of us!  She is our guild's guardian angel!"</p>
<p>"...How amusing you are, Black Flower.  Show me where that confidence comes from.  We shall end this now.  Rejoice!  Your long Journey, filled with Hardships, is at its end!"</p>
<p>An indescribable roar reverberated across the throne room.  The time for talk was over.  The party quickly assumed their combat stances and readied themselves for battle.  They began with the usual strategy, Aedric would create a copy of himself, Faedyn would focus on her blade, readying her next strike, Sora would follow Faedyn's lead, Reannan would use her qi to rapidly heal the party's wounds and Reika would start the assault.</p>
<p>Two large thorns shot from the Progenitor's body, flying past Reika and aiming directly toward the melee fighters.  It had seemed as though this monster not only didn't view Reika as a threat but understood what Faedyn and Sora were capable of.  The young girl pressed forward as the two fighters deflected the thorns that came their way.  Before her knife could strike the Eldest One's form, one of its many tentacles wrapped itself around her leg.  Before the girl could even yelp a cry of surprise, she was swung around like a makeshift weapon and slammed against Faedyn and Sora.</p>
<p>Streaks of black lightning coiled across the Progenitor's body as it readied its next assault.  All at once, the bolts covered the entire arena, shaking it to its core.  When the dust had cleared, Faedyn dropped to one knee from the damage she took.  Sora, who protected Reika with her body was now nothing but a stone statue.</p>
<p>"S-Sora...?"</p>
<p>Reannan quickly made her way to the statue and placed her hand upon it.</p>
<p>"She's still alive, just keep focusing on what's important!"</p>
<p>Reika nodded and turned her attention to the Eldest One once more.  The lightning began to coil around it again as it began yet another assault.</p>
<p>"...Never again," the young girl whispered to herself as she disappeared from view.  As the bolts of lightning reached their peak, Reika suddenly appeared onto the creature's body and latched on tightly.  She then thrust her knife into one of the pods atop the Progenitor's body, causing the lightning to spew out in random directions.  As the girl leapt off from its body, the Progenitor opened its mouth and unleashed a sea of dark energy toward the party.  Aedric then took this chance to charge into the fray and slammed his shield into this evil breath attack, diverting it away from the rest of the group.</p>
<p>By this point, the party had recovered completely.  And just the same, the pod atop the Progenitor's body regenerated itself.  Reinvigorated, the party prepared themselves for an assault of their own.  Faedyn and Sora were the first to move.  In response, the Eldest One unleashed its dark breath upon them.  The girls pushed through the powerful breath as Aedric followed closely behind.  The assault finally stopped, but with it, the Progenitor's body began to glow brightly.  That dark lightning it had unleashed multiple times so far had returned, except this time it flowed endlessly from the Eldest Ones body, illuminating the room with a blinding light.</p>
<p>The two Aedrics slammed their shields to the ground and motioned the others to hide behind them.  A massive torrent of lightning erupted from the Eldest One's form.  The previous shows of this power were nothing compared to what was unleashed here.  Not only did the throne room quake from such an assault, but the entire shrine as well.  The other Deep Ones all turned their attention to the chamber where their dark creator fought against these small humans.  Such a show of power.  It was clear that humanity never stood a chance.</p>
<p>And yet, they still stood.  Despite their small forms, the Kurohana Guild, the ones who defy fate, had managed to stop the attack entirely.  Even the Eldest One was at a complete loss.  Had it truly underestimated these humans?  Were their words true?  Had the Dreaming One known all along that they never needed her assistance?</p>
<p>The Eldest One snapped back to reality as Faedyn led the final charge.  It fired another spine toward her in an effort to rid itself of her.  However, Aedric was the one to step in and take the blow for her.  With absolute frustration, the Progenitor swung its tentacles all at once to stop this woman from getting any closer.  But from behind her leaped that small girl.  Although it could still see that she held a deep fear in her eyes, she pressed on.  Her desire to protect her family surpassed her fear of the Deep Ones.  Reika sliced apart the tentacles that barred Faedyn's path.  With one final push, Faedyn leapt toward the Eldest One and stuck down as hard as she could.</p>
<p>With just that one blow, the Progenitor felt its body begin to fall.  In the end, it truly underestimated the power of humanity.  Perhaps they were the salvation this world needed.  Perhaps they did stand a chance against its evil god.  Perhaps... that dream of peaceful coexistence wasn't just a dream after all.</p>
<p>"The path away from ruin is now open."</p>
<p>The dreadful Eldest One spoke these words as its body began to melt away.</p>
<p>"Listen, Children of Man... Heed the last Words of the Deep Ones..."</p>
<p>Upholding its end of the contract with Marie, the Eldest One began to explain.  A vision entered their minds, telling the tale of the coming of this great evil.</p>
<p>"In a Stratum below the Deep City... Our God slumbers in the Depths.  The Eldest One crossed Heaven's Pit with It to descend on these Lands.  But that God faced unexpected Opposition... The Entity known as Yggdrasil... It, too, crossed the pitch-black Sea and came to these Lands.  What fell upon the Lands then was the Porcelain Offering: a pure form of Mana fell from the pitch-black Sea as Sleet.  What I gave you was the last of it.  The Dew and Crown I once had that 'made the intangible Solid.'  The Porcelain Offering is restored.  The Girl is Human again and has the Reunion she so yearned for."</p>
<p>With those last words, the party felt a hint of satisfaction in the Eldest One's voice.  As its form began to sink into the deep, blue sea, it spoke once more.</p>
<p>"We walk a Path washed in Blood.  Those who sense Blood's Weight and know how precious it is will not drown or become drunk from Blood and the Path will one day be clean.  To end all Strife... Go to the deepest Abyss in the darkest Land and venture where Death sleeps.  There, our God will judge you!"</p>
<p>Its form vanished from sight and the Eldest One was no more.  Reannan continued to watch the spot where the Deep One's progenitor had met its end.</p>
<p>"So, that thing was the creator of the Eldest One..."</p>
<p>"Sounds like it," Aedric replied.</p>
<p>"Then that means, if we don't kill it, this tragedy will continue to repeat itself."</p>
<p>"Then we know what we have to do.  Go to that tentacle filled forest and face that god once again."</p>
<p>"Mm... Do we have to...?"</p>
<p>Reika's words held a heavy weight to them.  If the Eldest One's words were to be believed, then despite her outward disposition, Reika still suffered deep down inside.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's our final duty for those who live here in Armoroad.  There's a lot of people counting on us for this.  However, if you want to stay in town, then we understand.  We won't force you to tag along."</p>
<p>"M-mm... You're right.  It's probably best if I stay in town.  I'll only get in the way if I come along..." Reika's eyes darted back and forth as she said this.  In response, Aedric gave her a quick chop to the head.</p>
<p>"OW!  That hurt, Onii-chan!"</p>
<p>"It's pretty obvious when you're lying.  We're all family here, sis, so go ahead and tell us how you really feel."</p>
<p>Reika hesitated for a moment as she looked to the ground.</p>
<p>"It's just... I'm scared.  I've seen what happens down there more than once, mm.  I want to come along, but I know I'll only slow you down.  Whenever I think about that God's eye, I freeze up.  I'm afraid that if I go, I'll only hesitate at the worst moment and I... I don't want to watch you all die again!"</p>
<p>The girl began to weep as she spoke.</p>
<p>"I've seen you all die multiple times in horrible ways...  Every time I'm always the last one standing.  I'm always left alone... If I stay in town, I'll only worry about your safety.  If I go, then I'll only think about your dying faces!  I can't stop thinking about it!  I... I don't know what to do!"</p>
<p>Aedric placed his hand upon the girl's head and spoke softly.</p>
<p>"Do what you think is right.  No matter what you say, we'll never abandon you."</p>
<p>"I... I want to be you..."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"But... what if I freeze up?  What if I hesitate?"</p>
<p>"Then we'll call out to you."</p>
<p>"Eh...?"</p>
<p>"We'll call out your name as loudly as we can.  That way you'll know that you are not alone, we're here with you, right by your side, and that there is nothing to be afraid of."</p>
<p>Aedric placed his hand under Reika's chin and lifted it.</p>
<p>"Keep your chin up and always look toward your future, okay?"</p>
<p>"M-mm..."</p>
<p>"Good girl!  You're a lot stronger than you realize, you know?  And that's why you're my favorite sister."</p>
<p>"Mm?  Aren't I your only sister?"</p>
<p>"Not true!  Reannan and Fae-Fae are your sisters, aren't they?  That means they're my sisters too!"</p>
<p>"Please don't call me Fae-Fae.  And I don't recall ever thinking of you as a brother, Navarre."</p>
<p>"Heeeh.  Why's that?  Don't you want to be a Navarre too?"</p>
<p>"T-that name has far too much responsibility tied to it.  That would be far too much for me."</p>
<p>"Haha!  Soul crushing, ain't it?  That's why I never flaunted it around back home.  I'm just glad that no one outside of Candelonia knows about it."</p>
<p>"If they did know about it then they'd be disappointed indeed.  You're hardly the first thing I think about when I think of the hero's name."</p>
<p>"If that's so, then no one in my family is worthy of it.  The only reason why my grandmothers were able to handle the Blood Moon is because they were already batshit crazy to begin with.  And my mom and pops love their pawn shop far more than they ever did traveling."</p>
<p>Aedric then placed his hand back on top of Reika's head.</p>
<p>"You, on the other hand, are an honorary member of the Navarre clan.  You're always free to use that as your family name whenever you wish."</p>
<p>"Mm, I think I'm fine just being Reika.  If I take someone else's name, it would be like I'm playing favorites among my siblings, mm."</p>
<p>"Oh ho!  Smart girl!"</p>
<p>Sora walked up to Reannan as the other three played around.</p>
<p>"He certainly changed the mood in an instant."</p>
<p>"Aedric may seem like a dimwit most of the time, but he knows when to shine when he needs to.  That man is a true hero, through and through."</p>
<p>"Hm?  Did you say something about me, Princess?"</p>
<p>"Not at all.  Anyway, how about we head back to town?  I'm sure that Seyfried and Gutrune will want to hear about our victory."</p>
<p>With their heads held high, the party began their return to Armoroad.  The immediate threat of the Deep Ones was finally at an end.  However, they all understood that the evil below awaited their arrival.  They would need to prepare to truly face this threat.  There was no telling if such an opportunity would come again.</p>
<p>The eye opens once again.  Writhing in the darkest depths, the Abyssal God awaits...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Cyclopean Haunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Porcelain Forest.  Deep within that forest was a pond that exuded a tranquil peace upon those who looked into it.  Past that lake, there was a torii gate, one of the many that littered this place.  By walking through that gate, one would find themselves before a mysterious teleporter.  That device led directly to the darkest depths of the Labyrinth.  A place of great evil.</p>
<p>Right now, the party that had braved the Yggdrasil Labyrinth stood before this device.  This was not the first time they had found themselves here.  Memories of their previous ventures through here were hazy at best and their heavily detailed map showed nothing of this place.  But they knew of the hell that awaited them beyond here.</p>
<p>"So we have to go back through that place once again, huh?" Aedric scratched his head.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately.  If only the map was still intact through the resets..." Reannan flipped the map open once again, secretly hoping that it would suddenly fill itself out.</p>
<p>"Huh?  I could have sworn that it usually was..."</p>
<p>"If I were to guess, I'd say that it was probably Marie herself who filled it out back then.  She was with us since the very beginning in Etria, even if we never truly noticed her," Faedyn suggested.</p>
<p>"That makes sense.  Oh well, she's off doing her own thing and we can't rely on her for everything, I suppose."</p>
<p>The party took one last look at the forest behind them and all at once, stepped into the teleporter.  With a flash of white light, they were at their destination.  Unlike the forest they had just left, this place gave off an oppressive atmosphere.  At this point, they were below the great tree.  The roots of Yggdrasil stretched out as far as they could see.  And coiled around each root were countless tentacles, slowly slithering their way up to the world above.  This place, the Cyclopean Haunt, was where the Abyssal God of the Deep Ones was sealed.</p>
<p>The party could tell just upon entering this place, it knew that they were here.  The god itself anxiously awaited their arrival down below.  After taking a deep breath, each of the party members stepped out of the elevator.</p>
<p>"Where to even begin...?"  Aedric pondered.  As though answering him, Reika stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Mm, I still remember the way."</p>
<p>"Oh!  I guess we can count on you to be our guide through this place."</p>
<p>Reika said nothing in response and continued looking forward with a trouble expression.</p>
<p>"...Sorry.  If it becomes too much, just say something, okay?"</p>
<p>"...I'll be okay.  Mm..."</p>
<p>Reika then pointed to the southwest.</p>
<p>"Mm, we need to start from there.  Following that path, we'll end up over there, mm.  Then we'll circle all around, find another shortcut, and finally find the way down, mm.  The second floor is where the eyes start to show up.  There's no reason to linger in that place, so we should just go to the third floor, mm."</p>
<p>"Wow, you really do remember your stuff.  Your big brother is impressed!"</p>
<p>"The third floor is where the darkness starts to set in... We will need to watch out steps carefully.  The fourth floor's layout is confusing and it's easy to get lost."</p>
<p>"Reika?"</p>
<p>"And on the fifth floor... That where... where..."</p>
<p>"Reika!"</p>
<p>"Ah!  Y-yes?  D-did I just...?"</p>
<p>"It's okay!  Don't think too hard about it, alright?"</p>
<p>"M-mm."</p>
<p>"One step at a time.  The southwest, right?"</p>
<p>"Mm, right."</p>
<p>The party all looked in the direction that Reika had indicated.  The forest trees around that area shook about as though welcoming them.  Shaking any uneasiness from their systems, the party began their final journey through this Labyrinth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Poker Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, at the Butterfly Bistro, Aisha sat about in her usual spot, lazily reading the book she carried with her.</p>
<p>"Seems ya got a lotta time on yer hands these days."</p>
<p>Aisha looked up to see the Guild Leader Ash.</p>
<p>"The others are busy with whatever hellscape lies down there and there haven't been any new jobs for the rest of us.  At this point, I figured I might as well catch up on my reading."</p>
<p>"And yet, ya don't seem to be too in ta it."</p>
<p>Aisha snapped her book shut and took her legs off the table.</p>
<p>"Well, if you have any suggestions, then I'm all ears."</p>
<p>Ash let out of light laugh as he sat down across from the pirate.</p>
<p>"There ain't much ta do on my end as well, so I figured I'd see if ya'll were up fer a little game."</p>
<p>"...I'm listening."</p>
<p>"Nothin' too fancy.  Just a game o' poker.  Uh, poker does still exist in this world, right?"</p>
<p>"It does indeed.  And if we're betting, then I'm all for it.  The question is, do you have the cash for it?"</p>
<p>"Hah, I've inherited all the ental from my predecessors so don't ya worry about that.  But I figure it'd be mighty borin' if it were jus' the two o' us."</p>
<p>"Ooh!  Are you playing cards?  Lili wants to play too!"</p>
<p>The two looked at the small girl who walked up to them.</p>
<p>"Ah... Lili, this is a grown-up game.  But you can sit up over here and watch, okay?"</p>
<p>"Lili wants to play... but she's fine with watching too!"</p>
<p>Lillian then climbed up into the seat beside Aisha.</p>
<p>"You two are playing poker?  What rules are you going by?" Jaku asked as he headed over to the table.</p>
<p>"I'm thinkin' 5-card draw.  It'll keep things more interestin' if we can't tell what each o' us is holdin'.  Makes it more psychological, ya know?"</p>
<p>"Is that so?  Then I'll join in as well."</p>
<p>"No fair!  Why does Jaku-Jaku get to play?" Lillian complained.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Lili.  I've come to understand that he's a lot older than he looks."</p>
<p>"Oh?  You caught on to Aisha--"</p>
<p>Aisha raised her fist as Jaku laughed.</p>
<p>"But, if you're willing to believe my age, then what about Serias-kun's origins?"</p>
<p>"...He a delusional man.  End of story."</p>
<p>"My name has been called and so here I am!"</p>
<p>Serias suddenly appeared out of nowhere despite not having been in the bar previously.</p>
<p>"...Do you always listen out for your name?"</p>
<p>"I must always keep a careful ear for even I do not know when I will be summoned.  Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"Making as little sense as usual..." Aisha groaned.  A teacup was placed beside her as Robro walked by.  Other cups were added to the table beside each of the guild members.</p>
<p>"<i>I have prepared a batch of the finest tea in Armoroad for your pleasure.  Please, partake in it.</i>"</p>
<p>Everyone gave the tea a curious look but drank it nonetheless.</p>
<p>"I gotta say, I'm not much o' a tea person, but this ain't half bad."</p>
<p>"<i>Thank you for the compliments, Master Ash.  I had it specially brewed within my own body.</i>"</p>
<p>The others visibly winced upon hearing that.</p>
<p>"I-I see.  I suppose ya are a machine, after all.  I'm surprised there is even a function like that on yer body..."</p>
<p>"<i>Oh no, I merely said that in jest to see your facial reactions.  Hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>The others groaned as Robro picked up the deck of cards Ash had placed at the table.</p>
<p>"<i>I overheard that you were planning on playing a game of cards, yes?</i>"</p>
<p>"Right.  Don't tell me that you plan on joinin' in too?"</p>
<p>"<i>Oh, heavens no.  I can easily see through these cards so I would be at an unfair advantage.  However...</i>"</p>
<p>Robro began to shuffle the cards about.</p>
<p>"<i>If you are in need of a dealer, then I would be up to the task.  With my eyes, no one would be allowed to cheat on my watch.  Would that suffice, Master Ash?</i>"</p>
<p>"That would certainly take a load o' my mind."</p>
<p>"<i>Very well then.  If everyone is ready, allow me to deal out the first hand...</i>"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>The game had gone on for quite some time by this point.  The two in the lead were Ash and Aisha.  From the very beginning, this seemed as though this were a competition for only these two while Jaku and Serias were just along for the ride.  By this point, they had both caught on to each others tells.  If Aisha was bluffing, she would let out a quick burst of air from her nose.  If Ash had a particularly good hand, the left side of his mouth would curl up ever so slightly.<p>As for the others, Jaku had no real tells.  However, he wasn't particularly good at the game and would often raise the bet when he had a bad hand.  As for Serias...</p>
<p>"Kuhaha."</p>
<p>"I fold."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"To the victor goes the spoils, kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>Serias would always laugh whenever he got anything good.  He would also never fold his hand and call every single bet, regardless of what his own hand looked like.  The only reason why he was still in the game was because of the mountain of ental he had on him.  He would just keep adding more and more of his own funds as the game carried on.</p>
<p>Robro shuffled the deck and passed out the cards for the next round.  Everyone looked over their hands and quickly shifted their gazes towards their rivals.  No laughs.  No smirks.  Nothing.</p>
<p>"<i>Now then, does anyone wish to discard any cards?</i>"</p>
<p>The order for this round went Ash, Jaku, Aisha, Serias.</p>
<p>"One card..."</p>
<p>"I'll take three!"</p>
<p>"...Two."</p>
<p>"I need no other cards!"</p>
<p>Cards were discarded and replaced with new ones.  At this point, Ash's slight smirk had shown itself.</p>
<p>"<i>If anyone wishes to increase the bet, then now would be a good time.</i>"</p>
<p>"Ya know what?  I think I'll raise it another 1000en."</p>
<p>Normally Aisha would back down, but she herself had a strong hand so she went on the attack as well.</p>
<p>"Is that so, old man?  Not only will I call that, but I'll raise it another 1000."</p>
<p>Aisha didn't give off her tell, so Ash could tell that she was serious.  However, he still liked his odds.</p>
<p>"Hoh... Are ya really so sure about that?  Maybe I'll just make that another 2000."</p>
<p>"Why don't you make that 3000?  I'm still game!"</p>
<p>"Ya really wanna go?!  Maybe we should end it all here!"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!  Let's go!  ALL IN!"</p>
<p>As the two shouted back and forth, Jaku laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"You know what, I'm about done for the night anyway so I'll go all in too."</p>
<p>"I too shall pour all my gold into this pile!  Let this be the end of this glorious battle!  Kuhahaha!"</p>
<p>"<i>Hohoho!  So be it.  Now then, Lady and Gentlemen, show us your cards.</i>"</p>
<p>One by one, they each showed their hands in a dramatic fashion.</p>
<p>"Four of a kind, all fours.  A hand of death, if ya will."</p>
<p>"...Flush, all clubs.  Ah man, I thought I might've had this one..."</p>
<p>"Haha... How weak!  Read them and weep!  Straight Flush!  Eight through Queen, all diamonds!  Looks like I win this--"</p>
<p>"<b>ROYAL FLUSH!  KUHAHAHA!</b>"</p>
<p>"--round... ha?"</p>
<p>The others quickly left their seats and stared at Serias's cards so hard that they could burn a hole into them.</p>
<p>"B-but how...?"</p>
<p>"What?  Did you really think my laughing was a tell?  Too bad!  It was all so that I may drop your guards for this glorious moment!  You still have a lot to learn about the art of deceit, Captain.  Now then..."</p>
<p>Serias gathered up all the ental that was placed on the table and poured it into a sack he carried with him.</p>
<p>"I must leave you all.  The night is still young... Farewell!"</p>
<p>And so Serias left the bar, cackling into the night.  The others slowly sank back into their seats.</p>
<p>"Remind me to never play a game with him again..." Aisha buried her face into the table.</p>
<p>"...Missy, some Armoroad Ale, if ya please..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Their Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story takes place between the events of my Etrian Odyssey 2 and Etrian Odyssey 3 playthroughs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through deep forests and verdant hills, two travelers made their way through the continent.  These travelers, a man, and a woman were a rather peculiar sight.  This was because the woman stood around five meters behind her companion at all times.  Despite this seemingly harsh treatment toward her, she seemed to be in high spirits.  And it wasn't as though the man didn't care about her well-being as he would occasionally glance back to make sure that she was keeping up, even occasionally slowing down just enough to keep the gap between them without it being noticeable.</p>
<p>This man was a Ronin by the name of Jubei Hayami.[CV: Junichi Suwabe]  From a very young age, he had a talent for swordplay, almost as though it were second nature to him.  This led him to pursue the path of the blade so that he may discover his true life's meaning.  This led him on many journeys, the most recent of which was joining the Kurohana guild in Etria and following along in their journey to High Lagaard.  It had been three weeks since the final battle against the End-Bringer at the very peak of Yggdrasil.  Feeling the need to cut ties, he left the guild and resumed his never-ending journey.  Of course, he was followed by one of the others.</p>
<p>This woman, a Dark Hunter by the name of Julianna Ul Terrarossa[CV: Satomi Koorogi], was in fact a demon.  A Succubus Princess to be exact.  She was sent to Earth for some contest or something.  The reason wasn't important.  What was important was the reason why she was following him.</p>
<p>She claimed that she had fallen in love with him.  Jubei was extremely doubtful of this.  Sure, the two had fought side by side countless times before and he had grown to trust her, but she was still a demon so he always kept his guard up regardless.  Not to mention that Julianna was arrogant, loud, flirty, devious, and just an all-around bitch.  She was effectively the exact opposite of Jubei's type.</p>
<p>Jubei glanced back again.  Julianna was still following him while looking left and right at the sights around them.  He had noticed that she hadn't said anything in hours, something that was rather unusual for her.  He then turned his attention to the sun itself.  They probably had another hour or two before it would set.  They still had at least another full day of walking before they would hit the next town so it was best if they stopped here.  They still hadn't quite left the country yet so the nights were still bitterly cold.</p>
<p>Jubei stopped in his tracks and dropped his pack down.  Julianna, mindful of her distance, stopped as well.</p>
<p>"This is as good a spot as any.  You go on ahead and gather some firewood, I'll set up camp in the meantime."</p>
<p>"Waaaaay ahead of you~!" the woman beamed as she pulled out bundles of sticks, "I made sure to pick them up as we went along.  I wouldn't want you to run off while I was out in the woods all alone."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do something like that.  Just what kind of person do you take me for?"</p>
<p>"Well, it wouldn't matter if you run anyway.  I'd sniff you out no matter where you'd run~."</p>
<p>"...Are you some kind of dog?"</p>
<p>"It's the scent of love, darling~!  I could smell you from over a kilometer... no, five kilometers away~!  Ufufuuun~!"</p>
<p>"...You really say the stupidest things sometimes..."</p>
<p>Jubei began to quickly pull things from his pack and tossed a few things Julianna's way.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and start up the fire."</p>
<p>"Hm?  Right now?"</p>
<p>"The sooner the better.  I can feel that it's going to be a real cold one tonight."</p>
<p>"Is that so?  Well, I know just the perfect thing to keep us warm!"</p>
<p>"...Please don't say--"</p>
<p>"Ta-da!"</p>
<p>Julianna pulled out a rather large bottle of liquor from her pack.</p>
<p>"...Where did you get that?"</p>
<p>"I bought it when we were in Perm.  They said it was 140 proof!  I don't even know what that means, but the higher the number, the better, right?"</p>
<p>"That's good and all, but that's a large bottle.  How much did that cost?"</p>
<p>Julianna looked away while still smiling.</p>
<p>"Ah... we might need to stock up on berries or hunt for a while... either that or take up odd jobs in the next town..."</p>
<p>"...You spent all of our money on that?"</p>
<p>"Not all of it!  We should have enough for one room at an inn.  A very, very run-down inn, but still!"</p>
<p>Jubei sighed heavily.  By this point, he was already used to his companion's shenanigans.  The path of the blade is supposed to be difficult.  Overcoming these difficulties will only make him stronger in the end.</p>
<p>"Whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  Just work on starting that fire."</p>
<p>"Okay, Darling~!"</p>
<p>"Don't call me that."</p>
<p>"Ufufuun~"</p>
<p>Julianna turned her attention to the bundle of sticks she had set down and stroked the bottle he held.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is my chance!  I'll get him all nice and drunk and have him tell me his all deepest secrets and insecurities.  And I'll be there to comfort him through it all!  Ufufuun~!  This is the best plan ever!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>"W-why's you gots to be such a bully all the time!"<p>"I'm not bullying you.  I'm just giving you straight facts."</p>
<p>"N-n-noooooo~!  I can handle it.  Jus' you watch!"</p>
<p>Julianna began to pour herself another glass, but her uncoordinated hands kept shaking the bottle all over.  Jubei stepped in and took it away from her.</p>
<p>"I think you've had enough.  You should really know your limits."</p>
<p>"Shaddap!  You're waaaay too normal for someone who drank that much!  You're the freak here, not me!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah."</p>
<p>These two had already had several glasses each.  Jubei drank regularly and had a fairly high tolerance to begin with.  Julianna on the other hand was completely drunk by the second glass.  Her plan had failed spectacularly.</p>
<p>"Aaaaaahhhhh!  I jus' wanted to get you to talk to meeeeeee~!"</p>
<p>"...We're talking right now."</p>
<p>"Not like this!  You need to tell me everything like... everything!"</p>
<p>"So that was your plan.  Sorry, but I don't have much to tell.  I've always been talented at swordsmanship and so here I am.  End of story."</p>
<p>"Th-then I'll tell you something in exchange!  I have four sisters!"</p>
<p>"You've told me that before."</p>
<p>"And they're somewhere out there, plotting to take over a kingdom for the right to our mother's throne."</p>
<p>"I don't care about your sisters."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't!  You already have me and I'm much prettier than them!"</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean..."</p>
<p>"Then what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean that I don't really care about the affairs of demons.  For all I'm concerned, they can do whatever they please.  It has nothing to do with me."</p>
<p>"...Does that include me as well?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Are you saying that you don't care about me at all?  Just because I'm a demon?"</p>
<p>"Well... something like... it's complicated!"</p>
<p>"How is it complicated?"</p>
<p>"It's not something you'd understand."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?  Why do you keep thinking that I won't understand if you won't even give me a chance?!"</p>
<p>A cold wind blew through the campsite.  After that outburst, the pair just sat there in silence, not saying a word to each other.  The frigid air helped Julianna collect her thoughts and allowed her to sober up just a bit.</p>
<p>"...Hey, Jubei, do you think that demons can fall in love?"</p>
<p>Jubei was a bit bewildered by the sudden question that was posed to him.</p>
<p>"Well, you're the demon, you tell me."</p>
<p>"I'm asking for your opinion."</p>
<p>Jubei sat in thought for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"From what I've seen, demons are cruel and merciless.  They never hesitate to kill someone and take great enjoyment out of the suffering of others.  I feel like their thoughts are far too alien for me to understand."</p>
<p>"So that's how you see us..."</p>
<p>"Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>"Haha, nope!  You're completely right," Julianna gave off a quick laugh before continuing, "Our emotions are far stronger than that of a human's.  If anything, we're often confused by how a human can rapidly change their opinion on something so easily.  If we hate something, we destroy it.  If we love something, we cherish it.  We always seek pleasure and enjoyment above all else.  And if there's something we want, we take it, regardless of what it is."</p>
<p>"Well, if you're so greedy, then what about me?  You keep trying to pursue a relationship, but wouldn't it be easier for you if you just forced it on me?"</p>
<p>"...That would be meaningless."</p>
<p>A sullen air wafted about Julianna as she said that.</p>
<p>"Sure, I could force myself on you.  I could take over your mind and make you mine forever, catering to my every whim.  But that wouldn't be you, now would it?  The same could be said in the reverse.  I could easily become your ideal woman.  I could be perfect in every single way to your heart's desire.  But of course, that wouldn't be me.  Nothing in that situation would work out for either of us and would only be painful in the end.  If I want you to like me, I'd rather be true to myself.  It's far too much to ask, isn't it?  I know full well that I'm not your ideal.  I know that you might never see me the same way that I see you.  It hurts, but I've accepted that.  If you hate me, then you only need to say so, I won't hold it against you.  I mean, what kind of man would love someone who tirelessly chased after them despite their protests?"</p>
<p>Julianna laughed weakly.</p>
<p>"All I ask is that you understand.  I don't want to be written off because I'm 'just a demon'.  I am certain that someday, the two of us will reach an understanding.  When that time comes, I want to hear your answer.  Just know, that mine won't change.  Therefore, I'll say it again.  I love you.  And my love will persist even if the universe itself was consumed by the void.   Not even the end of everything can handle my tenacity, ufufun~."</p>
<p>Without her even noticing, Jubei stood up and sat down beside her.  Julianna just sat there without a word, looking up at Jubei as he continued to look away, hiding his face.</p>
<p>"...It's a little cold tonight so we should probably stay near each other for warmth."</p>
<p>She could tell that that was just an excuse.  But she chose to hold back her words and not call him out on it.</p>
<p>"...Sure."</p>
<p>Julianna rested her head on Jubei's shoulder and closed her eyes.  For a while, the two of them just sat like that.  However, Jubei was getting a little restless.  He wanted to shift his body just a bit, but Julianna hadn't moved in a while so he suspected that she may have fallen asleep.  Not sure what to do, he looked at her face to check.  Julianna, however, was still awake and looked up at Jubei at that same moment to check on him.  Their eyes met.  At that moment, Julianna slowly started moving her face closer to Jubei's.  However, she hesitated and started to sink back, slightly fearful of being rejected.  Jubei, on the other hand, moved forward and locked his lips onto hers.</p>
<p>Julianna was overcome with many emotions over this unexpected development, so much that her eyes began to water.  Jubei, feeling like something was wrong backed off.  As their eyes met again, Julianna shifted her gaze slightly out of shyness.  However, she gave Jubei a quick kiss, almost as though testing the waters.  As the two faced each other again, confirming that their desires were mutual, they embraced each other and kissed deeply.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>"And then we fucked!" Julianna proclaimed proudly as she finished telling the story to her daughters at the kitchen table.<p>"You could have omitted that part!" Jubei shouted. He was still in the midst of cooking breakfast.  He had let Julianna continue the story without interrupting, but he had no idea how far she was going to take it.</p>
<p>"Heeeeh~.  Why would I do that~?  That was the best part!  Ufufuun~!"</p>
<p>"...I'm pretty sure they don't need to be hearing about that sort of thing."</p>
<p>The daughters in question were Sora (Age 15), Beatrice (Age 5 months), and Manami (Age 4 months).  Not only was it strange that these girls were essentially a month apart in age, but Sora was also by far the eldest.  This mostly had to do with her mother being forcefully brought back home after she got pregnant.  Due to the strange flow of time in Hell, Sora aged rather rapidly.  Despite it only being a few weeks after her conception, Jubei only first met his daughter when she was 3 years old.</p>
<p>Jubei didn't know the exact details, but Julianna was essentially excommunicated from her family.  Giving birth to a half-demon child was considered a grave sin.  Time and again, those two would be called back for their punishments, oftentimes lasting years for them while it might be a week for Jubei.  It was clear to him that his wife suffered for her happiness and his daughter suffered for simply existing.  Thankfully, those times were over and Beatrice and Manami could grow up normally.  Or at least as normal as half-blooded children could.  The two of them definitely showed some sort of awareness that was unusual for children their ages and according to Julianna, they would be the equivalents of 5-6 year olds by the end of the year.</p>
<p>With the cooking complete, Jubei placed the food at the table; a breakfast consisting of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and various other side dishes.  Julianna watched in glee as her daughters hastily began to consume their meal.</p>
<p>"Heeeeh~.  Cute little urchins, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Heh.  It's times like these that I forget just how short a span of time has passed since they were born."</p>
<p>"And to think that my mother believes that they're all horrible abominations.  But I'll show her...  I'll return one day with an army of my children!  We'll conquer not only the Second Circle but all of Hell!  Just think of it, our entire family lording over the Infernal Hells!"</p>
<p>"...Just how many children are you planning to have?"</p>
<p>"Ufufuuun~!  As many as it takes!  You still want a son, don't you?"</p>
<p>"At this point, I'm wondering if you can even give birth to boys."</p>
<p>"Of course I can!  It's not my fault that you keep giving me girls~!  If you want a son that badly, all you have to do is roll the dice again and knock me up~!  Say... tonight... maybe...♥"</p>
<p>Jubei looked away.</p>
<p>"Breakfast will get cold if we keep chatting like this."</p>
<p>"I didn't hear a noooooo~!  Ufufuun~!"</p>
<p>"Please give it a rest..." Sora spoke softly as she ate.</p>
<p>"Hmmmmm~?  What's wrong, Sora?  Are you disappointed that you couldn't hear the rest of the story?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on~!  You're at that age, are you sure that you don't want to hear more~?"</p>
<p>"Not interested."</p>
<p>"...Oh, I see how it is~.  You just don't want to look like that type of girl while Papa is around.  Don't worry.  I understand.  I'll be sure to come by your room later and give you all the juicy details~.  Ufufuun~."</p>
<p>"...Please don't..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Later that evening, Julianna burst down Sora's door.<p>"Sora~!  It's time for our little talk~!"</p>
<p>However, the girl in question was nowhere to be found.  Instead, there was just a simple note on her table.</p>
<p>"<i>Left on a journey.  Don't look for me.  - Torrential Gale</i>"</p>
<p>"...Torrential Gale... what?"</p>
<p>"I had a feeling that you'd come here."</p>
<p>Julianna turned around to find Jubei standing behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh?  Come to stop our mother-daughter talk~?"</p>
<p>"That and I thought I'd ask Sora if she knew where Hotarumaru, Hisamemaru, and Nenekirimaru went off to."</p>
<p>"So many -marus... I'm guessing that those are some of your swords?  Well, maybe this will answer that."</p>
<p>Julianna handed Jubei the note.  After looking it over, he sighed.</p>
<p>"She could have just asked..."</p>
<p>"You're not worried about her?"</p>
<p>"She can take care of herself.  If I were to venture a guess, I pretty certain that she is probably heading to Armoroad."</p>
<p>"Armor... what?  Oh!  That place where the others went to."</p>
<p>"Right, she'll be fine if she's in the guild's care."</p>
<p>"So, she's going to meet them... huh?  Ufufuun~!  I can only imagine the look on their faces when they find out who she is.  Olga will probably be ecstatic and the Princess and Fae-Fae will give the dumbest looks!  Kyahahaha!!"</p>
<p>"It's been a while since I've heard that unrefined laugh of yours."</p>
<p>"Not since our last session, right♥?"</p>
<p>Jubei quickly turned away from his wife.</p>
<p>"Since the eldest one is gone, what say we have some fun tonight~?  Hmmmmmm~?"</p>
<p>"...I don't think it's a good idea to have another kid so soon."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about another kid~?  And don't think I didn't notice that you weren't against the idea~."</p>
<p>Jubei didn't answer her, causing her to laugh again.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine.  How about we just snuggle instead."</p>
<p>"...I'd be fine with that."</p>
<p>"Kya!  I love you, darling~!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah.  I love you too."</p>
<p>"Ufufuun~."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Jubei woke up the next morning.  He shifted about before remembering the events from last night.  He groaned lightly as he began to sit up.  He could already imagine what kind of look that demon girl would give him when their eyes would inevitably meet.<p>"What a pain..."</p>
<p>Jubei peered around the campsite and much to his surprise, Julianna was nowhere to be found.  His first thoughts were that she woke up first and decided to wander about.  Keeping that in mind, he began preparations for cooking breakfast and waited.  And waited.  He continued to wait for her until well past noon.  At this point, he had felt a little betrayed as though she got what she wanted and took off, almost like it was a joke on him.</p>
<p><i>This was to be expected, she is a demon, after all</i> he thought to himself.  But even so, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it.  But even more than that, he felt disgusted by that very thought.  He felt as though he had come to understand her.  He knew better than to write her off as 'just a demon.'</p>
<p>Julianna never came back that day.  Jubei continued waiting at that place on the off chance that she would show up.  The next day, he packed his things and continued his journey.</p>
<p>Time moved on.  Jubei continued his journey all alone, just as he originally intended.  He had finally regained the peace and quiet he wanted.  He was finally able to return to that state of serene emptiness and was left alone with his own thoughts.  And he hated it.  Never before had he hated this feeling so much.  It had slowly dawned upon him that he had truly missed that woman.  Since when did she finally worm her way into his heart?  It was no spell, no charm, or anything of the sort.  Her words that night were not lies.  He had fallen for her by his own hand.</p>
<p>Jubei once again, for possibly the hundredth time today, glanced behind him, looking for someone who was clearly not there.  He sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"...I wish I could have told you..."</p>
<p>"Told me what?"</p>
<p>"That I--eh?"</p>
<p>Jubei looked in front of him to find a familiar glowing face.</p>
<p>"Oh?  What's that look for~?  Did you miss me that much~?  Ufufuun~!"</p>
<p>"I... uh... I-I just thought it was a little too quiet, that's all!"</p>
<p>"Oh?  Oooooooh~?  You did miss me!"</p>
<p>"S-shut up!"</p>
<p>"Well don't look so down!  I have a surprise for you!  Ta-da!"</p>
<p>Julianna placed her hand upon the head of a small child standing beside her.  Jubei eyed the child suspiciously as the little girl gave him a blank stare.</p>
<p>"...Are you babysitting or something?"</p>
<p>"Ufufuuun~!  I'd like to introduce you to your daughter!  Surprised?"</p>
<p>"...Eh?"</p>
<p>"I remember you saying that if you ever had a girl you'd name her Sora, so that's her name~!  Well, I know you wanted a son more, so I'll be nice and let you name him Shinta when that time comes~!"</p>
<p>"...Huh?"</p>
<p>"Well, go on Sora.  Go say hello to your Papa."</p>
<p>"...Just hold on a second here."</p>
<p>"Hm?  Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"How the hell is that my daughter?!  You were only gone for two weeks!  That girl is clearly a few years old!"</p>
<p>"Well about that... I kind of got in a lot of trouble getting pregnant so my mother forcefully summoned me back home.  The time flow in Hell is a little... off compared to here.  I'd say we were probably stuck down there for... two, maybe three years?"</p>
<p>By this point, Jubei dropped his pack and walked over to Julianna.</p>
<p>"Do you really expect me to believe that?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's the truth!  Even half-demons like her age very differently from normal humans.  I'd estimate that in a few years, she'll be a great beauty, rivaling even myself~!  They do say that kids grow up fast, do they not?"</p>
<p>"That's not what that saying means!"</p>
<p>As the two adults argued back and forth, little Sora wandered over to Jubei's pack.  Looking inside, she pulled out one of his katanas and drew it.</p>
<p>"...Pretty."</p>
<p>The girl looked at a nearby tree and swung the blade, slicing through it cleanly.  The tree then began to fall, heading toward the girl.</p>
<p>"Watch out!" Jubei called out to her.  Without batting an eye, Sora swung twice more.  The tree split into several pieces, all falling harmlessly around the girl.</p>
<p>"Wow!  You're soooo strong, Sora~!" Julianna cheered as she ran toward her daughter.  Jubei continued to stare in awe.  At that moment, single stray thought entered his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>That's definitely my daughter.</i>
</p>
<p>The very second that thought entered his mind, his fate was sealed.  A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the two.  He had followed the path of the blade to find his life's purpose.  And before him, he found that answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here it comes!" Aisha pointed straight ahead.</p>
<p>The seas split once more as the gargantuan form of the Leviathan charged toward the ship.  It weaved back and forth through the waters before suddenly diving down.  It immediately rose back up off the side of the ship and breathed flames down upon it.  However, Aedric, his bunshin, and another knight called Squire met those flames with their shields and deflected it away.  At that moment, Faedyn and Sora flew in to strike the creature.  The Leviathan snorted out blazing hot fumes from the gills across its body, causing the girls to back off.  The creature then dove back into the sea once more and readied its next attack.</p>
<p>"Tch!  Not again!" Reannan cursed as she tended to the party's wounds.</p>
<p>The job was simple.  Squire had put up a sea quest detailing how he had been stuck in Ugarit's port for quite some time.  He had wanted to test his skills and become an adventurer in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.  However, no ship would leave port due to the monstrous serpent that plagued these waters.  All the party had to do was escort their client back to Armoroad and fend off the creature if it showed itself.  And showed itself it did.  The party had been fighting it for quite some time now.  These skirmishes usually ended the same way.  The Leviathan would attack the ship and before anyone could get too close to it, it would expel enough heat from its body to boil the waters around it and make its escape before striking again.  Never had the guild dealt with such an irritating foe.</p>
<p>And that wasn't all.  This creature seemed to be diseased as well.  Too often did these fumes cause the group to feel deathly ill.  Thankfully, Reannan could use her qi to quickly remove those toxins from their bodies.  But at this point, it was a battle of attrition.  There was no telling how long they would be able to hold out against this creature.  They needed to figure something out and fast!</p>
<p>The ocean split again, signaling the next assault.  As the creature neared, Sora began to climb up the mast.  The others were curious as to what she was planning, but they had no time for that.  The Leviathan's head burst from the water and slammed down onto the ship.  Sora shook as she continued her climb, looking down once to make sure that the others were alright.  Once she had climbed high enough and secured her footing, she pulled out the ice-enchanted sword that she named Yuyake. (In actuality, her father's sword, Hisamemaru)</p>
<p>"Protect me, Yuyake!"</p>
<p>The girl dove off the top of the ship, aiming straight for the sea dragon.  She held her sword in front of her, its icy aura buffering the flames expelling from the creature's body.  Sora gritted her teeth as the heat intensified as she drew closer to one of the gills.  As soon as she was within distance, she cut down.  The heat stopped abruptly, almost as though a valve was shut off.  The creature winced in pain and quickly shifted its attention to the girl that landed on its body.</p>
<p>As it started its lunge toward her, it felt pain across its lower body as well.  Standing there was Faedyn.  The exact moment it moved, she struck at it.  In an effort to get these two away from its body, it expelled even more heat from its remaining gills.  Sora continued to walk down its serpentine body, her sword in front of her.</p>
<p>"The sun is the source of my imagination."</p>
<p>Another set of gills were cut down.  Faedyn continued to strike at it as the girl moved along.</p>
<p>"The moon illuminates my path."</p>
<p>Sora cuts down once again.  The Leviathan cried out as the girl continued to draw closer.</p>
<p>"The starry sky speaks of my potential."</p>
<p>The dragon had enough.  It lunged forth toward Sora, aiming to swallow her whole.  But the young Shogun continued.</p>
<p>"And thus..."</p>
<p>In an instant, the Leviathan's head was split from its body.  By the time the rest of the group had noticed, Sora had already sheathed her sword.  The sea dragon's blood began to rain down upon the ship as Sora leapt from its body.  The others quickly gathered around her.</p>
<p>"That was amazing!  Where did you learn to fight like that?"</p>
<p>"I was trained by my father, Sir Squire.  He is a great man and warrior."</p>
<p>"I wish you wouldn't be so reckless in situations like this..."</p>
<p>"Worry not, Princess.  I knew exactly what I was doing."</p>
<p>"You also said some pretty interesting things there," Aedric laughed, "What was that last part about?  You kind of trailed off at the end."</p>
<p>"Those were secret words, only meant for myself and my opponent."</p>
<p>"Oh!  I get ya!"</p>
<p>Sora turned away and immediately broke into a sweat.</p>
<p>
  <i>I can't tell them that I couldn't think of anything else and panicked!</i>
</p>
<p>The group was suddenly startled by a loud noise as Aisha slammed a barrel onto the deck.</p>
<p>"Break time is over!  Now, I want you all to gather as much blood as possible from its remains!  Rumor has it that the Leviathan's blood can cure any disease and I'm not about to sleep on that gold mine!  So get to work!  Chop chop!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>The voyage had finally come to an end.  After setting foot in Armoroad, Aisha had the guild members begin to carry multiple barrels into the port.  Squire immediately hopped off the ship.<p>"Our little detour was unfortunate, but it was a nice warm-up anyway," he said while bidding the guild farewell, "Hope to see you in the Labyrinth."</p>
<p>"You're not going in there alone are you?" Faedyn asked, looking slightly worried about this man's wellbeing.</p>
<p>"Worry not.  I am quite a renowned warrior in my own country.  The Labyrinth is nothing more but a test of my skills."</p>
<p>"That may be so, but I would suggest joining a guild or starting one yourself.  That place is far more dangerous than you can imagine.  We have seen our own share of deaths from overconfident adventurers in the past."</p>
<p>"I thank you for your concern but fear not.  I am quite capable of taking care of myself."</p>
<p>"Let me handle this one," Aisha sighed as she forcefully pulled the man aside.</p>
<p>"It would be in your best interest to listen to those four.  They might not seem like it, but they are the top explorers of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.  They have traveled all the way to the deepest depths of that place, so they know what they're talking about.  I'm sure that there are plenty of guilds out there looking for a knight like you to join them.  In addition to that..."</p>
<p>Aisha pointed at Squire's weapon and armor.</p>
<p>"You're going to need supplies if you're going to survive in the Labyrinth.  As luck would have it, I happen to know the best trader in all of Armoroad.  Just look for a little place called Napier's Firm.  You won't find a better place anywhere else!  Edie is a sweet gal who will accept nothing but the best for her firm.  You'd do yourself right by getting a new weapon and maybe some armor while you're at it.  It's not like all that money you're carrying around is going to do you any good if you die, am I right?"</p>
<p>"You make a good point."</p>
<p>"Don't I?  Well, I've given you all the advice that I can.  Now get going!  And make sure you tell Edie that Captain Aisha sent you!"</p>
<p>With a nod, Squire headed out of the port.  The others walked up to Aisha as she cheerfully waved him away.</p>
<p>"It's rare to see you being so helpful to other explorers," Reannan commented.  Aisha let out a short laugh upon hearing this.</p>
<p>"I just figured that it would be nice to send more people over to Napier's, that's all.  After all, the more people that shop there, the more orders she'll have to make.  The more orders she makes, the more jobs I get.  Even better if that woman knows that I'm the one sending business her way, heh heh heh."</p>
<p>"...Ah, I should have known..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Meanwhile, at Napier's Firm, Squire had selected several pieces of armor and began looking over the weapons.  One in particular caught his eye.  He lifted the blade and began to inspect it.<p>"Hm, this sword is absolutely staggering!"</p>
<p>"It is indeed!  That one is top of the line, you won't find a better weapon in all of Armoroad!"</p>
<p>"I can see that.  But these prices..."</p>
<p>"You get exactly what you pay for.  Surely someone of your caliber can see that."</p>
<p>"I suppose... Oh!  Captain Aisha sent me!"</p>
<p>"Did she now?  What a nice girl."</p>
<p>"...So about these prices..."</p>
<p>"What about them?  I'm not giving you a discount."</p>
<p>"But I just said--"</p>
<p>"Did Aisha say that you would get a discount?"</p>
<p>"...Now that I think about it..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Kraken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was filled with the echoes of metal scraping across the floor.  As the party walked closer to the source of the noise, a sour stench began to fill the air.</p>
<p>"Uwaaa... That thing sounds a little mad," Jaku commented.</p>
<p>"It makes sense.  Elval and his friend trapped it here many years ago.  It's probably very hungry," Faedyn narrowed her eyes, attempting to see if she could spot the creature down the dark hall.</p>
<p>"About that... when exactly did they trap it?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, he said that he trapped it years ago, but the shrine was only opened up fairly recently.  Does that mean they fought it over 100 years ago when the shrine was topside?  How old is Elval anyway?"</p>
<p>"Well that--"</p>
<p>Large pieces of steel were suddenly flung toward the group.  The party dodged and weaved between the shards of metal as they crashed loudly behind them, blocking their escape.  The stench grew more powerful as the creature known as the Kraken slithered into view.</p>
<p>"Oh god, it smells awful..." Reannan placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to filter out some of the stench.</p>
<p>"Heeeeh.  I guess it's finally my time to shine!" Jaku exclaimed happily as he pulled out a small mole from his pack.</p>
<p>"And what exactly is that going to do?"</p>
<p>"Just watch.  Jacint-kun!  Go get it!"</p>
<p>The mole charged at the monstrous Kraken, its claws drawn.  Jacint swung down at the Kraken and was promptly slapped by one of its many tentacles, slamming it against a wall and leaving a rather messy splat.</p>
<p>"Oh... that... didn't go as planned..."</p>
<p>"What were you expecting?!"</p>
<p>The creature writhed about in excitement as it shot its tentacles toward them.  The two swordswomen began to fend the tentacles away from each of the members, holding it off from striking them.  As it did this, Olga slammed her bowgun to the ground and took aim.</p>
<p>"<b>FRONT MORTAR!</b>"</p>
<p>Olga fired the explosive tipped arrow at point-blank range.  The resulting explosion knocked the creature back to the far side of the room.  The party watched as she pulled a lever on the gun, ejecting a large shell casing still caked in steam.</p>
<p>"What kind of an arrow uses a shell casing?!" </p>
<p>"The best kind!  Do you know how many nights I've spent working on this thing?!"</p>
<p>As Olga began to load another arrow into her gun, the Kraken slowly rose and began to crawl back toward the group.  As the party readied themselves for the next assault, a shadow leapt out from the darkness and latched onto the Kraken's legs.  The creature squirmed about, unable to move about as freely as it did before, making it easy pickings for everyone else.  The women took full advantage of the situation and began slicing off the tentacles to and fro.  With its legs bound as they were, the Kraken never stood a chance.  With the last of its tentacles sliced off, it began to writhe about madly, splattering the foul-smelling ichor all over until it finally fell still.</p>
<p>"That went easier than expected," Faedyn commented as she shook the ichor off her blade.</p>
<p>"Ugh... I'm going to need a bath after this..." Reannan winced as she tried to wipe her body clean.</p>
<p>"What was that mysterious shadow, I wonder," Sora spoke up.  Suddenly, something rose from the Kraken's body.  It was the figure of Jaku, or at least one of his copies.  This one was wearing what looked to be some sort of mole costume.  He slowly rose one of his clawed gloves and spoke.</p>
<p>"Imma mole."</p>
<p>"Moles don't talk!" Faedyn shouted back, clearly done with Jaku's shenanigans.  Reannan placed her hand upon her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Fae... Just let it go."</p>
<p>"Somehow I feel like I can't..."</p>
<p>"Haha!  We've managed to survive another day, all thanks to Ja-mole!  You guys should be praising him!" Jaku began laughing.</p>
<p>"...Ja-mole, really?"</p>
<p>"With that all out of the way, how do you suppose we cook this thing?"</p>
<p>""""Eh?"""" all the girls spoke at once, giving Jaku a rather horrified look.</p>
<p>"You mean you don't want to eat it?"</p>
<p>None of them responded back.  They only turned around and headed for the exit, leaving Jaku and his copy all alone.</p>
<p>"...Fine!  More for me then!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Blizzard King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party ran as fast that they could.  Upon hearing Erik's words about how Wealh didn't leave a spear behind, they immediately rushed out of the inn and back to the fifth stratum.</p>
<p>"That idiot...!" Aedric cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>After tearing past the campground, they found themselves back where they last saw her.  Without wasting any time they through open the door.  They were met with a raging blizzard that threatened to blow them back out of the room.  And like they had feared, the figure of Wealh was crouched on the ground, using her sword to hold herself up.</p>
<p>"Wealh!"</p>
<p>The woman motioned for the party to stop, steam seeping from her lips as she spoke a hoarse whisper.</p>
<p>"...Stay back...!  This thing... You have no idea how strong it is... You need to... hurry--"</p>
<p>Her voice was suddenly cut off as the Blizzard King stomped onto her small frame.  After grinding its foot onto her fallen body, it turned its three heads toward the direction of the party.</p>
<p>"This thing again..." Faedyn scowled.</p>
<p>"We've fought one of these before and we can do it again.  We just need to be on the lookout for ice shield and regeneration.  We'll be counting on you, Reannan."</p>
<p>"Right.  Just leave it to me."</p>
<p>Aedric then walked toward the monstrous dragon.  Its twelve eyes all locked onto him.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, O' Drake!  Or is this not our first meeting?  I do remember hearing that you dragons have been recently resurrected, after all."</p>
<p>The Blizzard King growled as it heard Aedric's comment.  It too began to step toward the warrior, its foot finally leaving Wealh's back.</p>
<p>"You must be pretty mad at us by this point.  Our guild has already kicked your ass twice now.  Wanna make it three times?"</p>
<p>A wave of frigid air burst forth from the dragon's three heads.  Aedric slammed his shield into the frozen breath, deflecting it away from his body with little resistance.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but we already know all your tricks.  Plus, we have a few new ones up our sleeves."</p>
<p>With a quick hand movement, a second Aedric appeared by his side with a puff of smoke.  The drake dragged its claws along one of the large frozen trees in the middle of the arena.  With a sudden movement, the dragon dug its hand into the trunk and tore out a large chunk, hurling it toward Aedric.  In that instant, the three fighters, Faedyn, Sora, and Reika all ran past Aedric, each swinging their blades at the frozen chunk of wood, splitting it into several pieces which all fell harmlessly to the ground.</p>
<p>Before the dragon could even react, the girls were already upon it.  They refused to give it any time to recover.  Each of them began to strike at the beast's hide, cutting and slicing it with enchanted blades.  The Blizzard King swiped its claws at them, but it only hit nothing but air.  Frustrated, it slammed its foot down, shaking the entire arena.  With the three knocked slightly off-balance, the dragon spun around, its tail slamming into Faedyn and Sora.  Reika quickly leapt back and narrowly avoided the attack.</p>
<p>As the two women were flung back by the tail swipe, the two Aedric's quickly positioned themselves in the path of their flight.  The two placed their shields out like a makeshift wall.  The girls quickly took notice and spun themselves in the air.  Their feet landed squarely upon those shields.  With a quick push, the two Aedric's launched the girls back into the battlefield.</p>
<p>The drake clearly did not see this coming as Faedyn and Sora flew past it like bullets, each slicing an X-shaped pattern across its chest.  Once their feet finally touched the ground once more, they turned and swung their blades again, this time aiming for its wings.</p>
<p>*<b>TING</b>*</p>
<p>"Khh!"</p>
<p>It was already too late.  The drake had encased its body in a thick layer of ice.  Any attack made upon it in this state was useless.  With the girls caught off guard, it grabbed them with each arm.  Without wasting any time, the Blizzard King threw the girls into each of the two trees.  The temperature in the air dropped sharply as the dragon began to charge up another breath of frigid air.  At that moment, Reika reentered the battlefield, leaping at the drake with her small knife.  The dragon chose to ignore the little girl's feeble attempt to harm it and continued to focus on the two warriors instead.  And with a snap of her fingers, Reannan dispelled the icy barrier that formed around the dragon.  It didn't even have time to react as Reika jammed her knife into one of its throats.</p>
<p>The beast dropped what it was doing and began to try to shake the little girl off.  It then grabbed Reika and threw her to the ground.  As the girl struggled to stand back up, it lifted its foot and slammed it down, only to see that very foot fly past its eyes.  It looked down to see the forms of Faedyn and Sora right before it again.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing to our little sister?!"</p>
<p>They swung their blades again but missed as the Blizzard King immediately began to take flight.  It aimed its three heads toward the party, charging its ice breath once more.</p>
<p>"Dammit!  Now what?" Faedyn looked around for anything they could use to drag the dragon back to the ground.  She then noticed Reika in what appeared to be a runner's stance, her demeanor unusually calm.</p>
<p>"Mm, I got this."</p>
<p>Reika took a deep breath and focused the mana inside of her into a few key locations.  The muscles in her legs strengthened.  Too much power would potentially tear her muscles and shatter her bones.  She only needed enough for short, instant bursts of speed.  That strengthening spell began to pulsate on her legs rapidly.  As long as she only moved during those instants, she would be fine.  Mana focused around her lungs next, strengthing her breathing and silencing it completely.  Her mind at this point was absolutely crystal clear.</p>
<p>"Point. Ze.Ro"</p>
<p>She was gone in an instant.  Without anyone seeing or hearing her, she ran to one of the trees, climbed it, and leapt off toward the dragon itself.  Even with all its power, the Blizzard King couldn't even sense the girl's presence.  It was as though in this brief moment that she had ceased to exist.  Reika latched onto the dragon and with one quick blow, sliced off its wings.</p>
<p>The drake immediately stopped charging as soon as it realized that it was falling.  At that moment, it felt a bit of pressure on its back.  It turned its heads to see Reika standing on it, looking down at it with an icy glare.  The dragon hit the ground hard.  Reika leapt off its back shortly before impact and rejoined the group.  For a moment, they all stood there, ready for anything.  To no surprise, the Blizzard King stood once more.  Except this time, a strange energy swirled about it, rapidly closing the wounds already inflicted on its body and regrowing its leg and wings.  Under normal circumstances, this would be a harrowing sight.  But this group was already prepared.</p>
<p>With another snap of Reannan's fingers, the regeneration suddenly stopped.  Not only that, but the mana used to fuel it exploded, undoing most of the damage it had already healed.  The creature reeled back from the sudden damage.  When its eyes focused again, it saw Faedyn, Sora, and Reika already in front of it once again.  Each of their blades were already being thrust toward the neck of each of its heads.  It had no time to retaliate.  The Blizzard King let out one final howl as all three blades pierced it simultaneously.  Its body began to shatter like glass as its massive form crashed down.  These crystal shards began to rapidly flit about the hall, eventually coalescing into a single blue orb that floated in midair.</p>
<p>Sora slowly reached out for it.  She hesitated and pulled her hand back for only a moment before she steeled herself to grasp it.  A bright light enveloped the room as the guild members felt a new surge of power well up from deep within.</p>
<p>"What on earth was that...?" Faedyn asked while flexing her own hand.  However, whatever that light was would have to wait.  The party quickly turned their attention back to the fallen dragonslayer who was now cradled in Reannan's arms.</p>
<p>"Is she...?"</p>
<p>Reannan could only shake her head.  Wealh laughed weakly and haltingly began to speak, as though struggling for the words.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I lied... the Dragon Killer is a sword, not a spear... No dragonslayer would forget it."</p>
<p>She attempted to lift the beautiful sword for all to see, but it only hung limply in her hand.</p>
<p>"That's not important you idiot!  What were you thinking of trying to fight that thing alone!  We should have fought it together!" Aedric clenched his fists tightly.</p>
<p>"Your lineage... your training... none of it matters... until you slay your first dragon... I wanted to show my parents... I could beat the ice dragon... I wanted to make them proud..."</p>
<p>She looked at each of the guild members.</p>
<p>"You're gullible... but you're strong... Strong enough... to be true dragonslayers!"</p>
<p>Those words were spoken with a clear and strong voice that defied her current condition.  Wealh slowly closed her eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>"So... don't give me that look... Heroes... should always be smiling... right?"</p>
<p>Smiling all the way to the end, her life's flame extinguished right there and then.  Aedric stood up and walked over to the far corner of the room.  He then began to dig where he stood.  The rest of the party wordlessly followed him, each joining in.  Once the hole was deep enough, they buried Wealh's frozen body.  As a final act of respect, Aedric thrust the Dragon Killer upon that spot as a grave marker.</p>
<p>"Rest well, Wealh.  Though your journey was cut short, we shall carry on your hopes and dreams."</p>
<p>"It never gets any easier," Faedyn stared at the sword, her fists shaking.</p>
<p>"...We should probably move on.  There's still a lot more for us to do here."</p>
<p>"...Right."</p>
<p>And so the party left that place, leaving behind another gravestone, yet carrying their spirit with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Anemone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party noticed it the very moment they stepped into the grove.  It was kind of hard not to.  There, sitting at the very center of the grove was a gigantic sea anemone, squirming about in a grotesque manner.</p>
<p>"Huge!  Do these things usually get that big?!" Aedric shouted.</p>
<p>"<i>Hm, how strange.  Anemones tend to vary in size, but they rarely grow much larger than one meter in length.  Perhaps it may be an effect from the Labyrinth itself,</i>" Robro explained.</p>
<p>"But even so, we came here not that long ago and this place was empty.  Can these things even move?" Reannan asked.</p>
<p>"<i>Normally they move so slowly that you wouldn't be able to notice it.  Well, I suppose that this one is a bit out of the ordinary, hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>The anemone's body shifted slightly, its gaping maw now facing the group.  Sensing that new prey had entered its domain, the large tentacle on its backside lashed out at the group.</p>
<p>"Twilight sings.  Twilight yearns.  The point between dusk and dawn lies my destination.  Behold that horizon, Crimson Burning Dawn!"</p>
<p>A sea of flames erupted from Serias's hand, forcing the tentacle to retreat.</p>
<p>"<i>Hohoho!  Good show, Lord Serias!</i>"</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  Not even the largest and most grotesque of the deep can resist my everlasting flames of darkness!"</p>
<p>"Tentacles..." Reannan muttered, "Why does everything down here have tentacles..."</p>
<p>"<i>The deep sea and tentacles go hand and hand, so to say.  Hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>Aedric then stepped in front of the group, his shield, and spear at the ready.  Before he could speak, Robro placed his hand upon his shoulder.</p>
<p>"<i>Sir Aedric, I believe that you should focus on protecting the others.  This one's hide is quite sturdy and you would only damage your spear should you try to strike it.</i>"</p>
<p>"Is that so?  Well, I guess I can't be the hero all the time.  But what about you?"</p>
<p>"<i>Oh, I'll manage.</i>"</p>
<p>A small red droid popped out of Robro's body and began to float around him.  All at once, several tentacles erupted from the anemone's form, wrapping tightly around each of the party members.  They all felt their feet sliding across the ground as they were dragged toward its mouth.</p>
<p>"<i>My oh my, what a troublesome little flower.</i>"</p>
<p>Robro grabbed the tentacle gripping his body, his metallic fingers puncturing into the slimy appendage.</p>
<p>"<i>It seems that you are in need of a trimming!</i>"</p>
<p>With a single pull, that tentacle was torn out of the anemone's body.  Even the creature's body was shifted forward by a few meters from Robro's raw strength.  The droid then began firing beams at the other tentacles that still trapped the party, forcing them to recoil back.</p>
<p>"<i>It appears as though it is not fond of fire.  Lady Olga, I believe you have something to that effect as well, yes?</i>"</p>
<p>Olga's crossbow was already in mid-morph as Robro spoke.  Several chambers opened up, each packed with superheated bolts ready to fire.  She grounded her feet and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>"<b>FIRE BARRAGE!!</b>"</p>
<p>A torrent of red hot bolts began flew from the crossbow in rapid succession.  The anemone writhed about as the onslaught continued.  After a few moments, Olga was forced to pull a lever, returning the bowgun to its original configuration as steam blew from the now closed off chambers.</p>
<p>"It'll be a while before I can do that again.  How's the damage?"</p>
<p>The creature seemed to squirm about as though in pain, but no discernable damage could be seen on its body.  Suddenly, the tentacles shot out again and wrapped around the group.</p>
<p>"<i>It appears as though--hm?!</i>"</p>
<p>A larger tentacle from the creature's back suddenly whipped at Robro.  The droid that followed him immediately flew in front of Robro, taking the brunt of the blow.  As this happened, Reannan quickly cast a spell that allowed the others to quickly escape the creature's binds.  The tentacles wiggled about, trying to find their targets as Aedric stabbed each of them with his spear.  The tentacles receded once more.</p>
<p>"Man, this thing is a lot tougher than it looks."</p>
<p>"Nothing that my Deep Dark Darkness Flames cannot handle!  I'll roast it from the inside out!"</p>
<p>As Serias began to chant another spell, the large tentacle returned, aiming for Robro once again.  This time, the Yggdroid was ready for it and reached out to grab it.  But just before he could reach it, the tentacle suddenly shifted direction and struck Serias, stabbing through his gut before receding once again.  Aedric quickly ran toward the fallen Zodiac and gave him a nectar.</p>
<p>"<i>...It's learning.</i>"</p>
<p>Robro stood there in thought for a moment before looking at Reannan.</p>
<p>"<i>Lady Reannan, you are a mage as well, correct?  I trust that you can use that same spell that Lord Serias could use.</i>"</p>
<p>"I can, but I can't use mana the same way as he does.  It would be far weaker."</p>
<p>"<i>That is fine.  The important point is that you can use it.  Lord Serias, handle any tentacles that come my way.  And Lady Olga, you already know what to do.</i>"</p>
<p>Robro began to walk toward the monstrous anemone with his left arm stretched to his side.  A loud metallic clank sounded out as he primed his fist.</p>
<p>"<i>There will only be one shot at this, so do not tarry.</i>"</p>
<p>Reannan began to gather the mana in the air into her hands.  She could not hold it inside of her body to process it into Od, therefore her spells were far weaker than the average mage.  But she made up for it by being able to gather mana at unprecedented speeds.  In terms of power, she could never hope to match up to another mage.  But in terms of speed casting, she was the apex.</p>
<p>"<i>NOW!</i>"</p>
<p>"<b>HELLFIRE!!</b>"</p>
<p>A stream of flames shot from Reannan's hands, wrapping around the anemone's body.  The flame did not match Serias's intensity, but with how simple this creature was, it would not attack with its lower tentacles so long as the flames persisted.  As soon as the flames were in place, Robro began to run toward the monstrous sea creature.  The tentacle from its upper body swung around like a whip, aiming to halt him in his tracks.  However, Serias began to fire off smaller flames at the tentacle, forcing it to reel back.  It wasn't before long that Robro was directly in front of the anemone's body.</p>
<p>"<i>Overheat Mode: <b>ACTIVATE!</b></i>"</p>
<p>Blazing hot steam began to expel from Robro's body as he began to attack the anemone.  One punch.  Three punches.  Six punches.  Robro's speed and ferocity continued to increase the more he struck.  After striking the creature well over 100 times, he stopped.  He pulled his fist back as a large cylinder shot out of the back of his arm.  The ground below his feet cracked from the force of the impact.</p>
<p>"<i><b>CRACKLING KNUCKLE!!</b></i>"</p>
<p>Robro hit the creature one last time, this time the pile bunker went off.  The sheer force of the blow completely destroyed his arm, but at the same time, knocked the anemone itself tens of meters into the air.  An astonishing sight as a creature of this size probably weighed several hundred tons.</p>
<p>The anemone fell onto its side with a deafening crash.  Every explorer currently in the Undersea Grotto could feel the ground below them shake.  When the dust had cleared, the anemone slowly began to lift its mouth, only to find Olga, her bowgun at the ready.  She pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>"<b>FIRE BARRAGE!!</b>"</p>
<p>The bolts tore through the insides of the anemone.  The creature writhed about madly as pieces of its body broke off.  Once Olga pulled back the lever to allow her gun to cool off, the creature danced no more and all fell silent.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!  That's how you do it!" Aedric shouted as he ran up to the others and gave them a high five.  He stopped short just before he gave one to Robro after noticing his arm.</p>
<p>"Ah... sorry."</p>
<p>"<i>Hohoho!  No need to worry.  Damage like this can be easily fixed once we return to the Deep City.  At that time, I will give you all the 'fives' I can muster.</i>"</p>
<p>"Afterward, show me that attack you just did!  Crackling-something-or-other!  I gotta see that again!"</p>
<p>"Do you guys always feel the need to shout out your attack names?  Isn't that kind of pointless?" Reannan spoke up.</p>
<p>"<i>Hohoho!  It is a man's romance to shout such things, Lady Reannan.</i>"</p>
<p>"What he said!  It gets us all pumped up for the moment!  Besides, you shout your spells all the time.  Isn't that the same thing?"</p>
<p>"That's different.  Speaking a spell's name works as a form of self-suggestion.  It makes the spell that much more powerful."</p>
<p>"That sounds like the same thing to me.  I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild does that.  Even Olga was shouting attack names during that fight!"</p>
<p>"I just... I felt like I had to say something at the moment."</p>
<p>"You see?!  It's not strange at all!"</p>
<p>"...Was I the only one who thought that it was weird?" Reannan paused for a moment before shaking her head, "That all aside, we should probably head back to the Deep City first."</p>
<p>As the party began to leave, they noticed that Robro was still stuck in place.</p>
<p>"<i>It is embarrassing to say, but it appears that I cannot move.  I apologize for the trouble, but might you all carry me back?</i>"</p>
<p>"Ha!  It's no trouble at all!  I can carry you back all by--hooooooly crap you are heavy!"</p>
<p>As hard as Aedric tried, he could not move Robro from his spot.</p>
<p>"<i>Ah, my apologies.  Perhaps this will be more convenient.</i>"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Robro fell apart into several pieces.  The party looked on in shock as Robro spoke again.</p>
<p>"<i>Well then.  I imagine that should make things much more manageable.</i>"</p>
<p>"You... you can survive that?!"</p>
<p>"<i>But of course!  It would take far more than this to destroy one of us Yggdroids.</i>"</p>
<p>"Ah... now that I think about it, Olympia was perfectly fine after we fought her that one time."</p>
<p>"<i>Ah, yes.  I did hear about how you once dismantled my dear sister.  That must have been quite the inconvenience for her, hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>"...Sorry about that."</p>
<p>"<i>It was quite literally another time.  There are no hard feelings.</i>"</p>
<p>And with that, each of the party members picked up Robro's parts and headed back to the Deep City for repairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Elder Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After braving through that horrible storm once again, the Godhand finally reached that mysterious island once more.  Once the group had gathered their bearings, they disembarked from the ship and headed toward the pillar of light.  Aisha decided to stay aboard the ship as she had zero interest in dealing with a dragon, so it was up to the others to handle that job.  The group consisted of three members of Kurohana, Reannan, Sora, and Serias plus two other adventurers that the guild had helped out in the past, the Wildling Bergman and the Farmer/Treasure Hunter Toma.</p>
<p>Toma continued to glance back at the ship.  The other three could clearly tell that he was dragged here to help out by Bergman, who continued to walk confidently with his animal companions.</p>
<p>"You know, I only heard about the floating island and thought that there might be something interesting up there," Toma spoke as he fidgeted about nervously, "Nobody told me about the endless storm that surrounded this place!  And what's this about a dragon?!"</p>
<p>"Kurohana help us before.  We help Kurohana with dragon," Bergman explained.</p>
<p>"I'm not really cut out for dragon hunting..."</p>
<p>He then turned toward the three guild members.</p>
<p>"You're all buying the next round at the Butterfly Bistro, got it?"</p>
<p>"Me buy next drink.  You tell story about dragon."</p>
<p>"Oh, I get you.  A little boost in fame wouldn't hurt.  I can see it now.  Oh, this little thing?  Quite a beauty, isn't it?  It's a scale from the Elder Dragon.  A treasure amongst treasures.  Yeah, I could get a lot of free drinks with something like that."</p>
<p>As they neared the pillar, Sora's pack began to glow brightly.  All at once, the three orbs that she had carried with her suddenly flew from the pack toward the pillar of light.  They floated in that light for a brief moment before firing up into the sky.  The golden light shifted and began to drift upward, as though it was welcoming the five humans who had traveled here.  The group gave one last looked toward one another before they too stepped into the light and began to float toward the Aerial Forest.</p>
<p>The group flew above the island before being gently dropped onto its surface.  The party looked around the island in awe.  Along the sea of trees were multiple ruins from some unknown civilization.</p>
<p>"Nice view," Bergman commented as he looked over the edge of the island.  Clouds stretched out as far as the eye could see with few intermitted patches showing off the ocean below.  Bergman laughed as he pointed out how tiny the ship they came in on looked from up here.  Once the wonders of this new island wore off, the party continued toward the ruins to search for the Elder Dragon.  It didn't take long before a low, dignified voice began to echo around them.</p>
<p>"<b>Congratulations are in order.  You have arrived here without succumbing to fear, weak humans...</b>"</p>
<p>The form of the divine beast walked into view.  Its massive form easily dwarfed them.</p>
<p>"<b>We dragons are ever your bitter enemies.  We are the embodiment of fear, an ordeal spanning all time.  I have longed to meet warriors who are the symbol of love, granting me the stability of death in all ages.</b>"</p>
<p>The dragon cast a sideways glance at each of the five that stood before it.</p>
<p>"<b>What meaning is there to question, accept, or reject what has been repeated for an eternity?  Still, it continues.  We do not know how to compromise with you, so we embrace you with our claws.  It is an unwritten law that cannot be defied.  Words have long become meaningless... So let us start!</b>"</p>
<p>The heavenly voice shifted into a horrid roar that froze the blood of everyone standing before it.  Toma threw a bag directly at the dragon before immediately running to the nearest tree and hiding behind it.</p>
<p>"You guys can handle the dragon.  I'll stay over here and support you as best as I can.  I brought plenty of healing items."</p>
<p>"Me keep dragon from harming you.  Up to you three to fight it."</p>
<p>"We appreciate the support," Reannan smiled as she turned her attention to the massive beast, "Sora, let's move this fight over to those ruins."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>After a few careful steps, the girls plus Bergman began to sprint over to the nearby ruins.  As the dragon gave chase, Toma followed behind them while still keeping himself out of view.  All that was left was Serias, who opened his book and began to walk at a leisurely pace.</p>
<p>To no surprise, the dragon was far faster than those who ran from it so it didn't take long to catch up.  However, before it could strike, several large holes opened in the ground.  The Elder Dragon's legs fell into these holes, tripping it up and slowing down its pursuit.  Bergman's Clawed Mole continued to create more and more tunnels as the party ran, buying them enough time to reach the ruins itself.</p>
<p>A massive gust of air blew from the forest as the dragon beat its mighty wings and took to the sky.  Once it had pinpointed their location, the beast dove down toward them at a frightening speed.  The others barely had time to react as the Elder Dragon crashed down in front of them, shattering the pillars and stone monuments that littered the area.  The party began to hide their presence as the dust drifted about the area.  The Elder Dragon listened for even the tiniest of steps to give away their current position.  At that moment, a large Glowbird flew right into the dragon's face, blocking its vision and attempting to peck at its eyes.</p>
<p>With its concentration broken, Sora rushed in with her two swords and struck at its exposed chest.</p>
<p>"<b>Are those the blades that cut down the Three?</b>"</p>
<p>Sora took a step back as the dragon addressed her.  The dust finally cleared up, showing that she had barely made a scratch upon its shining scales.  The dragon beat its massive wings, sending countless bladed feathers at the young woman.  Sora swung her blades in a flurry, cutting down and deflecting many of the feathers.  However, she could not hit them all.  She had managed to avoid getting struck in any vital areas, but she had taken too much damage to her body.  She slowly held out her hand, catching a medica that Toma had thrown toward her.  As she began to drink, the dragon lifted one of its legs in an attempt to crush her.</p>
<p>Before that foot could come down, plants from the seeds that Toma had thrown earlier wrapped all around the dragon's arms, keeping it still for the time being.  Once she had finished drinking, Sora tossed the bottle aside and took up another combat stance.</p>
<p>Toma continued to watch the battle in silence, his hand in the bag he carried with him, ready to toss whatever would be needed at any moment.  At that point, he noticed Serias slowly walking toward the battlefield, lightly muttering something as he read his book.</p>
<p>"Hey, Serias!  Are you, you know, going to do something?" Toma called out the Zodiac.  Serias only responded with a light smirk as he continued to read.</p>
<p>"...Guess I should have expected... that..."</p>
<p>Toma was the first to notice the gigantic magic circle that stretched out across the sky.  As time passed, more and more symbols began to appear on it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sora dodged off to the side as green bolts of lightning spewed from the dragon's mouth.  The girl ducked and weaved between the bolts and the black fire that still burned across the battleground as she neared her target.  Bergman's Glowbird from earlier swooped in and attacked the dragon's face once more.  Sora immediately rushed in while gripping her blades tightly.</p>
<p>"Two sword style--"</p>
<p>Before she could finish, the Elder Dragon swiped its claw at Sora, knocking her flying back toward where Serias stood.</p>
<p>"Having a little trouble there, Torrential Gale?"</p>
<p>"Tch!  I haven't seen you do anything yet."</p>
<p>"I just finished."</p>
<p>"Huh?  What's that supposed to... mean..."</p>
<p>Sora then saw the circle as well.  It began to emit an eerie glow as the symbols began to spin in different directions.</p>
<p>"W-w-why are there infernal sigils on that circle?!"</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  Why ask when you already know the answer?"</p>
<p>Serias then flipped his book open with an exaggerated gesture as he slowly walked toward the dragon.</p>
<p>"O Ancient One, you who call yourself a god!  Listen well to my words!"</p>
<p>The circle pulsated.  All the rubble that littered the battleground began to slowly float up into the sky.  As it lifted, Serias raised one of his hands alongside it.</p>
<p>"<b>You speak an ancient tongue.  You are human, are you not?</b>"</p>
<p>"I am that which has existed since the very beginning!  One of the original eight created by the True One itself!  That's right!  I am the ancient god of devils, the origin of all evil!  I am Serias!"</p>
<p>The rubble all shot into the sky and was consumed by the magic circle.  The circle pulsated several times before the sky was dyed a deep crimson.  It was at this point that the Elder Dragon realized that something was wrong and looked to the sky.</p>
<p>"<b>What manner of power is this?</b>"</p>
<p>"An ancient spell, long since forgotten by time.  As I am still not at my true power, it takes quite some time to prepare.  In fact, I've never had an opportunity to cast this spell until this very moment.  Do you know why?"</p>
<p>Serias then spread his arms wildly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"There are no trees blocking my vision.  No ocean to dilute the impact.  No caves.  No ceilings!  All that's stretched before me is nothing but the empty skies!  This battlefield is the perfect location to use my most terrible of spells!  Kuhahaha!  Do you think you can survive it?!"</p>
<p>A bright light enveloped the area as Serias shot his hand toward the sky and threw it down toward the ground.</p>
<p>"Behold the spell that once brought an end to an era!  <b><i>HELLSCAPE ARMAGEDDON!!</i></b>"</p>
<p>Countless chunks of flaming rocks began to rain endlessly from the magic circle.  The rest of the party began to take cover under something, anything to avoid this catastrophic attack.  Serias however didn't budge.  He only continued to laugh manically as the rocks flew past him.</p>
<p>Suddenly the group found themselves back aboard the Godhand.  Aisha fell from her seat as they popped in directly in front of her.  Before she could speak, the dragon god's voice called out.</p>
<p>"<b>Order is restored... Dragons are destined to be defeated by man.  It is the stability I yearn for.  You shall obtain new power.  Power that subdues otherworldly evils, passed down by dragon and man.  My mission is complete.  Until I am needed once again, I shall watch you struggle to survive...</b>"</p>
<p>The Elder Dragon's voice faded away and in its place, a book bathed in light floated down onto the ship.  Serias was the first to pick it up.  He flipped a few pages before smirking and snapping it shut.  Without even looking at her, he handed the book to Reannan.</p>
<p>"Perhaps this will assist you in the abyss below."</p>
<p>"Uh... thanks."</p>
<p>"So, we're done here, right?  I got to say, I didn't exactly expect that to happen," Toma spoke as he looked at the sky.  The magic circle that covered the sky was now gone as if it was never there to begin with.</p>
<p>"Where on earth did you even learn such a dangerous spell?  Does it have to do with that book you always carry around?" Sora asked while eyeing the book suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Oh?  Are you curious about the forbidden contents inscribed within?" Serias said with a grin.  This elected a groan from Reannan and Aisha who already knew where this was going.</p>
<p>"Me brave.  Me look at book," Bergman took the book from Serias's hand and looked inside.</p>
<p>"It empty?"</p>
<p>"Huh?  Is this some kind of trick book?" Toma peered over Bergman's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Kuhaha!  It appears that you two are unworthy as well!  Only those who meet the requirements can see the true contents within!"</p>
<p>"...What the hell is this?"</p>
<p>Sora took the book herself and began to flip the pages.</p>
<p>"Is this some kind of notebook?  There's a cooking recipe on this page and this one looks like it's someone's diary.  What even is this thing?"</p>
<p>Serias lightly lifted the book from Sora's hands.</p>
<p>"You are worthy.  As to be expected of my eternal rival, Torrential Gale."</p>
<p>With a light laugh, Serias retired to the lower parts of the ship.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sora.  Was there really something written in there?" Aisha asked.</p>
<p>"I'm a little rusty on infernal runes but yes, there was text in there.  Why do you ask?  Could none of you see it?"</p>
<p>"...He did say that only demonic royalty can read it and Sora's mother is..." Reannan paused while trying to piece things together.</p>
<p>"My mama is, er, was a Princess..."</p>
<p>The group all stared at the door that the so-called demon god disappeared behind.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to think about it!  Nope!  I say we just hurry back to Armoroad and drink ourselves silly!" Aisha shouted while trying to block any thoughts of taking Serias seriously from taking hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As dusk settled in Armoroad, Aedric stepped into the Butterfly Bistro.  With a cheerful wave, he headed toward the counter.</p>
<p>"Yo, Missy!  How's my favorite girl doing tonight?"</p>
<p>"Peachy as usual.  Are you drinking alones tonight?  How sad!"</p>
<p>"Each of us have things to take care of so I'm by myself.  I'll just go with the usual, okay?"</p>
<p>"'kay!  How about you drink with her tonight?  She is one of your guildies too, yes?"</p>
<p>Missy pointed to Aisha who was sitting alone in her usual spot while reading.</p>
<p>"Ah, she looks kind of busy and I wouldn't want to bother her so..."</p>
<p>A chair was suddenly kicked out from under the table that Aisha had previously rested her legs on.</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"Ah, I wouldn't want to impose..."</p>
<p>"Sit!"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Aedric quickly grabbed two drinks that Missy had set out for him and scrambled to his seat.  For a moment, the two of them sat there in awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Uh... did you want to talk about something?"</p>
<p>"Nothing in particular.  I just figured that since we're the leaders of our respective groups that we might as well have a friendly chat."</p>
<p>"Oh?  You see me as a leader?"</p>
<p>"Who else would it be?  The Princess is nothing but a face for your group.  She can talk a good game and be all prim and proper but at the end of the day, you're the one who calls the shots.  Even I can see that much."</p>
<p>"And I suppose there's no one else on your side who's willing to take charge when needed.  In terms of being a leader, you're pretty much the only option."</p>
<p>"Glad you see things my way.  So I say we drink our sorrows away and forget about our troublesome subordinates!"</p>
<p>"I'll drink to that!"</p>
<p>The two then downed their mugs of ales and slammed them down onto the table at the same time.</p>
<p>"So, tomorrow is the big day, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, there's only one thing left to do in the labyrinth.  Considering that it remembers us, this might very well be our last shot at it."</p>
<p>"...I had a feeling that might be the case.  Your group has been rather silent today.  But rest assured, the rest of us were planning to join you for the final battle.  Hell if we're going to let you face that thing alone."</p>
<p>"Y-you sure?  I mean, this is a cosmic god-like being we're talking about here."</p>
<p>"'But even so, we have to try.'  That's what your Princess usually spouts in these situations, right?  I swear you lot are rubbing off on me."</p>
<p>"Do you regret it?  Getting involved in all of this?"</p>
<p>"Hell no!  This is the most fun I've had in ages!  I'm not about to let some tentacled monstrosity put an end to all of this.  I'm with you all until the bitter end!"</p>
<p>"Haha!  That's reassuring!  I'm going to get more drinks, might as well make this a night to remember!"</p>
<p>"A real go-getter!  A man after my blackened heart!"</p>
<p>"Y-you know that you aren't really my type..."</p>
<p>"That was a joke," Aisha's voice suddenly went deadpan, "Keep that kind of talk outta here otherwise you'll sour the booze.  Got it?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Back at the inn, Olga continued to work on her bowgun.  As she wiped the sweat from her brow, a cup of tea was set upon a table.<p>"It may be in your best interest to take a small break," Robro spoke.  Olga however shook her head.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your generosity, but I'll be fine.  If I stop now, it will interrupt my flow.  I cannot afford to make any mistakes."</p>
<p>"As you say.  Then drink when you have the time, I shall be on standby should you require any assistance."</p>
<p>With a light bow, Robro began to leave the room.</p>
<p>"Wait."</p>
<p>"Hm?  What is it, Lady Olga?"</p>
<p>"I am thinking of increasing the output of the Front Mortor configuration, but I can't think of how to go about that without damaging the frame in the process."</p>
<p>"So, you are asking for my advice on such matters?"</p>
<p>"I just figured that since you are a machine that you might have some ideas.  If not, then please forgive my rudeness."</p>
<p>"No offense taken.  I would be delighted to assist you.  However..."</p>
<p>Robro picked up the tea he had previously placed down and motioned Olga to the door.</p>
<p>"It would be best if we did this in the Deep City.  Any supplies needed to customize your gun to your liking will be there.  I am certain that you will be satisfied with the result."</p>
<p>Olga stood up and stretched her weary body.</p>
<p>"That sounds like a plan.  Perhaps breathing in this night air will refresh my mind as well."</p>
<p>"I am most certain that it will.  Now then, shall we be off?"</p>
<p>Olga gathered the essential supplies for her bowgun and followed Robro out the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Outside of the city, Sora swung her katanas to and fro.  She stopped and looked at her blades with a frustrated expression before resuming a combat stance.<p>"No... that's not right either..." she muttered.</p>
<p>"I thought I might find you here."</p>
<p>Sora turned to find Faedyn slowly walking up to her.</p>
<p>"Something on your mind?"</p>
<p>"N-nothing in particular, no."</p>
<p>"Then allow me to venture a guess, you're here practicing all alone because you're nervous about tomorrow, am I right?"</p>
<p>"H-how did you...?"</p>
<p>Faedyn laughed at Sora's reaction as she continued.</p>
<p>"Your father, Jubei, used to do this all the time before a big battle."</p>
<p>"...Papa did...?"</p>
<p>"Right.  Anytime it was clear that a major fight was about to go down, he would walk outside of town and swing his sword until he fought off his nerves.  That man was never very honest when it came to his own personal feelings.  How he came to end up with Julianna, who is way too honest for her own good, is anyone's guess."</p>
<p>"So, I'm doing the same thing as my father?"</p>
<p>"You sure are.  I can definitely see a lot of him in you.  Probably for the best, I'd rather not see you turn out like your mother," Faedyn laughed.  She then drew her own blade.</p>
<p>"And that is why I'll offer the same courtesy to you.  Let's fight together and rid ourselves of our doubts and fears!"</p>
<p>Sora smiled as she returned to a combat stance.</p>
<p>"It would be my honor!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Over by the Godhand, Jaku sat at the docks, looking deeply into the ocean.  The child-like being sighed before speaking out loud.<p>"I don't remember calling you here, Serias-kun."</p>
<p>"I came because I was needed.  You need not speak my name to summon me here."</p>
<p>Serias sat down beside him.  He didn't say anything and watched the waters for a time with Jaku.  Taking the hint, Jaku began to speak his mind.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm not really supposed to be here.  I just kind of stumbled upon this world by pure accident.  All this time I've been following this guild just because they shared names with people that I knew, but I know full well that they aren't them.  But even so, I keep following them.  I don't even know why anymore.  Just by being with them, I feel like I'm betraying my past self like I'm denying my nature."</p>
<p>"Then perhaps your nature has changed."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Who cares what about lies in your past?  Is it truly that important?  What matters is the you that you are today.  Perhaps your previous nature was naught but a falsehood, a cloak you wore to protect the real you."</p>
<p>"...You're the last person I expected to get advice from?  What gives?"</p>
<p>"You and I are similar.  Neither of us should exist here, and yet here we are.  And despite our natures, we have both found a place to belong.  Is that not good enough?"</p>
<p>With that, Serias stood up and began to walk away.</p>
<p>"Wait!  That's it?!  What do you mean by that?!"</p>
<p>"Think long and hard about it, I'm sure you'll arrive at an answer.  Someone as ancient as you should be able to glean some meaning from my words.  Or don't.  That answer is up to you."</p>
<p>As Serias left, Jaku stood there at the docks.  Looking up at the stars, he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"A place I belong, huh..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>Walking alone in the center of town was Reika.  There was far too much swimming through her mind so she wandered aimlessly through the city.  Once she arrived at the fountain in the central plaza, she heard a young voice call out to her.  She turned to find Lillian frantically running toward her.<p>"Lili... found you...!" the girl heaved as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Lili-nee?  What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Lili was worried!  She didn't see Reika at the inn!"</p>
<p>"Mm, sorry about that.  I just needed to take a walk.  That's all, mm."</p>
<p>"Is that really all?"</p>
<p>"Mm, I'm doing fine.  There's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"But then... why does Reika's smile look so sad?"</p>
<p>Reika paused for just a moment before putting her fake smile back on.</p>
<p>"It's fine Lili-nee, really it is, mm."</p>
<p>"Is it something that Reika can't tell Lili?  Is it something hurtful?"</p>
<p>Reika contemplated as to whether or not she should confide in Lillian.  In the end, she knew that nothing she said would sway the girl so she decided to be truthful.</p>
<p>"You're all... going down there tomorrow too, right?"</p>
<p>"Lili is tagging along too, yes."</p>
<p>"...Is there anything I can say that will make you change your minds?"</p>
<p>"Hm?  Why would we change our minds?"</p>
<p>"You don't know how dangerous it is down there."</p>
<p>"It's okay!  Lili still remembers her knife training!"</p>
<p>"That won't cut it down there.  Please, don't go."</p>
<p>"Why doesn't Reika want us to come down there?  Aren't we all family?"</p>
<p>"That's exactly why I don't want anyone else going down there..."</p>
<p>"Hm?  Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't... I don't want any more faces added to my nightmares, that's why!"</p>
<p>Reika suddenly shouted this as loud as she could.  Once she realized that, she immediately apologized.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Lili-nee!  I didn't mean to yell, mm!"</p>
<p>"It's okay.  Lili knows that Reika has been through a lot lately.  Lili knows that the Labyrinth is super dangerous.  Lili... no, we all know why Reika cries at night."</p>
<p>"If you know that, then why...?"</p>
<p>"Because we are sisters.  Lili wants to be there for Reika when she's sad.  Lili thinks that Reika's smile is super pretty, so she wants to see it all the time.  Lili knows that everyone is scared sometimes.  Husband, Elana, and even Gene get scared too.  But you know what, they're more afraid for those around them than the big scary monster they're fighting.  We all know that Reika feels the same way, but we too feel the same way about Reika."</p>
<p>Lillian extended her hand to the one she called sister.</p>
<p>"Lili wants to help.  Is that not good enough?"</p>
<p>Reika slowly lifted her hand but stopped as she bit her lower lip.</p>
<p>"...You'll regret it."</p>
<p>"Lili doesn't think so."</p>
<p>"Why... why do you all keep pushing yourselves to help me... You don't need to do this."</p>
<p>Lillian dropped her hand and took a few steps forward to hug Reika instead.</p>
<p>"Because we love you, that's why."</p>
<p>At this point, Reika began to sniffle a little bit.  Holding back her tears, she grabbed hold of Lillian and buried her face into her shoulder.  From far away, Reannan silently watched over the two.  After breathing a sigh of relief, she turned away and began to make her way back to the inn.</p>
<p>"Goin' so soon?  Ain't there something you wanna say to her?"</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Reannan spotted Ash smoking a cigar.</p>
<p>"It's not nice to eavesdrop."</p>
<p>"Heh, I'm jus' checkin' up on the guild members is all.  Each o' them are handling the night in their own way."</p>
<p>Ash then turned his attention to the two girls by the fountain.</p>
<p>"...Think she'll be okay?"</p>
<p>"Reika is a far stronger girl than we give credit to.  I think Lillian managed to reach out to her with the words she needed to hear."</p>
<p>"...That so?  I'm glad ta hear it.  Well, that takes care o' my duties for the night.  Ya should rest too while ya have the chance."</p>
<p>As Ash made his way to leave, Reannan called out to stop him.</p>
<p>"Ash, what exactly is your purpose here anyway?"</p>
<p>"Ya mean the Ashleys?  It's nothin' special.  We just have a habit of pickin' up strays from here and there and givin' them a home.  People like yerself who try ta defy the cards fate had dealt them.  So don't think badly of us.  We're a strange bunch, ta be sure, but we do all care about ya'll in our own way."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind.  I might as well head off as well.  Tomorrow... Well, we'll see how tomorrow goes."</p>
<p>Reannan once again started to head back to the inn when Ash cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"The girls are in the other direction."</p>
<p>"Ah, I couldn't impose..."</p>
<p>"Nonsense.  Reika looks up ta you more than anyone else.  I'm sure that findin' out that her beloved sister was lookin' fer her would light up her world, don't ya think?"</p>
<p>Reannan hesitated for a moment before she turned around.</p>
<p>"Ash... thank you."</p>
<p>"Think nothin' of it.  Now git."</p>
<p>Everyone spent this final night differently.  Whether it was happily drinking their sorrows away, distracting themselves with various projects, training their bodies, doing a bit of soul searching, or just spending time with their loved ones, they all shared one singular goal.  Tomorrow, they would return to the darkest depths to face the great evil once more.  But tonight was a night of refuge.  All they could do was live out their lives the best they could before the storm hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Calling Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil resided here.  Far below Armoroad in the dark ocean depths lied an unspeakable monstrosity, tangled in a web of roots.  For eons, this creature had destroyed many worlds, creating a new invasive species to wipe out all life until only it remained, a god that knew no equal.  But now, it was trapped in this place by that abominable tree.  For centuries, it lay dormant, waiting for the opportunity to be rid of its foe to present itself.  One hundred years ago, such a thing appeared.</p>
<p>The creation of its new followers, the Deep Ones, was complete.  Led by their progenitor, the Eldest One, they would destroy Armoroad and raze Yggdrasil along with it.  However, Yggdrasil saw this coming and confided with the current King of Armoroad, a man known as Seyfried.  Taking matters into his own hands, Seyfried agreed with Yggdrasil's plan and sunk a large portion of his city into the ocean depths, the tree along with it.</p>
<p>This dealt a catastrophic blow to the invasion of Armoroad, but it was not all for naught.  As the battle between the two factions raged on, the Eldest One made contact with Armoroad's Princess, Gutrune.  Falling for its honeyed words of reuniting with her brother, she too joined the ranks of the Deep Ones and the destruction of Armoroad was all but assured.  However, the Eldest One was soon captured and the Princess began to resist the call of her blood.  A minor setback, but the Princess would not be able to resist forever.  Someday, the two factions would meet again and conflict would be inevitable.  It did not matter which side would prevail, the schism between the two would assure mutual destruction.</p>
<p>What it did not account for was a third party entering the mix.  Those of Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower, had come to Armoroad.  It appeared that they served another god called the Dreaming One.  But she was nothing but a child and held no power over its domain.  It was laughable that she would send mortals to kill it.  Yet, kill it they did.  It had taken them far too lightly and paid for it.  But therein lied the Dreaming One's weakness.  She wanted nothing but a perfect victory.  If even one of her precious servants died, she would reverse time back to a certain point.  It greatly enjoyed the look on her face when she realized that it too retained memories of what happened in the previous loop.  In that one act, she had assured the destruction of this world.  All hope had been snuffed out!</p>
<p>It could sense them even now.  At this very moment, they stood right outside of its domain.  The Abyssal God quivered in anticipation.  How would they fight it this time?  How would they look as they die?  Shall it torment another one and break them too?  There were so many options, but there was no need to be hasty.  They would come to it.  Until that time, it would just have to wait.  Destiny is inescapable.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>From just outside of its domain stood the five heroes who came to vanquish this monstrosity.  Four of them felt that dreaded sense of deja vu, indicating that they had indeed been here once before.  One of them still held a crystal clear memory of this godforsaken realm, and thus she knew exactly what lied just beyond.</p>
<p>Aedric Navarre.  A knight of a multi-generational bloodline of heroes.  In the Candelonia region where he is from, the very name 'Navarre' is synonymous with the word 'hero'.  As such, the bar for his successes was set too high.  He was always expected to excel far beyond the accomplishments of his ancestors.  However, Aedric didn't care about that.  He only wished to help others and bring smiles and laughter to those around him.  Aedric looked over to the Princess that he was sworn to protect.</p>
<p>Reannan Leraje Faust.  The Princess of Valiente.  She once lived a closed-off life, only knowing what her father permitted and what was written in books.  She lived that life waiting for the Prince her father would choose for her and live happily ever after.  Shortly after Aedric was made her bodyguard, she was kidnapped and forced to see the outside world for what it was.  The world was not picture perfect and the people of her realm suffered.  That realization caused Reannan to go on this journey, to learn what she could and become the ruler her people needed, regardless of what her own father wanted for her.  As the party waited for the signal, Reannan nudged her close friend and asked her a question.</p>
<p>Faedyn Quartz.  A self-proclaimed knight and mage.  She originally hailed from the remote village of Kibram, a place surrounded by a dense forest with an ancient castle overlooking it.  She grew up on tales of heroics and wished to become a knight herself, eventually stowing away from that strange village cut off from the rest of Candelonia.  She then traveled far and wide, teaching herself how to survive in the wild, how to use a variety of different weapons depending on the situation, and a multitude of different spells.  It wasn't until she met Reannan that she learned that her village was nothing more than a feeding ground for a powerful vampire and its kin.  It was that moment when she decided to follow the Princess, both as her knight and her closest friend.  Faedyn smiled and pointed to her training partner.</p>
<p>Sora Hayami.  The half-demon daughter of two other guild members, Jubei Hayami and Julianna Ul Terrarossa.  Among the demon race, her very existence was a blasphemy.  She was hated purely because she existed.  However, she didn't let it bother her too much.  She felt no love for her race, only for her loving parents and comrades.  At a young age, she was fascinated by her father's swords and wanted to become a swordsman just like he was.  Although she wanted to come off as the cool, confident swordmaster that she viewed her father as she inherited his terrible poker face and would often let her own emotions show.  Sora paid the two no mind and continued to watch over the young girl who stared at the doorway.</p>
<p>Reika.  An abandoned orphan.  Much like Sora, Reika was hated just for existing.  A dirty child living off the streets was proof that Valiente was not a perfect utopia, so she was harassed horribly.  It wasn't until she met Reannan that she finally found someone who cared about her.  And not only that, viewed her as though she were family.  One by one, more people came to her, joining her growing family.  As happy as this made her, she still held lingering doubts.  Doubts that cast a shadow over her, a nagging thought that they might not care about her quite as much as she did to them and that they only called themselves family just to please her.  However, Lillian's words the other night dispelled that illusion.  She knew that they all viewed her in the same light.  She wanted to protect them and just the same, they wanted to protect her in turn.  That realization finally dispelled the Abyssal God's hold over her.  She was no longer afraid.</p>
<p>These five heroes continued to wait.  As soon as they hear the signal, they would charge in and put an end to all of this.  They wondered if the Abyssal God had expected that these five were not the only ones who have intruded into this domain.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>At certain points throughout this floor, several large tentacles stretched out to the highest points of this stratum.  These appendages longed to escape this prison and slowly whittled away the roots that held this god's gargantuan body still.  As this tentacle continued about its business, a gunshot was fired directly at it.  The eyes that adorned its misshapen form focused on the one that fired upon it.</p>
<p>Aisha Berosa.  The Bandit Queen.  She hailed from the northernmost region of Candelonia, a place no monarch wished to associate with.  Growing up poor and ignored by the lords of the country, she decided to take matters into her own hands and formed a group of bandits, striking at the rich and funneling the money back into their community.  Her goal was to build up enough power to create an empire by her own hands, the monarchy be damned.  Even now as a Pirate, she still made sure to send most of her gains back home as often as she could.</p>
<p>"Quite an ugly one, aren't you?" she sneered as she reloaded her pistol.  The quivering appendage began to move away from the woman, seeking to escape.  Aisha aimed her pistol toward several small bags she had placed in its path and fired.</p>
<p>The ensuing explosion began to fry the tentacle where it stood.  Before it could move away, Aisha closed in with her sword and lopped it off with ease.  A putrid liquid bubbled out of the now-dead appendage as what remained of it sank into the ground.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>Darkness spread about the chamber as the tentacle swayed back and forth.  Unbeknownst to it, strong metallic footsteps began to approach.  With glowing yellow eyes, a figure reached out for it.</p>
<p>Robro.  An Yggdroid soldier.  If the Deep Ones were the children of the Abyssal God, then the Yggdroids were Yggdrasil's counterparts.  Metallic soldiers that never tired and held no capacity for fear, the very thing that empowered those of the god's ilk.  Robro was created to face the Deep Ones and their god in the final battle.  To him, there was no greater honor than to fulfill his purpose and serve the Kurohana Guild until the very end.</p>
<p>"<i>My oh my, what a strange little weed I have found here,</i>" he chuckled as he gripped the tentacle.  Try as it might, Robro's grip strength was far too strong to escape from.  With one mighty pull, the appendage was torn straight out of the ground, spraying its foul ichor all around the passageway.</p>
<p>"<i>Oh, dear.  It appears that I went a tad overboard.  I best make myself presentable before I meet up with the others.</i>"</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>Two tentacles began to assist one another in removing bits of pieces of the imprisoning roots that bound them.  To their side were two other beasts that called this place home.  Large multi-headed monstrosities called Revelationers.  Despite how dangerous these creatures were, a single man walked toward them, book in hand, and wearing a cocky grin.</p>
<p>Serias.  A self-proclaimed demon god.  For as long as he could remember, Serias was gifted with an ability called the Unified Language, a type of magical ability that allowed his speech to be automatically translated to another's natural tongue and vice versa in addition to being able to read anything.  Ever since finding a strange blank book that only he and those of demonic royalty can read, he became convinced that he was the reincarnation of some forgotten god.  Most view him as delusional as he is clearly just a human, but somehow there seems to be some truth behind his words, whether he realizes it or not.</p>
<p>With a wild gesture, he flipped open his book and took quick glance at the pages before snapping it shut again.</p>
<p>"So it is written."</p>
<p>Flames danced at his fingertips as he pointed toward his adversaries.</p>
<p>"Do you hear the call?  The dark lord beckons with a crooked grin.  May all those who oppose be driven to ashes.  <strong>Deep Dark Darkness Flame!</strong>"</p>
<p>White-hot flames erupted from Serias's hands, turning the entire floor into a sea of fire.  The tentacles quickly succumbed to the heat, but the Revelationers slowly made their way to the spell caster as their skin slowly began to fall from their bones.  Serias only laughed at the sight and began preparations for yet another spell.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>The tentacle darted its eyes all around its surrounding.  It had felt the presence of someone nearby, but no matter how much it looked, it could not find it.  As it quickly whipped itself around, a small figure dropped into view from behind it.</p>
<p>Lillian Rhodes.  A young farmer.  Lillian never lived a terribly exciting life, she merely spent her days on her family's farm alongside her parents, older sister, and older brother.  Her brother, Gene went on many adventures and even befriended people from beyond the mysterious mist-filled gorge.  It was then that she met them herself and promptly fell for the heroic Aedric and loudly proclaimed herself as his future wife.  From that moment on, Lillian gained a taste for adventure and wanted to see the sights that she heard from the stories that her brother and his fiance, Elana, told her.</p>
<p>Just as she was taught, Lillian held her breath and killed her presence.  After carefully drawing her knife, she let out of short, curt breath as she sliced into the tentacle.  It had no time to react before she neatly diced it into many pieces, silencing it for good.</p>
<p>"Oh!  Lili did it!  Lili bets that Reika and Husband will be so proud!" she happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>His foes surrounded him.  Two tentacles danced about with glee as their guardians, a pair of Dreamsmashers, closed in.  But this child could do nothing but smile at his predicament.</p>
<p>Jaku Weiss.  A strange ghost-like creature from an alternate plain, he came to this world by pure chance when he met one of the Ashleys.  He had once helped to realize the ambitions of a man named Aedric Nat, who wished to become a fearsome king.  They both shared the same abominable enemies and he had hoped to use his chosen candidate to murder his brother.  But it all came to an end when Aedric was killed along with the rest of his comrades.  Even now he still thinks fondly of those days, but he had come to realize that his allegiances had changed over time.  He had found a new place to belong to.  Never would he had thought that he would help out mere humans.  The world never ceased to amaze him, even as ancient as he was.</p>
<p>Jaku stood up and looked around as his foes mocked him as they circled around.</p>
<p>"I suppose this is what happens when I take things too lightly," he laughed softly.  The air around the boy began to change as he closed his eyes and gripped something that wasn't there.  As though he were holding onto a weapon, Jaku motioned his arm as though he were pointing it the ground and spoke.</p>
<p>"Split unto infinity, Ameba."</p>
<p>All at once, tens of arms sprouted from his back.  One after another, copies of Jaku began to walk out of his body.  Within moments, there were at least twenty or so with more constantly streaming from the copies themselves.  No longer was Jaku surrounded, now he had encircled his prey.</p>
<p>"Wow!  It's been a while since there's been so many of us!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!  Yeah!"</p>
<p>"How should we play with them?"</p>
<p>"I don't say this often, but finish them off quickly," the real Jaku spoke, "Creating this many copies is far too taxing on this body.  Just swarm and eat them.  Oh!  Don't eat the tentacles, I don't want to risk becoming that god's slave or anything."</p>
<p>"'kay!" the others spoke in unison before rushing headlong into battle.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>A tentacle began to escape from its pursuer while a Revelationer gave chase.  The girl giving chase pointed her bowgun behind her, firing off a few explosive shots to slow down the fearsome beast.</p>
<p>Olga Ivanov.  An adventurer.  She was originally just a normal girl with a keen interest in firearms.  Once the Kurohana Guild joined the exploration of High Lagaard's Yggdrasil, she joined the guild on a whim.  She never expected that she would join the main party and become one of the saviors of her home.  Now, she continued her journey with the guild, traveling to new lands and experiencing many things.  She had followed the advice that the old gunman, Wilhelm, had once offered.  Never lose sight of that family of yours.</p>
<p>Olga swerved about, avoiding the hydra's claws and continuing to chase the evil appendage.  Just as the tentacle believe that it had escaped her, it found itself at a dead end, the Revelationer itself blocking its escape route.  Olga slammed her bowgun to the ground, causing a chamber full of explosive arrows to open up.  She positioned herself and took aim.</p>
<p>"<strong>FRONT MORTAR!!</strong>"</p>
<p>Several explosive shots fired from the gun, slamming into the two monsters.  Out of the smoke, only the Revelationer appeared with three of its heads now missing.  Satisfied with the result, Olga pulled out a small pistol and fired it into the air.  One by one, five other shots rang out as well.  Olga gripped her gun tightly and aimed the hydra once more.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>"That's the signal!"</p>
<p>The party threw open the door before them and rushed inside.  Just up ahead they saw the grotesque body of the Abyssal God.  Its tentacles splayed about the room, several of them now missing.  As they approached, fire began to flicker from the few appendages that remained nearby.  Reannan focused her mana into Faedyn and Sora's legs, strengthening them and giving them a needed boost of speed.  Their blades were already drawn as they flew toward the creature.</p>
<p>"<strong>MYOUJOU!</strong>" "<strong>MAGATOKI!</strong>"</p>
<p>The sun and the moon carved their way into the god's body, halting its movements completely.  Due to the efforts of the other guild members, its defenses were cut down.  The creature could not withstand the might of these two women.  Its body sputtered as its foul ichor began to spill from its form until it slumped over in defeat.</p>
<p>It was all too easy.  Despite that, the party did not drop their guard.</p>
<p>"...Was that it?" Aedric asked carefully as he looked about the room.</p>
<p>"No... The real one is..."</p>
<p>The party followed Reika's trembling finger as she pointed skyward.</p>
<p>The seams that held reality together unraveled and began to fall away, revealing that which lied beyond the curtain.  All at once, they witnessed its magnificent presence.  Countless tentacles littered the room, sprawling all about them as though they were trapped in a cage.  It was at this very moment that they realized that this stratum they were in was not just the deep abyss, it WAS the Abyssal God itself.  Everyone in this place felt its eye open.  With its opening a chaotic energy blew through them, causing them to shudder uncontrollably.</p>
<p>The tentacles that were previously cut down sprouted anew and in far greater numbers.  It felt as though everything the party did up to this point was for nothing.  Yet they still stood.  They gritted their teeth and held their weapons firmly.  They could not afford to fall here.</p>
<p>Its eye narrowed in elation as it felt their defiance.  The wheels of destiny had begun to turn once more.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>The quakes that rocked the Deep City began to intensify.  Ever since the guild had entered the Cyclopean Haunt, the Deep City began to suffer from continuous earthquakes, likely coming from the abyssal one itself as the party walked across its colossal body.  It was at this moment that Olympia ordered the evacuation of the city.  It was far too dangerous to stay here.  The citizens made their way to Armoroad via the Submagnetic Pole, as Olympia stayed behind to make sure that everyone got out.  The innkeeper Angie was the last one to escape.</p>
<p>"Is this really okay?  What would the Abyssal King think?" she looked back at the inn again.  The Abyssal King once gave her the order to provide anyone who entered the Deep City with a place to sleep.  She had carried out that order dutifully, even long after the King had left this place.  She couldn't help but think that she was disobeying orders by not staying here.</p>
<p>"I am certain that the Abyssal King would prioritize our safety above all else.  Besides, there is no one left here to serve."</p>
<p>Angie nodded sadly and entered the Submagnetic Pole.  Olympia took one last look at the city as it began to fall apart from the non-stop earthquake.  Surely, the guild was facing against that ancient evil at this moment, she thought to herself as she too followed suit and teleported to Armoroad.</p>
<p>Once there, she and the other denizens of the Deep City found two things.  The first was that the shaking had progressed so far as to be felt up here as well.  And the second was the status of the humans of Armoroad.</p>
<p>All of the citizens looked out to the sea.  There was no reason why, but they all inexplicably felt that they were compelled to do so.  Olympia walked around looking for someone who wasn't in such a stupor.  Once she reached the center of town, she found a familiar sight in the form of Kujura.  Like the other citizens, he too looked out to the sea.</p>
<p>"What's going on?  What's happening here?"</p>
<p>Kujura spoke just a light whisper.</p>
<p>"...What was that?"</p>
<p>"If we do not bear witness, then we cannot be saved."</p>
<p>Those words were incomprehensible to Olympia.</p>
<p>"What does that even mean?  Bear witness to what exactly?"</p>
<p>"If we do not bear witness, then we cannot be saved," Kujura repeated these words over and over again as if in a daze.  And he was not the only one.  All of the citizens of Armoroad joined in a chorus, their eyes glazed over and unblinking as they continued to stare at the waters.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a massive tentacle covered in eyes erupted from the deep.  The humans did not react to the sight and continued to repeat themselves.  The grotesque pillar veered and prepared itself to crush Armoroad itself.</p>
<p>"Cavaliers!  Attack!"</p>
<p>All at once, a swarm of Yggdroids attacked the tentacle, stopping its descent.  Olympia stood firm and began to send out orders.</p>
<p>"Attention Yggdroid units!  The Abyssal God has awakened!  Cavaliers and Dragoons, take out anything that breaches the sea!  Sensors, scan the area, and inform the Seekers of any oncoming targets!  Seekers, stand by in long-range mode and pick off anything that comes your way!  Phalanx, focus on protecting those who cannot fight!  Remember, we are in the home of our Lord, the Abyssal King!  We must protect it at all costs!  The time for the final battle is at hand!"</p>
<p>The other Yggdroids cheered as they quickly went to work.  Olympia turned her attention to Kujura.</p>
<p>"And you, how much longer are you going to stand there, Kujura?!"</p>
<p>Olympia's words suddenly jolted the Shogun back to reality.  As he looked around, several more tentacles rose up from the water.</p>
<p>"What on earth...?"</p>
<p>"Can you still fight?"</p>
<p>Kujura looked at Olympia and back at the tentacles that threatened Armoroad.  He let out a light sigh.</p>
<p>"I take it that this is the great evil that Lord Seyfried spoke of."</p>
<p>"Correct.  We will need to work together if we plan to survive this day."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Kujura drew his two katanas and glanced at Olympia.</p>
<p>"Do not think that I have forgiven you for what you have done.  I do this for Lord Seyfried and Princess Gutrune."</p>
<p>"...I do not ask for forgiveness.  Someday, I shall atone for my sins.  But now is not the time for that."</p>
<p>The two clashed their blades together as a form of mutual understanding before they too charged into battle.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>All around the world, the same thing was occurring.  Humans from far and wide all gazed toward the deep blue sea in a complete trance.  Only those battle-hardened veterans that braved the darkest horrors of the world were able to resist the ancient one's call.  The tentacles slowly made their way inland, toward the other trees as if they viewed them as the same mortal foe that bound their main body.  As one of them neared the city of Etria, it came across the path of a lone swordswoman and her cloaked companion.</p>
<p>"Iai Technique:" the woman whispered as she placed her hand upon her sheathed sword.  In an instant, she sped past the quivering appendage with her sword drawn.  The woman slowly sheathed it once more with a faint whisper.</p>
<p>"Kesagiri."</p>
<p>The tentacle split into hundreds of pieces, splattering in every direction.  Just as it seemed that the threat was over, two more appeared and came crashing down.  A bell rang out, blinding the many eyes that adorned their form, allowing the swordswoman to slip away.</p>
<p>"Are you okay... Ren?" the red-haired Hexer asked her companion.</p>
<p>"It appears that our troubles are just beginning, Tlachtga," the Ronin answered back.  The tentacles quickly recovered and were joined by more of their companions.  The two looked around at these insurmountable odds.</p>
<p>"What do you think... they are doing right now?"</p>
<p>Ren laughed lightly at Tlachtga's question.</p>
<p>"I imagine that they too are fighting with all their strength.  Those fools would not shrink from such a sight."</p>
<p>"Then... we too... cannot fall behind."</p>
<p>"We still have to repay them.  Especially that man who stole my--"</p>
<p>"Ren... Focus."</p>
<p>Ren shook her head and placed her hand upon her blade.  Tlachtga too reached for her bell as the tentacles shot towards them.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>At a farmhouse just outside of the mist-filled gorge that separated Candelonia from the rest of the world, a young muscle-bound man struck a tentacle with the full force of his bare fists.  Surprisingly, that single blow split the appendage in two, causing it to crash down with a fearsome force.  This man was known as Gene Rhodes, a friend of the Kurohana Guild and Lillian's older brother. [CV: Satoshi Hino]</p>
<p>"Haha!  That's three down!  Did you see that, Elana?  That one only took one punch!"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes.  I'm watching.  It didn't have anything to do with my runes increasing your strength or anything," Elana Faraye said in a disinterested tone. [CV: Ayane Sakura]</p>
<p>"Good to know!  It's nice to see that my training is paying off."</p>
<p>Gene cracked his knuckles as another one sprouted from the ground.  Elana, however, looked on in worry.  The runic barrier that surrounded the farmhouse would not hold forever.  Even now, countless appendages continued to appear, banging against the thin shield that protected them.</p>
<p>"Lillian... I hope you are safe..."</p>
<p>Finally, one of them managed to squeeze itself through a thin opening and lashed out at Elana.</p>
<p>"Song No. 3: Redeemed Invasion."</p>
<p>Several runes appeared around her, serving no purpose other than to blast out a sort of musical tune.  At that point, Elana began to sing runic words.  These words severed the approaching tentacle into several chunks while empowering the barrier even more so.  She stood up and began to dance along with the tune, her runic words began to strengthen Gene and blasted out spells to their foes beyond the barrier.</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>"Midareba!"</p>
<p>Jubei sliced through the tentacle that crushed their home.  Julianna was fuming mad as she watched Beatrice and Manami huddle together.</p>
<p>"Ah!  We just bought that place!"</p>
<p>"We can always get a new home.  More importantly..."</p>
<p>Jubei turned to the towers that wriggled about in the distance.  No matter how many he cut down, they continued to rise.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on...?"</p>
<p>"Who cares about... that... there we go!" Julianna pulled a sword of her own from out of the wreckage.</p>
<p>"...You're not thinking of fighting too, are you?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am~!  Just because I'm your cute wife doesn't mean that I've forgotten how to kill~."</p>
<p>""Uwaaaa!"" the girls cried out as another tentacle approached.  The two parents wore a terrifyingly fierce look as they each scooped up one of their children and sliced apart the invader in the same breath.  The two then turned to face the oncoming monstrosities that approached.</p>
<p>"But I have to ask."</p>
<p>Jubei had noticed it.  The tentacles slithered around the other townspeople as they remained in their deadened stupor.</p>
<p>"Why do I get the feeling that they're after us specifically?"</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>This onslaught had even reached as far as High Lagaard.  The adventuring guilds and royal guard, all led by Guild Master Marion, began to fight for their lives as they defended the city.  Guild Esbat assisted as best they could with Artelind providing support where needed and Wilhelm shooting out the eyes of the tentacles.  The old man began to reload his gun as he turned to the lich known as Pharos, an illusionary spell placed on it to give off the illusion of an old man. [CV: Jouji Nakata]</p>
<p>"This is quite the predicament, wouldn't you say?" the gunman asked as Pharos continued chanting.  The lich smiled as it placed its staff down.</p>
<p>"It appears that they have answered the call."</p>
<p>"They?"</p>
<p>Swarms of lights flew from Yggdrasil itself, colliding with the tentacles and pushing them back.</p>
<p>"Those who have fallen in this place have answered the call to defend their homeland once more."</p>
<p>"So all of those are...?"</p>
<p>"The souls of the dead, correct."</p>
<p>"I see... I wonder if Marguerite is among those."</p>
<p>"I am certain that she is.  Transformed or not, she too would not wish for deaths of those she left behind."</p>
<p>Wilhelm finished loading his gun and pointed it toward the tentacles once more.</p>
<p>"Then I too shall not falter.  Not while even the dead fight for our lives!"</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>Atop High Lagaard's Yggdrasil Labyrinth, Marie watched the world below as humanity fought for their lives.  It appeared that the Abyssal God had changed its plans this time around.  It wasn't satisfied with just killing the guild members that currently fought it, but to wipe out anyone with any association with the Black Flower.  But Marie did not worry for them, they were not so weak as to be killed by something this minor.</p>
<p>She shifted her gaze toward the ocean city of Armoroad, to where the true battle was taking place.</p>
<p>"Behold the gluttonous fiend, glorious is he<br/>
Eternal ruler of the starlight sea<br/>
From Heaven's Pit it doth descend<br/>
A declaration of life's end<br/>
All fall before its sanguine stare<br/>
Hope falters, there is naught but despair<br/>
Howling and mewling, they claw out in vain<br/>
All Calling That Detestable Name."</p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p>The putrid tower of flesh loomed over the party.  The countless eyes that adorned its form began to convulse.  A thick miasma bubbled out of the lidless orbs, spilling out in a pervasive haze.  Before the party could move, Reika threw her hand out to stop them.</p>
<p>"Not yet, mm."</p>
<p>It had been decided from the very start that Reika would be the one to lead the party in this battle.  She alone remembered what this monster was capable of.  And so they stood back, preparing themselves for the right moment.  A tentacle uncoiled and whipped out at the group.</p>
<p>"Onii-chan!"</p>
<p>"Got it!"</p>
<p>Aedric and his bunshin stood before the group and pushed back the appendage with their shields.  Like they had suspected, the tentacles went for Faedyn and Sora.  It clearly viewed them as the largest threats.  Fumes rose up from its body as its face began to split open.  All at once, the tentacles covering it lashed out at the party.  The group continued to stand their ground in the wake of this assault.  The very moment the final strike hit, Reika called out again.</p>
<p>"NOW!!"</p>
<p>They wasted no time.  Faedyn and Sora began to slash away at the pit of tentacles, cutting a path to the god's head.  In response, several tentacles rose from the ground to strike them down.</p>
<p>"<b>UROBOROS GUARD!</b>"</p>
<p>Reannan threw out the shielding spell just in time.  Instead of harming them, the tentacles only healed the wounds of their targets.  As they continued to carve their path forward, the Abyssal God began to narrow its eye again, reforming its hardened shell and bracing its body.</p>
<p>"Stop!"</p>
<p>The party all backed off at once as Reika gave the orders.  The god watched in amusement as it saw that these would-be heroes were learning.  Reika took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I'll handle this part."</p>
<p>She cleared her mind and took a runner's stance.  The eyes on the tentacles began to convulse once again.  The Abyssal God watched closely, aiming to read her movements.  Just like before, it would have them fall to whatever attack they were planning.</p>
<p>"Point.  Ze.Ro"</p>
<p>The girl vanished.  Suddenly, the god felt something strike it.  Was it a weapon?  Was it magic?  It couldn't tell.  The miasma spilled out from where it was struck, only to get attacked at another location.  The Abyssal God twisted its gaze but once again, it didn't see the girl.  Somehow, she had completely vanished from its vision.  Another cut and still the girl could not be found.  Frustration over not being able to sense her took hold and the shell around its head fell away once more.</p>
<p>The tentacles that once wrapped around its head lashed out in a rage, managing to strike Reika in the process.  She grit her teeth from the pain as she flew back and was caught by Reannan.  The Princess quickly healed Reika's wounds as Faedyn and Sora resumed their assault of the abyssal one's body.</p>
<p>Streaks of black lightning began to coil around its central eye.  The bolts coalesced onto a central point, slowly reached a threshold.  With an inhuman howl, the bolts struck out in a bright flash.  Although aiming for the two women who continued to hack away toward its core, they paid it no mind.  Just before the lightning could make contact, Aedric stepped in with his shield and drove the bolts away.</p>
<p>The assault continued and the Abyssal God began to grow irritated.  The five lesser eyes that adorned its face began to shimmer with a bright light.  They closed their eyelids and opened them wide again, unleashing beams of pure frost.  But once again, the women ignored the attack and focused on what was important.  And just the same, Aedric pushed back the glacial spell with another shield.  It could tell that he had come prepared for multiple magical attacks.</p>
<p>At that moment it had noticed that Reika was still reeling from its previous attack.  She was still not in any position to give any orders to help these three.  Its eye sneered as the shell began to return.  These three were so focused on their task that they wouldn't notice the oncoming counter-attack.  Sora struck a tentacle first, only to meet a strong resistance as the miasma began to spill from its eyes.  Her own attacks began to strike back at her in far greater force.  The Abyssal God wanted to laugh at such a sight, but it quickly stopped.  Sora showed no signs of damage.  It shifted its gaze back to the girl to see that the Princess had cast that abominable spell again.  That child had to have told her what was about to happen.</p>
<p>The shell shattered in a rage.  The Abyssal God was done playing around with these mortals.  It was time to drive them to despair once again.  With the changing of forms, it unleashed a torrent of black lightning with such force that the stratum itself shook.  However, it was somehow reflected by Aedric once again.  The two Hoplites stood ready, each brandishing an elemental shield.  Through the process of elimination, the god had an idea of what elements those shields would defend against.  Fire and lightning.  As long as it did another attack, the party wouldn't be able to withstand it.</p>
<p>The five eyes prepared themselves to fire off the beams of frost once again.  The Abyssal God silently bid farewell to these adventurers as their third attempt came to an end.  The beams shot out and exploded right in the god's face.  It halted its movements for a brief moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  It then shifted its gaze back to the child.  Reika held out a hand toward it and smiled.</p>
<p>She was able to read its movements.</p>
<p>
  <b>SHE WAS ABLE TO READ ITS MOVEMENTS?!</b>
</p>
<p>The Abyssal God did not like this one bit.  The air shook around it.  This was unacceptable.  Forget about playing around.  Forget about breaking them.  They all needed to die right now.  Especially that child!</p>
<p>Faedyn and Sora continued to plow forward as the two Aedrics brought up the rear.  Suddenly, the god's body shifted instantaneously, far faster than it had before.</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Reika cried out as she tried to call the others back.  It was too late.  Putrid fumes exuded from the Abyssal God's tentacles, inflicting the party with a myriad of debilitating effects.  They each fell to their knees one by one as they looked up at the towering god.</p>
<p>"We're... so close..." Faedyn cursed as her legs began to wobble.  Sora too held herself up by one of her swords, refusing to fall here.</p>
<p>"Just... a little more..."</p>
<p>"...No more."</p>
<p>Reika spoke this out loud as she began to walk toward the Abyssal God.</p>
<p>"My life was once nothing but hardships.  Each day I had to struggle and fight just to survive.  No matter where I looked, I was only met with disgusted gazes.  What a rotten child.  Why does she exist?  She should just die and save us the trouble.  For the longest time, I thought that was the truth, that I had no reason to exist.  However, I managed to find those who would accept me.  In their eyes, I was not worthless."</p>
<p>She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the Abyssal God with hatred in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I do not fear you.  I do not fear death.  What scares me the most is losing those who are precious to me.  And so I say no more.  No more will I allow you to harm them ever again!  If I were to find meaning in my life, I would say that I was born for this very moment!"</p>
<p>She crouched down into her runner's stance.</p>
<p>"Point.  Ze.Ro"</p>
<p>The girl sped off again, disappearing from the view of those around her.  She ran up the colossal god's body, cutting with her knife every step of the way.  Miasma and fumes covered it form as its eyes constantly shifted all over, trying desperately to find the girl.  With the last ounce of her strength, Reika leapt toward the central eye, her knife drawn ready to finish her foe.</p>
<p>The blood-red eye shifted and focused right onto Reika, opening its maw widely for her to see.  Right at the very end, she dropped her focus and gave away her position.  She froze there an abject terror as the god's tentacles began to encroach upon her in slow motion.</p>
<p>There was never any hope.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>We cannot ever escape.</p>
</div><p>We are going to die.</p>
<p>It was all for nothing.</p>
<p>We cannot ever escape.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Despair encompasses all.</p>
</div><p>We cannot ever escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>REEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!</b>"</p>
<p>Sora's voice cut through the darkness, snapping Reika back to reality.</p>
<p>"S-Sora..."</p>
<p>The girl took a deep breath and called back as loudly as she could.</p>
<p>"<b>SOOOOOOORAAAAAAA-OOOOOONEEEEEEEE-<em>CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!</em></b>"</p>
<p>The sound of metal pulled from its sheath.</p>
<p>"Ah, that's right."</p>
<p>The tearing of paper seals.</p>
<p>"Your big sister has a present for you."</p>
<p>In one quick motion, Sora drew her third blade, Tasogare!</p>
<p>"Take this and grasp hold of your future!"</p>
<p>Sora threw the katana with all her might.  The blade spun like a whirlwind as it sliced apart the tentacles that threatened Reika's life.  The girl watched the beautiful blade for a brief moment before she took it and cut down upon the Abyssal God's eye.  This sword held a meaning.  Twilight, the point between either dusk or dawn.  Which it meant at any given time was unknown.  It would either lead to the falling night sky or the morning sun.  It was clear to everyone watching at this moment that this sword led to the dawn of a new day!</p>
<p>Blood erupted like a geyser from the eye as the Abyssal God howled in pain.  The other eyes twisted and turned as they all focused on Reika and began to lash out at her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Reannan stepped in front of her and took the brunt of the blows before slicing them away with her own sword.  She spat a small amount of blood before pointing her sword toward the tentacles.</p>
<p>"If you wish to harm another hair on her body, then you'll have to go through me first!"</p>
<p>She glared at the tentacles with her unforgiving crimson eyes, the same eyes that once made a devil cry.  The tentacles backed off just slightly before Reannan spoke again.</p>
<p>"<b>COME!!</b>"</p>
<p>They struck out again, aiming to finish off the Princess and her sister, only to be stopped by the other three.  Ragged as they were, they still stood their ground.</p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aedric flashed a grin.</p>
<p>"Your timing couldn't have been better," Reannan sighed lightly before collapsing onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Onee-chan!  Are you alright?!"</p>
<p>"I'm fine.  That thing hits harder than I expected, that's all."</p>
<p>"Now you know how I feel," Aedric laughed as he and the other two moved into combat positions, "Just leave the rest to us."</p>
<p>Aedric pointed his trusted spear toward the flailing god.</p>
<p>"Hey, ugly!  You ain't looking so hot right now, are you?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it ever looked hot," Faedyn shot back.</p>
<p>"Hey, I don't judge.  Some people might be into that."</p>
<p>"More importantly," Sora interrupted, "Wouldn't killing this thing count as saving the world?"</p>
<p>"Hah!  Saving the world is nothing but a side quest at this point!  There's only one reason why we're here and why you're feeling so much pain right now!  You hurt our sister!"</p>
<p>"You made her cry!"</p>
<p>"And that is unforgivable!"</p>
<p>The Abyssal God shook as it lashed more of its tentacles at the party.  The three that stood in its path swatted them away with ease.</p>
<p>"A little hasty there, aren't you?  Do you think that just because you've bested us twice now means that you're destined to conquer this planet?  Sorry, but that doesn't fly for us!  Maybe you've heard of us, we are Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower!  Our first guild master once gave us a little saying about destiny.  Tell me, how did that go again?"</p>
<p>Aedric looked to the other women in his party as they laughed softly.</p>
<p>"'For those who accept their fate'," Faedyn started.</p>
<p>"'May you be granted happiness'," Sora continued.</p>
<p>"'For those who defy it'," Reannan looked to Reika expectantly.  With all her might, she shouted the final part.</p>
<p>"'GLORY!'"</p>
<p>"You heard the girl!  We are Those Who Defy Fate!  At the end of our path, only glory awaits!"</p>
<p>The Abyssal God let out an unearthly howl.  How dare they push it back so much!  These are nothing but vermin!  Insects gnawing at its roots!  There is absolutely no way that they can stand up to it!</p>
<p>The god shot out it tentacles directly toward its challengers.  There was absolutely no way for them to defend against this.</p>
<p>Aedric placed his spear once last time up against the palm of his magnetic gauntlet.</p>
<p>"It's been fun, Narmer's Bane.  Give 'em hell!"</p>
<p>The spear was shot out like a cannon.  Aedric had launched it with the full force of the gauntlet's power.  He had no intention of retrieving his weapon.  Its only purpose at this moment was to clear the way forward for the others.</p>
<p>Narmer's Bane seared the flesh of the tentacles as it tore through them.  Following closely behind was Faedyn and Sora, ready to make their final attack.  They had finally reached within striking distance of its head.  Although it could no longer see them with its main eye, it could sense their exact position.  The Abyssal God lashed out, only for Sora to cut down its last defenses.</p>
<p>"Faedyn!  Now!"</p>
<p>Faedyn held her sword behind her with a reverse grip.</p>
<p>"Earth.  Water.  Fire.  Wind.  Void.  The five elements pass through my blade.  My reach extends past the boundary."</p>
<p>Her sword erupted into a blazing inferno.</p>
<p>"And beyond that horizon--"</p>
<p>She swung her sword.  In that brief period of time when the blade met the god's form, it felt as though the world was split in two.</p>
<p>"--Even death may be severed."</p>
<p>The blade cut through the Abyssal God with no resistance.  With a deafening shriek, its head fell from its massive form and crashed to the stratum's floor.  Everything fell silent.  The party regrouped and nervously looked around, making certain that it was finally over.</p>
<p>Suddenly the area around them began to shake and crumble.  They watched as the Abyssal God's tentacles began to tense up and constrict the area around them.  It appeared that with the last of its strength, the god aimed to cave this place in and take their lives with it.</p>
<p>"Dammit, it's one thing after another," Aedric complained.</p>
<p>"We got to get out of here and fast!" Reannan pointed toward the door they entered and began to run.  The others began to follow suit, but Reika stumbled a bit.  It looked as though she had injured her foot from earlier.  Without wasting any time, Aedric lifted her up and placed her onto his back.</p>
<p>"Hold on tight!"</p>
<p>"Mm!"</p>
<p>The two chased after the others as rubble began to fall around them.  From the other end of the room, the Abyssal God's bloodshot eyes twisted and turned as it weakly lifted its head with the tentacles that adorned its face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p>The rest of the group waited anxiously by the stairs.  As soon as they heard that earth-shattering cry, the tentacles they fought against all fell at once.  They had quickly regrouped and waited for the other five to make their appearance.</p>
<p>"...!  Well I'll be damned!" Aisha exclaimed as she saw them running out of the door that led to the Abyssal God's lair.  The group began to wave to the five heroes, only to stop as soon as the Abyssal God's head burst from out of the door, screeching and bleeding.  Pieces of its body continuously fell off as it gave chase.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that thing?!" Aisha's mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>"<i>It appears that the evil one has not yet given up,</i>" Robro commented, priming his fists for a possible fight.</p>
<p>"They're..."</p>
<p>Olga watched as the five continued to run, the god was slowly gaining on them.</p>
<p>"They're not going to make it!"</p>
<p>Olga placed her bowgun onto the ground and went into siege mode.  She looked through the reticle and began to take aim to at least buy them a little time.  However, she suddenly stopped with a yelp of surprise.  She lifted her face and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.</p>
<p>"No way..."</p>
<p>The party continued to run with all their might.  As they ran, they passed a cloaked figure that spontaneously appeared beside them.  Reika looked at Marie in slow motion.  Marie gave her a sideways glance before focusing her eyes on the one that pursued her guild.  Time flowed again at normal speed as they passed by her completely.  Reika looked back at her.</p>
<p>"Stop!  We have to go back!"</p>
<p>"Forget it!  She can take care of herself!  Let's leave the rest to our guardian angel!"</p>
<p>Marie stifled a laugh as she heard Aedric's comment.</p>
<p>"An angel, huh?"</p>
<p>She looked at the pathetic creature ahead of her.  It was blinded and flailing about madly as it sought to kill one of the guild members.  One would be enough.  If only one of them would die, then everything that happened would be undone.  Its desperation was palpable.</p>
<p>"Didst thou hear that, parasite?  Mine kin refers to this one as angelic.  Such a word often implies that one is merciful.  But rest assured..."</p>
<p>Her cloak entended into several massive claws as a look of sheer disgust and hatred spread across her face.</p>
<p>"<b>This one is anything but!</b>"</p>
<p>Her claws dug into its charging head, halting its pursuit.  One by one, each of the claws tore out a chunk of flesh and tossed it away before digging in again.</p>
<p>"How unsightly!  Dost thou wish to live so badly?  Thou art not deserving!  Begone!  Disappear!  Consuming thee will not be permitted!  Mine Nightmare ist too good for thee!"</p>
<p>The monster was pushed back and lashed out whatever tentacles still remained.  Marie calmly reached for her bell and rang it.  The attack fell as the god began to convulse.</p>
<p>"Thine ambitions crash around thee.  They are naught but tatters now.  Thou shalt be forgotten.  Never again shall thee rise again!"</p>
<p>"D̸͍̗͍̺̼̩͇͍̹͚̲̉̽́̈́̾͆͌͐̌̕͜͝ṙ̸̡̧̛̘̹̹͚͐͌̍̏d̴̤̟̺̪̳̞̈́ͅr̵̛̳̖̥̖̲͍̫͛͊̆͘͝ͅd̴̗̲̑̍͗̾̊͋͒͝ͅr̵̨̖͊̃̃͂̊̃͠ē̵͔é̵̢̡̧͕̟͉̯͈̣̗͔̓̊e̸̳̩̳̤̹̝ṃ̴̧̰͌̐́̇̆͂ḯ̵̯̞̣̗͖̭͈͕͝ͅm̵̼̆̉͒̒͛͂̀̚̚i̴͉͌́͒͂̏m̵̖͔͕̞̯̝̄͗̋i̵͚̫̼̪̭̋͂̋̅̽̂̎͐̋-̴̮̿-̶̟͕̣͖̔͒̇̍̀̈́̽́̕͝"</p>
<p>"No longer.  This one is Marie of the Black Flower, now and forevermore."</p>
<p>Marie's claws dug into the Abyssal God once again.  She began to cut it, smash it, rip it and tear it asunder until there was nothing left but a pulsating pile of flesh.  Very carefully, she placed one of her claws into the pile and plucked out the large torn eye.  The eye began to shake uncontrollably.  Marie walked up as close as she could to the lidless orb, so close that it could feel her breath upon it.</p>
<p>"Why dost thou shiver so?  Is it anticipation?  Is it fright?  Hast thou come to realize how meaningless it is to fear that which is inevitable?"</p>
<p>It gave no answer and only continued shudder.</p>
<p>"Now, prostrate thyself and perish unto oblivion!"</p>
<p>With a light squeeze, the eye popped like a grape.  Marie allowed its remains to seep between her fingers and fall to the earth.  After eons of strife, the threat of the Abyssal God had at long last come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since then.  As much as the citizens of the city wished for them to stay, the Kurohana Guild felt that it was time to say goodbye to Armoroad.  They had already said goodbye to their guild leader, Ash.  With a small wave, he told them to give his regards to the next Ashley before shutting the door to his office, the door vanishing behind him.</p>
<p>Right now, they all stood at the harbor with a small gathering, loading up supplies and spoils for the journey home.</p>
<p>"Don't forget about your request!  You must keep sending letters here for your reward!" Missy reminded them.</p>
<p>"Don't worry!  We'll return one day.  And when we do..." Aedric kneeled down and took Missy's hand, "I will take you as my bride!"</p>
<p>Faedyn immediately fell into a coughing fit as soon as she heard this.  Missy, on the other hand, gave a blank expression before laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh, you silly!  I cannot take an already taken man!"</p>
<p>"Eh?  But I'm not--"</p>
<p>"Husband!  Lili has loaded all of your things!"</p>
<p>Aedric looked at Lillian and then quickly back to Missy.</p>
<p>"But we're not--"</p>
<p>"Don't break the poor girl's heart, okays?"</p>
<p>Aedric wore a complicated expression before he slumped over in defeat.</p>
<p>"...Okay."</p>
<p>He slowly walked back to the ship as Faedyn called out.</p>
<p>"Shot down again, eh?"</p>
<p>"...Are you going to laugh at me?"</p>
<p>"Not if you're going to be like that.  Come on, I'll drink with you later.  I'll listen to your rants for a change."</p>
<p>"...Thanks."</p>
<p>As the two headed toward the ship, they passed by Aisha who was talking with Edie and her sister.</p>
<p>"You are coming back, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah.  Just give me a few weeks to get these folks home I'll go back to handling your shipments, you slave driver."</p>
<p>"Is that any way to speak to your boss?  And here I was thinking of making you a business partner for all the good work you've done."</p>
<p>"...Is that a fact?"</p>
<p>"It is indeed."</p>
<p>Without any further words, the two ladies grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake.</p>
<p>"Hehehehe."</p>
<p>"Hee hee hee hee."</p>
<p>"Haha... why are we laughing?" the other Napier sister asked.</p>
<p>While this was going on, Kujura walked up to the group with a light bow.</p>
<p>"I came to see you off.  Old Flowdia wished to come as well, but due to circumstances, she is tied up at the moment.  She sends her regards as well as this."</p>
<p>Kujura handed an envelope over to Reannan.</p>
<p>"It is a formal letter expressing our thanks and declaring our allegiance to your kingdom.  Should Valiente ever require aid, Armoroad will not hesitate to answer."</p>
<p>"Thank you for this.  And Robro, are you sure you aren't coming?"</p>
<p>"<i>I thank you for your concern, Lady Reannan, but I am needed here.  The Deep City is quite a mess right now and it will take some time for reconstruction to be completed.  Also, with the evil one gone, we Yggdroids must find a new purpose in life.  Perhaps, someday, our paths shall cross once again.</i>"</p>
<p>"I hope so.  Give Olympia our regards as well."</p>
<p>"<i>Oh, I am certain that she is around here somewhere.  That girl is far too shy to say goodbye properly, hohoho!</i>"</p>
<p>"Alright, you lot!" Aisha shouted, "Hurry up with your goodbyes!  I want to leave here while the sun is still up!"</p>
<p>Everyone had said everything that they needed to so they quickly headed aboard the ship.  The ship turned and the sails unfurrowed as the Godhand left the port.  While everyone continued to wave goodbye, Aedric held up the shield they were given for their accomplishments.  Some day, they would return to this place and tell the people here more tales of adventures yet to come.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>That night, everyone partied as loudly as they could.  Music, alcohol, and good food were had by all.  Even Olga, who had sworn off drinking, began to partake and even dragged Sora into her awkward dance routine.  The others laughed in merriment as Jaku and his copies played music to go along with them while Serias flicked various spells into the air like makeshift fireworks.<p>Away from the party near the back of the ship, Reika sat alone, gazing into the night sky.  She heard footsteps approaching and quickly turned to their source.</p>
<p>"Is this seat taken?" Aedric asked her.</p>
<p>"Onii-chan?  Shouldn't you be having fun with the others?"</p>
<p>"Ah, I think I've had my fill for the night.  The last thing I want is to be hungover and seasick at the same time."</p>
<p>He sat down next to the girl.</p>
<p>"It's a nice view, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a moment before Reika spoke.</p>
<p>"We're... going back home, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  We figured it was about time to head back to Valiente.  It'll be nice for us to take a break for a while."</p>
<p>"It's because of me, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Reika..."</p>
<p>"I'm the reason why our journey is ending.  I'm still not quite right, am I?  It's okay.  You can all drop me off and--"</p>
<p>Aedric gave Reika's head a quick chop.</p>
<p>"OW!  That hurt, Onii-chan!"</p>
<p>"Get it through your thick skull.  We're not going home because of you, we're going home for you.  Everyone on this ship thinks of you like our little sister.  Not a single one of us believes that you are a burden.  I told you before, didn't I?  I'm never going to abandon you."</p>
<p>Aedric sighed as he relaxed his body.</p>
<p>"Besides, a little R&amp;R will do us good.  We'll be back to adventuring before you know it!"</p>
<p>"Mm...mm..."</p>
<p>The warm night air breezed past the two for a brief moment.</p>
<p>"...Onii-chan?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Can I... go to sleep?  I feel really really tired, mm."</p>
<p>"Of course you can."</p>
<p>Aedric grabbed Reika's hand.</p>
<p>"Feel free to squeeze as hard as you like.  I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>The girl nodded and rested her head upon her brother's shoulder.  Aedric continued to watch the brightly lit night sky as Reika quickly dozed off.  For the first time in a long while, she smiled as she slept.  It was the first sign of the wonderful dreams that were to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>